Rory's College Problem
by swiggy3000
Summary: <html><head></head>Rory had always been trim her whole life despite eating whatever she wanted. But what if in college those habits caught up to her in the form of the Freshman 15? and what will those around her think? NOTE: This could be a trigger if you have an ED.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Bit of an idea that popped into my head a while back and I thought it would be worth exploring. What if Rory had ended up actually gaining weight when she went to Yale? How would she handle it? Most college freshmen can fall victim to the Freshmen 15 and I thought that it was an idea worth exploring. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 122 lbs**

Chapter 1

Rory Gilmore had never been what one would call a health nut. Oh yes she was quite slim and good looking but it was all thanks to her metabolism. She could eat all that she wanted and never had to work out. It had always been that way for her and her mother. They would have movie nights where they would get one of every kind of candy and then some they'd eat it all and neither would put on an ounce of weight.

The fact that Lorelai Gilmore, Rory's mother, never put on any weight either ended up giving her a false sense of security. It didn't help that she never spent any of her time learning proper nutrition either. Yes she was one of the smartest women in her class and could do anything she set her mind too yet she never considered the affects of her diet on her body.

Lorelai never had to worry about her weight in life but she was not as slim as she used to be. When one is pregnant at 16 and then goes out on her own at 17 one does not have the money to go and waste on junk food. Another factor was that while she didn't work out she was a busy woman and was constantly moving during the day. Running an inn and being hands on in the business burned more calories than even she realized.

Rory was not like that though. She was an intellectual and while she did some physical work, it was rare.

Rory was 18 now and heading off to college at Yale. In fact knowing how much she was going to end up eating they had ended up selecting a very nice meal plan for her, one that would ensure that she would never go hungry. That was probably the first mistake but Rory naively believed that she was impervious to the so-called Freshmen 15.

At first she was correct she was out and walking around, meeting new people, really it was heaven for her. But then reality began to set in for her. Classes weren't like they were in high school, sure things hadn't been handed to her on the silver platter there but at Yale there were things that she did have to learn and she found she had to work twice as hard to make the A's that she expected to make.

Not only did she start working twice as much but she also started eating twice as much to cope. She felt like she had to do this on her own and didn't want to give any indication to anyone that she was having trouble. Eating twice as much would have been fine; if she was eating healthy salads. But she hadn't touched a salad in her life. She'd go to the cafeteria and binge on greasy, fatty, and sweets foods. The kinds of foods that only gave her body empty calories.

Once again her metabolism would have been able to adjust she just needed to make time to work out. But she couldn't be bothered with that. Her days consisted of homework, going to class, and eating. All of her classes were close to her dorm so she didn't end up walking all that much.

Give her metabolism credit though. It was able to burn almost all of the excess calories, for about a month. Then her famous Gilmore metabolism began to falter. She had only gained about 5 or so pounds but that is where the true story begins…

Rory sighed as she hit her alarm clock. All that she wanted to do today was sleep a little bit more but really she couldn't. She had a writing class to get to. Checking across the room she found that her roommate Paris was already gone and off somewhere. It was 8 AM and time for some breakfast. She licked her lips at the thought. Well that is a good reason to get out of bed; a quick breakfast and then she could be off to classes for the day. She ended up taking a quick shower and was soon looking at clothes to wear for the day.

She didn't have a boyfriend but that didn't mean that she didn't want to look cute. She eventually decided on a light blue polo and a pair of jeans. As she put the jeans on she had to pause for a moment. Something felt a bit different, they felt a bit tighter than before. A bit snug, not too much but they did feel tighter on her legs and butt.

She ended up shrugging it off, "Must be the cheap Yale dryers" she said comforting herself. "Or I might be bloated…" she mused as she collected her books for the day. Really why should she be concerned? It wasn't like this hadn't happened to her before although she couldn't recall her pants ever feeling THIS tight.

Still she went to the dining hall and looked around at the food. Really this was the best part of college other than the learning part; she was like a kid in a candy store when it came to this place. So much to choose from. Alright the food wasn't THAT great but it was still a hell of a lot better than she could cook.

She eventually decided on a bowl of Coco Puffs, toast with butter and jelly, eggs, and three pancakes with syrup and butter all over them. Oh and coffee, lots of coffee. It was a sight to see a girl that small putting away all of that food but she had fast and smile as a feeling of fullness overcame her.

She checked her cell and realized it was time to get to class. God college was stressful, especially this one class. She just couldn't seem to find her groove and the professor graded so hard. Just thinking about it made her stress. Unconsciously she grabbed a chocolate chip muffin for the road and started munching on it as she headed towards class.

It was a short and kind of lonely walk towards class. Sometimes she wished she had taken a few classes with Paris at least it would give her someone to talk to. She was meeting new people but she hadn't really found a group that she felt she could belong to yet. She polished off the muffin just as she got to class and sighed. God this was going to be a long day. But she told herself she needed to carry on, she needed to do better and she was going to do it. Nothing was going to hold her back. She just wished she would get a few more A's for the work that she put into it.

Oh well it just meant another day of homework all day with a few breaks for food. Pizza and breadsticks were sounding really good for dinner tonight, she thought as class started.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I just wanted to state for the record that Rory probably will end up gaining more than 15 pounds but she won't end up obese. Just in case anyone was wondering that. Still, I hope that people out there like this story. **

Chapter 2

Rory sighed as she packed up her books. Her last class on Friday was over; it was a bittersweet event for her. She did miss not having to go to class and her free time would give her more time to go and work on some of her papers. She had been used to working hard before but to get the A's that she craved she needed to put in even more time than she has anticipated while entering college.

She made her way back to her room. Once there she looked and listened for everyone. She seemed to have the place to herself. Janet was probably out running somewhere. She never did understand that girl but some of them weren't blessed with the metabolism that she had after all. She could only guess that Tana was in class and lord only knows where Paris was.

She went over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She grimaced as nothing in there looked appealing some of Janet's health food and Paris's special dietary items. She did some math in her head and realized that she did have a little bit of extra money a bit of a Chinese food wouldn't be the worst thing in the world and whatever she didn't finish she could have over the weekend.

Rory tugged at her bra strap as she took out her cell. Her bra just felt uncomfortable today and she didn't know why. Maybe she was still growing on top. The thought annoyed her a bit; she wanted to be known for her mind and not just her chest. Or it might have just shrunk in the wash a little bit. A few of her clothes seemed a bit smaller.

Unbeknownst to Rory was that she had put on a few more pounds over the week. The effect of the overall weight gain could be seen on her body now. But only slightly, unless a picture of Rory while in high school was next a picture of her now could one tell.

Her face had rounded ever so slightly; her chest had grown to the point where her bras were digging into her skin. Her waist had remained relatively untouched but it wasn't quite as toned as it had been. Her hips, thighs, and butt were where it was noticeable. Rory's genes were going against her and each day her jeans were tightening around her hips and ass.

Still if one would look at her she would be a very attractive girl. Some would label her as curvy. Rory was oblivious though as she rested a hand on her hip as she ordered her Chinese food.

"I'll have…an order of General's Chicken, an order of Orange Beef, two orders of Lo Mein noodles with pork, crab wantons, an order of egg rolls, and add in some Sweet and Sour Chicken with white rice" she said giving them all of her information.

"Geez Gilmore I hope you're ordering for everyone" Paris said looking at her like she was crazy.

Rory turned around, never having heard her come in. "Oh um…well I was ordering it for now and the rest of the weekend" she said without a hint of embarrassment. After all she and her mother had been doing this since she was old enough to walk. It wasn't like she knew anything else. Paris just rolled her eyes. "You can have some though" Rory offered.

Paris too had been oblivious to Rory's minor weight gain even now when looking at her she couldn't tell what the difference was in her roommate. Although something did seem a little different about her, Paris couldn't put her finger on it though and shrugged it off. It was Friday and she had better things to do with her life.

"I might take you up on that, so what are you doing tonight?" she asked making her way to her crafts corner. It had been a stressful week and she needed to make something out of Popsicle sticks.

"Well I'm going to stay in and work on a paper. It's almost there I just need to finish it" she said snacking on some chips she had found in the pantry.

Paris looked at her funny. "Geez when was the last time you went out somewhere? I mean it's like you're always here" she commented.

Rory did a double take and looked at her like she had grown two heads. "That's not true; I go out plenty of times. I mean I'm out for class and um…well I guess we're just both out at the same time" she said realizing there was some truth to Paris's statement.

Paris to her credit just kind of shrugged. "Whatever, I'm just saying that you seem to be working non-stop." she said as there was a knock on the door. Rory went out and paid the man for food, he seemed a bit amazed at the amount of food that these two girls were eating but it did mean a bigger tip.

Rory grabbed some plates and silverware and laid the food out on the table. She took big helpings of everything and started eating, not even thinking about the amount of food she was eating. The smell of the food eventually got to Paris and she went over to join Rory.

"This place is good but do you always have to order so much food?" she asked her. Rory just nodded her head. "This way we have it for a while and day old Chinese food is better" she said turning on the TV and getting a bit lost in it.

So lost, that she didn't even realize it when she took a second helping of food. "So why aren't you visiting your mom this weekend?" Paris asked trying to make conversation. She was trying to get better at that in college. She knew she wasn't the most social but she wanted to get better at that and Rory seemed like a safe person to start with.

Rory shrugged. "I went home last weekend and this weekend I'm really busy and my mom is too. But we'll see each other next weekend" she said with a hint of loneliness in her voice. She did like being alone but she just loved her mom so much and being away for long periods did bother her. She started nibbling on another egg roll at that thought.

Paris sighed as she finished eating and went to clean off her plate. "Well…at least you'll see her in a week. At least you'll have a lot to talk about" she said making her way back to her craft corner.

Paris didn't realize just how right she was as Rory grabbed another egg roll as she opened her computer to work on her homework for the night.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Nothing really to say here except once again thanks to all those who have reviewed. I love feedback. **

Chapter 3

Rory couldn't be happier with her life right now. Midterms were still two weeks away, and she was going home for the weekend. She was snacking on a candy bar as she was packing her bags and laundry to bring home for the weekend. She had not only woken up late today but had also kind of run out of clothes during the week. She ended up having to go to class in a sweat shirt and sweats today. Not exactly cute and something she hated doing but she was leaving right after class and she only had two of them today.

Right now Paris and Janet were having another one of their famous yelling sessions with each other in the common room. Rory couldn't wait to get back home so she'd just be able to relax. Sure it would involve studying but it was still better than being here.

"I'm just saying, do you have to bring those mountains you call boyfriends into the COMMON area?" Paris screeched.

"You're just being jealous. I mean when was the last time you had a guy around period?" Janet asked smugly.

"Hey just because Jamie…" Paris started before going on a rant. At that point Rory stopped listening as she packed the rest of her stuff into her backpack. She grabbed her bags and started to leave her room when Paris stormed back in.

"I swear aerobic Barbie is insane she just doesn't understand that we ALL live here" Paris screamed throwing her pillow onto her bed.

"You just can't seem to reason with people like her" Rory commented not mentioning that Paris was similar to Janet than she'd ever let herself admit. "Anyway…I'm heading home for the weekend so you can stay in here and avoid her all weekend" she said hoping that would calm her down just a bit. She polished off the Snickers and threw the wrapper in the trash as she walked into the common room to see Janet stewing too. Normally she wouldn't have said anything but might as well let her know that she was leaving.

"Hey Janet, just wanted to let you know that I'm heading home for the weekend. Please try not to kill Paris" she said in a semi joking tone.

Janet looked up at her with a pissed off look on her face. "No promises" she said with menace in her voice as she looked over Rory. Something seemed off about her recently. Number one: sweats did nothing for her. In fact, why was she wearing sweats today anyway? Didn't she always have something cute to put on?

Then staring at her face she realized it. Her face was rounder. It was subtle, very subtle but it was rounder. The only reason she knew it was because she had spent all summer picturing people heavier to help motivate her to avoid any weight gain in college. Her body was a temple and she wanted to keep her tight runners body for as long as possible.

It all made sense though. Rory ate take out a lot and she hadn't been going out that much. Her heart went out to her. Sure she defended that bitch Paris but she was a nice enough girl and was probably worried that someone would notice her slight uptick in weight. That's why she was wearing sweats.

"Well anyway have a great weekend at home and you know what? You and I should go on a bit of a run when you get back. I've been looking for a running buddy" she said. She didn't want to come right out and say it but she was fairly certain that Rory would catch her drift.

Rory looked at her a bit oddly. She had never been one to go on runs and she really didn't want to start now. Where was this coming from? "Um…sure maybe we could. I'll think about it. Anyway I'll see you later" she said wondering why Janet suddenly wanted a running buddy she seemed perfectly fine alone.

As Rory walked away Janet looked at her profile and yep she was bigger. She was probably just too embarrassed to talk about it right now. Oh well she extended the olive branch it was Rory's job to take it. A bit of a run right now probably wouldn't hurt either. She was stressed and while she didn't eat as much as Rory would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit paranoid about accidently putting on weight.

The drive back to Stars Hollow was nice and peaceful, traffic was fairly light today. Janet's comments were thrown to the back of her mind and were replaced by anticipation. She couldn't wait to see her mom and actually have cute clothes to wear tomorrow! Although she had picked a good day for sweats, it had been windy and a little chilly. She sipped on a Pepsi as she drove, between the excitement and the caffeine in the Pepsi she was nearly bouncing in her seat as she arrived back home.

Rory smiled as she entered the house. "Lucy I'm home!" she shouted as she made her way to the washing machine.

"Oh there you are my amazing, smart, amazing daughter" Lorelai said coming down the stairs and giving her a hug, not even taking the time to look over her. "I've missed you so much, how are you and how is Yale?" she asked breaking the hug.

"Lots and lots of work but it's worth it" Rory sighed as she threw her clothes in the washing machine. "Bit more work than I thought but I'm hanging in there" Rory said vaguely not really wanting to admit to her mom that it was a lot more work than she had thought. But she knew she could and would adjust. She had at Chilton, it was just a bit of a learning curve.

"Well don't worry so much and relax a little. I feel like I've barely talked to you. Besides you're still the smartest person in that dump that they call Yale" Lorelai said quickly. "I'm just glad you were able to come home this weekend. I've missed you so much but with all the work I'm doing well…it doesn't matter. My beautiful daughter is here now and that's what matters" she said taking a step back and finally noticing what Rory was wearing.

She raised an eyebrow as she looked over her. "So what's with the get up? Someone going for gym rat look?" she asked jokingly. Rory could only roll her eyes at her mother.

"Last clean pair of clothes I had. The Yale dryers shrunk my stuff a bit" she said shrugging a bit preparing herself for a Lorelai rant.

"So for all that money you get dryers that shrink your stuff? I don't know what I'm more furious at. The fact that they shrink your stuff or the fact that you didn't come home last weekend" she said pouting a little bit.

"I know I know but I had work to do I missed you though. So what do you want to do tonight?" she asked.

"One step ahead of you missy, I have burgers and fries from Luke's already set out along with some desserts and I have rented us some bad movies. Seriously the Mystery Science Theater guys would be impressed" she said leading Rory to the living room.

Rory walked into the living room to find a burger and fries from Luke's with her name on it. Along with what seemed to be one of every kind of candy from the snack aisle. She grabbed a red vine and started chewing on it. "You know you're an amazing mom" she said feeling the sugar rush.

Lorelai smirked. "Of course I'm amazing. I gave birth to you after all and you seemed to work out pretty well" she said sitting down and eating a fry. She went and inserted the movie into the VCR and plopped down on the couch.

Rory followed suit but didn't seem to notice that the couch seemed a bit comfier than usual. The rest of the night was spent pigging out on snack food. Lorelai didn't notice it and neither did Rory but Rory was eating a bit more than she usually would on these nights. She was also eating faster. Lorelai would normally finish eating her burger first but tonight it was Rory who beat her. The sweat shirt and sweats also hid any little bit of weight gain. At least it was disguised enough that Lorelai wouldn't notice it. She was just too happy to have her daughter home.

Yes at this moment life was perfect and peaceful for the both of them.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So being the genius I am I kind of forgot about Rory and Lorelai going to Friday Night Dinner. That will be explained this chapter, why they didn't go this week or last week. Thanks for all the positive reviews so far. I'd like some more but the feedback has been great from those who have reviewed. **

Chapter 4

Both Rory and Lorelai had fallen asleep on the couch last night. By the time they had both finished their movie and snack binge it had been well past midnight and both of them didn't want to leave the nice comfy couch.

Rory woke up to the fresh smell of coffee and found she was alone on the couch and it was almost noon. It didn't take a Yale student to figure out where Lorelai was. Rory got to her feet, with a bit more force than should be required, and made her way into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Morning hon, how'd you sleep?" Lorelai asked handing her a cup. Rory sat down at the table and took a sip. Ah there was nothing like coffee when you just woke up in the morning. It wasn't Luke's but it was still better then what they had at Yale.

"I think I slept funny on my neck, why did you let me fall asleep on the couch?" she asked playfully as she rubbed her neck.

"Honey, you're not five anymore. It's not like I could just carry you to your room. Oh I got a call from your grandmother this morning" she said her tone changing with the subject.

"Oh that's great, how are she and grandpa? Where are they now?" Rory asked. Ever since Richard's new insurance company had been taking off it meant that he had to travel a lot. A bit more often than his last job required. He didn't mind it but it also meant that Emily had to travel with him occasionally. Mostly she went to act the part of the loving wife and to help wine and dine possible clients. Given how she could arrange a party they had been raking in clients recently.

"They're in Paris now and should be back next week. You know it's almost too perfect. I get you all to myself and I haven't had to see my parents for two weeks" Lorelai said smiling brightly. Sure she hadn't really seen them over the summer but it was always nice to get a break. She couldn't believe how lucky she got when she found out they were traveling. That was part of the reason she was happier and perkier than usual.

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother. Sure her grandparents could be…interesting at times. But she very rarely didn't want to go and see them. "You do realize they're the ones paying for Yale, right?" she asked.

"Sssshhh quiet young one. We shall take this weekend in peace and see them later. They must be working you hard at Yale though, I've never seen you sleep like that before. I mean when was the last time you almost slept until noon?" she asked sipping her coffee.

Rory just shrugged. "I've been busy lately and I never really get to sleep in. Besides a certain someone kept saying, 10 more minutes we're getting to the good part"

"How can I help it if the entire movie is the good part?" Lorelai asked.

Rory had known her mother long enough to know that it was a lost cause to try and bring logic in on this. "Well alright so I'm thinking Luke's for lunch because I don't know about you but I'm starving" she said trying to ignore the hunger pangs and small rumble her stomach was making.

"Sounds great to me kiddo. I put your laundry in your room. If you want to take a shower first I can wait. Besides we need to get you looking cute again. Well cuter." Lorelai said pouring herself another cup of coffee and looking over her sweat suit look.

Rory just shook her head and went into the shower. Like her showers at Yale she wanted this one to be fairly quick. She only took about oh ten minutes. Normally she'd take half an hour of more but she was hungry today and couldn't wait. She tied her hair up into a pony tail and looked at her stacks of clothes debating what to put on.

If one was to look into her room right now to admire a naked Rory Gilmore it would be quite a sight. The first thing to notice was her skin. First of all she was a very pale girl. She would normally have some color but not going out that much for a month would do that to a girl. However her pale skin had a great contrast, she had red stretch marks over her body now. She hadn't noticed them because she hadn't spent that much time looking over her body or even seeing herself in a mirror but the stretch marks were there. Subtle over some areas but one could see them if they looked close.

Her hair being up in a pony tail also nicely contrasted just how rounded her face looked. Her chin hadn't doubled yet but it was getting there and her cheeks were rounder giving her dimples when she smiled widely.

The first thing Rory did was to grab some panties and a bra to put on. She ended up going with plain black for both of them. She didn't have anyone to impress and doubted she'd have any reason to today. Although she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to see Dean.

The panties were a bit tight on her but they had always been a bit loose so they fit her. Barely but they did fit her. The bra was a different story though. The first thing she noticed as she put it on was how tight it was. In fact looking down she could see her boobs were nearly popping out of the cups.

"Have I kept growing?" she asked as she undid her bra, something that was needed otherwise there was a chance a strap would tear. She picked them up with her hands. Oh yeah bigger than before. That puzzled her a bit she knew that they could keep on growing during college but she had slowed down years ago. Still she wasn't going to read too much into it. After all guys liked big breasts and she wasn't near a D cup. She smiled to herself as she looked for her biggest bra. She'd have to buy new ones but really it was a small sacrifice.

She eventually found one larger one that she wore when she was bloated. Slipping it on, it was a bit tight but it did the job well enough. She didn't notice her back fat spilling surrounding the straps.

Next up was a shirt. She found a nice blue polo to wear. As she slipped it on she could tell that something was a bit amiss. It felt tight, it was supposed to be tight in some areas but this was just everywhere. She fiddles with the arm holes a bit not noticing the soft flab that had developed there. She pulled it down over her stomach too. Her waist had gotten a bit soft but not too much.

In fact the shirt didn't look that bad on her. Yes it was a bit tight but only a fashion critic would be able to notice it. After a minute or so of stretching the shirt out a bit she smiled to herself. It fit just fine. She had a bit of a heart attack there; she thought the dryer here was shrinking stuff too. But no this shirt was still shrunk from the time she had washed it at Yale.

Now to complete the look she wanted to wear a pair of jeans. But what to wear she wanted something that would make her look great but she didn't want it to be too tight. Comfort was key after all. She knew just the pair to go with. They made her ass look great but were fairly loose everywhere else. She grabbed them and smiled blissfully unaware of the changes below her waist.

Rory started to pull her pants up and right away knew that something was amiss. She tugged at the denim but the pants just didn't want to go past her thighs. "Have these really shrunk that much?" she asked herself as she hopped around a bit trying to wiggle into them. It was a sight to see.

Her thighs had gotten fleshier but they were still fairly trim. Chunky would be the right word for them. They weren't close to touching yet. She was able to get the pants up past her thighs with a little bit of work.

Here was the real problem of the situation. Getting the jeans over her hips and ass. She had been lucky so far, cellulite had not formed on either her thighs or ass but it was only a matter of time. Rory started tugging on the jeans to try and get them over her growing rear but it just wouldn't seem to budge.

"Really? These jeans had to shrink? They're so cute" she pouted as she laid down on the bed and tried to get them to her waist. Somewhere inside Rory's genius mind she knew what had really happened. But the first stage of any big change is denial all. She just couldn't fathom that her body was changing. After all her eating habits had only changed a bit in her mind. She should still have her youthful metabolism.

She spent the next five minutes trying to wiggle her way into those jeans but there was just no way in hell they were going to be over her ass. She sighed in frustration and took them off throwing them angrily into a corner. "Why the hell I they have to shrink? Something is wrong with mom's dryer" she grumbled as she looked at her jeans.

She didn't want to waste more time trying things on. She was hungry after all and hadn't eaten all day so she picked the loosest pair she had. She'd just go through all of them later and see what shrunk on her and what didn't. She expected to slip them on but found that even they were a bit hard to put on.

Still they were no tighter then tight jeans were supposed to be and she was able to button them up with some tugging. Now was when the weight gain became a bit more obvious. Clothes that should have fit her perfectly did not seem to fit her so well. What she was wearing did not look bad, her shirt may have been riding up a bit and the seat of her pants was a bit too tight but what she was wearing would not be considered indecent or too small.

Rory smiled checking herself in the mirror. Things were a bit tight but hey tight was okay she'd just have to go and buy some new clothes later. After all these were kind of old, maybe they had just been through the wash one too many times. That had to be it, what other explanation could there be? She grabbed her purse and put on a comfy pair of tennis shoes.

"Alright I'm ready to go and I'm starving" she said with a bright smile on her face to her mother who was waiting at the kitchen table for her.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not much to say except this story is just starting up and this'll probably end up being a bit of a longer one. No sure HOW long but I can say that her weight gain is just starting. Thanks for all the reviews.**

Chapter 5

Lorelai had a smile on her face when her daughter walked out but that smile quickly turned to a look of concern as she saw what her daughter was wearing. She may have had a mother's eyes but even she could tell when her daughter was wearing ill-fitting clothes and that just about fit the bill.

"You ready to go?" Rory asked wondering what was wrong with her mother. She was just standing there kind of staring at her. She pulled her shirt down a little bit; it seemed to be riding up for whatever reason.

"Oh yeah, let's go sweets" she said looking at her daughter as she walked in front of her. Yes, Rory had gained weight there was no doubt about that. She had heard about the Freshmen 15 but wasn't exactly worried about Rory gaining it. After all they didn't eat overly healthy but she was young and it wasn't like she ate that much.

But the facts were right there in front of her now. Those jeans did nothing for her daughter, in fact they may have made her butt look bigger but maybe that was just in her mind. The difference between her daughter's backside a month ago and now was just astounding to her.

Her motherly instinct was telling her that she should say something about this to Rory. But a thought popped into her mind. All she could remember was how when anything didn't fit her, her mother instantly assumed that she had gained weight even though it was just a slight gain.

She could still remember feeling low when she couldn't fit into her coming out gown and her mother's only reaction was to tell her to run around the block a few times and put her on a new diet. She never wanted to do that to her daughter, make her feel like that. Besides as she took a closer look it wasn't like Rory was showing off any real skin. The clothes were just tight. She probably knew it and that was why she was wearing those sweats yesterday.

Lorelai could feel relief washing over her. This was probably just nothing, she had gone off to college and she could tell that Rory was a bit stressed from the work load. She just needed a bit more time to adjust. A month and a half really wasn't enough. She'd be fine this was just about five pounds really; the number was actually closer to 15.

Besides if Rory wanted to talk to her then she'd talk. She didn't want to embarrass her adult daughter by saying, 'Hey Rory wow your ass is looking huge what have you been eating?' That would end very badly and she knew it. She'd just ignore it for now; Rory had to know that her clothes weren't fitting right. In fact she was probably going to get something light for lunch. She smiled as she walked next to her chunkier daughter.

As they left the house something came to her mind and she pulled Rory back into the house.

"Hey! What was that for?" Rory asked looking at her mom like she was crazy.

"Well are you sure you don't want to put on a jacket? I mean it's a bit chilly out today" she said lying a bit. It was chilly outside but as she looked next door she knew that would happen if Babette or Miss Patty saw Rory. News of her weight gain would be all over town in about five minutes and even though her lower body seemed to take the brunt of the gain a jacket might help hide it or make it less noticeable.

Rory just rolled her eyes and grabbed a jacket out of her room. "There are you happy?" she asked putting it on.

"Hey I'm just worried about my daughters' health, I mean you go out without a jacket you'll catch a chill which means you could catch your death" Lorelai said as they made the short walk over to Luke's.

The jacket was long enough to do what Lorelai had hoped. It took most of the attention away from her too tight shirt. Although her hips had widened, her ass had expanded, and her thighs had grown the jeans still fit well enough that if seen from a distance or sitting down no one would be able to tell that she had gained more than a few pounds. But if they looked closely her expanded rear would be obvious.

Rory was started to breath a bit heavier as the walk continued. It wasn't a long walk but considering that everything she needed was close to her dorm room along with the fact that Lorelai was walking at a brisk pace she could feel herself work up a bit of a sweat. But that tends to happen when the only exercise one gets is a slow walk.

"So did Luke's get farther away since I left?" she asked walking quicker then she had gotten used to. Lorelai smiled at her and slowed down a little bit.

"Oh my, this is what Yale has done to my poor girl. They've given her so much knowledge that she has forgotten the layout of her own town. Now I feel the need to warn you that there is a street in front of us that also happens to be right in front of Luke's" she said telling a joke to break the mood.

Rory giggled a bit. "Oh I guess I just haven't been here in a while, I'm craving a burger and fries" Rory said licking her lips. Lorelai paused, she had almost expected to hear a salad but this weekend is special and it's not like Luke's food is THAT bad. She ate it all the time and her figure was great.

"Well then let's hurry up then pokey" she said as they crossed the street and walked into Luke's. The smell of grease hit Rory's nose right away and she could feel herself drooling just a little bit. Sure she had a Luke's burger yesterday but it wasn't the same as being here. They sat down at the first table that they saw and waited to be served.

After about 30 seconds Luke came up to the both of them. "Hey Rory, great to see you. How are classes at Yale?" he asked making a bit of chit chat.

"Hey Luke, classes are going well. Only problem is that I can't get your food there" she said smiling slyly as she knew she would be fed soon. "So how about a coke, with a bacon cheeseburger and a lot of fries" she said.

Luke gave her a bit of a look but they'd been coming here long enough and he knew how they both loved to eat so he thought nothing of it. Even looking over her, he couldn't tell that she had put on any weight at all.

"Alright, and what'll you have Lorelai?" he asked keeping his eyes on his notepad. Lorelai looked at her daughter almost not believing what she had ordered but she wasn't about to stop her. "How about the same but not as many fries" she said smiling at him. "Alright I'll have that out soon" Luke said walking back to the counter to get the orders in.

"So Rory…is there anything that you'd like to talk about with me? I mean I know just how stressful community college classes can be I can't imagine how stressful Yale is" Lorelai said digging around to see if Rory wanted to talk about her little problem with her.

Rory just kind of shrugged. "Yeah it's bad but hey I had to adjust to Chilton and I'll adjust now. I mean it was rough for a bit but I think I'm getting the hang of it" she said not mentioning how all of her free time was going into classes now.

Lorelai nodded, "Well are you eating well there? How's the food? You've never talked about that" she said. There were times that she could be more like Emily Gilmore than she'd ever admit.

"Well it's not Luke's but it could be worse. Grandma and Grandpa got me the best meal plan Yale had so it's not like I'm going hungry and really most of the food is really good. The all you can eat aspect doesn't hurt any" she said. "Speaking of food…how much longer I'm starving" she said looking towards the counter to see if Luke was bringing their food. Instead he was just bringing them their drinks.

Rory down about a quarter of her coke in one sip and let out a contented sigh. "Food'll be just a few minutes" Luke said looking at Rory wondering if there was something different about her but shrugged it off. It was the end of a busy period and he had a lot of basic clean up to do.

Lorelai had a tight smile on her face. "Well that was nice of them, I'm just glad that you're not going hungry" she sighed. There was SO much she wanted to ask about, mostly health foods and salads but if she did that it would seem odd. She needed to let this go, otherwise there was no way that she and Rory would have a great weekend together. They saw so little of each other it wasn't worth it to have a big crying fest today. So as far as she was concerned hadn't changed one bit since graduating.

Luke came back with their food and without missing a beat Rory started eating the burger as if she hadn't eaten in a week. Luke was taken aback and looked at Lorelai. "Did you feed her last night?" he asked.

"We didn't have breakfast today and are both pretty hungry" Lorelai said biting into her burger as well. Luke just walked away shaking his head. Those two had the worst eating habits.

It took Rory about 15 minutes to finish her burger and mountain of fries. Her face had a few ketchup stains on it. She sat back in the chair feeling content and full as the excess calories she had just eaten were slowly being converted into nice soft fat cells.

"Now that hit the spot. It feels great to have a real burger the ones at Yale are so small I need to eat two sometimes" she said smiling.

"Oh are they really that small?" she asked not saying anything as Rory grabbed a few of her fries and ate them.

"Oh yeah…nothing like this" she said. In reality the ones they did serve were about 65% the size of one of Luke's burgers but given the taste difference Rory felt she needed to eat two to get the same sense of satisfaction from them.

She took a sip of what was her third coke now and rubbed her stomach just a bit. Her shirt was riding up a bit more now but thankfully it was hidden by both the jacket and the table so no one would notice. She tugged her shirt down and it once again barely covered her stomach.

"So what do you want to do today?" Lorelai asked as Rory took a few more of her fries. It took everything she had to hold her tongue.

Rory opened her mouth to say shopping because her clothes had shrunk. But she knew what shopping with her mom would entail and it wasn't really the greatest stress reliever there was. "Let's head back to the house and watch a few more movies. I'm really feeling some popcorn" Rory said. Lorelai nodded. Not really calorie burning but whatever made her happy.

"Sure, let's go back then" Lorelai said standing up as she went to pay Luke. Rory stood up as well but there was a slight problem. The panties were a bit tighter then she had thought and while sitting down they had ridden up on her. Really? Even these shrunk in the wash? She asked herself as she wiggled around a bit to try and dislodge them with little luck.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure let's go" Rory said as she started walking back there with her mother trying to ignore the feeling of her underwear between her growing cheeks. The only thing on her mind was the reward of popcorn when she got back. She had just eaten but felt hungry once again. It really was great being home. She thought as she failed the notice the extra jiggle in her walk and the way her waist band was really starting to dig into her hips.

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright I guess you could say the real initial part of the story is done now and things are going to start moving a little bit faster. There will still be a great amount of detail; time is just going to move a little bit faster. For the record her visit to Lorelai took part around the 2****nd**** week of October. **

Chapter 6

The rest of the weekend was just the kind of weekend that Rory needed. One back they put a movie on and Lorelai made buttery popcorn for the two of them. Although she kept asking Rory if she was sure that she wasn't full. Which she found a little odd but one the popcorn was made all of those thoughts were forgotten.

She then spent the rest of the night just studying and hanging out with her mom while slowly eating a party sized bag of M&M's that Lorelai had bought for the two of them. Lorelai for her part kept on bringing out junk food for her so that nothing would seem amiss. After all it was a special weekend and she wasn't forcing Rory to eat anything. So in her mind everything was kosher.

Rory had to leave on Sunday very sadly for the both of them. But she ended up with about another pound or two from her lazy weekend. She rarely left her room on weekends anyway, spending most of her time studying. But she did have to walk a bit to get food but at home everything was brought to her and she ended up being even lazier then she would have normally been.

Lorelai smiled as she watched her daughter head back to Yale. This was Rory after all and in her mind Rory was perfect. Sure she'd have a few bumps along the way but she'd end up fine. This was just one of those bumps. She'd probably be a few pounds lighter by Friday night. If she had commented on the gain all she would have done was make her eat more and feel worse about herself, just like Emily would have done. Yes, things were far better this way for the both of them.

The beginning of the week for Rory was stressful. It was time for mid-terms and any time that wasn't spent in class was spent studying or eating. Still Rory felt pretty good about the amount of time she was spending on her homework. Her lowest grade over the last three weeks had been a B+, now those were the kind of grades that she had been expecting to get. She just needed to keep it up.

Rory's gluttony had kept up with her as well. She was not eating all the time but her meals had gotten larger and she was snacking more during the day. She would rarely be seen without some sort of candy to snack on as she was studying.

Her gain was starting to attract more attention though, mostly with Janet. She couldn't believe how much Rory had changed and each day she asked her if she wanted to go for a walk or even a run with her but each day Rory said no. So now Janet was doing the only thing she could think to do. Talk to Paris about Rory's little problem.

"Come on Paris, you can't tell me that you haven't noticed what's been going on with Rory. I'm getting worried about her" she said.

Paris at first scowled at Janet and any thought that there was a problem but then Rory had walked into the room wearing sweats and a t-shirt. She had decided to give up on most of her shrunken jeans and had resigned herself to her biggest pair, which she was quickly outgrowing and her sweats. She had said that she would buy some clothes that wouldn't 'shrink' on her this weekend.

"Fine…you are right but what can we do? We can say it but would insulting her really be the best?" she asked. Right now Rory was in her bedroom getting ready for her first Friday Night Dinner in the last couple of weeks.

"I know but still, we can't just stand by and let her embarrass herself. Sooner or later those sweats won't be able to contain her ass" Janet said being a little catty but it was true. There were times when Rory had bent over and had shown off her taxed underwear.

In fact at the very moment Rory was standing in nothing but a tight pair of black panties and was going through her dresses trying to pick out something that would look nice. Although for the most part she was just looking for something that would fit.

Her body had truly blossomed over the last week or so. The dam that had been her metabolism had broken and nothing was stopping the calories from sticking to her body. It was as if her face went back in time and regained its old baby fat but not it was regular fat. Her cheeks were very round and were the kind that a grandmother would love to pinch. Her chin was slowly yet surely getting a friend that appeared when Rory looked down but it was slowly starting to hang around more often.

The chest had slowed down a bit but it was still bigger. Her once perky breasts had grown heavy with a bit of excess fat and required more support. They were still very appealing though. Especially when they were out and about.

Her waistline had thickened a little bit more. Her belly bulged out more but it was the tiniest of rolls. The real attention was her love handles. They had once been part of a waistline that went inward perfectly but now they were there all the time. Actually they had been pretty cute back when they were small but during the weak they had grown well past that point.

Her lower half was what caught even more attention now. During the past week of gluttony her body couldn't hold the appearance of cellulite back any longer. It was just a little bit on her thighs and ass now but it was still there.

Her thighs were getting closer and closer to meeting each other. It would only be another week or so and then they would begin to rub together. Her ass cheeks had gone up and squeezing it into her old jeans would be impossible. Her hips had widened enough to where no one would doubt that she could have many children now. The only way to describe them would be a set of baby bearing hips.

There was no doubt about it. Rory Gilmore was a chubby girl now.

She was looking over her dresses to wear to dinner before deciding on a large red dress that she had. It tended to be something that she wore to more fancy places. It had never been skin tight but had become so in the last couple of months. Still it was long enough to hide her chubby thighs but it rode up higher in the back then it should have. She would have done a lot better wearing black. The red only amplified the flare of her hips. She slipped on a pair of high heels, which only pinched her feet more with her added bulk. She put on a bit of make-up and was ready to go. The dress was high cut enough that only a bit of cleavage was showing. But there was no way to hide her weight gain in that dress.

She walked out to find Janet and Paris talking. She smiled at that, there seemed to be a bit of an uneasy peace. Hopefully it would hold until winter break. "Hey I'm heading out for the night" she said grabbing a can of Pepsi for the road.

Both Janet and Paris were speechless. She had to have gained 20-25 pounds since the beginning of the semester. They watched her ass bounce up and down as she left the room and headed to her car.

"Talk to her tomorrow?" Paris asked and Janet just nodded. Apparently the sweats had done a much better job of hiding her weight gain then even Lorelai had realized. "This is going to suck…" Paris said not really wanting to talk to her friend about this but it was something that friends were supposed to do for each other, wasn't it?

Lorelai was actually the first of arrive that night. Normally she would have shown up late or waited in the driveway for Rory but she wanted to give her parents a bit of a heads up. Well more or less her mother because otherwise she'd say something horribly insulting to her daughter.

"Lorelai, you're early tonight. What's wrong?" Emily asked knowingly. There was no reason her daughter would just randomly show up early for no reason.

Normally Lorelai would have acted like nothing was odd about this but she just wasn't in the mood tonight and Rory would be here soon. She really didn't want to say something but she knew that Rory wouldn't have lost 15 pounds in a week and this would be the best way not to shock them.

"Love you too mom. Listen I just wanted to warn you and dad about something. It's no big deal but Rory…well she's put on a bit of weight at college. Not much and you might not even notice it but if you could do me a favor and not say anything about it." Lorelai said looking at both of her parents.

Richard just nodded while Emily glared. "And how much is a little bit of weight?" she asked.

"It's nothing. She's just adjusting to college. You know that happens to some students." She said.

"Well it didn't happen to me and it shouldn't happen to Rory, she is a Gilmore after all" Emily said sharply.

Lorelai shook her head and sighed. "Look it's really nothing. I just kind of noticed it and it's maybe five pounds" Lorelai lied. She wasn't going to give Emily the satisfaction of the truth and now regretted telling them about this.

Emily glared for a second before sighing. "Fine I won't say anything. But this is your fault Lorelai you never taught the girl good eating habits…" she started but just then the door bell rang. The maid went over to the door and opened it greeting Rory and bringing her into the den.

At once all three sets of eyes widened and Emily's jaw nearly dropped.

"Hey grandma, hey grandpa how was your trip? And how are you doing mom?" she asked making her way over to the couch to sit next to Lorelai.

Richard couldn't believe his eyes. His once beautiful and thin granddaughter had plumped up so much. But he had promised that he wasn't going to say anything and he was a man of his word. Besides he remembered how sensitive Emily had been about her weight at that age. Best not to say anything lest he had all three women mad at him.

Lorelai was in shock but was going to act like nothing was wrong. She hugged Rory like she normally would. "Oh I'm doing just great. Just talking to them about their trip. You are looking amazing tonight" Lorelai said hoping to raise her daughters self esteem even though she was a good seven pounds heavier from last week.

Emily had to bite her tongue. She wanted to bring up the elephant in the room but promised Lorelai she wouldn't. Maybe she would bring it up after they had dinner. "Our trip was just amazing. I swear if it wasn't for me your grandfather would have stayed in the hotel the entire time" she said giggling and standing up.

Lorelai relaxed a bit, it seemed like her mother wasn't going to be a fire breathing monster tonight.

"I just need to check on things in the kitchen" Emily said walking back there to check on the chef. She let out a sigh and swore under her breath. A few pounds? That was more than a few pounds. She walked into the kitchen.

"Oh fifteen more minutes Mrs. Gilmore" the cook said looking at the clock to be sure he wasn't behind schedule.

"No no, you're doing fine. Please serve my granddaughter less tonight and give her more salad with low-fat dressing. She's on a diet" Emily said and the cook just nodded making a note and getting back to work.

It was going to be an interesting night.

**Reviews and Feedback are appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to all that have reviewed and to Kelly: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that the story is pulling you in. **

Chapter 7

The beginning of dinner was a little tense to say the least. Emily kept her eagle eye on Rory trying to take her all in. Her figure was not the kind of shape that a young woman should have but Emily Gilmore was a woman of her word. She wouldn't say anything to her, at least outright.

"So Rory, you've been eating well at school" Emily said leaving it vague so it would sound like a question.

Rory just nodded. "Yeah. The food there is better than I thought it'd be. It's really great" she said assuming that her grandmother was just worried about her well being.

Lorelai however saw through her mother's guise and quickly changed the subject. "So everything with the inn is going well. If we have a bit of luck we should be able to open the Dragonfly by spring" she said staring at Emily.

"Well Lorelai that's all well and good but we want to hear about Yale and how Rory likes it" Emily said as the maid walked into the room.

"Dinner is served" she said. Rory got up and started leaving the room Emily watching her leave and feeling like she was about to lose it. Something needed to be done about this. She wouldn't have her granddaughter be some fat and lazy girl.

They sat down at their usual spots on the table. Richard was at the head of the table with Emily across from him. Lorelai and Rory were at the sides across from each other. Rory knew that something was up between her mother and grandmother tonight. She had seen it enough times to know when something was wrong but she also knew that bringing it up now would do no good. She'd just have to ask her mom about it later.

The salads were already sitting out and Emily noted that Rory's salad was a bit bigger than the others with only a smidge of dressing. That would do just fine. "So Rory how is Yale?" she asked sipping her win.

"Oh it's busy. I mean…it's different than high school but I like it" she said taking a bite of her salad and wrinkling her nose just a bit, something tasted off with the salad. But she had never been one to complain hopefully the main course would make up for it.

"Well that's nice. I just hope you're not spending too much time studying. I read in one of the newsletters that Yale just opened up a new fitness center. That might be a good place to go and clear your head" Emily said. Lorelai just smiled tightly and held her tongue. Oh her mother could be very evil sometimes.

Rory just looked at her grandmother like she had grown a second head. But then again she had very little idea what was going on in her grandmother's head. "Well I guess that could be fun…I guess getting out of my room sometimes would be good" she said nibbling on a salad leaf.

"Oh can I get a soda to drink?" Rory asked sipping on her water glass.

Emily looked sad and shook her head. "Oh Rory I'm sorry but you know how we've been traveling and we didn't have a chance to get any soft drinks. But I'm sure water will be fine" she said lying through her teeth. They had a fully stocked refrigerator but really she didn't need the calories.

Rory pouted a bit and sipped her water. "Really, mom? Don't you usually keep everything fully stocked?" she asked. Emily just shrugged.

"I'm sorry but that slipped through the cracks. Besides water is so healthy" she said finishing her salad and the chef brought out the main course. Tonight the dinner was nice roast with peas, and mashed potatoes. As was expected the chef had served Rory less but arranged the food on the plates so it would look like Rory had just as much as everyone else.

Rory smiled not noticing the little change and commenced eating. The rest of the table followed suit.

Emily stayed quiet as she watched Rory eat, much to her displeasure Rory finished her meal first and would have even if she had a full serving. Rory stared at her empty plate longingly as if looking for more food. She grabbed another roll to eat. Emily wanted to slap it out of her hand especially when she saw how much butter Rory was putting on it.

"You'll have to excuse me I have to go and check on dessert" Emily said getting up from the table. There was going to be no dessert tonight. Yes it was only a meal a week but Emily would do any small thing that she could to cut off Rory's caloric intake.

She told the chef to not bring out anything for dessert and came back out with a sad look on her face. "Well I'm sorry girls but I just checked and there's not going to be any dessert tonight. There was a bit of a mix-up" she said casually as she went back to eating.

Rory's fat face fell; they always had the best desserts. Oh well it wasn't like she didn't have candy back at her room she could have when she got back. Still she found herself really hungry; this dinner just didn't fill her at all.

Lorelai knew that there was no problem with the desserts this was just her mother being her mother. "Excuse mom, could I talk to you privately?" she asked standing up. Normally Emily would have said no but she knew Lorelai. She always made a big deal out of every little thing and she would turn this into something crazy if she let her.

"Of course" she said politely as they made their way into the den.

Rory just looked over at Richard a bit unsure what to say. "So tell me more about your trip…" she said grabbing another roll. Her fourth one of the evening.

"What is it Lorelai?" Emily asked in a quiet tone so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Hmm no soda and no dessert…seems like a pretty big slip up on your part. I can't remember coming here and never eating dessert" Lorelai said a fake look of thought on her face.

"I don't have time for this Lorelai that's what happened" she lied.

"Please mom, you and I both know that he was making some fancy dessert until I brought up the fact that Rory was a bit heavier" Lorelai said.

"A bit? Lorelai that is more than a bit of weight. When we left that girl could have been a model but now she's looking more like someone who can't control what they eat" Emily said. She wasn't going to admit to lying to Rory but she wasn't just going to ignore the elephant in the room.

"Mom it's only a few pounds…" Lorelai started before she was cut-off.

"A few? Lorelai she's gained at least fifteen pounds. It's not attractive and I know why she's heavier" she said.

"And here it comes" Lorelai responded throwing her hands up in the air but keeping her voice quiet.

"It's because you never taught her how to eat like a sensible person. With all that junk that you put into your body I'm surprised it didn't happen to you too" Emily said.

"Hey! I taught my daughter great eating habits. This is a slight gain. Give her two weeks and she'll be even smaller then before" Lorelai said knowing this to be true. After all Rory was perfect.

"Fine, I won't say anything but just because you refuse to acknowledge it doesn't mean that I have to. As long as she's here she is not going to have dessert. She's been having too many of them already" Emily said walking out of the room.

Lorelai was furious now, her mother really wanted to insult her daughter well as long as she was around she'd make sure that Rory's feelings weren't hurt in the slightest by Emily.

Lorelai walked back in the room smiling. "Sorry about that. You know Rory you're looking amazing tonight. Have you been doing something with your hair? I swear this is the best that you've looked in a while" Lorelai said smiling smugly at her mother.

Emily said nothing and just sipped on her wine.

"Well…thanks I mean I try my best" Rory said not sure how to feel about what had just happened.

The rest of the dinner went in much the same way. Lorelai complemented Rory on something every once in a while as they talked. Eventually it was time for the two of them to leave and Lorelai and Rory left together.

"So what was with you and Grandma tonight?" Rory asked as soon as they were out the door. Lorelai had her arm wrapped protectively around her daughter.

"Oh it was nothing just a difference of opinion about something. It's all good though" she said trying to deny any thoughts of weight gain from her brain. Really the extra flesh on her daughter was just because of bloating.

Rory looked at her skeptically. "Fine…whatever you say but that was weird that Grandma didn't have any desserts tonight" she thought aloud.

Lorelai nodded in agreement and reached into her purse. "Well just one of those weird Richard and Emily things. But here take this and go and get a milkshake or something" she said handing Rory a five dollar bill.

Rory took it but looked at her. "Any reason?" she asked.

"Oh well midterms are over and I think you deserve a treat. I mean really, no dessert? That's just insane" Lorelai joked as they got to their cars.

"Well I'll talk to you tomorrow" Rory said getting into her car and driving off to get a milkshake and maybe some fries.

Lorelai smiled picturing her daughter at her previous weight. In two weeks everything would be fine.

**Reviews and Feedback are appreciated **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and I hope that everyone is enjoying this story. Also this was suggested to me by reviewer Elizabeth so from now on her height and weight will be included and this is her official one. When characters say it they'll just be using their best estimates. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 142 lbs**

Chapter 8

Rory ended up stopping at McDonalds and got herself a chocolate shake, some fries, and a double cheeseburger with the money her mom gave her. She was still hungry from dinner needed a little bit more food to satisfy her stomach.

She decided to take it home with her instead of eating there. She wanted to get out of her dress into something a little more comfortable. Besides it was getting a bit late and she needed some sleep. She was going to go shopping tomorrow and even though midterms were over she wanted to get ahead on her reading.

After getting back to Yale she parked her car and began sipping her milkshake as she walked back to the room. She couldn't wait to dig into those fries. She entered her place to find Paris and Janet sitting there watching TV. They both gazed up towards her with uneasy looks on their faces.

"Weren't you eating dinner at your Grandparents?" Paris asked noticing the bag and smelling the food.

Rory shrugged taking her food out of the bag, and eating a fry. "Yeah but it wasn't very filling tonight. It was weird. Plus we didn't have dessert and I needed something sweet and when I got there I was still hungry" Rory said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Paris just sighed this was not going to be a fun talk and they had almost decided not to do it. But if she was eating McDonalds after already eating something had to be done about it. She looked over at Janet who just nodded her head. They had to do this even if it was going to hurt like crazy.

"Listen Rory…have you been doing alright lately?" Paris asked starting off slow.

Rory was starting to get a bit worried. First her grandma was acting all strange tonight and now Paris was. Also Paris was actually asking how she was and seemed to care. She wasn't sure how to really feel about that.

"Doing well. I mean I'm glad midterms are over. Why do you ask?" Rory asked sipping her shake and allowing the sugary substance into her body.

"Well Rory remember earlier this week when you were complaining to me that the dryers were shrinking your clothes?" Janet asked now wondering if they should have just come out and told her.

"Yeah it's the strangest thing, I think it happened with my mom's dryer too" she said eating five fries at once. Kind of annoying eating at the counter they had but for whatever reason they wanted to talk to her tonight.

"Well…Paris and I have been using the same dryers and we do have similar clothes." Janet said not wanting to come out and say it but then Paris interrupted her.

"Do you get what we're saying Gilmore?" she asked.

Rory looked at them very confused. "But of course they've been shrinking my clothes I mean why else would they keep getting smaller?" Rory asked.

Paris and Janet gave each other a look, Rory was in deep denial here.

"Listen Rory we didn't WANT to say this but the facts are simple. You've been gaining weight" Paris said in a firm, factual, machine like tone.

Rory just looked at her and shook her head no. "Paris you know how much metabolism is. I never gain weight. It has to be the dryer" Rory said her voice cracking a bit though as if all of her subconscious thoughts were being pushed forward in her mind.

"Look Rory I know you don't want to admit it but Paris and I have been talking and we've both noticed it. I mean it's not rare to gain some weight in college. We just think that you need to do something about it before it gets out of hand" Janet said sincerely.

The tone of her voice had the opposite effect on her. "What do you mean normal? I mean maybe I've put on a little bit of weight. But it's not that much probably five pounds" Rory said for the first time acknowledging her weight gain but now angry at her roommates.

Paris sighed and shook her head. "Look Rory this isn't how we pictured our Friday night but the fact is that it's more than five pounds. It's closer to twenty" Paris said trying to be sensitive and succeeding somewhat.

Rory glared at them as she stuffed fries into her mouth. "You're wrong about this. I mean I come in after a nice dinner and you're telling me that I'm fat? How is that being a friend to me?" she asked.

"Rory if we didn't care about you we wouldn't have said anything. We just want you to be healthy and we don't want you to ruin your body" Janet said.

Rory just shook her head and grabbed her food. "I'm not dealing with you two tonight. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm going into my room" Rory said acting like a child. But she didn't care. She was fuming now.

Paris and Janet just looked at one another and shook their heads. "Don't worry she'll realize it soon enough. She's just not used to having to worry about it" Paris said as they went back to the couch to give Rory some time to cool down.

Rory bit into her burger angrily. They were just jealous of her body that had to be it. After all Paris had never been the tiniest girl and Janet was so obsessed with working out it was only natural that she would want her amazing body.

That had to be it; any other thought was unthinkable after all. She changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt as she finished her fries and her shake. Yeah, like she could get fat. Please her mother was still as tiny as she had been in her 20's and Rory knew that she'd be the same way. It was in her genes.

The next couple of weeks just seemed to fly by. There was an uneasy peace between Rory, Paris, and Janet. They had brought up her weight gain again on that Sunday but she had shot them down and they hadn't said a word about it since then.

She also decided not to go and buy new clothes. Even if they had shrunk she could still fit into them, she was sure of it. Although she did go and buy some new jeans at the mall, those were the one articles of clothing that wouldn't fit no matter what.

Unfortunately for her the store that she had walked into was one that she had never been to before. They were having a sale so she thought it would be perfect but little did she know the store believed in vanity sizing so even though she had grown a good size or two. It was closer to two but she could still squeeze into the former. So when she had gone to buy her jeans she was being fooled by them. The size of them was two sizes higher than her old size.

All this did was up her confidence that Paris and Janet were wrong and she let them know it by wearing a pair of the perfectly fitting jeans home. 'I guess five pounds isn't that bad on me. I just can't gain more' she thought to herself happily knowing that her clothes were fine.

This only heightened her own fall though. Instead of changing her diet a bit she had chosen not to change anything at all. If anything her candy stash had increased in size. She was now eating even more then before and sometimes in front of Janet and Paris just to show that she could eat whatever she wanted.

Janet just shook her head. "She's just getting bigger and bigger…" she said and Paris just shrugged. "We did all we could. I just hope she realizes she has a problem before it gets worse" she said.

Lorelai had also helped Rory's own sense of delusion. Rory had actually called her on Saturday after shopping to ask her if she thought that she had gained some weight. The new jeans made her feel better but she needed her mother to confirm it.

"What are you talking about? I mean if you have gained weight it's maybe a few pounds but I haven't noticed anything. You look great" Lorelai lied. She hated lying to her daughter but she didn't want to call her own daughter fat.

So Rory continued to eat and eat. An average day for her would be a big breakfast at the cafeteria, followed by a coffee and a pastry after her first class, a bit of studying, then lunch that always seemed to include fries, a candy bar or two, more studying and classes, then dinner which never including a salad, and then a slice of cake and a cookie for dessert. No metabolism would have been able to burn all of that off. If she had been running marathons she could have done it but for a girl who just walked to class and back to her room it was devastating.

Last week's Friday night dinner had been cancelled because Richard and Emily had a DAR function that Emily would never have missed so she had to call it off. Otherwise she would have called out Lorelai on Rory's weight gain a week ago.

Rory ended up dressing in a nice black dress that would have been tight two weeks ago but now she had trouble breathing in it. She passed Paris as she left with a look of superiority on her face as she walked and jiggled out of the room.

Paris wrote down a time in her notebook. She gave her two hours before she came back in crying. If Rory's grandmother was anything like her own mother then this was going to end horribly.

**Reviews and Feedback are appreciated**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Special shout out to Miguel51 here who has reviewed every chapter. Also if you haven't gone back to check Chapter 8 I'll fill you in. As of now I'm giving her official height and weight at the beginning of each chapter. Now that's her weight when the chapter begins and as you'll see scales will come into play soon so we won't just be going on characters estimates. **

**Also a special thanks to Elizabeth who gave me this idea. I thank her very much it was a great one which just shows why I love reviews be they from an official account or anonymous. Because honestly I'm probably going to miss stuff or not think of something and that does help with it. **

**Finally her height was taken from internet searches and if you don't want to go back and look for her initial weight it was 122 lbs. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 152 lbs**

Chapter 9

Rory was starving by the time she had reached her grandparents house. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch and it had ended up being light. Just one bacon cheeseburger with fries for lunch. But it was worth it, she wanted to be hungry tonight for Friday night dinner. She didn't know what they were having but knowing her grandmother who had plenty of time to prepare, it would be amazing.

She parked her car in the driveway to find her mother's Jeep already there. She smiled as she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Per usual a new maid answered and was a bit shocked at what she saw.

She had only been working here a few days but she had heard Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore talk about their granddaughter and she had seen the portrait of her in the study. It was her but she had to wonder what the girl had been doing fitness wise. Still it wasn't her place to say anything so she showed her in and took her coat. Which only made things worse, since her dress was sleeveless.

Rory smiled as she made her way to the den to meet up with her mother and grandparent's. As she walked into the room her effect on all of them was immediate. All three pairs of eyes looked shocked as she walked in. It was amazing what two weeks could do to a person.

Her face was very well rounded now. She had dimples when she wasn't smiling and a double chin that stayed on her face even when she wasn't looking down.

Her upper arms had grown quite meaty and totally devoid of muscle there was a hint of jiggle when she moved them.

The dress she wore did have a bit of a slimming effect on her. But it hugged her waist just a bit too tight and showed off the roll of fat that now encased her waistline.

She was not showing off a bit more cleavage then before but her chest had only grown modestly and she could still fit into her old bras. Although it was just barely at this point.

Her lower half once again took the biggest hit of her entire body. The dress hid what it could but everyone in the room could tell that she was bigger below the belt than before. Her thighs were touching now; her ass had grown and could now be considered a booty. Both had cellulite on them and her panties were struggling to contain her sizeable rear end.

True Rory was not at an unhealthy weight. In fact, she was quite average and really there would be no effect on her overall health. But to Richard and Emily this was the beginning of something that would end her life. Mostly socially of course, they didn't want a fat granddaughter. They also believed that it would never stop if she wasn't careful.

Emily felt dread overtake her body but that feeling was quickly taken over by rage at Lorelai. She glared at her as she sipped her wine. She held her tongue two weeks ago but her granddaughter was even fatter now and didn't seem to care from the happy smile on her face. Well this came to an end now.

"Oh hello Rory…" she said.

"Um mom can I talk to you?" Lorelai interrupted her. Lorelai felt a great sadness in her heart and stomach. She didn't WANT to admit to herself that her daughter had gained weight. Of course on some level she knew it. But now it was in her face. Her daughter hadn't just gained an easy to lose ten pounds. She was closer to thirty now and she knew what was coming next from her mother.

"No Lorelai, this is a big problem that needs to be dealt with" Emily said as if Rory wasn't even in the room.

Rory's face fell and she had a funny feeling in her stomach. Her mom and grandmother were fighting and this would not end well. Against her better knowledge she couldn't stop the words from coming out. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Lorelai turned to face her daughter and put a nice fake smile on her face. "Oh honey it's nothing…"

"You call this nothing? Lorelai your daughter has gained a good thirty pounds that is not nothing" Emily said sharply.

The entire room got quiet and all eyes seemed to be on Rory who looked like she had just been punched in the stomach.

"What do you mean…it's like five pounds" she said weakly. All of Paris's and Janet's comments from a few weeks ago were coming back to haunt her now. After all she couldn't have gained weight, she just couldn't have. She felt tears coming to her eyes and wondered why her grandmother would be so cruel.

Emily just shook her head. "Rory you have not gained five pounds. It's closer to twenty-five or thirty. Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror?" she asked.

Every word she spoke cut Rory like a knife. She crossed her arms over her torso for the first time noticing just how soft her stomach was. "It's not that bad…is it mom?" she asked waiting for her mother to step in and defend her.

Lorelai got up and walked over to her daughter. She felt awful for her and had been on the side of this often during her teenage years. After all if Lorelai ever got fat it would make Emily Gilmore look like a bad mother. "Oh honey…it's not that bad. I mean yes it's a bit of weight" she said.

Emily just shook her head and walked up to the two of them. "You call this a bit of weight?" she asked grabbing Rory's rather large love handle for emphasis. She knew it would embarrass Rory but shame was a powerful weapon and that might make her go on a fat flush.

Rory couldn't believe it when she felt her grandmother grab her body. The squeeze did have its desired effect though as she stepped back and now struggled to hold back her tears. That little squeeze from her grandmother seemed to make her realize just how much fat was on her body. Tears were running down her face now and she couldn't hold them back. Her hands were shaking a bit and she backed away from her mother and grandmother.

"I think I'm going to go now…" she said turning and heading for the door. She just needed to get away from this place for a while. Emily said nothing as she left. It hurt her to hurt Rory but it needed to be done. She'd be back next week a pound or so lighter. It was worth it.

Lorelai wanted to chase after her daughter but she could call her later. She had to speak her peace to her mother first.

"Did you really have to do that?" Lorelai asked her mother.

"Lorelai you weren't going to do anything about this so I had to step in. I want Rory to look and feel good. I did what I had to do" Emily said sure that she was right.

"Did you have to grab her body?" Lorelai countered.

"Oh it worked for you. Trust me she'll be better for this. It's opened her eyes and she'll go on a much needed diet. By Thanksgiving this will be forgotten about" Emily waved her off.

Lorelai just shook her head at her mother. "Really? You needed to do that? You couldn't have just let this go. Mom you just hurt Rory's feelings tonight. She left the house crying. Is that what you wanted?" she asked.

"I made my decision Lorelai" Emily glared at her. Lorelai just shook her head. "Have a nice dinner" she said leaving Richard and Emily just sitting there. Richard stood up and went to his wife.

"You did what you needed to do…Rory is strong. She'll be better for this" Richard assured his wife as he heard Lorelai leave.

Rory had left her grandparents and pulled over by a park to cry. She couldn't believe how awful her grandmother had been to her. Did she really need to do that to her? It did however make Rory aware of her gain. She looked down at her stomach realizing for the first time in months that it wasn't its usual flat self. Her cell rang and she noticed it was her mom. She wasn't in a talking mood though. Once she was sure that she could drive she made her way back to Yale taking deep breaths the whole way.

She walked into the room ignoring Paris in the common area. Paris didn't say anything, it had only been about an hour since she left and she noticed that Rory's make-up was running. She'd talk later.

Rory went right into her bedroom she shared with Paris and locked the door. Stripping down to her bra and panties. She needed to see what her body looked like now. They had a full length mirror in the room but she hadn't really used it in months and now she needed to see her body.

Looking in the mirror she saw the body of a girl that she didn't recognize. Instead of her firm, tight body she instead saw a girl who could be defined as curvy. Actually she didn't mind the top half of her body too much except for the face. She noticed the fat fold under the jaw and cringed. Not cute.

What caught her attention though was the lower half of her body. When had her thighs gotten huge? She wondered feeling them. She turned around and her jaw dropped. Her ass had been kind of flat before but it was no longer that way. It was big. She looked carefully and swore when she noticed cellulite.

How had this happened? How had she not noticed? She wondered. Her once perfect body was gone and replaced by this version. She actually didn't look that bad though. Right on the line between curvy and chubby. Really most men would still find her body attractive. But after the way her grandmother had treated her tonight there was no way that she would think like that.

She put on a pair of pink sweats and a t-shirt that hugged her breasts and waistline. Well at least it wasn't all bad. A bit of an increase in chest size wasn't a bad thing. She went over to her candy stash and threw it in a bag she had laying around.

She walked out to the common area and gave all of her candy to Paris. "Here, do whatever you want with it. My diet starts tomorrow" Rory said. Her stomach rumbled as she didn't have dinner. She was going to order a small cheese pizza tonight since she did have to eat after all.

She'd start tonight but really she couldn't find the will not to have one last non-healthy meal. Besides one bad meal wouldn't kill her.

**Reviews and Feedback are appreciated**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: One minor change to report. The character listing used to be just under Rory but now it's under Rory and Lorelai. Originally I had planned on this to mostly a Rory-centric story and it still will be. But with the way the story has been going Lorelai is going to end up having a bigger part to play then I thought. What kind of part? You should keep on reading to find out. Once again thanks for all of the reviews they're great and I love responding to them. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 153 lbs**

Chapter 10

Of course it had been more than just a small pizza that Rory ordered. She figured if this was her last non healthy meal an order of breadsticks wouldn't kill her. To her credit she did end up drinking a diet soda. The overall effect of her 'last' binge was fairly small tough. Only a pound but it was something that she couldn't afford to do again.

The food did help Rory feel better then when she had returned from that disastrous non-dinner with her grandparent's. Her mother had kept calling her during the night but Rory wasn't in the mood. She just sent a text saying that she'd see her tomorrow.

It had been a rough night for Lorelai. She had so badly wanted to talk to Rory. To hold her in her arms and tell her that everything would be alright. Her mother had no right to do that to her daughter. Rory was under enough stress at Yale and doing that to her was just wrong. She had debating driving to Yale to visit her but if Rory wasn't in the mood to talk she wasn't going to force her.

She was in a bad mood the next morning when she went to Luke's for breakfast. "Cup of coffee with the best blueberry pancakes you got" she said in a grumpy tone.

"That bad last night?" Luke asked knowing that it had to be. When she came in on Saturday morning her moods were rarely great but this one seemed especially bad to him. He could only guess what her parents had done last night.

"The worst night in a long time. Basically Rory left the house in tears" Lorelai said sipping her coffee.

Alright now Luke was confused. They didn't exactly get along with Lorelai but they got along with Rory great. "Why did she leave in tears? What did your parents do?" he asked.

Lorelai was about to tell him the truth but something stopped her. Rory probably wouldn't want everyone knowing that she had gained weight. True she said that she was coming to home in a couple of hours but that didn't mean she would want people all over town to know.

"Oh my mother just didn't like the way that Rory was dressed and it just really hurt her feelings" Lorelai lied. If Rory had no problem with people knowing she'd just walk around town. The last thing she should be doing is telling other people about her daughter's minor and temporary weight gain.

Luke eyed her before nodding his head. He had no reason not to believe her. "Must have been a heck of a get up" he said.

"Oh it's just Emily being Emily, now how about those pancakes and I've love you forever if you gave me an extra one" she said in her perky voice. Luke just nodded and sent the order into the kitchen.

"Aww thank you Luke you're my hero" she said drinking her coffee and waiting for her breakfast.

Rory had woken up the next morning and sighed as she sat up in bed. For the first time truly realizing how heavy she had gotten. Last night hadn't been fun, she had swallowed her pride and apologized to both Paris and Janet for the way she had been acting and she should have known that they just wanted to help her. They accepted of course and both offered to help her lose weight. Janet wanted to go running the next morning.

That was why Rory was up early today and it wasn't for homework. She knew this wasn't going to be fun but she needed to do it. She changed into a pair of sweats and kept her t-shirt from last night on. If she was just going to get sweaty anyway might as well cut down on laundry.

She walked out into the common area to find Janet pouring a bowl of cereal for her and a glass of orange juice. "Good morning, alright since you're going to need energy we're going to eat breakfast first. Remember this is it until lunch" she said in a way too perky mood.

Rory grimaced as she looked at the cereal. Plain Cheerio's, not exactly the kind of breakfast she was used to. She didn't say anything as she ate. At least that would delay the running for a few more minutes. But before she knew it they had eaten and it was time for a jog.

"Alright we're going to go nice and slow today. A bit a jogging then a bit of walking." Janet said.

It may have been because of the time during the day but Rory found her to be WAY too perky and condescending right now. She was an adult after all and could take care of herself.

The jog went about as well as everyone expected. Janet had shown Rory a few stretches and they were off for a light jog around the campus. Janet knew it would take Rory a while to get up to a decent level but she did give her credit she was able to keep up a light jog the entire time.

But it certainly wasn't easy. After jogging about ten feet Rory could feel her muscles in her legs aching. It had been a while since they had gotten this much physical exertion and they weren't too happy about it. About a quarter of the way through her face began to turn red, she was breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. She never thought running could be this hard. She looked at Janet enviously; at this pace Janet was barely breaking a sweat. Part of her hated her more than anyone else right now.

Still Rory toughed it out and they completed their lap around campus. Reaching their place Rory stopped running and tried to catch her breath. Janet just gave her an awkward smile. "You did very well today, you just need to strengthen your muscles again" she said.

Rory just nodded as she made her way into the common room. "Well I'm going to keep running…I'll be back later" Janet said needing to get her full workout in. Rory collapsed on the couch and felt her muscles relax a bit.

"Don't worry…it'll all be worth it" she told herself taking a few minutes to rest.

She then sent a text to her mother telling her that she'd be home soon. She knew that they needed to talk about last night and delaying it would only worsen it. She took a quick shower not wanting to spend too much time naked afraid she'd see her body in the mirror. It wasn't that she hated her body…she just wanted to get it back to normal. She did get on Paris's scale though just so she could put a number on the damage. 153 lbs.

Well shit that wasn't great, thirty-one pounds over her old weight. Still it was only a number and if she could gain thirty-one pounds then she could lose it. She was Rory Gilmore after all and she knew that she could do anything.

She got dressed quickly and made the drive to Stars Hollow. She was pretty hungry, breakfast hadn't really filled her up and she had exercised today…no, she couldn't do this. She had to be strong. She could make it to lunch she just needed to focus on the road. Her willpower held out, just barely, but it held out and before she knew it she was pulling into her mother's driveway.

Rory took a deep breath before exiting the car. She was nervous about this. She knew that her mother would never judge her but just thinking about her she thought about last night. God she wanted that night erased from her memory. She had never been so hurt and embarrassed in her life. Even thinking about it now she could feel a pain in her stomach and chest.

Part of her wanted to drive back to Yale and forget about this. But she loved her mom more than anything else in the world and she longed to see her and feel her embrace. So she marched up to the door and entered, knowing the door wouldn't be unlocked. "Mom…I'm home" Rory said.

Lorelai had been in the kitchen and came rushing to the front door to give her a hug. "Oh my daughter…how are you doing? Are you alright?" she asked concerned about her on so many levels.

"I'm...why did grandma have to do that last night?" Rory asked as tears of pain form in her eyes. Lorelai led her to the couch and started rubbing her back.

"Oh Rory…I don't know. No one knows why Emily Gilmore does the things that she does. But she was wrong. She's always been like that though, you've just never seen that side of her before" Lorelai explained.

"Do I look that bad?" Rory asked in a small voice. Lorelai shook her head.

"Oh honey of course not! I mean…look you're not as tiny as you used to be. There's no doubt about that. But it's not like you're obese or anything" she said finally being honest with her daughter.

Rory sighed as her self esteem took another hit. "I just don't understand how this happened…" she said weakly.

"I have no idea…I mean you take after me and it's not like I've ever had problems with my weight" she said. Rory nodded glumly how she wished her metabolism was just like her mom's again.

"I started running today. I want to lose some of this weight" Rory said breaking the silence that had overtaken them.

Lorelai just nodded. "As long as you're doing this for you, I don't want you changing yourself just because of something your grandmother said" she said still feeling the need to protect her daughter's feelings.

"I know, but this is for me. I would like to be able to fit into my old cute clothes" she said checking the time. It was 11:05, still a bit too early for lunch but damn she was hungry.

"Well that's good, and you'll be fine. Just watch your diet and exercise a bit and you'll lose that weight in no time. I'll bet your metabolism is burning off all that excess fat right now" Lorelai said trying to give her daughter some hope.

Rory felt a bit relieved as her mother said that. Maybe she was panicking a bit too much and all she needed was a few small changes in her lifestyle. After all she didn't eat THAT much more in college, at least in her mind. A few small cutbacks should return things to normal.

Lorelai wondered if she was doing the right thing here with her daughter and it worried her. She'd never admit this to anyone but she had often wondered if she was a good mom. True Rory was an amazing kid but a lot of that just seemed to be her nature. Of course she had nurtured it and helped it grow but Rory had been an easy child and in turn that made her wonder how good she really was.

She shook her head dismissing those thoughts from her head. Rory was very much like her and she had been the major influence in her life. She was a great mom. She had always helped her and did the best to raise her self esteem and not be Emily Gilmore to her. Yes, she wasn't Emily Gilmore and that was what she needed to be.

Still she was a bit unnerved that Rory hadn't noticed her weight gain until her mother had pointed it out. She bit her lip and looked at her fuller daughter. "Rory I just have to ask this. How did you not notice the…well you know" she said treading lightly.

Rory hung her head in shame and her face turned red from embarrassment. "I guess I just got caught up in school and I just didn't want to believe what was happening. Paris and Janet tried to tell me but…I didn't listen to them and I should have" she said mentally berating herself for being stupid.

"Hey it's alright, mistakes happen. You'll be fine, you are my perfect daughter after all" Lorelai said smiling as Rory's stomach let out a loud rumble. Rory looked away in some embarrassment.

"Have you eaten today?" Lorelai asked suddenly worried that she was starving herself to lose weight. Rory shook her head no.

"I had some Cheerio's and some orange juice but that's it. I'm just waiting for lunch" she said wishing time would speed up and she could eat.

"Alright, just don't overdo it. What do you want for lunch?" Lorelai asked. There were so many things that Rory wanted for lunch but she knew that it needed to be healthy.

"I want Luke's but I don't want to go out and face well everybody" Rory admitted afraid of the stares she would get once she left the house. At Yale if someone looked at her she could ignore it but here the entire town would pass by her just to see if Rory Gilmore really gained thirty pounds.

"Well I'll call Luke and have him deliver us something or I can just go and pick it up. Now what do you want?" Lorelai asked wanting to save her daughter any future embarrassment.

Rory thought for a moment. "A plain burger with lettuce and onions with a fruit salad instead of fries" she said. The burger wasn't the healthiest thing but she was getting it without cheese and the fruit salad instead of the fries was certainly healthy. Besides it was all about small steps, even though this one was hard as she was craving some nice greasy fries.

Lorelai just nodded, "Well I'm still going to get the extra fries just so Luke doesn't get suspicious" she said picking up the phone and ordering thinking she was being a great mom. After all they never ordered a fruit salad. If they only got one order he'd know that something was up.

Rory didn't say anything. What her mother said did make some sense to her. Even though Luke wouldn't say anything she didn't want him to know that she was on a diet. She'd just have to control herself in front of the fries. That wouldn't be so hard to do, would it?

**Reviews and Feedback are very much welcome**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Inspiration hit me today and I had some time so a second chapter today. Thanks to all the people that have reviewed. It should also be noted that I accept anonymous reviews and will respond in this section if you leave just more than 'Good story'. Oh and in case anyone is wondering her height is never going to change but since this story will be long it's just easier putting it in each chapter to help people visualize her instead of hunting for it if they forget.**

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 153 lbs**

Chapter 11

Rory looked at her fruit salad with no glee on her face. How could she when there were delicious fries right across the table from her. The smell was getting to her now. Why did her mother have to get two orders of fries? She shouldn't eat them. She could get away with the burger since it was protein and as long as she only had one and combined it with a healthy salad there was really no harm in it.

Unlike those greasy fries her mother was placing in her mouth. Well that wasn't true, they had to be somewhat healthy. After all they were basically just fried potatoes. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to eat them. She thought licking her lips.

NO, she couldn't do it. It was taking all of her willpower but she wasn't going to give in. Fries were not a vegetable and they certainly were not healthy for you. Still for all of her life her taste buds had been given fat, sugary, greasy, and sweet foods. To her the fruit salad was alright but it just tasted bland to her. Just like the water that she was drinking. She was craving a soda but those were the worst for you. She was only going to have one diet soda a day, or at least that's what she told herself.

It wasn't exactly easy to change ones eating habits in a day. Then a bulb went off in Rory's head. She had worked out today and if she finished the fruit salad and was still hungry it wasn't like a fry or two would hurt her. Just a bit to ease the cravings and then she'd be fine for dinner tonight. With new resolve she dug into her tasteless fruit salad, every once in a while nibbling on her burger.

Lorelai ate like the eating machine she always was and smiled at Rory. She was proud of her for being able to resist the temptation to eat the fries. Mind you she was doing her part by eating hers while taking a few from the second order. After all they couldn't just go to waste.

"So I didn't get to see you at all yesterday, how are classes going?" Lorelai asked.

Rory took a bite of lettuce and orange. "They're going really well. I actually would have liked to have gotten a bit more work done today. But I think I can take a day after last night" she said, resisting the urge to put more dressing on the salad. That stuff couldn't be good for you. At least that's what she had read before.

"Well I'm sure you'll be fine. Smartest kid in the class" Lorelai said finishing up her own lunch. Rory just smiled as she ate her lunch. It was nice having someone who believed in her all the time but at the same time she didn't want to disappoint her mom and not be the best. She'd have to work extra hard this weekend.

Rory looked down and was suddenly very pleased with herself, she had been able to finish the salad. She could feel the vitamins and minerals making their way through her body now. Still she was craving a fry and there were still some of the second order left. She reached out and grabbed five of them.

"Just a bit of a reward…I mean…well I ran today and besides it's only five" Rory said eating them slowly, one at a time. Lorelai had seen this before, people cheating on their diets and she knew how it could end.

"Just have one tiny reward a day. After all you're still young and can get away with it" Lorelai said bringing the fries closer to her and began eating them faster. She'd remove the temptation away from her.

Rory's craving was satisfied after those fries and she did want more but there was no way that she could give in. She let out a sigh and stood up to throw out her trash. She wasn't really full, this was by far one of the smallest lunches she had in a while. Dinner wasn't even in sight yet but what she had been doing wasn't healthy.

Lorelai followed Rory's lead and threw out the bag. "You know I'm really happy you came home today. Is there anything special that you wanted to do? We could go to the mall, buy some tabloids and find out what's going on in the world of celebrities, or we could just watch some movies" Lorelai suggested.

Sitting around did sound good to Rory. Her legs were still aching from her run this morning. If they were this bad now she could only imagine how they'd feel tomorrow. But she had been sitting around for months and that had caused her small problem. But she had exercised today and she wasn't sure if she could keep on moving.

"Some movies would be great" Rory said, but just as she said that she started to crave popcorn and candy. She licked her lips; it wouldn't really be a movie without either of the two. If she only did one and not the other then she'd probably be just fine.

"Hey mom…do you think it would be alright if I had some popcorn or candy while we watched movies?" she asked a bit nervously. After how Emily had reacted at the sight of her last night she was a bit worried her mother would do the same if she tried to cheat on her diet. This was more than just a few fries after all.

Lorelai's lips tightened as she debated what to say. Emily would say there was no way in hell but she knew that Rory wanted to lose weight. So she couldn't just say yes to her. No, this was her time to stand firm or at least try to. "Well are you really hungry?" she asked.

Rory nodded her head. "Yeah, I mean lunch was good it was just a little less then I'm used to" she said blushing with embarrassment.

"Well if you want something then eat it. I can't tell you what you can and can't do but if you are going to eat something sweet just go with M+M's. After all chocolate is kinda good for you" Lorelai said. Everything she had said was the truth and she hadn't been mean about it. Her mother would have told Rory flat out no but she was letting Rory make her own choices in the matter, she was a good mom.

It was true that Rory was in college now but she listened to her mother's opinions more than anyone else's. If Lorelai had told her it wasn't the best idea if she was trying to lose weight she would have listened. But since her mother was trying to spare her feelings it just made Rory feel like she was over blowing the weight gain in her mind. After all she wasn't treating her any different. Maybe this was just the crazy and controlling side of her grandmother coming out that she had heard about so often.

Rory smiled as she went over to the pantry where she knew that her mother kept the sweets. She reached up causing her shirt to lift up and show off her waistline or what was left of it. She had a muffin top effect going on from behind. She couldn't believe her love handles. True they were small in comparison to the average American but it just looked strange on her.

"You know what…maybe we could try a movie without candy. Just this once" Lorelai said coming to her senses. She knew that Rory had gained weight and could easily see it but it didn't really hit her until she actually saw her daughters pale excess flesh. It was a sobering reality for her.

Rory pouted a bit and felt a bit embarrassed but if her mother was saying something then it was probably good. Still the candy was so close and it would be tasty. No she needed to be healthier and chocolate wasn't exactly a health food. She closed the pantry and sighed.

"It's going to suck losing weight, isn't it?" she asked her mother eying the pantry wishing she could have some of that sweet sweet candy.

"Hey, relax a bit. I mean for most people it's hard but you should be able to do it no problem. By Christmas you'll probably be back down to your old weight" Lorelai said. Christmas was about two months away, but if she could gain that much in that such a short about of time she could lose it too.

Rory smiled a bit. That was just what she needed to hear. "Wish it would be gone tomorrow but hey slow and steady wins the race" Rory said sadly as they made their way into the living room to watch something.

As they sat down there was a pang of fear in Rory's stomach. She had avoided thinking about it but thinking about losing weight had reminded her, she'd have to see her grandmother in a week. It would be too hopeful to be ten pounds lighter by then.

"Hey mom…do you think grandma will bring up my…weight again?" she asked fearfully.

Lorelai looked over her daughter and her heart broke. She could see a bit of fear in her eyes and she knew the look. She had seen that face in the mirror many times growing up. She hugged her daughter and rubbed her back.

"Oh it'll be alright. She may make a few comments but if you say you're eating healthier she won't say anything. But she shouldn't have said anything to begin with. You're a great kid and she was wrong" Lorelai said now knowing for sure that her method was the right one. She hadn't been the one to cause her daughter this kind of pain. It was the Wicked Witch of the DAR.

Rory started to calm down a bit as she hugged her mother back. Lorelai noted how soft Rory felt now. It was so different from before. Still it wasn't like she was nothing but fat. There was just a nice layer of it over most of her body now.

"Just buy a dress that fits or makes it look like you've lost some weight and you'll be fine. Just expect less food and probably healthier stuff" she said wrinkling her nose.

Rory took a few deep breathes and was back to normal, "Alright I can handle that" she said turning her attention to the movie. They sat together watching the movie, making fun of the parts they hadn't last time. It was really great. But about half way into the movie Rory's stomach started rumbling.

Rory's face fell when she heard and felt the hunger pang. But she needed to retrain her body to go without food.

Lorelai heard it and looked at her daughter with sympathy. It couldn't be easy changing her eating habits so suddenly. "If you're hungry just go and grab something from the kitchen. Just make sure it's somewhat healthy. Nothing that's pure junk" she said.

Rory was about to say no but another wave of hunger got to her and she went into the pantry. She actually would have preferred fruit to take care of her hunger. But this was her mom's house. She settled on a party sized bag of peanut M&M's and brought it back into the living room.

"Hey mom, when I come home for the weekend could you at least keep some fruit around?" she asked opening the bag and eating a handful of them. She was just going to eat a few handfuls and that would be it.

Lorelai nodded; "Of course anything for you" she said eating some of the M&M's. They sat back and watched the movie and before either of them knew it they had gotten so drawn into the movie they didn't even noticed that they had finished the whole bag.

**Reviews and Feedback are appreciated**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As you can see this isn't going to be a quick fix kind of story. Rory is going to struggle with her weight and learn some new habits because you can't just go from eating whatever you want to having to watch what you eat without missing a beat. Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 153 lbs**

Chapter 12

The rest of the afternoon went along just fine for both of them. Rory was able to keep herself from eating anything else that she shouldn't be eating and Lorelai had done her best to keep temptation away from Rory. Rory knew that she should have been studying but there was time for it tomorrow and she just needed a day with her mom.

It was now the evening and they had watched another movie, this time without candy or popcorn. Rory stood up to stretch her a bit. Raising her arms up over her head she emphasized the difference between her smaller upper body and bigger lower body.

"Alright, I should be getting back to school" Rory said. Stars Hollow was her home and it was fun but school beckoned and she had to answer the call.

"Are you sure you don't want to get some dinner before you go?" Lorelai asked wanting to spend more time with her only daughter.

Rory played it over in her mind. "I guess we could go to Luke's" she said. After all going with her mom meant that she'd get a free meal and Luke did have some more healthy salads she could eat.

Lorelai put on a fake smile. "You know that if we go there then everyone in town is going to notice…" she said looking over Rory's body.

Rory let out a sigh; it wasn't like she hadn't thought of it. She knew the way that gossip worked in the town and by the time they walked over to Luke's almost the entire town would have passed her by just to see if the rumor was true.

But it wasn't like Rory could just not go out and about in her own town. She looked down at her bulging stomach and wished it would disappear.

"Let's just go. If people look then they look" Rory said grabbing a jacket. It wasn't freezing but it was cool enough to put on a nice jacket. It did help hide her stomach and chest but it did nothing for her legs and face. One look and people would realize that she was heavier but the jacket gave Rory some security.

"Aww I knew I raised a brave daughter, I bet you could take on a lion" Lorelai said grabbing her jacket and they were out the door. As they walked to Luke's Rory could feel her body sweating just a bit. She looked around to see if anyone was looking at her. She knew it was stupid but she didn't want anyone commenting on her weight after the way that her grandmother had so nicely brought it up.

Before she knew it they were at Luke's and no one had said anything to them. They sat down at the first table that they could find. "I'm going to go and talk to Luke real quick" Lorelai said moving over to the counter. For whatever reason there was a lull right now and other than a couple at the other side of the diner they were the only ones in there.

"Hey Luke, I need a favor" Lorelai whispered when she reached the counter.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Luke asked leaning in closer to her. He wasn't about to ask why they were whispering, after all it gave him a chance to be nice and close to her.

"Look when you come over to take our orders act as if nothing has changed with Rory" she said looking back to find Rory looking at the menu.

Rory was actually only pretending to look at the menu. She knew what he mom was doing for her and she was somewhat grateful. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel a bit mad. She was in college now and she was an adult, she could handle herself.

"What? Did she get a bad haircut or something?" Luke asked looking over at her and noting that it was far more than a bad haircut. "Ahh…" he said.

"Yep, nothing to be concerned about really just a bit too much fun at college. But she'll probably end up ordering a salad so act shocked but not too shocked" Lorelai said.

"So she is trying to lose weight? She's not acting like it's not there?" he asked.

"Yeah and I'm sorry about earlier today. But I did kind of lie earlier, my mother made a huge deal about it and that was why dinner was so bad and I wasn't sure if Rory was okay with people knowing she was on a diet and…well I'm just not sure how to handle it" she admitted.

"Don't worry about it. Get back to her and I'll be right over" he said grinning at her.

"You're the best" she said smiling at him as she went back over to her daughter.

"So what were you and Luke talking about?" Rory asked casually.

"Oh nothing too big" Lorelai said deflecting the question the best she could.

Rory didn't say anything as Luke came over. "So what can I get the two of you?" he asked trying to be natural but he couldn't help himself from looking at Rory a bit longer than usual. Lorelai wasn't kidding when she said that Rory had gained weight. Oh well at least she was doing something about it. She didn't even look bad; she just didn't look like the Rory that had been coming in here for years.

"I think I'll have your delicious burger and fries with a coke" Lorelai said.

"You do realize that it would be the second of each you had today?" Luke asked not believing how this woman ate and that for some reason fate picked Rory to be the one who gained weight. At least Rory tried to eat healthy from time to time.

"Oh I'll be fine, you know me" she said drawing back her usual banter in this case.

"Alright, and what can I get for you Rory?" he asked.

Rory smiled at Luke, he was someone that she could count on, and he wouldn't gawk at her. At least not for too long. "Just get me a salad and a diet pop" she said. She knew that her mother had worked him over a bit to soften him up so he wouldn't say anything. She was grateful for that.

Luke looked at her a bit funny but didn't say anything. "Coming right up" he said. That should do it, subtle but the way he probably would have acted anyway.

Just then Kirk came into the diner and sat on the other side of the diner. He picked up a menu and started pretending to look at it. While the entire time he was actually looking at Rory. Kirk was not as sneaky and subtle as he needed to be; Luke noticed right away what he was doing and came over to him.

"What can I did you Kirk?" he asked preparing himself for something insane to happen.

"Oh um hi Luke, I just think I'll get a Patty Melt," Kirk said keeping his eagle eyes on Rory. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Kirk, what are you doing?" he asked glaring at him.

"What, me? Nothing Luke, I'm just a man who wants some dinner" he said getting a little bit nervous as Luke looked at him. Lorelai and Rory also noticed what was going on and looked over.

"Kirk…" Luke started and Kirk broke.

"Taylor sent me in here to see if the rumor was true about Rory" he said loud enough for Rory to here. She hugged her waist a bit and hung her head. Well at least it still wasn't as bad as grandma.

"Kirk, get out of here" Luke said sternly. Kirk just nodded and started to leave. "Also, when Taylor tells you to spy on someone, don't do it" he said. Kirk didn't say anything and left just as quickly as he came.

"You alright?" Lorelai asked rubbing Rory's arm. Rory just nodded and blinked back a few stray tears.

"I'm fine. I mean everyone was going to find out and I guess it's better than having everyone in town come in here to look at me" she said pain evident in her voice.

Lorelai was about to say something but Luke heard her and he couldn't stop himself from saying something. Rory was not and probably never would be his daughter but it still killed him to hear her in that much pain.

"Hey, just ignore them. They'll forget about this in a day. Just remember that you're still you and the only reason they're looking is because nothing good is on TV. But just imagine the bigger shock on their faces when you lose some weight by then no one will even remember this night. Your dinners will be out in a few minutes" he said walking away. He hoped that did the job.

Rory just smiled at him and felt so much better. She would lose this weight, she could do it. "Thanks Luke…" she said in a small voice. The pain in her stomach and chest had subsided and she was ready for her salad now. She was feeling a bit better so she put a bit more dressing on it than she should have.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter and then back at Luke. That was just what she needed right now. He brought their food back and she just smiled at him as she ate her burger, he really was an amazing man.

The rest of the dinner went swimmingly. Rory ate her salad and didn't cheat at all. After Kirk had been throw out no one dared come in to spy on Rory, overall it was a very pleasant meal. They walked back to the house together and said their goodbyes. Rory wanted to get back tonight so she'd be able to study a little bit and be able to hit the ground running in the morning, something she wouldn't be able to do here.

The drive back flew by. Rory was hungry and wished she had gotten a sandwich or something. But it was too late for that now. She got back and found her legs were still aching from her run this morning. God she was going to have to go for another run again tomorrow. Well maybe she could skip tomorrow and run on Monday. Small steps were the way to do it so she wouldn't just quit.

"Oh there you are, we were wondering if you'd be back tonight" Paris said as she walked into the common room.

"Yeah, well I had some fun with my mom but I needed to get back and study." Rory said shrugging a bit as she started to head to her room.

"Well we were waiting for you, we haven't eaten dinner yet but were talking about making turkey melts, do you want one?" Paris asked.

Rory knew that she should have said no. After all she had just eaten at Luke's. But that was JUST a salad. She was still hungry so she nodded.

"Alright, we're going to go a bit light on the cheese but they should still be great. A nice healthy dinner for us" Janet said walking into the kitchen to start making them. Rory felt a bit guilty but she had eaten so much less today than she would have and turkey was healthy for you. Starving herself wouldn't do her any good.

"That's good, a little something would hit the spot" she said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a diet pop. Her second one of the day but it was diet and it had to be good for you. She thought as she sipped it while the smell of turkey and melted cheese hit her nose.

**Reviews and Feedback are appreciated**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It should be noted that any time Rory steps on a scale and it gives her weight, please consider that weight also official since there might be chapters where it changes over the course of the chapter and her starting weight might not be the same as her ending weight. Thanks for all who are reviewing, mainly Miguel51. I'd like a little more feedback but as long as all of you are enjoying the story that's enough for me. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 153 lbs**

Chapter 13

The rest of the week rotated between heaven and hell for Rory. As expected she woke up Sunday morning with sore legs, she could barely walk as she got out of bed. But still she tried to take a jog with Janet. To her credit Janet realized how much pain Rory was in and said a walk around campus would be enough for right now. They could jog again tomorrow. A walk was more than enough for Rory, who took out her books and started studying when she got back.

As she was studying Rory reached for her usual candy pile without even realizing what she was doing. She was surprised when she found nothing but then remembered she had given it all to Paris. Rory tried to get back to studying but found she was having a harder time concentrating then before.

She licked her lips and her mouth was a tad dry. Dammit, she needed a little something to snack on while she studied. It helped her keep her focus and that was the most important thing right now.

"Hey Paris can I have a bit of my candy back?" Rory asked turning around and looking at her roommate.

Paris didn't even look up from her book. "Nice try but no. You're on a diet and you're going to stick with it" she said.

Rory grimaced a bit. What right did Paris have to deny her what she wanted? She was an adult after all and she had paid for that candy herself. She should be able to get it whenever she wanted it.

"Come on Paris…I need just a piece or two to study" Rory said pleading with her.

"Nope, you told me not to give it to you and I won't. It's hidden somewhere" she said flipping a page in her book.

Rory groaned and got back to studying, once again she had only eaten cereal for breakfast and wasn't in the best mood. Oh how she wanted some bacon and eggs.

The rest of the week went in a similar manner, she was eating less than before and working out more but it was still really hard for her. On Monday when she went to lunch she ended up getting some fries and eating more of those than she had planned on.

She also couldn't control her willpower during in-between meals either. It didn't help that Yale had vending machines. Rory would often get herself a little snack, a Snickers bar and a diet pop. So she was trying to count her calories but was not taking all of her snacks into account.

She had bought some apples though and was snacking on those when she was doing homework. It didn't give her the same energy she had before. It was pretty hard to try and just quit all of her bad habits like that. She was getting a bit cranky during the day now.

On Tuesday she had decided to go to the mall and look for a dress for Friday. She decided to go shopping alone since Paris and Janet were in class. Tana wouldn't have been any help, the girl was great but she was still too young and too smart for her own good. She debated calling her mom to come along but she'd probably be busy with the inn, she could do this herself.

She walked around the mall for a bit looking for something that would look good on her. Normally she'd have gone for something tight fitting that wouldn't show that much cleavage but show off her body.

Eventually she found a nice black dress that she had to admit that she looked great in. It emphasized her new found curves while hiding her stomach and made her legs look smaller. She was happy about that last part; the most annoying thing about all of this was the way her lower body looked. She didn't mind her ass too much but the feeling of her legs rubbing together really unnerved her.

She ended up buying the dress noting that it was larger than anything that she had bought before. The thought depressed her but if gave her a bit of drive. If she worked hard she wouldn't have to buy anything this big ever again.

Rory decided that she would hang around the mall for a little bit longer. A bit of window shopping never hurt a girl. As she walked she found herself happy that all of the winter clothes were out right now. Sure she wasn't huge and she wasn't ugly but one doesn't gain thirty pounds and feel great about their body no matter how good they look.

In Rory's walking around the mall she just happened to wander to the food court. She had yet to have lunch today and she had been walking around all day. Even though it was only about fifteen minutes. A small treat was just what she needed. She was in the mood for pizza and got two giant slices of Pepperoni from the New York style pizza place the mall had. She deserved a treat, she had been good and compared to the buffet she and her mom usually got this was cutting way, way back.

Eventually the day that Rory dreaded had come, Friday. It terrified her to walk back into that house, knowing that her grandmother was going to look over her figure as she walked in. It was also the day that she had decided to weight herself. She needed to see if she had lost any weight yet. Sure it had only been a week but she hoped that maybe she had lost five pounds.

Inside the bathroom she stripped down to her underwear, took a deep breath, and stepped onto the scale. Looking down past her blossoming breasts, and pudgy stomach she frowned. 141 pounds. All that running and walking around and dieting and she had only lost two pounds. She bit her lip and shook her head as she stepped off the scale, it was a start but she had really been hoping for a lot more.

She put on the dress that she had bought and started to drive to her grandparents, disheartened and nervous. She was sweating bullets the entire time and wished she had something to eat so she could calm her nerves.

She got to her grandparents to find that once again her mother had beaten her there. That wasn't the worst thing in the world actually. It meant that she wouldn't have to spend time alone with her grandparents. She smiled a bit and rang the doorbell.

A new maid answered the door and led Rory into the den. Her legs felt like Jell-o, she didn't want to do this but she had to. She could still feel the grasp of Emily's hand on her love handle as they reached the den.

Lorelai had gotten there early and had been icy to both of her parents since she walked in the door. They had hurt her daughter last week. The fact that Richard had done nothing didn't matter to Lorelai, she just lumped them together. It made for a very awkward scene.

"I'm just saying you don't have to be rude about her weight" Lorelai said trying to knock some of her sense into her parents.

"Lorelai, I did what I had to do for her own good. Otherwise she would have kept gaining weight. You said it yourself; she's on a diet now. That would have never happened if I hadn't done that" Emily said firmly.

"Yes it would have" Lorelai snorted. She knew that Rory would have figured it out eventually. She didn't need the public humiliation.

They would have kept arguing but they knew that Rory was here and they shut up, not wanting her to overhear their conversation.

Rory's heart pounded as she entered and attempted to act natural. "Hey….how are you this week?" she asked to no one in particular. Smiling and showing off her chubby cheeks.

Emily stared at her but said nothing. She looked over Rory's body and could find no added weight. But the girl was wearing black. Still with nothing noticeable she wouldn't say anything to her.

"Rory, it's great to have you here. Can I get you anything to drink? A water?" she asked nicely.

Rory felt a weight being lifted off her chest. If her grandmother was going to do something big she would have done it by now. "Water would be fine" she said smiling and sitting next to her mother. She had mentally prepared herself for tonight. There was no way that she was going to get anything other than health food. No chance to cheat even a little bit tonight.

Emily gave her a glass water and Rory sipped it just pleased that this was going to be a drama free night. They sat around and talked for a little bit, mostly about Yale and light subjects. But Emily just couldn't help but prod a little bit.

"So Rory, have you seen the new fitness center that Yale has opened?" she asked. Everyone in the room knew what she was doing. Rory just gave her a tight lipped smile.

"Well I've seen the outside of it. Janet and I prefer to stay outside when we run for the time being. But I'll probably go in when it starts snowing" she said playing along with her grandma. No reason to bring any more attention to herself. Even though she had only gone running three times this week she still felt like it was an accomplishment.

Emily just smiled at her. "Well isn't that nice. Getting fresh air is very good for you" she said grinning at Lorelai. Lorelai just smiled back and sipped her drink unhappy that her mother was acting like she was the one who solved this problem by herself.

Eventually it was time for dinner to be served and as expected Rory got a nice salad with very little dressing. Rory reached for a roll and added just a little bit of butter to it. She had to limit herself tonight with her grandmother watching.

"Do you like the salad?" Emily asked Rory and she nodded.

"It's great grandma, nice and healthy" she said wishing there was just a bit more dressing on it.

"Yeah mom, these salads are great. So what's for dinner?" Lorelai asked wondering what kind of trick her mom had up her sleeve tonight.

"I believe the chef is making some grilled salmon with steamed vegetables" Emily said casually. Lorelai couldn't exactly complain when it came to that. Yes it was healthy but it wasn't like she was making them eat tofurkey.

Eventually the main course came out and much Rory's relief it tasted pretty damn good. Although she did note that she got more steamed vegetables than anyone else at the table. That wasn't exactly great. She'd been eating so many vegetables lately. Lorelai grimaced too but ate it up. She'd just stop by Luke's later and get something a little different as a snack.

Rory squirmed in her chair a bit, her fleshy ass providing an extra cushion. She had finished dinner and still didn't find herself satisfied. It was starting to be a real problem; one that she had hoped would have been fixed in a week.

They sat and talked for a bit longer, Rory and Lorelai wondering when dessert would be brought out. After about twenty minutes Lorelai decided to bring it up.

"So…are we having dessert tonight?" she asked, her sweet tooth was yelling at her.

"Oh I'm sorry but no. There's not going to be any dessert around here for a while" she said looking at Rory.

Rory just gave a weak smile. She got the message, no dessert until she lost weight. Emily Gilmore, ladies and gents. Most grandmothers were worried that their grandchildren weren't eating enough but she seemed to take the total opposite approach.

Lorelai's temper flared. Okay this just wasn't fair. "You know one dessert a week isn't going to kill anyone here" she said.

"Well we're just trying something new. Besides Lorelai given how much sugar you consume I can't imagine it'd hurt you to miss it" she said. The claws were out now.

"I'm fine mom; I don't eat that much sugar. But when exactly did you decide to stop serving dessert?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom…it's fine. No dessert will be fine grandma" Rory said trying to be cheerful but there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"See, Rory doesn't care and your father doesn't care so I don't see why you're making a big deal out this Lorelai" she said. Richard just ignored what Emily saying; personally he thought dessert would be fine for Rory. But his wife did know about these kinds of situations and he was going to stand behind her.

Lorelai just out a sighed and threw her hands in the air. "Alright, I guess you're right. I could cut down my sugar intake. I mean maybe I have way too much energy, maybe if I keep it up I'll start moving at the speed of light, maybe…" she ranted.

"Lorelai, you're babbling" Emily said and Lorelai got quiet.

Eventually dinner had to come to an end and Lorelai and Rory walked out of the house together. "So tell me the truth, have you been good about your diet this week? And did you really not want dessert?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes and no. I mean I've lost two pounds so I must be doing something right and yeah I kind of did want a little something as a reward" she said.

"Well if you've really been good, then stop off somewhere and get something. I mean two pounds in a week isn't bad" Lorelai said reassuring her daughter.

"I was really worried that grandma would be like she was last week" Rory admitted aloud for the first time.

"Oh honey…she'd only say something if you gained more weight and that's not going to happen" she said sympathy in her voice. "Just keep doing what you've been doing don't worry about your grandma. If she says anything again I'll jump her" Lorelai said smiling.

"Thanks mom, but don't do that even if she does it again"

"You're right, we won't get any of her stuff" she said smiling. "You coming home this weekend?" she asked. Rory shook her head.

"Too much work this weekend, but I'll try and make it home during the week" she said.

"Well alright, go and get a small reward for yourself, I know I'm going to go and get something sweet" Lorelai said getting into her jeep; some ice cream would hit the spot.

Rory got into her car, a candy bar would be great. She could probably have two since that would equal the dessert she would have eaten tonight anyway.

**Reviews and Feedback are GREATLY appreciated**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: To Elizabeth, thanks for the review and as far as the coffee thing goes it was because she was eating lunch and dinner items and I generally remember them going for soda on the show. But I have let the coffee intake slip I'll admit. Thanks for pointing that out and just assume she's been drinking it at her regular pace. Also I can't believe how long this chapter ended up being. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 151 lbs**

Chapter 14

Another week had passed and the cool air of November hit Rory's face as she headed out to her car. Friday night dinner yesterday had once again been a little awkward but no major shots had been fired at her by Emily Gilmore.

Much to Rory's chagrin she ended up not losing any weight this past week. She couldn't understand why, she had gone running 4 times and had kept up with her salad a day. What she failed to pick up on was the fact that her salads were pretty much pointless when she decided to go to the cafeteria for dinner and ate buttery rolls, and greasy fries.

She just kept finding herself so hungry by nighttime. That had to do with the fact that her breakfasts had shrunk to coffee, and a pastry when she didn't run in the morning. She had even debated cutting out breakfast entirely but then there would have been no way that she could make it to lunch without eating something bad for her.

Not that the pastries she ate were that good. The coffee was very minimal in regards to her figure. The bit of sugar she put in it to help ease her sweet tooth did have effects though. Along with the muffin that said it was low-fat, which was true but made up for the lack of fat with extra sugar and calories.

That was what Rory ate as she drove to the mall to meet up with her mom for a day of shopping. It had been a while since they had gone on a shopping trip and honestly Rory needed another dress or two. Her grandmother had made comments last night about how she was wearing the exact same dress as last week. It was still better than popping out of one of her old ones though. She sipped her coffee as she got closer to the mall.

Lorelai dragged herself out of bed in the morning and grabbed a couple of pop tarts to eat as she made a pot of coffee for herself. It wasn't that early in the morning but she would have to run to meet up with Rory soon, which meant no time for Luke's. She needed this day off from inn stuff. With winter rapidly approaching they were moving as fast as they could to get stuff with the Dragonfly done. True they could work inside during winter but there was still so much to do outside and so much to look over.

The thought of it just made her feels even more stressed than she had been and she grabbed two more pop tarts to eat. A bit stale but she needed them today. Not great but oh she would get mall food today. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sipped it that hit the spot.

She put on a cute pair of jeans and a wild looking shirt. If there was one thing she had never been it was shy. Still she had to pause a bit when she buttoned the jeans. They felt tighter on her. She shrugged it off though. These were supposed to be tight and that was the reason she was wearing them. You never knew when you'd find some great looking guy at the mall, and if not she could always turn a few heads.

She poured the rest of the coffee into a thermos and was off to go shopping with her daughter. Oh today was going to be fun.

Rory and Lorelai had the kind of impeccable timing that would only exist on TV and somehow reached the mall at the exact same time. Rory had decided to wear a loose t-shirt and jean combo. She had taken to wearing loose clothes; it helped her not think about her weight gain all the time. Only when she was working out, eating a salad, or wishing she could wear her old tiny clothes.

"Hey, you're looking great today my offspring" Lorelai said smiling.

"Not looking too shabby there yourself parental figure" Rory said feeling likes things had reached a happy normal with them.

"Oh please you can call me mom all you want but to everyone else we're sisters" she said getting nice and close to her daughter.

"You wish" Rory said jokingly.

"Hey, I take offense to that. Ask any man and he'd say sisters. Getting pregnant at sixteen does have its advantages you know"

"You really should speak to high school kids about that"

"Bah I'm just too real for some parents" Lorelai said as they walked into a store. "So what are we looking for?" she asked as she started going through the racks.

"For you, well I have no idea. But we need some formal clothes for me. We have to keep it cheap though, just a little something so I don't have to wear the same thing to dinner again. Otherwise grandma will blow a gasket" Rory said looking at some nice dresses.

"Hey what actually is a gasket? That's the kind of stuff they had to teach you at Yale, right?" Lorelai asked finding a few cute shirts. Rory just smiled widely, this was the kind of mother/daughter day that she needed.

Eventually Lorelai had picked out a ton of clothes to try on while Rory had picked out a few dresses. She wasn't going to give in and just by bigger clothes yet. Rory walked out of the changing room wearing a nice aqua colored dress that went down past her knees.

"What do you think?" she asked spinning around a bit. Lorelai looked over it with a keen eye.

"A bit tight behind…but if you walk behind grandma she'd never notice it" she said. Being honest with her daughter.

Rory smiled, "It's not going to be tight for long" she said heading back to change into something else. She did her best not to look into the mirrors as she changed. She had seen her body in the mirror and she didn't need a 360 view of herself now, at least in just her underwear.

She slipped into a red dress; this one was a bit less conservative than before. It showed off her cleavage. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't happy about that. Sure she had liked her chest before but it had never been big enough catch a lot of male attention. But now thanks to her eating habits she would be able to show off what she had upstairs.

Her face was almost as red as the dress when she came out. "So what do you think?" she asked. The dress suited her nicely, some people would say it showed off too much on top but it wasn't slutty. Once again she had opted for a long skirt; she had seen her legs and felt that she shouldn't be showing them off until she lost some weight.

Lorelai looked over her daughter's choice and wasn't sure what to say. It looked great on her and wow her chest had grown. She had to be up a full cup size. Still small compared to a Playboy Bunny but quite a change for her.

"I think it looks…great. I mean it hides your stomach well, makes your hips smaller but on top…is it what you're going for?" she asked.

Rory smiled nervously, "Kind of, I mean once I start losing weight I'll be where I was and I guess…I don't know I just wanted to see how it looked" she said.

Lorelai just nodded. "Well I wouldn't suggest wearing it to grandma's but if you're looking for something fun and flirty then go for it" Lorelai said.

"I'm still not sure but I think I might…" Rory said going back into the changing room and feeling a bit more confident. She tried on a few more dresses before opting to buy both the aqua one and the red one. Those should buy her another month which by then she should be falling out of those and going back to her old ones.

"I'm just going to try on a few clothes" Lorelai said pointing to a pile that she had in the corner.

"I think you need to change your definition of few" Rory said.

"Hey, I left more than a few clothes on the racks" Lorelai said entering the changing room. While Rory's little clothes show took about thirty to forty-five minutes Lorelai's own excursion was taking well over an hour.

It was more or less successful although there was a small problem with the last pair of jeans that she tried on. She walked out and shook her head at Rory.

"These stupid jeans were too tight" she said throwing them at Rory.

"They're your size?" she asked.

Lorelai just shrugged. "Just wasn't wowing me. Must be mislabeled or they run small. I could have squeezed into them but not worth the money" she said ending up with a few pairs of jeans and a few very nice and shirts that fit her like a glove.

They went and paid for their clothes by the time they were done it was noon and both of them were hungry. "So what do you want for lunch?" Lorelai asked as they made their way to the food court.

"I don't know…maybe I should just head back to Yale. There's a nice salad there waiting for me" she said not really wanting a salad but knowing that she should eat that and not mall food.

"Oh but I rarely get to see you. Besides we don't have to do our usual, there's got to be one health food place here" she said basically dragging Rory to the food court.

"Alright but we have to walk around the mall and window shop for a bit" she said. Hey walking counted as exercise and she didn't go for a run today.

Lorelai of course ended up getting a little something from each place, which infuriated Rory. Her mother knew that she couldn't eat like that and yet she had no problem doing that. She glared at her mother as she looked for something that was somewhat healthy. She eventually settled on some Chinese food. Not a salad but she got steamed rice with it.

She sat down with her mother and the wave of smells hit her. God, how she wanted to be able to enjoy that food with her mom. She started on her food and glared at her.

"You do know that I'm on a diet, right?" she asked in a low tone.

Lorelai looked at the food she had in front of her and looked down at her gluttony in embarrassment. "Um…well I'm just…I mean you're going to be tempted at Yale. So you have to resist temptation in general" she said trying to defend herself.

Rory didn't take her glare off her mother as she sipped on her soda.

"Okay, I promise I won't do this again. I just wasn't thinking I just go on autopilot around lunch time" she said giving Rory a weak smile.

Rory let out a sigh at her mother. "It's alright; I know you don't mean anything. It's just hard being surrounded by temptation basically 24/7. I mean Paris and Janet help a lot but it doesn't mean that I don't want well what you're eating" she said pointing to everything that Lorelai had in front of her.

"Well I promise when you're around I'll eat what you eat from now on" she said downing a slice of pizza.

"I appreciate that, it'll be a big help" Rory said stealing a few of her mother's fries.

"Should you be eating those?" Lorelai asked.

"Walking while window shopping burns calories, besides it's been a while since I had fries" Rory said. By a while she really meant about a day.

After Rory finished her lunch and Lorelai finished their buffet they went to get some coffee to sip on as they walked around the mall. All of the 'calorie burning' that was going on was minimal at best as they walked around.

They spent about an hour walking around and chit-chatting with each other. They occasionally walked into a store to look at some clothes.

"Meeting any interesting guys at Yale?" Lorelai asked a bit curious about her love life. It had been months since that little punk broke her heart and went AWOL; she just hoped that Rory wasn't pining for him.

Rory let out a sigh, wondering why her mother hadn't really brought this up before but thankful this was the first time.

"I've met a few guys…but mostly focusing on classes and other things" Rory said in a flat tone. Honestly she didn't really feel like dating or going after guys right now. Sure, a ton of girls on campus would want her body and she could easily find a cute guy to date. But her self esteem was still pretty low and she wanted to get it up to a good point again before she really thought about dating.

"Well just don't close yourself off. Studying is important but hey if some guy wants to buy you dinner what's the harm?" Lorelai said offhandedly.

"I guess a girl who just eats a salad is a cheap date" Rory mumbled feeling bad about herself now. Lorelai zipped her lips after that and cursed herself for bringing that up. The rest of the excursion was a bit of a downer after that. Last thing Rory needed to be reminded about was boys and Lorelai just felt awful for bringing it up. But she never thought that bringing up guys would have caused this kind of reaction in her daughter.

Eventually they went their separate ways for the day. Lorelai drove back to Stars Hollow kicking herself for hurting her daughters' feelings like that. She knew it was inevitable but she had tried to be on her best behavior today.

Rory stopped off at a fast food joint on the way back and ordered a burger. After the way her mom acted and lunch and asking about guys she just felt awful and needed something to make her feel better. The greasy fast food helped that out and she felt as good as when she had found those two dresses earlier.

You know what, that's what she was going to do tonight. It was Saturday night, she was going to put on that new dress and she was going to try and do something else other than study. Rory Gilmore was going to go out on a Saturday night, so what if she wasn't her usual lithe self, she needed a night and she was sure she could at least convince Paris to go with her. Yes this was going to be a good night for her.

**Reviews and Feedback (good or bad) are always appreciated**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and yes Rory is acting a bit rasher than usual but remember Rory does have a habit of doing things like this when she feels she needs to. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 151 lbs**

Chapter 15

"Come on, we haven't really gone out and relaxed since before school started. I think it'd be good for us" Rory said trying to convince her roommates to go out with her.

"Well where would we even go?" Paris asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. I just need to get dressed up and go out somewhere. There's got to be a party going on" Rory said looking towards Janet. Out of all of them Janet would be the one most likely to know, she did hang out with a few football players.

"Well there are a few frat houses we could stop by…but I have to ask where this is coming from?" Janet wondered aloud. Taking away the first get together they had Rory had basically been in hermit mode the entire school year.

"I'm tired of just staying in. I mean its college; I should go out and have more fun. I just sit around all day. I really need to get out and meet more people" Rory said leaving out the part about wanting to get a bit of male attention.

"What do you say, Paris?" Janet asked looking at her. Janet and Paris had become a bit closer the past couple weeks as they both tried to help Rory lose weight. They weren't best friends by any means but the fighting that had dominated their relationship and the common area was now gone, save for a few minor tiffs.

"Fine, a night out would be…good for all of us. Let's go and get ready" Paris said.

"Tana, you want to come along?" Janet asked the small girl who was sitting off to the side.

She shook her head. "Oh no, I'm quite fine here. I want to get ahead on some stuff" she said not having any interest in college partying.

The three of them just shrugged it off and went to get ready. After about an hour of getting themselves ready Janet, Paris, and Rory were ready to go.

Janet hated that it was getting cold now, had it been spring she would have worn shorts but since there was no way she could leave her runners legs bare she ended up going with a tight pair of skinny jeans and a low cut top. She would have picked out a dress but then she wouldn't have been able to show off her legs, her jeans left little to the imagination.

Paris never knew what to wear and required Rory's help to pick out something cute. A modest, black dress that would draw attention to her large chest. She wore a white sweater-jacket over it to keep her warm.

Rory just stuck with her red dress. When she put it on she had been worried that it was too fancy but after walking around a bit in it, it looked cute. She was suddenly thankful that she hadn't chosen something that would have gone to her ankles. She finished her make-up in the mirror. She was going to let loose tonight.

She joined Paris and Janet in the common area and they were off. "You're looking great tonight" Janet said to Rory.

"Thanks, make sure that no one gets out of sight?" Rory put forth. It was college and bad things could happen, especially when alcohol was involved. The others nodded, neither one wanting to be a statistic.

"Alright but if you need some alone time with someone just say something" Janet said in tone that basically said she expected something fun to happen tonight. Rory and Paris just blushed as they walked, their heels clicking on the cement. Paris because she was still with Jamie, and Rory because she wasn't sure if she actually wanted that. She had never done anything with Jess or Dean, partly because it just never felt like it was time and because she was afraid of ending up like her mother.

Still she wasn't exactly feeling her most beautiful at the moment and she needed to feel better about herself. She needed some male attention, she hadn't really felt amazing since Jess had left and although she wasn't moping and was happy, she didn't find herself having the same over the moon feeling she had when she had been with him.

She also wasn't taking sex off the table for tonight. Her mother had never given her any religious reasons against pre-marital sex, most of the time it was 'don't have it or you could end up like me if you don't use protection'.

True, she would have liked to have had it with someone she loved. But you did have to have sex at some point and didn't all the movies say that college was the place for one night stands?

After a bit of walking they got the frat house. As soon as they entered they went to get some drinks and were the objects of more than a few male stares. Janet just smirked, she went out often and while she was thinking about dating that football player nothing was official yet.

Paris always hated these kinds of places in high school but she was trying to reinvent herself in college. She took a sip of a beer and looked around the room. She knew her role was den mother tonight since she had Jamie. That bothered her a bit but Jamie was great and she was going to see him again soon.

Rory was nervous, she had been so brave before but now that she was here she really didn't know what do to. Loud music was playing around her, should she go and talk to the guys? Should she wait? She needed to calm her nerves and took a bit swig of her beer. This stuff was supposed to calm your nerves after all.

Janet could see how tense Rory was and leaned close to talk to her. "Hey just relax, give it a few minutes and they will come. Just act cool" she said smiling at Rory. She just nodded at Janet and took another sip. Not the best tasting stuff but it would get good soon enough.

The group spent about fifteen minutes just talking to each other when just as Janet said another a guy was approaching them. He was very good looking with short brown hair and brown eyes. Fit but not athletic. He had the air of a Yale man around him.

"Hello, I'm Scott" he said talking to Janet. Janet saw him coming from a while away and wasn't interested at all. He was cute but he wasn't athletic. Janet wanted someone who could keep up with her and looking at him she knew that after a lap around campus he'd be done. At least the lineman could do five laps if she went slow for him.

"Hey," she said giving him an uninterested look. Scott had seen that look before and knew that he had overplayed his hand. The other girls with her weren't ugly, the blonde had big boobs, and the brunette had nice curves. He liked brunettes better so he focused his attention to Rory.

"Actually, I was talking to her" he said talking to Rory. Rory blushed, she had thought that he had been talking to Janet but maybe she was prettier than she gave herself credit for.

"I'm doing well, I'm Rory" she said shaking his hand.

"Interesting name, what's your major?" Scott asked figuring that was a good ice breaker. Janet looked him over as he and Rory talked to each other. He wasn't setting off any alarms in her head so she was alright with him.

Paris just rolled her eyes and started to drink her beer. She looked the guy over, he wasn't her type but hey if Rory was interested in him that's what mattered.

Rory and Scott ended up talking for another ten minutes or so, Janet and Paris would occasionally interject something into the conversation. The entire time Rory was slowly sipping her beer until it was gone.

"Would you like another drink?" Scott asked noticing that her cup was empty.

"Sure" she said handing him her cup, as he left Rory turned over to Janet and Paris.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Not awful, I'd say go for it if you want to. Just don't go somewhere alone with him without telling us" Janet said.

Paris just shrugged, "Too much of a frat guy for my taste but I'll admit he is a bit charming. Kind of reminds me of Jamie" Paris said a smile creeping up onto her face.

Rory smiled and felt so much better about this. She was the first girl that a guy had talked to tonight. She was just feeling amazing about herself right now. Really pretty. He came back with a beer in hand, Rory gladly accepted it.

"Paris and I are going to get something to drink too. We'll be right across the room" Janet said leading Paris away and giving Rory some space. She smiled and pushed a strand of hair out of her face and started talking to him.

They spent the next forty-five minutes or so just talking to each other. Every once in a while Rory would look up to see what Janet and Paris were doing. Paris was chatting with someone, perhaps even flirting. Janet was already making out with some good looking guy, who judging from his body was a runner of some sort.

"So…you want to get out of here?" Scott asked. Rory paused and wondered what that meant. Did he want to take her back to his room? Just go somewhere quieter?

"What do you mean?" Rory asked finishing off her third beer of the night.

"Oh well, I haven't had dinner yet. We could just go somewhere and get a bit to eat. Nothing fancy" he said. Rory did a mental checklist in her mind, she had her pepper spray with her and she felt good enough about him. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sure, just let me tell my friends and we'll get some dinner" she said walking over to Paris.

"Oh please, do you really think that Rand was going for that?" Paris asked in a haughty tone.

"Hey Paris, I'm heading out with Scott" Rory said. Paris took a quick look at her and Janet before nodding.

"Fine, just call me when you get wherever you're going" she said not too worried about Rory. Rory smiled and walked back over to Scott and they were off.

They decided to go and get some Mexican food for dinner. It was a nice little place but not too far off the beaten path. Rory was having a great time tonight with him. So much in fact that she didn't realize the amount of chips, salsa, and cheese she was inhaling. Her happiness plus the alcohol meant she felt no limitations on what she could eat.

Her dinner ended up being an enchilada platter that was covered in cheese, rice and beans on the side. Of course she finished them all up. For his part Scott didn't realize just how much she was eating. His focus was a perky and below her neck.

Eventually dinner had to come to an end and they headed out. Rory wanted to pay but he insisted that he could pay for her.

"So…do you want to go back to my place?" he asked casually and Rory froze. She was having such a good time and she didn't want it to end but she knew what going back to his place would entail. She crossed her arms and thought about it for a second.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" he said trying to cover up his mistake. He thought that was what she wanted, after all she had been flirting with him all night and he wanted to see that curvy body of hers out of the dress.

"No, I mean…look you're very nice. This is without a doubt one of the best nights I've had in a while. You've made me feel beautiful" she said blushing.

"Well you are" he said looking over her body.

"I just don't want to move too fast and I'm just not ready to go back to your place. If that's all you want then it's been a lot of fun but I would like to see you again" she said somewhat hopefully.

It wasn't the ending that Scott had been hoping for but she did seem like an amazing woman. He had been looking for something quick tonight but he could hold off for now. She seemed like she was worth it. "I do want to see you again" he said.

Rory had to keep herself from jumping for joy. She had a date for at least sometime next week. Might end up being nothing but hey she was out there again.

"That'd be great" she said and they made his way back to his car. They chatted a bit more and once he parked they exchanged numbers. "I'm open every night except Friday. I have standing plans that I can get out of if I need to but any other day would work better" she said.

He nodded and made a mental note of that. He had already been planning on Friday but another Saturday night out would be fine. "So I'll see you later?" he asked as she started to get out of the car.

"Sure" she said smiling and leaving adding a bit of a sway to her hips. He watched her leave and swore under his breath. "Great ass for a white girl" he said getting ready for a cold shower when he got home.

Between meeting someone new and the amount of food she had eaten Rory was on cloud nine. This is how she wanted to feel not like she had felt the past couple of weeks. She walked into the common room walking on air. She found Paris there waiting for her.

"Wasn't sure if I'd see you tonight" She said poking her head out of her book. "How was he?" she asked somewhat interested.

"He was fantastic, charming, sweet, and nice. I'll probably see him again" Rory said sitting down on the couch. "Where are Janet and Tana?"

"Janet went home with that runner and the small one is in her room. He seemed nice, what you were looking for?" Paris asked. Rory nodded.

"Basically, he's kind of like Jamie but a bit more loose and easygoing. He's getting another date if he wants one. I want to know more about him. We kept it very light" Rory said.

Paris just nodded. "Well I'm glad that you're happy. You've been too tense" she said.

"Well I've been on that diet but I think it's really going to start coming off. The walk tonight helped" Rory said ignoring the fact that he dinner had easily contained over a thousand calories.

"I'm heading to bed now" she said smiling and feeling sexy in her dress. It was a pity her chest would shrink, oh well she was going to take advantage of the way it fit while she could, she thought as she got ready for bed.

**Reviews and Feedback are appreciated and helps the inspiration!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I have NO idea what happened yesterday but for some reason the number of visitors and story traffic exploded. Normally I don't pay too much attention but when it jumps I tend to notice. Thank you all who read this story, special thanks to those that do take the time to review. **

**It should also be noted that a warning has been placed on the story that it could be a trigger for those with Eating Disorders. At first I wasn't going to put it one figuring that people with them wouldn't be reading this story. But you never know and I'll admit looking back I have gone into some detail. Not a big deal just felt the need to put that warning on the story. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 151 lbs**

Chapter 16

The next three weeks just seemed to fly by for Rory. Between classes, homework, spending time with Scott, and spending time with her family she seemed to have no time for herself. The Sunday after her date she took a good look at herself in the mirror and told herself that she had to get really serious about this.

She went online and printed out some health facts along with calorie menu's from any of the places she'd go out to eat often. It was small and she was already doing some of the stuff, she'd have to start buying whole grain bread.

She placed the health notes on her desk as she went with Janet for her morning job, her legs were still sore afterward but they were getting stronger. She could not jog a lap around campus and then walk around campus as a cool down exercise. As she and Janet walk she made a mental note to read through all of that health information more carefully, she had just skimmed it before and she needed a better look.

Rory finished her workout with Janet and pour herself a cup of coffee to drink. Yes, it should have been water but coffee was basically water, at least to Rory. She went through her daily routine of getting ready. Once showered and clothed she picked up the notes and was just about to start reading them when her cell rang.

Her stomach jumped a bit when her phone said it was a number that wasn't in her contacts list. It was just a little past eleven, maybe a bit early but she didn't care. She picked it up hoping that it wasn't a wrong number.

"Hello," she said remaining cool.

"Hey Rory, it's Scott. From last night" he said a little bit nervous. He wasn't sure if he was calling too soon or not but they hit it off and fortune favors the bold.

"Oh hey, how are you?" Rory asked smiling a bit. She normally didn't get like this around guys too much but unless the alcohol affected her that much he was nice and cute.

"I'm doing great, I was wondering if you wanted to go and get lunch?" he asked.

"That sounds great, pick me up?" she asked in a perky tone.

"Sure, I'll be there in twenty minutes, what's the apartment number?" he asked. Rory gave him her apartment number.

"See you soon" he said hanging up his phone.

Rory smiled as she closed her phone. She was going to get a better look at him today and see if there was anything there. She ended up wearing jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with a blue collared shirt over it. She put on a jacket and looked at herself in the mirror. A bit casual but that was good for this. It was lunch, not dinner.

She grabbed her purse and walked out to the common room, totally forgetting about her health facts. She sat there nervously and waited for him to knock on the door. She knew that she was being ridiculous. This was just a guy after all, but it was her first real date in a while. True she felt far less nervous than she had with Dean or Jess. After all she didn't really know him might be nothing but a girl had to keep her options open.

There was a knock at the door and Rory answered it. Looking him over she was pleased to find that the few drinks she did have didn't cloud her judgment at all. He was very cute, a bit taller than Jess with a better build. But still shorter than Dean.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked a bit disappointed that she wasn't dressed like she was last night. But it was cool this morning and he was bundled up in a jacket and jeans also.

"Sure, where are we going?" Rory asked locking the door and following him to his car. Which in the daylight she could see was a Porsche. That disheartened her a bit, his family hadn't really come up last night and for all she knew he might just be some rich jerk who seems nice at first but once you really get to know him will cheat on you. She'd never stay with a guy who cheated on her.

"There's this nice restaurant I've heard about. I've been wanting to try it; my friends say it's good. Not really fancy or anything" he said. Rory nodded and hid a smile, at least he wasn't dragging her out someplace crazy expensive to show off.

"You lead the way. I'm not picky" she said.

They chatted as he drove. It was only a ten minute drive. She found out that he did come from Hartford but his family didn't have the kind of money that her grandparents had. That made her rest a bit easier, she had been afraid that she would be spending lunch hearing about a yacht club.

Rory gave up a bit of information about herself also, leaving out her grandparents but telling him about her mom and Stars Hollow, just little things about herself.

When they sat down to lunch Rory looked at the menu. There were salads on there but nothing seemed that appetizing to her. "What are you going to get?" she asked looking over the menu. This was a sandwich place and had very limited selections when it came to salads sadly.

"I'm going to go the Italian sub, what about you?" he asked her. She thought about it a moment, she didn't want to be one of those girls who only ordered a salad and was bitchy the entire time because she was hungry. "I'm going to get the Philly Cheesesteak" she said smiling at him.

They spent the next hour or so just talking to each other. Rory knew that having a Cheesesteak plus potato chips was not good for her. She didn't have to look at her health facts to know that but it wasn't every Sunday she went out with a guy. He was everything that she was looking for. He didn't talk down to her, he could carry on a conversation, he complimented her, and he was well read.

He wasn't perfect though, he would occasionally say something a little dorky but that wasn't a bad thing. It was like he had the best qualities of Jess and Dean but he was still his own person. She also noticed that he was a bit arrogant but he was a guy and it wasn't that bad.

Rory looked down and checked her watch. "Well I really should be getting back. I have to study but I'd love to see you again" she said.

Scott couldn't believe his luck, this girl was amazing. A bit awkward at times and perhaps a bit too talkative and goofy for her own good, she did babble a lot but that only seemed to be when she was nervous. This was a girl who was certainly worth seeing again. "I'd love that too. I'll give you a call during the week" he said as they walked back to his car.

Over the next couple of weeks Rory was over the moon happy. She was finally seeing someone again and was now forgetting about the way that Jess had left her. There was still an ache there and she wanted some closure but it was a lot better than it had been. There was an extra spring in her step and any chance she got she tended to go out with Scott.

This ended up being the worst thing for her. Evenings that would have been spent just studying and going to sleep now included seeing him, meaning that she had to stay up later to get everything she wanted to done. It had only been three weeks but her running routine was already down to just twice per week. Janet just couldn't get her up some mornings.

The health facts that she had printed out were now buried until a pile of other papers. They were around but she had never gotten around to reading them like she should have. But life just caught up with her and really she was still eating salads and she had cut out sugar so she was fine.

But she wasn't counting all the times that Scott took her out to eat or the many times that he brought her candy or pastries to help her study. Yes he was spoiling her and while she wanted to shy away from the attention he was being so nice about it. At the same time she could see the looks of jealousy from Paris. She'd never admit it but she wished Jamie was here with her.

The Friday night dinners went along as they always did. Rory was so focused on other things that she hadn't considered weighing herself and spent all of her focus on school, her family, and Scott. Emily and Richard had said nothing about her weight so she wasn't going to worry too much about it. This was the absolute worst thing she could have done.

Thanksgiving break was right around the corner and the Harvard/Yale game was this weekend. Emily and Richard had insisted upon taking her to the game along with Scott and of course her mother had joined in.

Not exactly the best venue to introduce someone to your family, she was sure that she saw her grandmother cringe. But she had been talking about him, and they all wanted to meet him. Especially her mother who had been teasing her about wanting to meet him first. He had readily agreed to meet her family though and for that she was eternally grateful. At least with people around neither her grandfather nor grandmother would interrogate him too much.

The game was coming up this weekend and Rory was somewhat excited about it. It meant an entire day with Scott but her family was there too. Her mom she could live with, she just had to keep reminding herself that Scott wasn't like Dean or Jess, they'd like him.

Rory got up for class and went to put her jeans on. They got halfway up her thighs before they met resistance. Rory's heart stopped. She had been so good lately, hadn't she? They had to have shrunk in the wash, right? Dread started to overtake her as she remembered all the meals she had eaten with him. All of the harmless little treats that right now might not have been so harmless.

When was the last time she had gone running? She couldn't even remember but it was certainly more than a week ago. She moved into the bathroom and got on the scale. Her stomach was doing back flips as she waited for the numbers to appear.

The scale read 161 lbs.

Ten pounds, she had gained ten pounds in three weeks. She felt like crying, "Fuck" she said massaging her temples. How could she let this happen, she had started off so well. But she knew the reasons, she wasn't concerned about it. Whenever Scott wanted to go out she refused to get a salad with him, not wanting him to know that she was dieting.

Okay that was a small lie but she didn't want him to think that she was some crazy woman when it came to her weight. She took a look at herself in the mirror not wanting to see the damage but having no other choice.

The extra weight actually suited her quite well but she had passed the point to curvy and would now be classified as chubby. The first thing she noticed was her face. The fold of fat underneath her chin had gotten larger and her chubby cheeks made her look downright plump.

Her chest had stopped growing for the most part, her breasts were a bit bigger and she probably needed to buy new bras but they were still as appealing as ever.

Her waistline had thickened and even when she tried to suck her stomach in there was still a bit of a belly there. She grabbed her love handles unhappily and tugged at the waistband of her panties, only to discover red marks where they were digging into her newfound flesh.

She winced as she looked at her hips. If there had been any doubt that she was bottom heavy before there was little doubt now. Her hips had slowed their growth but were the widest part of her. Her ass and thighs had continued plumping up and while she only had a bit of cellulite before but it was very visible now. As she walked she could feel her thighs rub together, she cringed. There was also a lot of jiggling going on behind her too as she paced around the bathroom. She felt heavier now as if once again noticing the weight for the first time.

Rory felt like crying, even though she knew she hadn't been losing any weight she was hopeful that it had leveled off. But instead it all came back to her now. All of the sweets, the pastries and coffee, the meals they went out to get, the lack of salads, the fruit she just never got around to buying, and sleeping in instead of exercising.

So many thoughts entered her head, how was Scott going to react? What about her grandmother? Her mother? Oh god she was going to have to go back to her sweats now. What if nothing fit her? She didn't even want to leave her bedroom. One missed day of classes wouldn't hurt; she could count it as a sick day. She needed someone to talk to.

She took out her phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Mom…there's a bit of a problem. Can you come to Yale" Rory asked in a sad voice as she climbed back into bed and wrapped the blankets around her. She didn't want anyone seeing her body right now.

**Reviews and feedback are always appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Someone brought up the fact that if Rory was really 5'7'' and 112 pounds to start the story then she would be underweight. Well that depends on how much you believe BMI and the internet. My searches brought up 5'7'' as an official height and given that Lauren Graham is listed at 5'9'' I can believe that. 112 may have been off but hey she was backpacking around Europe so even if it's a bit low we'll just say she lost weight there if you don't believe 112 lbs. **

**I hope everyone who is reading is enjoying it and thanks to everyone who has reviewed! **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 161 lbs**

Chapter 17

Paris was worried about Rory. She had gotten back from her class and expected her room to be empty but instead found Rory still in bed. "Is everything okay?" Paris asked concerned about her friend.

"I'm fine…just waiting on my mom to get here" Rory said staying in her bed and wrapping the blankets tighter around her. Normally Paris would have just ignored her and went on with her life. But Terrance told her that needed to be more…open to people and it wasn't like Rory was going to hurt her.

"Really? Because you don't seem fine to me. Are you sick? Can I get you anything? Did someone do or say something to you?" Paris asked instantly imagining the worst.

Rory noticed the concern in her friends' eyes. She let out a sigh suddenly feeling a pang of guilt in her stomach. She didn't mean to make Paris go crazy. Really this wasn't THAT big a deal when there were people starving in the world and she wasn't hurt physically. Rory shook her head no.

"Paris…it's nothing really. I'll tell you when my mom gets here. But I'm not hurt or dying. It'll just be easier to tell you together" Rory said staring into Paris's eyes. Paris nodded in understanding. "Fine" Paris mumbled as she walked over to the crafts corner. She needed to burn off some of this nervous energy.

Rory sighed feeling bad about making her friend worry like this about her. But she needed her mother here. She needed to comfort of her. She squeezed her stomach fat and felt mad at it. Why did this have to happen to her?

Lorelai had been working on preparing stuff for a catering job when Rory had called. It wasn't exactly the work that she loved to do but this job would give her more time on some of the bills. In the past month her financial situation had deteriorated even more. She wasn't in super belt tightening mode yet but it was getting there. She snacked on some mini-donuts as she went over some stuff. They were having a huge sale so she had a lot of them.

But as soon as Rory called she dropped everything that she was doing to go to her daughter. She couldn't' tell what was wrong over the phone but it sounded bad. At least she wasn't in the hospital, so it couldn't be that bad. But what if something had happened? What if that new boyfriend hurt her? Oh Lorelai was going to kill him if he did that to her sweet, caring daughter. She brought her coffee and grabbed another small thing of mini-donuts and she was on her way.

The drive to Yale was cut in about half; no way that Lorelai wasn't going to get to her daughter in record time. She also finished off her donuts in record time. Getting to Yale she parked in the first spot she could find, tickets be damned and made her way to their apartment. She knocked on the door impatiently as she waited for someone to answer. Her left leg was shaking nervously as every second seemed like an hour.

Paris answered the door. "She's not telling me anything. All I know is that she's not hurt" she said letting Lorelai in. She let out a sigh of relief, well that's good. "Did she tell you anything?" she asked.

"Nope, she said she wanted to wait for you. She hasn't left her bed, so I don't know what the hell is wrong. I left this morning like always and when I got back she wasn't in class but she was in bed crying a bit" Paris said starting to connect the dots.

"What do you think?" Lorelai asked Paris noting the look on her face.

"Maybe Scott broke up with her. I mean why else would she call you and still be in bed? I mean I know they've only been going out a few weeks but she does really like him" she suggested.

"Well let's go and find out" Lorelai said hoping that wasn't it for her daughters sake. They entered the room together and saw Rory still under the blanket.

"Hey Rory, mommy's here. What's wrong sweets?" Lorelai asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

Rory wasn't really sure what to say to her mother. True she had been working up stuff to say but none of it sounded right and she wasn't really sure how to say it. Plus the more she thought about it the more she thought she was making too big a deal out of it. Women gained weight all the time. Granted they didn't have Emily Gilmore in their family but still.

Rory didn't have any other way to say it so she just threw her blanket off her body, showing off her swollen belly. She looked down in shame.

Paris looked at her in disbelief for two reasons. The first that she was making such a big deal over weight gain and the second because she had gained more weight. They had been trying to help her but she just seemed to ignore them. She wanted to say something to Rory but could somewhat sympathize with her. Her mother had always been on her about her weight. Still she was acting like a bit of a brat forcing her mom to drive up here and having the both of them worry so much about her.

Lorelai just looked at her daughter sadly and pulled her into a hug. "Oh honey…what happened? You were doing so well on your diet" she said. That was a half truth, her diet had been going semi-well but it wasn't like she was shrinking week after week after week.

"I gained ten fucking pounds" Rory spat out surprising everyone in the room. She grabbed the blanket and covered herself back up; she didn't want anyone to see her body.

"Well I can see that" Lorelai said staring at her daughter. "But what I mean is…why'd you go off your diet?" she asked.

"I don't know. I didn't mean too. I kept eating salads at first. But then Scott and I started going out…oh god what's Scott going to think?" Rory asked. She had been trying not to think about that but it was right there in the foreground of her mind again. What would her boyfriend think of a girl who seemed to just keep on expanding.

"Well if he's worth a damn then he's not going to care" Paris said leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. Seriously no matter what Rory thought she still looked amazing in Paris's opinion. "I mean it's not like you're obese or anything" she muttered.

Lorelai just nodded. "Well Paris is right about that. Scott shouldn't care at all about how much you weigh. I mean you're still the same Rory you were when he first met you" Lorelai said rubbing Rory's arm to comfort her.

While Paris was standing there she noticed something about Lorelai. As Lorelai leaned in to comfort Rory she noticed that skirt she was wearing was awfully tight. The skirt was so tight that she could see Lorelai's panty lines through the tight fabric of her skirt. She raised an eyebrow at this. Maybe it was just the skirt but there was something that seemed different. Was she wider than before? Dammit now Paris just had to know so she carefully made her way to the other side of the bed.

All the while Lorelai was trying to calm down Rory who finally seemed to believe that it would be alright, except for one major thing. "What are we going to do about grandma? She wasn't happy before and I doubt she'll be happy about this" she said pinching the fat on her cheeks a bit.

Lorelai's mind began racing to come up with a universe where this could work out for everyone. Then an idea came to her mind.

"Alright this isn't the end of the world. Winter's coming up. That means big, bulky clothes, Emily will never notice. You just need to stick to sweaters and such for the time being. Then by spring when you're thin again she'll be none the wiser" Lorelai said proud of herself for that plan.

Rory thought about it and it seemed like it could work. "I guess that'll work, but how am I going to lose this weight. I feel like a blimp" she pouted looking down at her bloated figure.

Paris had remained quiet and moved to the other side of the room. Looking at Lorelai's face she was sure that the woman had gained some weight now. If she had to compare it to Rory's she's put it at ten pounds from the looks of things. Paris wasn't too surprised at this. She knew the way that both of them ate. It was bound to affect them at some point. She was just surprised it seemed to be happening at the same time for both of them. She stayed quiet.

"Okay, that's settled. Now we need to work on your self control. This kind of stuff happens but if you're this concerned about gaining weight we need to get you on a strict diet. Even stricter than before" Lorelai said. Rory's face looked crestfallen, she knew this was coming and she had to do it but she had been so happy lately and now she was going back to counting calories. Which she knew she should have been doing anyway, but now it was even worse than before.

"Have you been exercising enough?" Lorelai asked. Rory's lack of a response gave her the answer she was looking for.

"Well alright see there's your problem right there. You stopped working out. You need to get back to that. It's the only way to keep your weight steady. I can't tell you how much weight I lost when I was a maid. That was just from cleaning and moving around the place as fast as I could. That little bit of baby weight I had from you just fell off" Lorelai said smiling.

That gave Rory some hope. If her mother could lose weight but cleaning she could go and do something simple to help her. She'd just keep on jogging. She'd never admit it but during that small period where she was doing it a lot she was feeling a lot better about herself.

"Thanks mom…I'm sorry I had to call and worry you like that but I was just so worried about everything and…I guess I got a bit worried and overreacted about everything" Rory said feeling slightly better but she was still very nervous. She'd have to see Scott at some point and he'd feel just how much bigger she was. Her grandmother had the eye of a hawk and Rory wasn't totally convinced the plan would work but she was willing to believe it. It wasn't like she never wore big sweaters in winter.

"It's fine; I understand why you needed me. This can't be easy for you. But just keep working out and eating healthy. Trust me you'll look how you want then." Lorelai said standing up. Her shirt rode up a little bit and she tugged it over her waist. "Now I have to go and get back to Stars Hollow. That inn isn't going to open itself. You okay?" she asked fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. Why did this feel so tight?

Rory jut nodded. "Thanks and I'll be fine. I'm feeling a lot better. I'll see you this weekend" she said hugging her mother. Lorelai smiled.

"Keep your head up and you'll be fine" Lorelai said as she started to leave. Just as she was about to leave the room she noticed a half eaten box of chocolates. She picked it up and looked at Rory with her left eyebrow raised.

"Scott thought it'd be sweet if a sweet heart like me had some sweets to snack on while I studied. You can take them though" Rory said.

Lorelai just nodded and ate a chocolate out of the box. Her eyes widened. "Well I have to say this about the boy that I've never met. He has very good taste" Lorelai said leaving and popping another chocolate in her mouth.

Paris wanted to laugh at this entire situation. Here Lorelai was giving her lectures and it looked like she wasn't practicing what she preached to Rory. The entire situation was just crazy to her. Lorelai seemed to be just as blind as Rory had been. God, Emily was going to go nuts on the both of them if they didn't watch what they ate more closely.

Rory looked up at Paris. "I'm sorry about earlier. I know this is nuts but…"

"Forget about it. I'd be lying if I said that I never was concerned about stuff like this. Besides you still look really good" Paris assured her.

Rory smiled. "So you really don't think Scott will think I'm awful looking now" she asked.

Paris rolled her eyes at that. "Trust me, he's crazy about you. More than just physically. He seems nice enough. You'll be fine and if he does break up with you then screw him. You could go anywhere on campus and find a single guy willing to date you. I hate to say it but you still look amazing 24/7" she said.

Rory smiled. "Thanks Paris, I needed that. Well I'm going to call him and tell him to come over. He might as well see me, as me" she said with a bit of dread in her voice. Even if her mind told her that she'd be better off without him if he did breakup with her, her heart would still hurt a bit.

"Okay, well I have a class soon but if you need anything I'll be back later" Paris said getting her stuff ready. Rory just nodded and pulled off her phone. It was like a bandage, just had to do this quick and whatever happened well that's what was meant to happen.

**Reviews and Feedback always rock!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yes, Lorelai is also going to gain some weight in this story. Because really just having Rory with her bad eating habits gain weight and not Lorelai just seems strange. Plus Lorelai is under stress of opening the Dragonfly. It just seemed natural to me. Lorelai won't get her own place at the top with her weight and height for the time being because she's not really the focus of the story. Her weight will be given when need be or in chapter I consider it important. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 161 lbs**

Chapter 18

Paris left Rory in their room, Scott wouldn't be here for another half an hour and the larger girl was pacing. It was starting to annoy Paris. She still had a good ten minutes before she had to leave for class but today she chose to leave early.

While she was walking Paris took the time to think things over. Rory was gaining weight. If you had asked her that, three years ago she would have been gleeful. The princess of Hicktown, USA wouldn't be so perfect after all. God she had been a bitch back then. But she had wanted to be the best and she still wanted that. Only now she felt close to Rory and did actually feel sorry that she was gaining weight like this.

She really had no idea how to help her friend though. She couldn't watch what Rory ate all the time and she couldn't make her exercise. She let out a frustrated sigh. Just then an idea hit her; Rory had learned from her mother that her gluttonous eating habits were acceptable. She had learned them so she could unlearn them. It wouldn't be easy but if she could get Rory to just follow a diet she made up for her for two weeks that should be enough. As much as it embarrassed her she still had some of her mothers' old diet tips and meal plans around. True she had never been fat but her mother wasn't willing to take that chance.

Paris smiled and wondered why she hadn't thought of this earlier. For better or worse her mothers' diet tips still stuck with her to this day, she wouldn't be cruel like her mother but she'd give her some tough love. Maybe if she could succeed with Rory she could apply it and sell it to other people who needed help.

Rory hated that Paris had left. At least with Paris around she'd have someone to talk to while she waited for him to arrive. Instead she was pacing around in her sweats and a not so cute shirt. Her hair was a mess, and she didn't have any makeup on. Yep this was the worst that she had looked in a while and he was going to see her like this. The thought nearly crippled her. Was a month long enough for him to be able to see her like this? Should she wait longer? Should she do her hair? She wasn't sure what to do and she didn't have anyone to calm her down. She always knew where she stood with Dean and Jess until the end of those relationships but here she was lost in fog.

She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. "Alright Gilmore you can do this! You are a strong woman and if he dumps you because of your weight then he's an asshole. Any man who would dump you over that isn't worth your time. Just be confident and whatever happens will happen. You don't even know if he's the one. So suck it up and just talk with him about it" she told herself suddenly feeling better. Sure she was nervous as hell but she knew she wouldn't break.

She also couldn't help but be amused by this situation. Had it been a test it would have been no problem whatsoever. But when it came to guys she couldn't help as nervous as when she had first met Dean.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Rory felt nervous about this but it was something that had to be done. Her legs were shaking a little bit but she made her way to the door and put a big, fake smile on her face.

Scott had been concerned when he heard Rory's voice over the phone. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her but it was clear that something was bothering his girlfriend. He would have gotten there sooner but he needed a moment to clean himself up and after she made it clear that it was not a life or death issue he felt better.

Still he rushed and dressed more casually than he would have liked but he had gotten there in near record time. His mind was going over and over anything that it could have been. But he wasn't coming up with anything at all. He felt sick to his stomach as he walked up to her door. He knew that it was useless to speculate but still he felt the need to. He was very worried about her and hoped that it wasn't anything too big.

He knocked on her door and waited a few seconds for her to answer the door. He was taken aback as soon as Rory answered the door. Instead of the usual perky and cute looking woman that he had become accustomed to seeing he instead found a totally different woman.

Her eyes were red from crying, her face looked all puffy. Her hair, well had it been a different case he would have liked to see her hair messed up like that but in this case he only felt concern for her. She was still in her pajamas and that only confused him. What could have happened this early in the morning that would cause her this much distress?

"Is everything alright?" he asked quickly as he walked in.

"No, I mean yes…I mean I really don't know. I woke up this morning and realized something…" Rory said taking a deep breath. She felt a weight on her chest and was doing her best not to panic.

"And what was that?" Scott asked very confused about all of this now. She wasn't bleeding and she wasn't dying. Was it something with him? Shit, she was going to break up with him. The crying was because it was a tough decision but she just didn't want to be in a relationship right now and she felt bad about it. He knew how big her heart was and normally she wouldn't do it but had gotten emotional and now felt bad about this entire situation. He prepared himself for the inevitable.

"I mean…I guess it's kinda small but not really. I mean you've been so sweet. Bringing me food and everything but…Scott you need to stop it. I tried to put on my jeans today and I've gained ten pounds" Rory said looking down at her feet unhappily.

Scott looked at her like she had grown a second and even third head. "Wait, what? You've gained weight? That's why you're going all crazy? Phew, I have to say you had me panicked there for a minute" he said laughing it off.

Rory looked at him with her mouth agape. "This is a big deal! Ten pounds in three weeks isn't good and I've been trying to lose weight" she said pinching her stomach flab unhappily.

Scott walked over to her and shook his head. "Everyone gains a little bit of weight. It's no big deal. I didn't even notice it" he said giving her a hug.

That made Rory feel better, at least it wasn't that noticeable to him. But he wasn't Emily Gilmore.

"It is a big deal…I know you didn't know me at the beginning of the semester but I've gained like forty pounds!" she said before she could stop herself. Curse her big mouth.

He just looked her over. "Really? Then you must have been a bit underweight because you look great to me" he said looking at her body a bit closer. There was a bit of a difference but it wasn't too bad. She looked softer, a bit plumber, but really it didn't look that bad on her.

"You look amazing to me. I'm serious here" he said. He was telling the truth too. He had a varying taste in women and really she was fine to him. Yes she was a bit curvy but that wasn't bad.

A wide smile came to Rory's face. That weight was off her chest. "I'm glad you think so but it doesn't change the fact that I have to start losing some weight" she said pouting a bit looking at her body but feeling amazing in his arms.

Scott just rolled his eyes. "As long as it's what you want. I mean if you're doing it just because you hate your body or feel a need to be perfect then don't. But if it's for health then I'll help you with it. I'll start bringing you oranges from now on" he said hugging her tighter. He was feeling a little bold so he squeezed her ass ever so lightly. Damn, she wasn't kidding she had gained weight and it seemed to take residence in her ass.

Rory blushed a bit at him. Her initial reaction was to think that he thought she was gross but she could feel his erection through his jeans. It was a must needed self confidence boost.

"Aww you're too sweet" she said pulling him closer to her.

"You know looking at you; I couldn't tell you've gained any weight. You sure the scale isn't broken?" he said trying to make her feel a little bit better. But just the way that his hands explored her body it was obvious that she had gained weight. Still he wanted her to feel beautiful. He'd just stop bringing her sweets and taking her out as much.

"Oh trust me I've gained weight. You just can't tell because of the sweats" she said.

"Well if you want you can show me. Because I'm sure that you're just as sexy as ever" he said kissing her neck. He knew the part that he had to play here. He was the supportive boyfriend and honestly the weight didn't really bother him at all. Fact of the matter was that he was a bit turned on right now and any excuse to get here out of her clothes would be a plus.

Rory shook her head no right away. The very thought of showing off her body to anyone right now was mortifying. Even Scott who as sweet as he was, was still a new boyfriend to her. Although she'd be lying if she said she wasn't interested in seeing him with his shirt off right now too.

"Well alright but you know that I think you're beautiful no matter what. A little more of you doesn't change anything, is that why you called me and sounded all freaked out?" he asked knowing the answer as soon as her face began to turn beet red.

"Maybe…but I was just paranoid. I mean I know how some guys react when stuff like this happens and I just thought that you might be a jerk disguised as a really nice guy. Which I know now is insane but still I didn't know what you were thinking. I mean you never acted like you were really superficial but I know a ton of girls who meet guys like that and then it ends up being a Lifetime movie and…"

"Rory, take a second and breathe" he said stopping her rant. She was talking so fast that he had a bit of trouble understanding the end but he got the point of it. "It's fine and I know what you mean you don't need to freak out about this. Anything you need to help you lose weight I'm happy to help with" he said.

Rory could feel her heart melting as he spoke. He was being so kind about this. She wished that she knew something that she could do for him. Just to show how grateful she was.

"You know you're amazing. Dealing with me and meeting my family this weekend. Let's just say that something good is going to come your way because of this. Oh and don't mention anything about this to my grandma. She's not exactly the most understanding about this small issue" she said.

Scott just nodded at her. "My lips are sealed and I really can't wait to see what kind of good is going to come my way" he said, his voice husky. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't hoping for this to end in some sort of sexual act. He was only human and while he wasn't going to force her, it was college and he would like to see what she was like between the sheets.

"So…it's about lunchtime. Have you had anything to eat? We can get you a soup and salad" he said. "Oh and we can walk there" he added in.

Rory smiled, "Sure, just let me go and get dressed and we can go" she walked into her room with an extra bounce in her step causing some jiggle in her entire body. Scott watched her walk away and although he knew she was heavier than the average sorority girl he found himself very excited about the upcoming weekend.

**Reviews and feedback are appreciated**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: To Katie, this is a very extreme case. This is basically a girl who has eaten whatever she wanted her whole life and never worried about exercise. Given how much she eats this might be a little extreme but for this story it works. Also she can't lose weight because she cheats a lot, still eating less but just enough to keep her weight the same. Does this happen to most people, no. But it's been known to happen and probably would if one was just an eating machine. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Height: 5'7'' (Yeah I'm considering this official. She says it in the pilot)**

**Weight: 161 lbs**

Chapter 19

Rory was laying in her bedroom in Stars Hollow nervous for the day ahead. They had gotten out of Friday night dinner yesterday since they had to be up early to tailgate for the game. She had decided to go home and see her mom. Otherwise she would have just been pacing around the room all night. She was worried that her grandmother would notice the small amount of weight she had gained. She would have spent the night with Scott but they had agreed to Saturday night.

That was another reason why she was so nervous today. She and Scott were going to spend the night together and she had promised him something good. It couldn't be something that could have been a surprise on any other night. True she shouldn't have been as grateful about this as she was but he had made her feel so much better about herself and he was already changing their dates so that they'd only go to healthy places.

The only question was what to do. She wasn't ready to have sex with him, at least not yet. They were in college though and wasn't that a normal thing to do in college? But the more she thought about it the more she realized that she just wasn't ready for it yet. Still she wanted to show off to him in some way and she actually wanted him to see her body. After all that would be the true test. If he wasn't disgusted with her flabby body after seeing it then he was a keeper.

She was thinking something romantic, where they could be alone and maybe…have some fun. Not all the way but some sort of situation close to that. Jess had awoken something inside of her that needed to be nourished and after months of him being gone that part was aching for attention. Yes, that part would get attention tonight. She had decided on it. She looked over the Pro/Con list that she had written out yesterday. She crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it away. The last thing she needed was her mom finding it.

She got up and looked out her window. She smiled; it looked cold outside today, perfect jacket weather. Only problem was that she couldn't wear black. She would pick the college with blue and white team colors. Still big bulky coats were her friends today. She smiled as she dug around in her closet to find something that would suit her.

Meanwhile Lorelai was in her room trying to find something to wear for the day. She stood in her room in just her bra and panties while digging through her clothes to find something to wear. Lorelai had gained about ten pounds over the last couple of weeks. A bit more noticeable on her given how she loved to wear tight clothes.

Right now she was trying to wiggle her way into jeans. Rory took after her mother in many different ways this also included body shape. Her ass, hips, and thighs had all grown and were now covered in cellulite. Mostly due to her age and now recent weight gain.

The rest of her body also looked flabby, pasty, and generally un-toned. While Rory still had the gift of youth Lorelai was slowly getting older. At thirty six no one was ready to call her an old maid but her bad diet and lack of exercise was taking its toll now. She was still beautiful but the recent weight gain wasn't helping and just walking around wasn't cutting it for her anymore.

Lorelai smiled as she ended up fitting into the jeans and she found a cute crimson top to wear with it. She was unconcerned about the pinching that her pants were doing. It wasn't awful and really it just felt like a really bad bloat. She'd just need to be on her feet more. Not that she wasn't already; life had just become so stressful for her. Plus not being able to work every day left her just sitting on the couch working on inn stuff some days.

She walked downstairs to find her daughter.

"Rory, you ready to go?" she called out. Rory walked out of her room nervously.

"What do you think? Does it make me look thinner?" she asked not believing that she actually had to ask her mom that question. Lorelai took a quick look and nodded at her.

"You look great. Grandma will never be able to tell. Just don't let her hug you tight" Lorelai said and they were off. Lorelai tugged at the hem of her jeans. God they were tighter than she had thought.

As they drove Rory sent Scott a message telling him where to meet them. This might actually work out fine for them. Grandma and Grandpa might be too concerned about meeting him and the attention could be taken away from her. By the time they reached the spot Scott was already there waiting for them with coffee.

"Hey I brought you guys some coffee, hope you haven't had any yet" he said. Lorelai and Rory grabbed the cups and smiled.

"We already have but we could always use some more. You're too sweet" Rory said sipping her coffee.

"Well you've won me over" Lorelai said greedily gulping down her coffee. Rory just rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Thank you for the coffee and trust me once my mother actually gets to know you she'll love you" Rory said.

"Please coffee is all I need. Welcome to the family" Lorelai said jokingly.

"Just ignore here it's still too early for her" Rory said. Scott just nodded amazed at how similar his girlfriend and her mother were. He had heard Rory talk about Lorelai often and how they were the same, for the most part. But seeing it was truly believing it.

"Well it's still nice meeting you" Scott said extending his hand. Lorelai shook it and smiled. He was cute. If there was one thing that she could never doubt it was Rory's taste in boys. Okay Jess withstanding. But every girl had to date a guy like Jess in her life. Now this guy seemed like a keeper to her.

Just then Emily and Richard walked up to them.

"Good morning all, oh god Lorelai what are you wearing?" Richard asked just shaking his head. Emily looked at her daughter aghast.

"What?" Lorelai asked wondering what she could have done by just smiling at them.

"Lorelai, that shirt is Harvard's color. Here wear this" Emily said handing one of her coats to Lorelai.

"What? I didn't know" Lorelai pouted putting the jacket on. Of course she would end up wearing the wrong color today.

"Ah you must be Scott. My granddaughter speaks highly of you" Richard said sizing him up. He was dressed well, seemed happy to be here, and certainly looked better than either Dean or that one boy Emily had met.

Scott stuck his hand out to Richard. "You would be correct and you must be Mr. Gilmore. Rory speaks very highly for you too" he said. Richard smiled and shook his hand. A nice firm grip. He smiled, so far so good.

"And you must be the lovely Mrs. Gilmore" Scott has shaking Emily's hand. Emily smiled politely at him looking for something wrong but at first glance found nothing.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you," Emily said telling herself she had to be nice and give him a chance. He couldn't be as worse as the last one.

"Well shall we head out?" Richard asked and they all nodded yes. Rory got close to her grandmother very quickly to say hello but then walked behind her. The last thing she needed was Emily commenting on her weight.

She didn't need to worry about that though. Emily was so concerned with trying to find out more about Scott she could have cared less about Rory. Plus her heavy jacket helped the illusion of making her look small.

The day was actually going fairly well. Scott was wowing her grandfather by talking about his fraternity and the fact that his GPA was 3.8 and he was majoring in economics. Emily found him to be polite and very well mannered. She had warmed up a bit more during the day. The amount of alcohol being served didn't hurt either. (A/N: Yeah I suck at taking dialogue from episodes and putting them in stories so I'm assuming you've seen the Harvard/Yale episode only with Scott trying to impress Richard and Emily).

Scott for his part was just being himself and was wowing her grandparents. True he wasn't part of the Hartford elite but he was close enough and a Yale man to boot. When they reached the tailgating spot Rory did her best not to eat anything too fast or too much. That would have sent a clear signal to her grandmother that she wasn't trying to lose weight. Lorelai on the other hand kept drinking and eating. Things ended up getting really awkward really fast though. Lorelai had a bit too much to drink and of course ended up causing dominoes to fall and Emily ended up snapping at Richard.

Lorelai ended up leaving and having dinner with Jason while Scott and Rory were stuck with the unhappy couple. Both Rory and Scott felt awkward but were unable to relieve the tension so they just talked with each other while trying to start up conversations with her grandparents only to be shot down. Eventually the game came to an end and Scott and Rory were left alone with each other.

"Well they seemed to like you" Rory said as they walked around the campus.

"Does every meeting with your grandparents end like this?" he asked, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Only when my mom is around and it was just bad luck today" she mused her stomach rumbling a bit.

"Did you eat today?" he asked hearing it.

"Yep, non-sugary cereal for breakfast, what we had for lunch and that was it. I've been doing well on my diet today. I'm fine though. My stomach just needs to learn it can't have food 24/7" she said smiling as they walked. The moment was upon her and she needed to do this.

"Hey I was thinking that we could go back to your place for a while. After all you have a room to yourself" she said. Scott looked at her funny, he wasn't sure what that meant but it had to be worth it to find out.

"Sure thing" he said leading her towards his place. Both of them so caught up in the moment they missed Paris kissing Professor Fleming.

Eventually they reached his place. Rory's heart was racing, this might be the craziest thing she's ever done. But it would be worth it. As soon as the door was closed Rory leaned in and started kissing him. Scott was taken aback. Rory had never been so bold but no reason for him to complain. His hands moved and cupped her now large posterior.

"Where is this coming from?" he asked when they came up for air. Her lips tasted amazing and he wanted more of her.

"Oh just as a little thank you for being so supportive this week" she said feeling his muscular arms. "I'm not ready to…well you know yet. But I…" she started.

Scott shushed her. "It's fine. We don't need to. Let's just stick to what you're comfortable with" he said leaning and kissing her this time. Rory started to take off her layers on top. Her pants weren't coming off tonight but soon enough her shirt had come off leaving her in only her bra and pants. Scott was topless on top.

The difference between them couldn't have been more different. Scott was by no means Mr. Universe but he was certainly well cut and toned. Rory on the other hand was un-toned and pale. Her breasts were nearly popping out of her red lace bra. Her waistline was bulging over her jeans. Her small belly and love handles showing. She was a bit embarrassed being this undressed in front of him and was blushing.

Scott could tell her nervousness and leaned in to kiss her. "Don't be embarrassed, you're beautiful" he said kissing her. Once the kiss was broken Rory started to undo her bra much to the joy of Scott.

**Reviews and Feedback rule!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yeah a long time between chapters. But hey that's what happens when you're dealing with school/graduation/moving. So I'll update as often as I can. This chapters a bit shorter than my usual postings but it helps gets me writing again. Next chapters will be longer. Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 160 lbs**

Chapter 20

Rory awoke the next morning next to Scott, who was still fast asleep. She smiled as she thought of last night. They hadn't gone all the way or even did anything that sexual but the fact that she had been topless in front of him was a huge step for her. He seemed to enjoy it and she was so tired she decided to spend the night.

It ended up being so amazing she had wondered why she had waited so long to do it. Dean had pushed her a few times but she just never felt comfortable with it. By the end of their relationship she hadn't really wanted to do anything with Dean really. There were a few times that she had considered it, thinking it may save the relationship but she had been too scared to go along with it.

Jess…well he was a horse of a different color. Her relationship with Jess had been far more physical than it had with Dean. But still she had done nothing with him. It wasn't because he hadn't wanted to do anything but it was her senior year. She had college coming up and images of her mother kept playing in her mind. She didn't want to be that girl who ended up getting pregnant. That meant other than kissing everything else was basically off limits. It was a pity though; she had been planning a graduation gift for him. As long as he had been wearing a condom.

She didn't feel as strongly about Scott as she had with Jess but she was still feeling some strong feelings for him. She cuddled a little bit closer to him. This was nice; the way she felt last night was amazing. Maybe she should have gone a bit further with him. But it just didn't feel like it was the right time for them.

Of course Rory knew the reasons. They'd only been together for about a month. Too short for her to even consider it and honestly she wanted her first time to be memorable in every way and when she was thin. She knew it was superficial but she wanted to be her cute tiny self. Well not what she had been earlier this year. After walking around Europe and not eating regularly she probably had been a bit thin. But regardless she was still heavier than she had ever been. She wanted to be toned; she didn't want her body to jiggle.

Just then Scott started to stir; he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Hey…how'd you sleep?" he asked smiling at her. Happy to see her and happy because he knew that she was only wearing her panties. He thought back to last night and how sensitive she was when she took her pants off. They were digging into her skin and had left red marks around her waist. He didn't think she looked bad but she wasn't a fan of them and quickly tried to take his mind off it. He wasn't exactly too happy about the lack of sex. He wasn't mad at her and he respected her decision but he was a man and did feel a bit miffed she didn't want to go all the way. But she was a special girl, he could wait.

Rory blushed and covered her bare breasts with his blanket. "Hey…I had fun last night too" she said giving him a kiss.

"We'll have to do that again. You were so beautiful" he said his hand moving her to fleshy ass and giving it a squeeze.

Rory chuckled at him and batted his hand away. While she did enjoy him telling her that she was beautiful she couldn't help but worry that one hug would make him realize how crazy he was for dating a…chubby girl. She didn't like calling herself that and really she was borderline chubby but she was chubby nonetheless.

"What time is it?" he asked turning around to look at his clock. "Wow…how late were we up last night?" he asked.

"Umm I was kind of focused on you so I don't really know, why?" she said wrapping her arms around him. She wasn't going to be little Miss Naïve anymore, she was in college, she was an adult it was time to spread her wings and be bold.

"Well it's already eleven. Looks like we were tired last night, I know you have to study but you want to go to lunch? We can go to that soup and salad place" he said.

Rory grimaced at that idea. "Please you know you don't want to do that. Besides it's Sunday we can have some fun. Let's just go to Chili's, I can get a salad or soup there" she said. Scott looked at her suspiciously, as if this was some sort of test. But he shrugged if she was fine with it then he was too. "Alright, let's get dressed" he said.

They climbed out of bed and within 30 minutes were seated and debating what to order. As Rory looked over the menu nothing looked really good to her. Well she should take that back, a lot looked good to her but none of the soups or salads did. She was hungry and needed some protein in her body.

"I'm going to get the fajitas…" she said closing her menu.

Scott looked at her like she was crazy. "But what about your…fitness plan" he said not wanting to say diet.

"Well I'm getting water to drink instead of pop. So I'm actually decreasing the calories and the sugar. Plus this is grilled so it's good for me right?" she asked ignoring the fact that everything was cooked in butter.

"Well it might be better to get something lighter. I'm not saying don't get real food. But how about a sandwich or something? I mean if you're getting water then having something lighter would mean less calories and you'd well lose weight" he said feeling his mouth going dry.

Rory thought it over for a moment before reopening the menu. They did have a turkey club that is she got without Mayo would actually be pretty good for her. "You're right…I'm getting a turkey club, no mayo. Thanks for looking out for me" she said holding his hand and smiling over at him.

The rest of lunch went well. Rory ate her turkey club that came with fries so she had to eat those too. They also had to get an appetizer of chips and salsa. So she actually consumed more calories than she would have liked but she didn't have breakfast so really it was fine. Besides the water would help, she was going to give up soda. That was the main problem, at least in her mind.

When she got back to her room she found Paris working on her crafts with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Where were you last night?" Paris asked not looking up.

"I decided to spend the night with Scott and not like THAT" Rory said not wanting to give Paris any information of her romantic life.

"Well good for you" she said basically dismissing her. Ah another day with Paris. Rory headed towards their room to get her books. She debated calling her mom but she wasn't sure how she felt about it yet and wanted to process it a bit longer before she talked to her mom. She went to pick up a piece of fruit but it didn't seem appealing to her. She noticed a bag of Skittles on Paris's desk.

Paris could kill her but it wasn't like there weren't vending machines. Plus she had been so good at lunch a little prize wouldn't hurt. She knew it wasn't good but she was still addicted to sugar and needed her fix. She opened the bag very quietly and started downing them and started reading a chapter in her history books. Ah the fun of gen eds, she thought as she got the sugar fix that she desperately needed.

**Please Review **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Alright bit of a break for me once again. What can I say I'm a busy man and when the writing batteries aren't charged bad things tend to happen. Still I'm good now and things are actually planned out fairly well. Still debating the final ending but otherwise it's all good. Thanks for all the reviews and oh and to Elizabeth: Yeah but if she was doing all the little things there wouldn't be a story lol. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 160 lbs**

Chapter 21

Rory thought she was going to go insane. Between classes, not enough time to talk with her mom, and her 'dieting' she didn't feel like she had an outlet for anything. Still it was getting near the end of the semester and finals were coming up. The problem was Rory wasn't exactly sure how to deal with the stress now. Oh sure when she was at home she could talk to her mom but that wasn't exactly looking like an option right now. Paris…well she was Paris. Sure Rory could have talked to her but she just kept on getting this weird vibe from her. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on with her. All she knew was that Paris was going out more. But hey it meant she had the room to herself.

Thanksgiving had ended up being a non-issue. Her grandpa had to go on a business trip and her grandma went with him. So at least that meant that she didn't have to face them. She also ended up being very good over Thanksgiving. The fact that she had worn pants that nearly cut off her circulation helped matters and reminded her 'A moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips'. Something she noticed while at home though was her mother. It was the last time they had really talked and she seemed more stressed out. Her face also seemed…plumper. She would not have noted it if she wasn't so focused on weight but something seemed off. She didn't bring it up though. She just wanted to have a good time with her mom.

Her relationship with Scott was still steady. Nothing too new had happened since the game. She wasn't sure if she wanted it to progress any further though. Oh well at least she was in a relationship. Otherwise she might still be pining for Jess or Dean. Those were roads she sure as hell wanted to avoid for the time being.

Still there was reason to celebrate. She had just weighed herself today and she wasn't any heavier than before. She was a pound lighter but that was probably water weight anyway. She was taking the time now to look over the health notes. She was all alone and didn't have to worry about anyone bothering her. Looking over them she found some fairly basic stuff that she just hadn't been able to put together. Drink water, not soda. Walk a lot. Watch your calories. Don't eat sugar. She sighed. All of them seemed pretty easy except the soda and sugar part.

Sure her coffee addiction was well documented by many many people. But it wasn't like she didn't eat copious amounts of sugar all the time. Especially when she was with her mom, she couldn't stop eating sugar. She looked down and pinched a roll of soft flab on her waist imagining the donuts that had contributed to it. She grimaced and let go of the flab like it was a hot potato. She looked at the time. It was getting to be the late evening. Not the best time for a college girl to be out alone but a walk around campus wouldn't hurt. She'd just keep her pepper spray on her. At least she'd be burning calories.

The hour walk that she had planned ended up being about half an hour. It was cold and her thighs rubbing together wasn't exactly a pleasant sensation. Hey it was still better than nothing. Once back she ended up looking at her calendar. Okay she only had to make it a few weeks until Winter Break. She could do that no problem.

Academics wise it ended up being no problem. Sure there was a lot of studying involved but it was worth it. Food-wise was a different story. It was so hard for her to not eat sugar. In fact she had been successful at avoiding sugar the first day or two. Then the withdrawal symptoms started and well she had to at least have a soda and candy bar every day. She couldn't deal with headaches right now. Still that ended up being the only unhealthy eating that she was able to do. She ended up studying a lot with Janet and Paris. Tana was off in her own little world but would join them on occasion.

Studying with Janet meant there were a lot of healthy snacks around. Fruit, veggies, and the like. Someone who seemed to really be benefitting from spending time around Janet was Paris. Now no one would say that Paris was anything other than thin before. But all the healthy eating really seemed to just add a bit of a glow around her. She seemed happier too. Rory thought it had to be the food although there could have been other reasons. Still she seemed less stressed and that was more than enough of an excuse for Rory to not grab candy every single time she reached for something to snack on.

The effects ended up being mixed. She didn't lose any weight but once again she hadn't lost any weight. A fact that was beginning to frustrate her, true Scott didn't seem to mind but she didn't want to keep on testing the waters to see if he'd stay around. Oh well she wouldn't worry about that now. She was on her way back home for Winter Break but he was going to come to Star's Hollow in a week or so. She smiled at that but it worried her at the same time. She knew how her mom could be.

The first week of Winter Break ended up being very lazy for Rory. Lorelai couldn't afford to rest because of the Dragonfly but Rory felt she deserved a break. Her week was spent catching p on some reading that she had been wanting to do while watching TV and hanging out around the town. She'd leave every once in a while to see Lane. At least her band seemed to be going well and that new job at Luke's wasn't exactly hurting her either.

Although oddly they hadn't gone to Luke's as much as they normally would in the past. Rory found that a bit odd but just assumed that her mom was actually respecting her diet. Something that Rory felt Lorelai needed to do. She knew she wasn't one to judge but her mother did look downright plump. Still being her mother she just seemed to carry it well. It wasn't slowing her down at all and she seemed just as perky. So she wasn't going to bring it up. Still she wished that she could be more like that. Instead she felt the need to hide away.

That ended up finally affecting her body. She ended up gaining three pounds during her week of laziness bringing her totally up to 163 pounds. Not too noticeable but the fact was she needed to move around a bit more. Two movie nights didn't help during the week either but she chose to ignore those moments.

Still she was happy though Scott was coming to visit her today and he was staying for the weekend. She thanked the lord that her grandparents ended up going away on vacation. She didn't have to see them until after New Year's and hopefully she'd be slimmer by then. She ended up dressing up in a nice pair of jeans that actually fit her, thus making her weight gain less noticeable. Along with a nice black sweater. She felt a warmth inside her body as she imagined Scott touching it again. It flustered her a little bit.

"Mom he's going to be here any second" Rory cried out as she checked her hair and made sure that everything looked good.

"Just a minute…" Lorelai said. She was locked in a battle right now. A nightmare for some women, her pants wouldn't button. She was sucking in her stomach as much as she could but the damn pants wouldn't budge. Eventually she let out a breath and stood up. Time to try another pair of pants, she thought. But looking in the mirror she knew that she needed a bigger pair.

Lorelai was not as dense as her daughter. She had realized about a month ago that she was gaining weight. You don't wear as many tight clothes as she does and not realize that fact. The difference was that she didn't have the time to diet. Nor did she have the patience. Not with the Dragonfly. She was doing this mostly by herself and it was just getting to her. Plus money was running out and she needed to figure her way around that little problem. No, her weight would be the last thing she'd worry about until after the opening.

Standing there in her black pair of bra and panties she had to admit that she looked pretty damn good. She was 36 and other than a few extra pounds she was holding up pretty nicely. She wasn't obese yet and while she could pinch and inch here and there it wasn't like any one would consider her fat. She'd end up being labeled plump. Not even average American. Just someone who had gained a few pounds and might be bloated for some reason.

Her face looked pleasant, one tiny advantage. She waved her arms in the air a bit. No real grandma arms yet but there was a bit more too them. She played with her boobs in her bra and found them to be about the same. Her waist had softened slightly but that was the extents. Her thighs though had some blubber and if you looked at her butt there was no doubt that she was not a gym rat. In fact that was what her body looked like. A mom who never went to the gym, her body wasn't bad it was just soft and lacking muscle.

She sighed as she put on a pair of jeans she had bought a size up just in case. To her chagrin they fit her perfectly and might even be a bit too tight. Oh well she wasn't going to worry about that at all. She'd just cut back and everything would be back to normal for her. After all she was Lorelai Gilmore. Taking away relationships things tended to work out for her. She made her way downstairs showing off her chubby cheeks as she smiled.

"So boyfriend is coming here, I think we should let him meet Patty first" she said joking around with Rory.

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother. "Please…no. I think we just show him around town. Lunch at Luke's and then bring him back here" Rory stated firmly.

"So you two can be all lovey dovey?" Lorelai asked making goo-goo eyes at Rory.

"You keep this up I'm not going to bring any boyfriend here ever again" Rory countered.

"Please you'd keep yourself and the boys away from your darling mother?" she said pretending like she was short of breath.

"You keep having ideas like that and yes" Rory said her hands on her thickened hips.

"Fine but you know you love me" Lorelai said making a face that really showed off her double chin. Rory heard a car pull up.

"He's here, now be good" she said looking at her mother one last time as she stepped outside to say hi to Scott. She smiled as she walked to his car to greet him.

"Have any trouble finding the place?" she asked as she kissed him not really caring too much about her mom or Babette who she knew was watching. She needed to feel him next to her.

"No problem I can't wait to see this place. You've talked so much about it" he said looking at his girlfriends face. That somehow seemed cuter with the extra weight. Yes this was going to be a great weekend. He just had a feeling.

**All Reviews and Feedback are appreciated **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Nothing much to say here, someone brought up the point that she could drink Diet Soda or Sparkling water. Yeah she could and honestly the only reason she hasn't is because…it went over my head and I missed it. Still it will be brought up. Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 163 lbs**

Chapter 22

"So where are we going first?" Scott asked as he looked over her house. It was…nice actually it was very nice. Seemed a bit big for just her and her mother but that was from the outside. He looked over to the porch and saw Lorelai standing there. His eyes widened a bit when he saw how heavy she looked. Strange it didn't appear that heavy women ran in Rory's family. Her grandmother looked amazing but he wasn't about to say anything rude to Rory's mother.

"Hello there, Ms. Gilmore" he said.

"Oh please call me Lorelai" she said as she walked over to them.

"Alright, well Lorelai and Rory what do you want to do, I'm all yours today" he said not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Well it's around lunch time…" Rory said thinking with her stomach. She had only had a pop tart for breakfast. Well not really a pop tart but some generic version that her mom had bought. Still she had been good and only had one with coffee for breakfast. Her stomach was rumbling now and a bit of a walk would do her good.

Lorelai bit her lip. Well she hadn't been eating at Luke's at all and she knew they'd pay for their own meal. She guessed that she could afford it. Dammit she needed this money crunch to be over with. She had no idea what to do about the Dragonfly but she was going to figure it. After all she was always able to figure it out in the past. Hopefully she'd be able to figure out some kind of loan or something. Just thinking about that made her feel the need to get something sweet or greasy in her system. Okay Luke's it was.

"Yeah he needs to see Luke's, let's go" she said running inside to grab her purse really quickly.

"So I assume we're walking?" Scott asked remembering how small Star's Hollow was supposed to be.

Rory just nodded at him and rubbed her hands together a bit. It wasn't freezing but it was still very cold out today. Lorelai came back out and smiled at them. "Alright let's go" she said and they were off.

A quick walk later they were at Luke's and it was a bit different than Scott had expected. Mostly it was nicer than he had thought it would be. When Rory had said diner he was expecting something a bit more run down. A bit more hole in the wall. Instead he was greeted to a place that had tables that didn't match but seemed to have a lot of character to it. He sat down with them and let them lead the way. After all this was their place. He looked over the menu. Not exactly the healthiest cuisine but he assumed that Rory would just get a salad.

As soon as Rory walked in the smell of the burgers started to get to her. It was like Pavlov's dogs she could feel her mouth watering. She licked her lips as her stomach growled. Maybe a light breakfast hadn't been the best idea in the world but right now she knew what she wanted to eat. She started taking some deep breaths, she needed to relax. Grease was bad for her…even if it came on delicious burgers and fries. She started shaking her leg nervously a bit but stopped when she felt a distinct jiggle to it.

Luke wasn't blind himself either. He had noticed that both Lorelai and Rory put on weight. It wasn't hard to miss he had actually been expecting it for years with all the junk that they ate. Sure Lorelai hadn't been coming in as much but he had seen the gentle rounding out of her face over the past couple of months. He didn't think she looked bad. It was just something that he noticed. He looked at the guy next to Rory too. So that was the new boyfriend. He didn't look like a jerk oh well time to go over and see.

"What'll you have?" he asked coming over with his pad.

"I'll have a hamburger and fries with a diet coke" she said. That was better than usual right? After all there was no cheese and even though diet soda had no taste it had zero calories. Luke just took down the order. He was going to give her a few less fries than he usually did though. After all it couldn't hurt if he took off a few.

"Cheeseburger with fries and a regular coke" Lorelai said. Luke would do the same with her fries. It was small but he knew Rory was trying to lose weight and it would help her a bit. She'd have slipped Lorelai some diet coke too but with her taste buds it would be impossible. "Oh and bring us coffee while we wait" Lorelai said. He shook his head at her he would never understand her.

"What will you have?" he asked Scott looking him over. Not much to say about him. He didn't ooze money but he certainly wasn't poor. Bit of a tough read but his gut told him that he seemed nice enough he'd have to wait for him to open his mouth though.

"I'll…just have a turkey melt with fries and water" he said. Luke nodded his head and gave him a smile before walking off to place the order.

Scott looked at Rory, "And that smile was for…?" he whispered to her.

"You didn't order off the menu or ask any weird questions about where any of the food was from. He likes you" Rory whispered back remembering how Luke had felt about her grandparents and Max. Well there was another layer to Max but still Luke wasn't exactly one to hand out smiles.

Luke walked back over and poured both of them a cup of coffee. "Did you want any?" he asked. Scott shook his head no. "Alright, your food will be out soon" he said going to attend to other customers.

They chatted for a bit until their food came out. It did occur to Rory that she probably should have gotten the turkey melt but she was just really craving a burger. She ate a bit and sipped on her diet coke. She made a bit of a face and remembered why she didn't really care for diet sodas. But at least she could enjoy it without putting on the pounds. Eating the burger and fries was worth it though. Besides she'd be walking around the town all day with Scott. Of course by all day it was more of a walk around the town but still it counted.

Lorelai ended up eating as fast as she normally did and was soon sitting there with a bit of a bloated belly. Rory ended up being able to slow down but was still done quickly. She grimaced as she realized the fries were gone and wiped the grease off her hands with her napkin. Scott just sat there and was amazed. He didn't understand how two people could eat so fast. He went at his own pace and was eventually done.

"Alright…I think that'll be it. Do you two want any dessert?" Lorelai asked. Rory bit her lip and debated it but thinking about that burger she just ate stopped any notions of dessert for now. Scott shook his head no too.

"Alright then how about you show him around, because I want some pie. Meet up for dinner?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure thing, let's go" Rory said taking Scott's hand and guiding him out of the diner.

Lorelai smiled. Well this would be worth the extra money. She thought looking down at her cell. Nothing yet today but she'd need to get up to the Dragonfly soon. She needed some pie to get her through the day though. "Oh Lucas…apple pie with ice cream?" she asked making her doe eyes at him. Luke was about to argue but there was no point. She'd just go to Weston's and get her sugary death. He might as well keep her happy. "Coming up…" he said shaking his head wondering when she'd attempt to eat healthy.

Rory ended up showing Scott all around town and he had to say, it was insane. First off he felt like people were following him around. In fact people who he didn't even know seemed to know his name. Also the idea of having that many porcelain unicorn stores in this small an area caused him to be a bit uneasy. But Rory loved it and it had a certain charm to it. After all not every town had an old fashioned soda shop in it. Eventually the pair ended up back at her house. "Well I think winter may have not been the best time for a tour but I'd be lying if I said I didn't have fun" he said taking off his jacket and enjoying the warmth of the house. Rory smiled at him.

"Well I'm glad you liked it. Sorry there wasn't more but well its Star's Hollow" she said feeling more comfortable around him than before.

"So when's your mom going to be back?" he asked.

"Oh sometime around dinner" she said casually.

"How shall we pass the time?" he asked wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss. His hands once again traveled to her fleshy backside.

"I think we'll find a way" Rory moaned out at her body was suddenly on fire. Was now the time? No, it would be stupid after all her mom could walk in randomly. It was unlikely but she couldn't help but feel a bit worried. A part of her brain said, who cares? You're an adult now. Still she found herself edging closer. She broke away from him and pulled off her sweater, letting her pale flesh ooze over her waistband.

"Sit down…I have an idea." Rory said unclasping her bra as she got to her knees. She had almost done this with Jess but they could never seem to get alone for long enough and when they did she chickened out. Well she wasn't going to chicken out this time, she thought as she unzipped his pants.

"Wow…" a red faced Scott said as a topless Rory joined him on the couch. "Just wow…" he hadn't been expecting that today. Hell just making out was all he really wanted. Sure he felt like a teenager but he wasn't going to push Rory. But this was more like it. For her part she smiled.

"Well I'm glad you liked it. You've been an amazing boyfriend and well I just want to show it to you. I mean I'm not ready yet but…you've been so amazing. You haven't pushed me and I mean girlfriends are supposed to do this kind of stuff right?" she wondered aloud. After all she was his; hopefully, first college girlfriend and she wanted to be memorable.

He wrapped his arms around her and grabbed onto her breast. "Hey you'd still be even if you didn't want to but I'm glad you did" he said kissing her. Yeah this was a woman worth waiting for. Rory broke the kiss after a bit.

"Well we better make ourselves look nice. Don't want my mom walking in" she said chuckling as she walking across to the room to get her bra which she had just thrown off. As she walked across the room she suddenly felt nervous about showing off her bloated body to him. While when they were warming up and getting into it she found herself not caring. She shook her head. She couldn't worry about stuff like this. Besides by spring it would be pointless, her love handles would be gone. She put her bra and sweater back on and Scott zipped up his pants. She cuddled up next to him and smiled. She was being too worrisome. He didn't mind and on that point she wasn't going to overly worry about it either.

After an hour or so Lorelai came back home carrying two extra large pizzas. It was two for the price of one and this way whatever they didn't eat would be lunch for next week. Of course she had to get cheesy bread with it too. Okay she was splurging but she didn't want her daughter to think there was anything wrong yet. She was already getting suspicious having noticed a few small changes to her routine.

"Who's hungry?" she asked smiling widely as she set the pizza's and bread down for them to eat.

**Please Review or give feedback**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Nothing really to say. I'm a bit mean with the cliffhanger but it means a longer chapter next time. Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 163 lbs**

Chapter 23

Lorelai's plan of having pizza for the whole week didn't exactly work out the way that she wanted. Once they started watching the movie they just kind of started eating. Scott had a few slices and some bread but Rory and Lorelai ate the rest. Until there was just two slices of pepperoni left with a small bit of the cheesy bread. Maybe enough food for one of them but not what she had been hoping for. At the very least Rory had opted for water to drink while Lorelai stuck with soda.

They ended up staying up late and watching some bad movies. Scott ended up getting the full Gilmore experience and he had to say it was very interesting. Sure he had watched movies with Rory before but when she was with her mother it was like she became less shy and more relaxed. All of his previous girlfriends had been tense around their parents. It was refreshing to see how relaxed and how much fun she had with her mother. Eventually though it had to come to an end and he started to fall asleep on the couch.

"I think we wore him down" Lorelai said going to the closet to get a blanket for him.

"Yeah well that's who we are" Rory said stretching he arms over her head and causing her shirt to ride up a little bit showing off just a bit of flesh that had some red stretch marks on them. But she had been using some creams to try and diminish them. They seemed to be working just slightly. They were no longer a shade of angry red. That had been an embarrassing purchase; she thought she wouldn't have to buy those creams until she was married and pregnant.

The rest of the weekend ended up being fun. It was actually a kind of a lazy weekend for them. He went shopping with her for books and didn't really complain. Sure the relationship was still new but it was still nice. He wasn't as into reading as Jess but he wasn't the kind of guy who would look around for 20 minutes and then sit around waiting for her to finish.

The news of them being together had even reached Dean. He just had to see her with this new guy. Even now he still felt the need to protect her. His eyes went wide when he saw his exes figure. Wow she had really blown up in college. He hadn't seen that coming. When it came to her with the new guy too he had to admit she seem happy. He frowned as he felt a small part of his heart die there. Sure he had been married but he always carried this flame for Rory in his heart. But looking at this guy he realized he was just the kind of guy that her grandparents wanted. He went to Yale, he seemed classy.

He shook his head as he watched Rory bend over a bit through the window of the bookstore. Watching the way that her ass spread out he wondered if she was really the girl he wanted. Sure she was still herself but did he really want someone like her who ate out all the time and didn't cook? At least Lindsey was trying. His mind went to Lindsey and he started to feel guilty. Sure he had been committed to the marriage but if he was being truthful he'd have said that he thought about Rory in ways that friends shouldn't and he did it often. Okay he was going to go home tonight and take her out. He needed to commit to this marriage. He loved her and he was going to make it work. He and Rory had dated in high school but they were over. Time to grow up, he thought heading back home to surprise his loving wife.

The rest of the town loved Scott too. Miss Patty tried to hit on him and most everyone agreed that he was better than Jess. Then again he'd have to drive a car through Taylor's store to even come close to the level of hate he had for Jess. Rory rolled her eyes as she watched people still come out to see what he was like. Almost everyone in town had to talk to him just a bit. She of course apologized to him but he waved her off. Okay well for the most part, Miss Patty hitting on him and saying he looked tasty was a bit much but still it was better than having her mom hit on him. That ended up being a very interesting prom night for him.

Eventually though the weekend had to come to an end much to both their chagrins but they were going to talk to each other most nights. She wouldn't see him until after New Year's though. He was going to his grandmothers up in Maine for the holidays. They weren't quite at that stage in the relationship yet. She smiled sadly as he left and she felt a bit empty. She couldn't wait to see him again.

They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. Right now Rory was thinking that this was a bunch of bullshit. Sure it wasn't like she saw him every day while they were at school. Just knowing that he was near her while they were at school made her feel a lot better. Now she could talk to him over the phone and she couldn't make any plans with him. Her winter break was peaceful but at the same time she found it a bit boring. With her mom focusing on the Dragonfly all she really had to do was eat, sleep, watch TV, and spend time with Lane. Her band was getting really good now and hearing them play gave her some peace.

As many people know the holiday season makes it hard to be on a diet. Especially for someone like Rory who without the watchful eye of Janet or Paris started to slip back into old habits. It wasn't as bad as it could have been though. The money crunch meant that Lorelai had to cut back on going out. The problem is that she replaced them with frozen dinners that weren't exactly healthy. Still Christmas was a time to gorge oneself on all sorts of foods.

Sure they couldn't cook but Luke had started having a Christmas day meal for people who weren't cooking. Of course Kirk was there with the girls who ended stuffing themselves on buttery rolls, creamy dishes, the gravies, and of course the dessert. In the past both of their super high metabolisms would have just burned it off. But neither of their metabolisms were exactly running at full speed anymore. It was a little worse for Lorelai who drank a lot during the holidays. Not enough to be considered an alcoholic but after New Year's Eve she had bloated up just a bit thanks to the bottle of wine she had while celebrating. She instantly regretted spending the money but it was the holidays if she couldn't celebrate with a bottle of wine then what was the point of celebrating?

The impact this had on their figures though was quite negative. Lorelai was at least running back and forth from the Dragonfly and home while Rory was only walking around town. Not exactly the best exercise. Plus it was cold outside. It felt so much better cuddling up with a warm blanket and some hot chocolate. Her preference of only wearing sweats around the house also hid her to the fact that weight was being gained. Sure when she put on jeans they were tighter but she wrote it off as the usual tightness. This all changed though the Friday night after New Year's. Her grandparents were back in town and it was time for yet another dinner. The thought of it was sobering to Rory. In their house there was no way she could hide underneath sweaters. The house was a furnace; with any luck she'd have lost at least a few pounds.

She was brushing her teeth wearing a pair of gray sweats, and a blue tank top that she was popping out of. She was feeling nervous as she remembered all of the food that she had been eating the last month. She licked her lips as a feeling of dread grew in her stomach. She really didn't want to do this but she just had to know where she was at. She closed her eyes and stepped on the scale. She opened her eyes, looked down, and saw…her chest. She sighed and leaned forward. Once she saw the number on the scale she dropped her toothbrush on the floor.

That couldn't be right, it just couldn't be. She took her shirt off and took off her sweats. Maybe some lead had gotten onto her clothes or something. But taking her clothes off had done nothing. Alright one more time, she stepped off and stepped back on the scale. The same number came up again, 178 pounds. But that wasn't possible. She had been so good and she had been moving. Then all of those times she had stayed home doing nothing all day, came back to her. All of the times she had thought a regular soda instead of a diet soda couldn't hurt. All of the times her mother had gotten dessert and she felt the need to partake too. All the times she had been more than willing to have oatmeal and coffee for breakfast but he mother had already made her a pop tart.

She found herself quickly becoming angry with her mother. This was her fault! She was trying to diet and that was the support that she got. Hell if she was being honest it was her fault she was in this mess. She had always told her to eat until she was stuffed. Of course Rory knew that she was 19 and had some responsibility in this mess but still it wasn't like she had exactly learned that eating popcorn, with M+M's, and extra butter was awful to eat when you went to movies.

She looked at herself in the mirror to see the damage that was done. Her face was still very pretty but it was a fat girl face. Not saying she was ugly but it was round and more homely than the sexy look that she had before. She pinched the flab under her chin. She'd be fine with the cheeks but the double chin well she just couldn't focus on that. She moved to her chest and frowned. Her boobs hadn't gotten bigger. At least that much, well at least that would save her some back pain in the long term.

She moved to her upper arms. They had always been like sticks but now she would have to call them husky now. Not a hint of muscle and if there was any there it was buried deeply under a layer of pure fat. Her waist had the same problem too. Before her stomach looked bloated now it was a paunch. She was able to wrap her hands on her waist and feel the small belly that she had grown. Her love handles were now living up to their name. If Scott grabbed her there it would have been more love than he could have handled. It seemed at her love grew for him so did her sides.

The worst though was once again her legs. There was definitely no space between her thighs now. Her ass had once again grown and was now causing her larger panties to bunch up a bit. Cellulite dimples appeared on the backs of her thighs and butt to a much greater degree. She felt horrified with herself. What was she going to do? She wondered as she put her face in her hands. That ended up being a mistake as she looked at her hands she now doubted that any of her rings would fit, even her fingers had gotten chubby.

Oh god…her grandma freaked about the last time, what was she going to say now? She started to panic; there would be no hiding this. She was a fat version of herself. Even if she wanted to her clothes wouldn't hid this. God she had been so dumb. She had been so bored over break that she just kind of grazed on food. Plus whenever she missed Scott she ate some food to feel better. Oh god what was Scott going to think? No, she wasn't going there right now. She needed to focus on grandma. She also needed a plan. She was going to start weighing herself two times a week. She wasn't going to let this weight sneak up on her again.

Just then she heard her mom walk in. "Rory…I'm home. Time to get ready for dinner" she said in a sing song like voice. Rory quickly got dressed so she could talk to her mom.

"Mom we have a problem!" she said looking at her with anger in her eyes.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked suddenly concerned.

"This is the problem!" Rory said lifting up her shirt and pinching her stomach fat. "I put on fifteen pounds!" she cried out.

Lorelai was taken aback sure she had thought her daughter gained weight but at the worst she had thought it was five pounds. Lorelai was no slouch herself either though. She was just about at 170 pounds. Being taller than Rory helped it look less noticeable, she would still be curvy while Rory was without a doubt overweight now. "Oh hon…it's not that bad" she said.

"Oh it is, we have to see grandma and this isn't going to be good. God why didn't you teach me good eating habits" she groaned.

"Hey you're an adult…" Lorelai said but she knew she had a weak argument. She knew that she had contributed to her daughters' weight struggles she had to change the subject. "Okay so we'll call in and say we're sick?" she asked.

Rory shook her head, "Without a doctor? They're paying for Yale. If I'm not there they're going to kill me" she said sighing in frustration.

"Alright this isn't bad…you can dress in black and and…okay I got nothing." Lorelai said trying to come up with anyway to make her daughter look slimmer.

"She's going to insult me again isn't she?" Rory asked fearfully.

Lorelai wanted to say no but just pulled her bulging daughter into a hug. "It'll be fine. I'll be there with you" she said really dreading Friday Night Dinner more than usual tonight.

**Reviews and Feedback are appreciated and sometimes needed!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This chapter took a bit longer to get up than I had hoped but I've been busy with life and everything. Reviews do cause me to work faster though. Still very happy with this chapter, surprised I got over 3,000 words but hey this one needed to be long. Thanks to all the people that did review and remember anonymous reviews are on for this story to those who are not members of the site. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 178 lbs**

Chapter 24

Rory didn't exactly have too many choices in the clothing department tonight. She had outgrown most of her wardrobe and only had a weeks' worth of clothes that fit her and more of those were jeans and sweats. Not exactly something that her grandmother would want her to wear to their fancy dinners. She could hear her grandmothers voice asking her, 'Well what if we invited someone over or they came over? How would it look for my granddaughter to be dressed like a street urchin?' she shook her head. Nope, she had to wear a dress tonight.

Unfortunately the dress she had been planning on wearing was no good. The plus was that she could still fit in it; the minus was that she couldn't zip it up all the way. One look at the way that her body was bursting out of it was enough to bring tears to the poor girls' eyes. Then she remembered that she did have a black dress that she had bought a while back just in case. It was a size larger than what she had been wearing so might as well see if she could fit into it.

She found it in the back of her closet. Good thing she brought most of her clothes back from Yale. The dress looked huge to her. At least to what she had been wearing for years but the average woman would find it normal and many women would kill to fit into something like that again. It was light weight and seemed to have plenty of room inside of it. She'd have to wear a light sweater over it. Not the worst thing, at least it would cover up her arms. She slipped it on and to her great relief it did fit her.

Turning around and looking at herself in the mirror she grimaced, it barely fit her. It contained her breasts and hid her waist nice enough. It also hid her thighs, the hem of the fabric came down to her knees. Only downside was that it couldn't quite hide her ass and even with the black it would still be easy to see that she had put on more weight. She could feel herself sweating now; she knew she should just fake sick and go on a crash diet. At least she'd look tiny enough for her grandma. But she'd been waiting to see her and Rory couldn't disappoint her grandma or her grandpa, at least not with the both of them paying for Yale. It would be rude and she was just going to have to face this like a man. She took a deep breath and she walked out to the living room.

Lorelai was out there waiting for her, also wearing black. At least her dressed seemed to hide her weight gain well. It probably wouldn't escape the eagle eye of Emily Gilmore but at least she'd look good. Then again Lorelai had bought this dress for this purpose. She suddenly felt guilty for not buying Rory one though, but she hadn't thought of it and it was too late to change things now. She wished that she even had money to buy her daughter a dress but right now her bank account wasn't exactly full. She wouldn't worry about that now though she'd have to be strong for her daughter.

"How bad is it?" Rory asked spinning around for her mother. A bit tough with black heels but she was able to pull it off.

Lorelai looked her daughter over and thought for a moment. "Well…it doesn't make you look as heavy but…hope her eyes are going" she said truthfully.

Rory grimaced and crossed her arms. She was still steamed at her mother for this. It would have been so easy to teach her good eating habits when she was five but she couldn't do that and she was the one who was paying. Not that she would have wanted her mom to be Mama Kim but an emphasis on salads every once in a while would have been nice.

Her mind quickly turned to her grandmother; she'd worry more about her mom later. She knew this wouldn't be good. She knew that she was walking into a den of wolves, her grandmother being fierce enough to be the entire pack. But she needed to get this over with; she had a knot in the pit of her stomach that wasn't going to go away she got this over with. "Let's go…" she said putting on a white sweater, which also happened to be a tight fit about her chunky arms.

Meanwhile in Hartford Emily was preparing for the girls arrival tonight. It hadn't been an overly pleasant vacation for them. Well parts of it were but of course they had to see Richard's mother while in London. Just finishing up some business before the awful woman moved her permanently. The idea of being that close to her all the time sent a shiver up Emily's spine. At least when they were at her house she wouldn't insult her for not having things just the way she liked it down to the last little atom.

Emily rubbed her temples; she was still a bit stressed from being with that woman. She hated how she continued to say that all of Lorelai's mistakes in life were her fault. It wasn't as if she hadn't tried to help Lorelai on many occasions but her daughter would not be swayed with common sense. If she told her daughter not to jump off a cliff she would have done it and been proud of it.

At least she had Rory though. Yes they hadn't been able to influence her for her first sixteen years but at least now they could. It wasn't manipulation it was just giving her advice. Like on Yale, they didn't force her hand and if she had chosen Harvard they'd have been just as happy for her but the fact that her husband had shown her Yale didn't exactly hurt. Of course she knew nothing about that but still it was nice to know that Rory did value their opinion. Even if her husband had erred there, at least she could say that they were having an influence on Rory. There was nothing about her granddaughter that the horrid woman could pin on her. Besides if Lorelai really had been raised that bad then how was Rory so perfect? She'd never say that to her mother in-law but she'd often think it.

As they got closer and closer to the house Lorelai tried to make her daughter feel better. "Maybe they won't notice. They might be too happy to see you and too tired from the trip to even say anything" she said.

Rory gave her mom a look of disbelief. "Let's just drop this. It's going to suck and well there's nothing I can do. I should have been running more, stupid cold weather" she said huffing. She wished she had some sort of time machine so she could go back to the beginning of college and tell herself to stop snacking. Okay maybe not that far maybe twenty five pounds ago. She'd still know Scott and if she lost just ten her grandmother would have been happy. Instead though she was overweight, she had checked her BMI before leaving and nearly had a panic attack when it said she was overweight.

Of course she told herself that was an oversimplification. She was only a little bit over and maybe her bones were big or she had put on muscle in her legs from running. But even those seemed like weak excuses to her. She sat in the car, her legs moving up and down nervously, with her paunch resting on her legs. She took a deep breath to calm down. It would only be a few hours. She could deal with that, couldn't she?

Eventually they arrived there and Rory was the first out of the car. It was killing her now she just needed to get this over with as quick as possible. She also noticed that moving that fast seemed to wear her out a bit now and her breathing became heavier than before. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Lorelai touched her daughters back lightly, noting the softness there. "Just relax and don't let her get to you. She'll say stuff but just nod and agree with her. If you fight her it's just going to be worse" she said to her daughter. Then she rang the doorbell and waited for this weeks' maid to appear before them.

Per usual the maid greeted them, offered to take their coats, and then showed them to the den. Richard happened to be in there reading the paper when he looked up to see his daughter and granddaughter. Almost immediately his face fell but he was able to disguise it. Both of them had grown outward. Oh this wasn't going to be good tonight, he had been hoping for a drama free night. They were rare but they had been known to happen. Well he wasn't going to be the one; Emily would say something when she came downstairs.

"Ah Lorelai, Rory, how nice to see the two of you. What would you two like to drink? I hope your holidays' were well" he said getting up. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but his wife would kill him if he didn't play the good host.

"I'll have a martini, dry" Lorelai said relived that her father wasn't saying anything. He had the look of shock on his face for a moment but was polite not to insult her. Why couldn't her mother be more like him? Of course he would have said something but Emily would say all that needed to be said tonight.

"I'll just have water" Rory said feeling some relief, at least her grandfather was being nice about this.

"Ah yes, that's good though water is so much better for you then soda. Although I do enjoy one every so often" he said. Okay it was a bit of a blow but his wife was going to do a lot worse. He could hear her walking down the stairs. Where was his Advil?

Emily walked down the stairs smiling widely. She had wanted to be done right when they arrived but of course they'd be a few minutes early. One could never tell what the two of them were going to do on a given night. She walked into the den. "Hello girls" she said her smile morphing into a frown and her eyes widening when she saw them.

What the hell had happened to them? She blinked a few times. This couldn't actually be them could it? Lorelai looked about 30 pounds heavier and Rory looked like a blimp. She could feel the panic starting to set in. Oh god this was bad. She couldn't have a fat daughter and granddaughter, well in theory Lorelai could be pregnant. No, she had to shake that image from her head. Her daughter wasn't dating anyone but then again that would be Lorelai, not tell them who she was seeing and then get pregnant it's not like she actually shared her life with them. The big issue though was Rory, she thought she had shamed her into losing weight months ago and yet here she was bigger than ever. Oh drastic action needed to be taken, she wasn't getting the blame for this, and besides it just made her look downright disgusting.

The entire room stood silent for a moment. Everyone knew what Emily was thinking. Richard was going to stay out of his wife's way no need for him to get his head chopped off. Lorelai was going into defensive mode; she would not let her daughter be lectured by her mother. She was the one who raised Rory, not her. Rory hung her head, not the best move considering it showed off her corpulent double chin but she wasn't worried about that. At least it was over with now was the quiet before the storm, she just had to see how her grandmother was going to react.

"I see you both had a very nice Christmas" Emily said as she sat down on the couch. Luckily she was doing salads first tonight, she'd just tell them to be sure to bring out less for both her daughter and granddaughter. Richard came over and handed her a drink. She took a sip of it.

"Well yes mom it was a very nice Christmas, how was your trip?" Lorelai asked knowing this was a trap but not sure how yet.

"Oh it was fun, I swear though it is so hard to try and keep your figure in Europe. So much good food there but you two would know something about that" Emily said. There she put it out there, she could see her daughters face turning red right now and steam coming out of her ears. Oh well small sacrifices they couldn't just ignore the elephant in the room or at least the two of them slowly yet surely becoming elephants.

Lorelai gave a tight smile while Rory looked like she was about to throw up. She couldn't stand it anymore; she just had to say it. "Okay, yes I've put on more weight. I kind of stopped exercising once I got home" Rory said standing up and showing off her body for all to see.

Emily looked over her granddaughters' body and sighed. "Yes, you have gained a lot of weight Rory. How could you let this happen to yourself? And Lorelai how could you not notice this?" she asked her.

"Me? Hey Rory is an adult" she said looking at her mother like she was crazy. Although she did feel bad about this because she knew she should have said something but she wasn't going to admit that to her mother.

"Okay well we've let this go on long enough. Rory you're getting a personal trainer. It is unbecoming of a young woman to be this heavy, especially someone like you. Looking at your face I don't even recognize my granddaughter, you look different and it doesn't look good" she said staring at her granddaughter and sizing her up. She was bottom heavy well thank god for small miracles looking at her above her waist it was still bad but that could be hidden. Those thick thighs she was trying to hide couldn't be hidden so simply though.

"Wow mom, really? I mean it's just some extra weight" Lorelai said getting ready to blow up at her mother.

"Lorelai when this started it was a little bit of extra weight. If she doesn't put a stop to it she'll end up one of those obese women who can't fit into chairs, is that what you want? Besides I wouldn't be defending her if I were you. It seems that your eating habits have finally caught up to you" she said glaring at her daughters' thicker figure. "If you want I'm sure that a trainer could be found for both of you" she said sipping on her drink.

Lorelai sucked in her stomach; while true she was still furious. This was no big deal for either of them. Okay maybe it was for Rory but still it wasn't the end of the world for her. Some exercise was all that they really needed. She was ignoring the fact the fact that Rory's little bit of fitness had made no difference all it did was stabilize her weight.

Rory blinked back tears. Nothing her grandmother was saying was untrue but it still felt like she was being punched in the gut. "I guess a personal trainer wouldn't be the worst thing" she said bending to her grandmothers will. It was just easier this way and besides they were paying for Yale.

Lorelai shook her head. "We don't need personal trainers. It's fine and we're fine. We're not unhealthy or anything and is this how it's going to be? We'll come here and you'll insult us?" Lorelai asked standing up and huffing and puffing at her parents.

Richard decided that it was time to step in. While he agreed with his wife she wasn't thinking straight at the moment. "Now the agreement is that Rory has to come but you do make a good point. As long as you're trying to lose weight it won't be brought up" he said looking over at his wife. She could put her shields up and end up saying things she would regret later and the last thing he wanted was yet another fight with his daughter. Her not talking to them didn't affect him as much as his wife but it still bothered him and he'd be dammed if it happened again.

Emily thought about it for a moment. "Fine…but every two weeks I would like to see how it's going" she said.

Both Lorelai and Rory looked at them like they were nuts. Rory didn't want them to know something so personal about them but they were paying for Yale and this was for her own good. She would like to fit into her old clothes again and it without Janet there with her she well she sucked at losing weight. Lorelai just shook her head at them. There was no way that she was going to let her parents know something that personal about them. She wasn't going to let her mother know something so personal about her. It made her mad.

"No, you don't need to know that. We're not puppets that you can control" she said speaking for both of them.

Emily thought it over, well she supposed that she could find someone for them and get updates that way. Besides it was going to warm up and it wasn't like they would keep wearing layers in the spring and if they did she'd know why they were doing that. "Fine…you're right I don't need to know that. I'm just doing this for your own good. Neither of you will find a man if you're not at least trying to lose weight" she said.

This was going to be a very pleasant dinner they all thought. Rory was relieved though; it could have been a lot worse but her words turned her mind to Scott, what was he going to think? She bit her lip. She'd worry about that later she was just going to be happy that her grandmother didn't squeeze her love handle. Lorelai thought the same thing, but Jason liked her for her. No way would he have chased her like that if he didn't find her that alluring. Still tonight could have been a lot worse.

The maid came in and said that dinner was ready. "Let's go and try not to inhale the food. Savoring it is important, remember quality over quantity" she said to both of them.

Maybe she had thought too soon.

**Reviews and Feedback are appreciated.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Wanted to fit this into last chapter but then that would have been 5,000 words and to me that's a bit much. Thank you for all the reviews I hope whoever is out there reading is enjoying the story. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 178 lbs**

Chapter 25

Emily changed her mind about telling the help to serve them less. She needed to see just how bad this was and if they were even trying. She was going to put the food in front of them and see if they could resist. She actually went into the kitchen and told them to up the servings just a little bit. At least then she would know if they were serious about dieting, if needed she'd call in the best dietician on the Eastern seaboard to help the two of them. They both needed to lose weight and fast. She walked by Rory and grimaced as she noted how much of the chair she was filling up now.

"Well I'm sorry about that I just needed to discuss something with them. Now go ahead and dig in, you both know that you want to" she said, she had promised herself she wasn't going to say anything but she held her tongue for months and this is what she got. She wasn't going to be silence now.

Both of them started picking at their salads not sure if they should really be eating or not. "You know mom we're both pretty hungry. We had a light lunch today" Lorelai said adding a bit more dressing to her salad. It was her body and her mother wasn't going to control her. Rory just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah, we just had sandwiches. Peanut-butter and jelly" Rory said. That was the truth of course they also ended up splitting a bag of chips but her grandmother didn't need to know that.

"Well a light lunch is good; a light dinner would have been good too. But I didn't know that, oh well I promise next weeks' dinner will be a bit lighter" she said.

"That's perfect grandma. So did both of you have a good time in Europe?" Rory asked trying to get the subject off their weight.

"Ah I was perfect; we helped your great-grandmother and then went around the continent for a bit. I was able to find you a couple of first editions to add to your collection" Richard said smiling at his granddaughter.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that" Rory said being the humble woman that she always was.

"No thanks needed. I'll get them for you after dinner" he said.

"That's very nice of you, did you get me anything?" Lorelai asked knowing she probably wouldn't like the answer but hey there was the chance that her mother had bought her a dress or something of the like.

"Well we brought both of you marzipan but I'm not sure that's the best thing for either of you at the moment" Emily said.

"Oh Emily, even if they are on a diet I don't think a little bit of that would hurt. It's not like we can have it lying around. Just be sure that's your one sweet for the evening" he said. Rory nodded at him and Lorelai just smiled tightly. Why did her parents have to be so controlling all the time? They were fine, maybe a bit heavier but one trip to the doctor would prove that both of them were perfectly healthy. Although any doctor would tell them that after gaining that much weight they should be dieting. But there was a reason that Lorelai wasn't a doctor.

Rory and Lorelai ended up eating all of their salads. Well that didn't bother Emily at all at least they were eating something nutritious and at least Rory didn't give hers a bath when it came to dressing. Lorelai was going to be a hard nut to crack but she wasn't going to let either of them become obese. As long as she still had a pulse she was going to get both of them at reasonable weights. Honestly if Lorelai only lost ten pounds she'd be fine but she just couldn't get fatter that would be unacceptable.

The dinner tonight was prime rib. Well it could have been worse for the two of them. Still they were given fairly big pieces of meat Lorelai was also on her third roll while Rory was trying to stop at two but the buttery goodness that was the rolls was hard for her to resist. She went to grab another one hoping that Emily wouldn't notice but Emily having the eyes of a hawk of course noticed and couldn't help but say something, only not directly.

"You know I keep reading all of these articles saying that really bread just isn't that good for you. Apparently bread, especially white bread is no better than downing a packet of sugar. It's really making me think about buying less bread. I'm certainly eating less of it. Because really when you have more than a bit of bread I can't imagine that your body actually needs that much" she said looking at both of them. Lorelai grabbed another roll while Rory nibbled on her roll before leaving most of it on her plate. Her stomach rumbled a bit as she started eating her prime rib.

Dammit why did her grandmother have to hire people who made food taste so good? She knew that she really shouldn't finish all of it but it just tasted so good and she was really hungry. No, she needed to stick to her diet. She hadn't been doing that at all winter break and was paying the price. Besides she looked at her piece. It was huge and some months ago she'd have no problem eating all of it. But now with her metabolism as slow as a snail the excess she ate would just be turned to fat. Thinking of that she made sure to avoid all of the fatty bits on her meat. There were only a few but still she didn't want to eat them.

Unfortunately for Rory once conversation got started at the dinner table she just kept on eating and didn't even realize she was doing it. Years and years of bantering with her mom, cleaning her plate, and never having to worry about dieting ending up making a perfect storm where if she wasn't watching what she was eating she just kept it up.

"My Rory is the food really that good tonight? Not exactly the best way to start out a diet. Oh well you take after your mother in that sense" Emily said. Rory looked mortified as she looked over her plate. She was dumbfounded, she had really thought that she was only eating half of it but she just kept on eating and eating. It was like that was all she was programmed to do. She felt sick to her stomach. She was going to have to go for a run tonight; she didn't like the thought of all the extra calories sticking to her body in the form of soft fat.

Lorelai just glared at her mother. "Please, I only dieted once and that was to lose ten pounds" she said falling right into her mother's trap.

"Well perhaps you should start it back up again, it might give you some more room to breathe" she said, yes this was the cobra in Emily Gilmore coming out right now.

Lorelai put her fork and knife down and glared at her. "Really mom? I mean really? We told you we're going to start losing weight. Would you like it if we somehow dropped 10 pounds in one night? Because let me tell you that's just not possible" she said.

"Grandma I promise I'm really going to try, I don't like this…" she said pinching her waist under the table, "any more than you do. It's just…well it's hard" she said really and truly hating her own body.

"Good, I'm glad you realize that because I have to tell you, you look unattractive right now and you do need to get some of the excess flab off of you" Emily said. Rory hung her head and nodded trying to hold it together and succeeding. Richard glared at his wife, now she was just being unfair to the poor girl. Lorelai had reached her breaking point.

"Alright that's enough! She's your granddaughter mom; you're lovely perfect granddaughter who is still adjusting to college life. Now yes she may have filled out a bit but she's still Rory. I can't believe you'd be that cruel to your own granddaughter. I just can't believe you" Lorelai said standing up. "Come on let's go" she said to Rory who just nodded at her.

"Lorelai you will not raise your voice at me" Emily said standing up and following them, Richard in tow. Lorelai was more like her mother than she'd ever admit. He didn't understand why neither of them could let things go occasionally but then she wouldn't be the woman he fell in love with or the daughter that he did love, even with all of her mistakes.

"No mom, we came in here expecting this and every moment you just seemed to attack the both of us. Well I'm tired of it, you can't control us. You don't think that Rory hasn't been trying to lose weight? I can attest that she has been trying." Lorelai said.

"Well she's always been failing. There's no reason she should be this heavy at this age. It makes her look like a greedy pig and that she was never taught proper discipline by you which comes back to me. Which might be right considering how you're looking" Emily said poking Lorelai's, regretting the pig part a bit when she saw the look on Rory's face.

Oh god this had been worse than she had ever imagined, she needed to get out of here and fast. "I'll see you next week" she said in a small voice as she walked out the door and to the Jeep. She wasn't looking forward to next week. God she needed to lose this weight, now her grandmother thought she was a pig. Maybe her mom was right about them after all. Oh god if her grandparents thought this just imagine what her boyfriend would think, she felt like throwing up.

"Wow…I never thought I'd see the day when you could be this cruel to your own granddaughter. I'm speechless here and that doesn't happen often. By the way you really didn't need to pinch my waist but I guess that's Emily Gilmore for you" Lorelai said shaking her head in disgust and heading out to the Jeep passing Jason on the way.

He stopped to talk to her, "Not now" she snapped and walked straight to the Jeep so she and Rory could get out of here faster.

Jason walked into the house to see a fuming Emily Gilmore and a very stressed out looking Richard. "Is now a bad time for those papers?" he asked.

The ride back home was filled with silence for the most part. Once they got closer Lorelai started talking. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that. You know you're a great kid and you don't deserve that" she said.

Rory sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it. I'm heading for a gym tomorrow. I need to get all of this off of me" she said nervously. She needed to do something. Honestly she wanted to eat but she knew that it wasn't healthy. Still right now she felt like she could eat a whole pie. God she had to stop this emotional eating. She needed to stop these cravings. She was disgusted right now as she felt her thighs touching each other.

Lorelai sighed. "Just ignore what your grandmother said. That's not you and if you want to lose weight then lose weight but don't let my mother guilt you into it. As long as you're happy and healthy, and I'm sure you're healthy a doctor would say that" Lorelai said.

Rory sighed. "I don't want to talk about this right now. I'm going to keep trying to lose weight and I'm going to try harder. Tomorrow I'm going to a gym and finding a trainer. I just…I need to do this" she said firmly. That was the final word for her. Tomorrow would be the gym and then next week she'd see Scott. Okay if she could just lose some weight by then everything would be good. It had to be. She couldn't stand the thought of him breaking up with her because she had gotten too fat.

**Please Review or give Feedback**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Yes Emily was a little bit cruel last chapter but it's Emily. Thank you for all the reviews and keep on reading. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 179 lbs**

Chapter 26

Rory went directly to bed once they got home. She was in full on depression mode and was thinking of a way to change it. First off she needed to lose weight that much as clear to her. She could call her grandparents up and they'd probably be willing to pay for a trainer. They said they would last night but that would mean talking to her grandmother and suddenly she found herself getting very nervous and very hungry again.

She had changed into a pair of blue sweats and a white t-shirt last night. She needed to go and get some coffee. She went into the kitchen and saw her mom sitting there clicking some coupons. Oh well she wasn't going care too much about that right now, she just needed coffee.

"Morning…" Lorelai said unsure of how to handle her daughter in a situation like this. Yes her grandmother had gotten mad at her before but she had never called her a pig.

"Good morning" Rory mumbled as she poured herself a cup of coffee and looked for a breakfast. Unsurprisingly there was nothing there that would be considered health food. Hell there wasn't even cereal, only pop tarts. "Don't we have anything healthier?" she asked annoyed. She was still cranky from last night and her blood sugar was getting a bit too low.

Lorelai shook her head no; she knew her part now though. She had to play the sensitive and caring mom. Something that Emily Gilmore never understood how to do. "Rory…relax and have a pop tart. My mother was way out of line last night. You're fine just the way you are" she said smiling.

Rory opened her jaw and just shook her head at her mother. "Are you insane? I mean I know you're trying to make me feel better but really? Are you that crazy? This is not fine!" Rory said lifting up her shirt and grabbing her stomach flab. "This doesn't look good and…it's unhealthy. This is what I'm trying to lose. I know that I should be happy with my body but I'm not and I need to change it. Now do we have anything healthy?" she asked snapping at her mother and dropping her shirt back down.

Lorelai wasn't used to her daughter acting like this around her. "Hey, I'm not the one who yelled at you last night. You don't have to bite my head off and we have what we have" Lorelai said to her.

"Hey! This is partly your fault. You could have taught me proper eating habits. Don't be gluttonous you could have told me. Instead it was eat whatever you want" she said feeling hungry and frustrated. She needed to get something semi healthy and went to get her coat and shoes. If there was nothing healthy here then at least there'd always be something healthy at Luke's she could eat.

"Excuse me? Hey I let you be your own person. Besides last time I checked you weren't living under my roof when you blew up like this" she said regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth. Rory's big blue eyes grew wide as she looked at her mom. They stood there in silence for about a minute. "I'm going to Luke's, be back later" she said. She needed to get away from her mom right now. Great now she was in a fight with both her grandma and her mom. Ugh she didn't need this. She walked to Luke's as fast as she could albeit a bit slower than she had been able to a year ago.

By the time she walked into Luke's she was steaming mad, she didn't even care if people saw her wearing sweats although maybe she should have she was giving the other patrons a view of her expanded rear end. "Luke I need three pancakes, with bacon, sausage, and toast. Cup of coffee too" she said, snapping just a little bit at him.

Luke took one look at her and knew that something was wrong. This wasn't like Rory and Lorelai wasn't with her. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was hurting. "Alright, come on" he said waving her away from the counter.

"What?" Rory asked confused, all she wanted was breakfast and now Luke was acting weird. Could today get any worse?

"Come on, I need to talk to you about something, it'll take two seconds" he said in a calm tone. Rory sighed and joined him in the store room. "What do you want?" she asked quickly. Luke looked over her and shook his head. She had gained more weight and it was Saturday. He had heard how badly it went the last time she was at her grandmother's. He could only assume that Emily had been rude to her.

"Nothing's up, I'm just hungry and I want my food" she said stomping her foot a bit causing her entire body to jiggle.

"Rory, last time I checked when one is dieting they don't order bacon and sausage. What happened to change that? Because you seemed pretty gung ho there for a while about losing weight and…well I just want to be sure it's what you really want" he said hoping that came out right.

Rory crossed her arms and sighed. "It's…nothing…I mean…I'm still dieting…it was just a bad night and morning. My grandmother called me a pig and I swear my mom just acts like I'm not different at all which is normally okay but she just keeps all of this junk in the house and I can't stop eating and…and" she said as tears came to her eyes. She had cried a bit last night but now she just couldn't stop herself. God she was just a fat blubbering mess in front of Luke, she didn't like this at all.

Luke wasn't really sure what to do. He had never really encountered a crying Rory before sure he had dealt with an emotional Lorelai but this was different. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back lightly. "Hey hey it's okay. I mean okay it's not a perfect situation. You're not a pig. Hell a lot of people gain weight in college. You can always lose weight but…look I'll be honest you're not going to lose weight if you're eating that kind of breakfast. Now, how about I get you some coffee, no sugar and oatmeal with a hint of cinnamon" he said. He didn't really know what else to do. Hell normally he wouldn't have even brought her back here but there was just something in her voice and her eyes that made him do it.

Rory sniffled a bit and wiped the tears from her eyes. "That'd be great and I'm sorry about this and the way I walked in. I'm just so stressed out by all of this…" she started before he stopped her. "Hey don't be stressed. It's not good for you and if that's what you order when you're stressed then it's really bad. I don't mean in general I just mean for your diet because well you do want to lose weight" he said.

Rory smiled at him. "I know what you mean Luke it's just…well it's hard I feel like a whale and I just want to feel like myself again" she mumbled blushing with embarrassment that she was telling Luke all this stuff but she needed to get it off her chest and she really felt that her mom was going to be no help in this manner.

"Yeah well no matter what you'll always be Rory, now come on I've got customers out there and we'll get you that oatmeal" he said smiling as they left the storeroom. She certainly seemed less tense now. He did wonder what kind of fight she and Lorelai had gotten into but frankly it was none of his business. He poured her a cup of coffee and went to help the other customers. Yeah it was nice having Lane around to help but she was working lunch and dinner. Oh well he'd just have to deal with the breakfast rush.

Rory calmed down as she had another cup of coffee. She regretted sitting at the counter though when she realized how small it felt in relation to her butt. But it was busy and it wasn't like she could just take a table. Besides that would be rude without her mom there. She felt a little guilty over the way that she talked to her mom earlier today but she stood by what she said. It probably wasn't normal to go to four Thanksgivings in one day and plan to eat food at every one.

After Luke brought out her oatmeal she started eating it grimacing as she tasted it. The cinnamon helped a lot but still it just tasted bland. She was going to have to start looking into cereals instead of pancakes, no chocolate cereals of course. As she ate she started thinking it might be worth it to see if her grandmother would hire a nutritionist at least then she'd have someone telling her what to eat so she wouldn't end up cheating on her diet. She played with her spoon for a bit.

"Oatmeal not doing it for you?" he asked looking at her.

"Not really, I mean it's really good just…bland as compared to what I normally eat" she said looking enviously at the people surrounding her who were eating bacon. God how she wanted just one of those greasy strips with her oatmeal, she sighed and went back to eating it.

"Hold on a minute" Luke said. He grabbed an apple and started slicing it into the oatmeal for her. "Might add a bit more taste to it" he shrugged.

Rory took another bite and smiled at him. "It's not bacon but it does help, thanks Luke" she said starting to feel a bit better now that she had food in her body. It also gave her a chance to think too, she needed to start working out in a serious matter. Just running wasn't going to do it anymore. She needed to go to a gym. The only ones she knew of that would be close though were by Yale. That would mean leaving home a bit earlier but she wasn't sure her body could handle waiting another week. That's when she made her decision she needed to get back to Yale yes it would disappoint her mother but all she needed to do was look at the food in the house. She knew she shouldn't be eating that stuff.

Rory went to grab her wallet to pay him but soon realized that leaving the way she did she had apparently forgotten to grab any money. She was blushing was again when Luke came back over. "Luke…can I pay you later? I kind of…well I forgot my wallet" she said. Luke just waved her off.

"It's fine, you were stressed and this one is one the house. Consider it a New Years gift" he said. Rory smiled at him. "Thanks Luke" she said lifting her bulk away from the counter, she'd leave him a big tip next time. Luke watched her leave and shook his head; yeah she really didn't need those pancakes. It was just amazing how much her figure had changed on her. Well long as she was actively dieting he was going to do all he could to help her lose weight.

Rory walked; well at this point her thighs had grown so much it was becoming more of a waddle, back to the house feeling better than before. She knew what she had to do. She had to get packed, and get back to Yale. She was allowed back into the dorms now and she'd beat the rush getting back there early. She'd just tell Scott they could meet at Yale again. She moved her mind off that topic, but she did feel a bit more secure than the last time. He had stayed with her when she had gained 10 pounds before and she was almost certain that he would again.

"I'm back…" she said to her mom as she walked in. During the intervening time Lorelai had heated up instead of cooling down. Yes she felt bad about what she said but Rory shouldn't have just walked out like that. She had been in such a bad mood she had eaten three packs of pop tarts. It just made her feel like she was right and Rory was being a child. They were talking and she just walked out. She also insulted what she had in the house. Oh she was not in a happy mood. Of course she had only eaten pop tarts which were basically pure sugar and coffee. Not the kind of nutrition a body really needed.

"How was Luke's?" she asked coldly as Rory went into her room and started packing up her stuff. Rory noted the coldness and was even surer of her decision to get out of there.

"It was fine, Luke was Luke and I'm going back to Yale" Rory said quickly as she started throwing stuff in her bag. She couldn't look at her mother she knew it was going to hurt her but she just couldn't stay there.

Lorelai was dumbfounded. "What? Why are you going back to Yale? We still have a week together" she said wondering where this was coming from. She had been so good to her this winter break and here her daughter was just up and leaving. She felt immensely hurt that her daughter didn't want to spend more time with her.

"Yeah well…I want to beat the rush and honestly I want to start hitting the gym that's on campus" she said walking to the bathroom to grab her stuff. "I just need to get someplace where I can lose weight" she said honestly hoping her mother would understand.

Now if Lorelai had cooled down a bit she would have understood but right now she still had a bit of a temper brewing within her. "What? You really think that's going to help you? Because last time I checked Yale is where you gained most of your weight missy" Lorelai said. She would regret everything she said later but right now she wasn't thinking.

Rory looked at her mother and just shook her head. "Well thank you for making this an easy choice. I was feeling bad but I just…I need to get out there and do some more stuff. I've just been sitting around and well let's face it you don't exactly have health food around this place. I can't think of a gym that's close and it's too cold to go running most days. I just…I need space" she said in as calm a manner as she could.

Lorelai wasn't letting it go though. "You can do all that here. We can do push-ups or something. Besides you're the one who sits around all day it's not like I tie your fat ass to the couch" she said just like Emily Gilmore. Her eyes widened and her hand went right to her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. She really hadn't. She was just so hurt that Rory was leaving and well she was still mad. She knew that there was nothing that she could really say to her to make it better though.

Once again Rory was furious at her mother. She knew that she didn't mean it but this was just too far. She didn't say a word and went to get her bags. She wasn't fully packed but she needed to get out of there. She grabbed all of her stuff and looked back at her mother who had yet to move or say anything else. Rory couldn't let her have the last words.

"You know, you say you're not like grandma but that's exactly the kind of thing grandma would say" she said turning and leaving. She felt awful right now. She hadn't expected her mother to say something like that to her. She knew she was fat now but still she didn't need to hear it like that. She sat down the in her car and once again realized just how much extra cushion there was there. She knew it was wrong but she was going to get a burger and fries for lunch. She needed to feel a bit better about herself. Besides she was going to the gym later. She'd just burn it off there.

Lorelai walked out to the porch to watch her daughter drive off. She couldn't blame her for leaving like this. She felt sick to her stomach. She had really just called her daughter fat to her face. She was just as bad as her mother. She walked back into the kitchen with tears in her eyes, she grabbed a bag of candy she had and went to the couch. She curled up under a blanket and started weeping. She had no idea how she was going to make this alright between the two of them.

**Reviews and feedback are amazing.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: There has been a method to my madness and this chapter will show some of that off. Emily lovers will love this chapter. Also I know two chapters in one day. I thought my batteries were dead but apparently I had more in me. Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 179 lbs**

Chapter 27

Emily felt sick to her stomach as she went to bed on Friday night. She woke up the next morning feeling sicker than before. Richard, God bless him, had not said anything to her. She knew she deserved it though. She hadn't meant to say all of those things to Rory. She had just gotten so riled up in an argument and the shock of seeing her so heavy, she stopped herself there. There was no excuse for calling her granddaughter a pig. There were few times in her life that she would admit that she was wrong and this was one of them. She was just so worried about what people would think and then she got so worked up. She had to be the worst grandmother ever.

Since waking up this morning she had been sitting by the phone debating if she should call Rory enough. Would she even take her call? This was killing her inside. She had lost Lorelai once and probably would again but she had always known that Rory would be there. Now it seemed that she had burnt that bridge as well. Richard came into the room and sighed.

"You should just call her. You're only torturing yourself" he said sitting down to read the paper. Emily squirmed uncomfortably.

"I should be. I was far too cruel to her. I called our granddaughter a pig Richard. I don't know how she'll ever forgive me" she said looking down at her shoes. She knew Rory would still come around but she wouldn't really want to. She had tried so hard to make this a place where Rory would want to come and in one night had destroyed three and a half years of hard work.

"Emily, look at me" he said putting his paper down so he could look into her eyes. "Rory is a forgiving girl she forgave me when I…was less than friendly with her first boyfriend. Just call her and at the very least leave her a message saying that you're sorry. She'll be more likely to forgive you quicker if you take the first step" he said. Emily knew that her husband was right. She wasn't going to risk getting Lorelai on the phone so she called Rory's cell.

Rory was currently sitting in front of a McDonald's debating if she should go in or not. She had been sitting there for about thirty minutes. She knew that she didn't need the food and remembered how Luke had calmed her down earlier, she really wanted it now and was about to exit her car when her cell rang. She was just going to ignore it assuming it was her mom but decided to check who it was. She sighed, it was her grandmother. She should just ignore it but she might be calling to apologize and it would be rude to ignore her. First insult though and she was hanging up.

"Hello" she said in a low tone.

"Rory…this is your grandmother. I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. I was wrong last night. You're not a pig and it was wrong of me to say that. I got mad and I said things I shouldn't have even thought. You're a beautiful young woman Rory. I was just shocked and then I got in a bad mood and…well there's no excuse. I was rude to you and no grandmother should ever be rude when they a granddaughter as amazing as you are" Emily said speaking her peace. All she hoped was that her granddaughter would begin to forgive her.

Rory started feeling a little better as she heard her grandmothers' apology. The fact that she was stroking her ego helped a bit too. She was just going to accept the apology and hang up but her grandmother was reaching out to her and she suddenly found herself less hungry and less stressed out. It was like one weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She still had the problem with her mom hanging over her but it was still better.

She let out a sigh. "Thank you grandma, it means a lot to me that you were willing to call and apologize. I know you didn't really mean it but it still hurt and I know I'm heavier I just don't need it brought up all the time" she said pain evident in her voice.

Emily felt her heart breaking when she heard the way that Rory sounded. But it also sounded like she was willing to let her continue to talk. "I know…and it's wrong of me. I just want you to be happy and healthy. I was afraid that if I didn't say anything then it would just spiral out of control for you and I don't want that. You know that your grandfather and I will always love you no matter what, even if you do gain a hundred pounds" she said honestly. True she wouldn't love the extra weight but she'd always love Rory no matter what.

Rory started to soften up just a little bit, she was still wary of a trap but she really did seem sincere in her efforts. "Well thank you that means a lot to me. I was worried that you really meant it and well…look it's just hard. I'm trying to lose weight and nothing is working I'm just not sure what to do and now I'm in a fight with mom…" she said before she could stop herself. She didn't want her grandmother to know that but she was still so frazzled from it she just had to talk about it with someone and didn't know who to turn to and her grandmother was just there.

"Really, why'd you two girls get into a fight? I understand if you don't want to talk about it. I just know how much I hurt you last night and I'd like to be there for you now if you'd like" Emily said wondering what the two of them could have been fighting about.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just a stupid fight and I'm heading back to Yale right now. I just needed to get away and now I'm debating what to eat for lunch or where to even go. I'm just…it wasn't as bad as last night but it was pretty bad" Rory said not caring if she hurt her grandmothers' feelings a little bit. After how she had acted last night she deserved a little bit of pain not knowing just how bad her grandmother really felt about everything.

"I'm sorry…I know you probably want your space now but if you ever want to talk or need some place to stay our door is always open. I understand if you want to head back to Yale" she said. Rory sat there for a moment and weighed her options. Going back to Yale she'd be alone but she could be alone at her grandparents too. She had been so close to walking in and once again ruining her diet if she felt down tonight there'd be nothing to stop her from ordering pizza and stuffing herself like she used to. The thought of biting into the hot and gooey cheese made her smile, she could just do that. But the thought of adding any more weight to her figure was distressing to say the least.

"Grandma, do you promise that you won't insult my weight any more no matter how mad you get?" she asked suddenly. "You can bring it up and we can have an adult discussion but if you're going to call me a pig…" she said not adding in the part of never wanting to go there again.

Emily's heart soared. She may not have a hundred percent forgiveness but this was certainly a start. "Rory you have my word that I will not insult your weight or be harsh about it. I may ask how the weight loss is coming along but that's it. I don't want you to dread coming here" she said. Well this wasn't perfect if she never lost weight. But it wasn't like there weren't a few of her DAR friends' daughters who had never been to a fat farm and she knew for a fact at least three had liposuction. So maybe just maybe she had overreacted. There was still her mother in-law to worry about but she could never please that woman anyway. She'd rather have her granddaughter's love than her mother in-laws approval.

Rory thought about it. "That's fair, thank you for apologizing to me. I don't know what was going on last night but it hurt me and the fact that you did call me and I didn't have to call you means a lot. We can try a do over tonight. Would it be alright if I came over for the day? I'm not sure I really want to go back to Yale yet" she said. She wouldn't be able to exercise as much but she knew that she'd eat less and that was probably her bigger problem right now.

Emily's heart rose. She actually wanted to come back and was willing to do it tonight. Of course the reason for this was her fight with Lorelai and the fact that she had been the first one to really call her. If Paris had called about something she'd have probably been asking the same thing of her or Scott had he called. She just didn't want to be someplace where she'd be all alone for an extended period of time. She'd start thinking about her mom, feel depressed and then pig out. She needed to get over this emotional eating. She took a deep breath now as not the time to worry about it.

"Of course you can come over tonight Rory. You know that you're always welcome and I'm sure that your grandfather would love to have you over here too. He never did give you your books yesterday" she said kicking herself for accidentally bringing up last night even though she was trying to entice her even more.

"Can we do what I want for dinner?" Rory asked. This was the true test for her. If her grandmother allowed her to pick out dinner then she was truly sorry.

Emily bit her lip. Well how bad could it be? "That's fine, what would you like for dinner tonight?" she asked taking out a pad of paper and a pen to write down what she wanted for the maid.

"I want two bacon cheeseburgers with fries and a chocolate shake" she said grinning a bit, waiting to see if her grandmother was really sincere about it.

Emily felt like she was going to have a heart attack. She thought the girl was trying to lose weight. She sighed. "If that's what you really want, then we can do it. I'm sure you've exercised a lot today" she said unable to keep the last part from coming out.

Rory listened and then let out a laugh. The exercise part wasn't really a dig at her but her grandmother seemed to be doing a lot better with it and was willing. She could tell it was hard for her though. Still it was an improvement. "I was joking grandma. I'd actually like some grilled fish tonight, if that's possible" she said as she got ready to start driving again.

Emily felt relief course through her veins, she'd need to be better about little comments like the last one but it was better. She sounded happier too as compared to how she sounded at the start of this conversation. "That would be wonderful would you like anything for lunch?" she asked writing down fish. She'd get salmon or something of the like.

Rory thought about it. "Just a sandwich and just warning you I kind of need a shower" she said.

"Was the fight really that bad?" Emily asked wondering what Lorelai could have said to make her daughter act like this.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it" Rory said telling Emily everything that she needed to know.

"Alright well then I'll see you in a bit drive safe and I love you" Emily said.

"I will and love you too grandma" Rory said hanging up the phone and started driving to her grandparents. She debated telling her mom she was heading this way but decided against it. She'd call her later. She still wasn't in the mood to talk to her mom yet. They could save that for tomorrow.

Emily smiled as she hung up the phone and looked over at Richard. "She's coming over" she said with a wide smile on her face. Richard having listened to the conversation smiled back at her. This was good, they still had Lorelai to worry about but nothing they did ever seemed to make her happy. He was sure she hadn't totally forgiven Emily yet but a good night tonight would cement it. "That will be perfect" he said as Emily went off to plan for tonight.

Meanwhile in Star's Hollow Lorelai was still in wallowing mode, she was trying to get herself out of it quick though. She had to look over stuff at the inn. Michel and Sookie were there and looking over things but it was her inn and she needed to get her ass over there. God had she really said her daughter had a fat ass? Was she really turning into her mother? This wasn't good; no this wasn't good at all. This wasn't the biggest argument they had but this one probably hurt her daughters' feelings the most. She sighed as she looked at the empty bag of candy. It was time to burn some calories. It was cold but she was going to walk over there today. She went and put on her heavy coat and she was off. She was in a bad mood and wanted to call Rory but she probably wouldn't want to talk.

She'd call her tomorrow or later tonight. She just felt this guilt gnawing in her stomach. She needed to get rid of this feeling and fast. Maybe a cheeseburger from Luke's would help…dammit she didn't have the money for it. That wasn't helping her mood either. She'd worry about that after she fixed this with Rory. One thing at a time and right now Tom needed her to look over some stuff. Weren't Saturday's supposed to be fun?

**Reviews and Feedback really do help. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Last few chapters have been very emotional chapters and I doubt that's going to change very much in the next couple of chapters. So keep on reading and thanks for all of the reviews. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 179 lbs**

Chapter 28

It didn't take Rory too long to get to her grandparents. The toughest part was actually going inside. She was worried that this was some kind of trap. But she reminded herself that if any insults were thrown her way Yale wasn't too far away. Eventually she found enough courage to ring that doorbell. They created her as per usual but she wasn't too interested in that at the moment she needed a shower. They nodded and she went up to her room to get nice and clean.

Emily was just happy that Rory was actually here and wanted to have lunch on the table when she came back downstairs. She needed something healthy but not something that made it seem like she was pushing health into Rory's face, so salads were out. Eventually she decided on turkey sandwiches. Turkey wasn't high in fat and it would make a nice lunch for them.

Rory ended up showering and getting dressed fairly quickly. She still put her make-up on and dressed up. In non-revealing clothes of course, sadly a pair of jeans and a black sweater did little to hide the consequences of her indulgences. She decided that now was as good a time as any to get this over with. She slowly made her way downstairs trying not to panic as she came down the stairwell. A lot of good it did her, her grandmother apparently heard her and met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Rory, you're looking beautiful today" Emily said sincerely.

"Thanks grandma, what's for lunch?" Rory asked sucking in her stomach just a little bit, it wasn't much but it made her feel thinner.

"Turkey sandwiches for the two of us" Emily said guiding her into the dining room.

"The two of us?" Rory asked suddenly confused and afraid. She had been hoping that her grandpa would be there as a buffer between the two of them.

"Oh yes, your grandfather had to go to the office. He'll be home for dinner though. I was hoping he wouldn't have to do in today. But even with Jason he still has to put in a weekend every so often" Emily said with a hint of sadness in her voice but kept her tone that of business.

"Ah well this should be…nice" Rory said sitting down to eat her sandwich. It was strange her grandmother not having some grand spread for lunch. Almost every time she had been here it was a big affair even on her diet. Turkey sandwiches just seemed kind of plan.

That was until the maid brought them out. They weren't huge but they were certainly upscale. This wasn't just sliced turkey on white bread, which is what she had been expecting. No, this was something that you'd order at a deli, only high class. It was strange to see a turkey sandwich like this.

"I wasn't sure what vegetables you'd prefer so I had the maid put a selection on your plate. If you'd like something else I can have them make it for you, soup perhaps?" Emily said.

Rory listened to her grandmother talk she wasn't really saying anything mean to her. In fact she was being downright pleasant. "Grandma, this is perfect. Thank you so much" she said putting lettuce and tomatoes on her sandwich. They sat in silence and ate for about ten minutes before Rory finally broke the silence.

"Grandma how do you stay so fit? I look at mom and something tells me she didn't get her eating habits from you so how do you do it?" she asked. She knew that it was a risk to bring up her weight again but she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to look like her grandmother when she reached that age.

Emily was taken aback by her granddaughter's sudden interest in her fitness. "You do realize this will involve talking about your…figure" she said eager to talk about it but not willing to lose her granddaughter over something like this.

Rory sighed, "I understand that. It's just…what I'm doing isn't really working and mom isn't a real help and well I was just wondering if you had any tips" Rory said her skin turning a light shade of pink.

Emily smiled and her heart rose. Her granddaughter was actually coming to her asking for help with something. Something that had nothing to do with money, she actually wanted her advice. Of course she would have loved for her daughter to ask for her advice too but still this was good enough.

"Tell me what you'd like to know Rory" Emily said sipping on her water.

"I really don't know…what do you do to keep the weight off? Not that you'd be heavy or anything I just mean…"

Emily stopped her there. "I know what you mean Rory and let me give you some tips. Always drink water with meals. Something I've learned in recent years too is to get apple slices with a sandwich instead of fries or chips. Everyday go for a walk of some sort. If you spend the entire day sitting around you burn no calories and won't lose any weight" Emily said figuring those were some good small steps to start with.

"What about Diet Soda?" Rory asked nibbling on her sandwich.

Emily shook her head at her. "Have you read what they put into those? You'd be better off drinking tea, coffee, or water. All those diet soda's tend to do is make you think you're helping yourself when really all you're drinking is something you think is healthy but really they're just rotting away you're pretty teeth" she said. Rory nodded at her and sipped her water.

"That makes sense…" she said licking her teeth. She never really had any cavities but what if she was doing harm to her teeth that could never be repaired. "What about exercises? Something tells me that's not going to help me lose the weight I want" she said feeling a lot better about all of this. It was actually kind of nice talking to her grandmother about this with everyone else it was always there but rarely out in the open. It was like she was truly acknowledging her gain for the first time.

"Well I have a few exercise tapes. I could make a list for you so you can look for them or a few like them. They're pretty simple but if you do them everyday you'll work up a nice sweat and lose weight. It won't be fast like ten pounds in a week like I see on those ads late at night. But you'll slowly yet surely lose weight" she said smiling at her chubby granddaughter. She seemed to really want to try. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about it. Not in an overly friendly way but in a way that Rory needed help from someone older and wiser. More like a mentor really. It was actually kind of nice not to have someone cracking jokes the entire time they talked.

Before either of them knew it, it was almost time for dinner. Just then Rory's cell rang, it was her mother. She really didn't want to stop talking with her grandmother but she should take this call. "It's mom, I'll be right back" Rory said standing up. Emily sat there sipping on her tea. Yes this had been a good way to spend the day. Thank god she didn't have some prior engagement; she and Rory were actually talking.

"Hello" Rory said flatly to her mother.

"Hey…how are you?" Lorelai asked glad that her daughter had just picked up. She was a prideful woman but she knew what she had done was wrong and she would have to eat her words she could only hope that Rory would forgive her.

"I'm fine. What are you calling about?" Rory said just wanting her mother to get to the point with it.

Lorelai was surprised by her daughter's tone. It was so unlike her. "Well I wanted to talk to you about earlier…why did you go back to Yale?" she asked just spitting that out. She meant to say something else but she was still hurt by the fact that her daughter left her with a week left.

Rory grimaced at the phone. "Well I didn't go back to Yale. I decided to go to grandmas" she said. She knew that would hurt her mother but hey she hurt her was right now she considered them to be kind of even. But really it wasn't even close right now.

Lorelai's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the phone. Once again she was speechless. Why did her daughter go there? It made no sense, wasn't she still furious at Emily Gilmore? "What are you doing there?" she asked in a voice that was just above a whisper.

"Grandma called me today and apologized. So I thought I'd go and see her. She was very gracious about it and she was sincere. It's actually been nice seeing her" she said smiling just a bit. She knew it was wrong to hurt her mother but she'd feel guilty once her mother apologized to her.

Lorelai couldn't believe this, why was her daughter doing this to her? "And you just believed her? It's a trap Rory" she said. Her daughter was too naïve for her own good.

"It's not. She hasn't said anything rude to be at all. In fact she's actually given me good advice on losing weight and she APOLOGIZED" she said basically hitting her mother over the head with the hint that that's really what she was looking for.

"Rory she's just trying to manipulate you. Don't you see that?" Lorelai said ignoring her last comment.

"Mom you're being ridiculous. She's been nothing but nice. She admitted she made a mistake and it's past us"

"Rory you don't understand, she just wants to take advantage of you!"

"Take advantage of me? How by helping me lose weight? Oh yeah mom that's such an awful thing. I mean maybe I should just keep gaining weight" she said rolling her eyes. What had gotten into her mother? In reality Lorelai was so blinded by her bad relationship with her mother that she didn't even think that this might be good for Rory.

"Well if she's manipulating you then yeah it's a bad thing" Lorelai said.

"You're crazy; I'm hanging up the phone. Call me when you're willing to apologize. Besides given how you look your comment was like the pot calling the kettle black" she said raising her voice sharply and closing her cell phone. She was furious at her mother. Couldn't she understand that her grandmother just wanted to help her. Even if she was a bit extreme in her methods.

She walked back in a huff to talk to her grandmother. Emily couldn't help but overhear some of the things that Rory said.

"She didn't apologize?" she asked Rory. Rory's eyes were watering a bit and she shook her head no.

"I don't understand her…I just told her that I was here and she started freaking out" she said holding back a sob. Emily walked over to Rory and pulled her into a hug. She was a bit disgusted as she felt her granddaughters' flabby body but this was more important right now. She started rubbing her back. "Sssshhhh it'll be alright Rory. Just relax and it'll be fine" she said softly as Rory tried to keep herself from crying.

Meanwhile in Star's Hollow Lorelai was pacing around furious at her daughter. How dare she call her fat! True she had done the same to her but still! She debated driving over there to stop her mother from brainwashing her daughter. That's what she was doing, turning her daughter against it. It had happened with Yale and now it was happening again with this. Oh she needed to do something.

There was no way her mother would let her see Rory though. No she needed to do this a different way. She needed time to think. Hell she didn't need this right now though. She felt like she had been stabbed in the back by Rory. She was running out of money and now she lost her daughter. She was feeling sick to her stomach. She needed to talk to someone. She put on her coat and decided to go and talk to Luke. Luke always helped her. She needed his opinion on this. He'd help her fix this. She was sure of it.

**Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Alright I know it's been a while since I updated but that's mostly due to personal reasons and well even though I would have liked to have gotten this done it just wasn't happening. Still I'm back now and hopefully will get back to one update a night. But no promises on that, still thank you to everyone who reviewed I love getting opinions even if they don't like the story. Also if I didn't respond to any of your reviews on the last chapter I apologize but I got caught up with other things. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 179**

Chapter 29

Lorelai pouted the entire way to Luke's. Why the hell was Rory at her mother's? What had her mother been able to do and what lies was she filling into her head? She let out a sigh as Luke's came into sight. At least she had someone to talk to about this. She walked into the diner in a huff and was pleased to find that it was in a lull, only Kirk was there and he wasn't going to be that much of a bother.

"I need a cheeseburger with fries, heavy on the fries" she said sitting at the counter. Not noticing how much smaller the seat under her was as compared to when she had gotten back from Europe.

"Things goin' that great?" Luke asked writing the order on a ticket. He knew how she got when she wanted to talk and something was obviously bothering her.

Lorelai let out a sigh and shook her head revealing a hint of a double chin. Not big but there was a small fold of flesh that had not been there before. "How much time to you have?" she asked laying her head down on the counter. She just wanted to cry. She hadn't felt like this since she first moved to Stars Hollow. Luke could tell that something was wrong with her.

"Alright let's head upstairs, Caesar you're in charge" he said guiding her upstairs.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Lorelai couldn't hold it back any more and starting sobbing openly.

"It's all wrong Luke, my life, Rory, the inn. I just….I can't do it anymore. I'm in a fight with Rory, she's with my mom, I'm running out of money I can't finish the inn. I just…I can't take it anymore" she said crying openly and not embarrassed about it. She had been holding it in for months. She tried to be Wonder Woman and here she was failing. She couldn't fail now, of course she had failed at other things but this was her dream. She was so close and now it was over.

Luke had never been good with crying women. His sister had done it a lot while they were growing up and even now. He had never learned how to deal with it though. But in this case he just had to go on auto-pilot. He didn't even think he just sat down next to hear and started doing his best to comfort her.

"Hey it's not that bad, you and Rory have been in fights before she'll forgive you. She's also gone to your parents before when you were fighting and she came back" he said trying to calm her down and see reason. "How much trouble are you in money-wise?" he asked. He knew that she wouldn't like the subject. She was a proud woman and would but unlikely to accept it but he had to try.

"I'd need about…$30,000" she said in a pitiful tone. It took her a moment to realize what Luke was asking. "Oh Luke I couldn't take money from you. I just…I mean…well it'd be a loan" she said realizing that she didn't have that much of a choice. It was this or start working the street and she wasn't exactly interested in doing that.

Luke nodded and thought it over. Well it really wasn't that much money from a business standpoint. He certainly had it saved up; his thought process was interrupted though.

"I promise I'd pay you back. I'd also like to give you a business presentation just so you know that Sookie and I are good for it" she said wanting this to be more business instead of a handout.

Luke put his hand up. "Lorelai I understand and I know that it's a loan. I do want to invest in you though. I'll be able to write you a check if that's okay" he said. He couldn't not help her, this was her dream and he was going to do everything that he could to help. It was a tall order but business was going great and he had faith in the Dragonfly. He knew that with Lorelai running it, it had the chance to be as successful as the Independence Inn. So to him it wasn't that much of a risk.

Lorelai looked up to him with admiration. "Are you sure you don't want to see the books or anything?" she asked feeling like a weight was being lifted off her.

"Lorelai I know you and I trust you. I also know it must be bad if you're admitting it to me. You don't need any more stress" he said patting her on the shoulder. "Also don't worry about Rory there's no way you two won't work something else. You're attached at the hip" he said doing his best to reassure her.

Lorelai swallowed and dried her eyes on her coat. "Thank you Luke, I…I owe you a lot. I just can't believe that she went there" she said crossing her arms.

"Hey she probably didn't want to be alone at Yale and she wanted to make up with your mom. What did you say to her anyway?" he asked wondering how it had gotten worse since he talked to Rory.

Lorelai's face was already red and puffy from crying but her face somehow got redder from embarrassment. "I made a comment about her weight that I shouldn't have had" she said squeaked out hoping Luke wouldn't judge her too harshly.

Luke kept himself from showing any real reaction. Personally he couldn't believe how dumb Lorelai had been but he wasn't going to make a crying woman feel worse about her life. "Well it could have been worse. Just talk to her tomorrow when things are better and apologize and offer her help losing weight if she's like that" he suggested.

Lorelai just nodded feeling guilty about it. She knew she was in the wrong and wanted to fix it. She had just been stressed before about the Dragonfly and money. After about two minutes of silence Luke spoke up again.

"Come on, let's head downstairs. Your food is on the house" he said.

"Oh Luke…" she started but he waved her off.

"You've had a bad day and consider it part of the loan" he said smiling at her. Lorelai just nodded in appreciation.

"Can I get extra extra fries?" she asked hopefully.

"That stuff will kill ya but why not?" she asked leading her back downstairs.

Lorelai smiled and was feeling better than before. She still wasn't great but now she didn't need to worry about money too much or go back to her parents to ask. Yeah it wasn't great but at least it meant that she could accomplish her dream. She promised herself that she'd pay Luke back just as soon as she could. He was really too good to her she thought as she went back downstairs to eat her mountain of calories.

Meanwhile in Hartford Rory was pushing around the salad on the plate not exactly interested in eating what was on her plate. Emily had filled Richard in on what had happened and he made a note to say anything about Lorelai.

"Is your salad not good Rory?" Emily asked trying to make conversation.

"It's fine grandma, I'm just in a bad mood" she admitted. There was no reason to hide it from her. She had seen her crying earlier and had made her at least somewhat better.

"I think I'm actually going to go up to bed if that's okay with you two. I'm not really hungry" she said looking for permission. Emily nodded.

"I'll have the maid bring you up some apples and peanut butter. A healthy snack and nutritional" she said giving Rory a hint. Rory gave her a smile of appreciation.

"Thank you grandma" she said walking up to her room.

"She's looking well. How bad is the fight?" he asked having only been briefed about it before he went and talked to Rory.

"I swear it's the craziest thing. Lorelai actually called her own daughter fat, can you believe that?" she asked.

"Well you did say similar things to Rory" he said staring at his wife.

She blushed with embarrassment. "Well I had the good sense to apologize the next day. Lorelai just doubled down and made the poor girl feel worse. I'm just glad that she's here" she said feeling that at the very least she could help her granddaughter get started with her real diet. Not whatever support Lorelai was giving her.

Upstairs Rory was laying down on the bed thinking about life in general. She hated fighting with her mom but really it was her mom's own fault. Yes had been a bit sensitive but still it was mostly her mom's fault. She could be more supportive of her efforts. In fact she should go and get some exercise right now.

She lay down on the floor and attempted to do some sit-ups. After all they made you do those in gym so they had to be somewhat good for you. She went into her bags and took out a white t-shirt and pair of sweats. She was ready to try this again.

It went…better than she thought. She had some problems sitting up due to the small roll of fat around her waist but she had been able to force herself to do seven before she needed a break and ended up doing seven more. Her face had become red and her body was coated in a layer of sweat. Okay that was something, she thought sitting up. It wasn't burn that many calories but if she could improve her endurance slowly then in a month she'd be doing a hundred no sweat.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Rory said sitting down on the bed. It was her grandmother.

"I just thought I'd bring you up your snack" she said smiling. She took pleasure in Rory's face. It was red, and her breath was a bit strained. She had been exercising. She knew all the girl needed was some tough love to get her moving again. Of course she was assuming that Rory had done more work than she actually had.

"I also brought up the exercise videos too so you don't forget them tomorrow" she said giving her a handful of videos. They weren't exactly hip but they weren't the kinds that were made for senior citizens either.

"Thanks grandma I was just doing some light exercise" she said taking a bite of the apple that had been sliced for her. Emily nodded thinking Rory had done much more work and was just being humble.

"Well I'm glad, calorie burning is calorie burning. Just get some sleep tonight. I'm glad you decided to come over tonight. You know that if you need anything or any weight loss advice you can ask me" she said.

Rory smiled in gratitude. "Thank you so much and thank you for being the bigger person and admitting that you were wrong I hate it when we fight" she said. Emily just smiled at her, knowing that Rory wouldn't be the bigger person for much longer.

"Well just go and get some sleep and you're welcome. I can admit when I'm wrong. I'm not that prideful" she said taking a subtle shot at her daughter. Although it went over Rory's head.

"Goodnight" she said smiling at her and Emily left her. Once Rory was alone she looked at her plate and ate the apple slices as fast as she could. She was still feeling down about her mother and she still had not been able to kick her stress eating habit.

The next couple hours were spent tossing and turning. She just couldn't get her mom out of her mind. It was weighing on her like crazy. Sure she had been strong in front of her grandmother but she was losing it now. She was quietly crying into her pillow. It was just getting to her, she needed to do something. She checked her cell phone. It was a little past midnight and her grandparents would be asleep.

She quietly snuck out of her room and made her way down to the kitchen, once there she started looking around for something to snack on that they wouldn't miss. She knew this was a diet buster but she needed something to get her mind off her mom and eating was the only thing she could think of to do that.

She hit the jackpot when she found a bag of Chips Ahoy cookies, more than likely bought by the maid. She'd feel so guilty tomorrow but right now she did the only thing she could. She grabbed a coke and went back upstairs. The bag was about three-fourths full. Within the next half hours it was empty and she was feeling better. She hid the bag under the bed just in case her grandma came in tomorrow morning. She wanted no evidence of her late night binge.

At least she felt better now and could sleep. How she felt in the morning would be a completely different story.

**Feedback is loved**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: And we're back to daily updates. It feels good to be writing again, thank you to everyone who reviewed or gave me feedback. It has also been pointed out that some of my writing is a tad unrealistic when it comes to her body. I admit that certain parts I may have gone a bit too extreme but then again this comes from me failing to fully picture what a certain weight looks like. I am however working on fixing that. No shame is meant by it either and I'm trying to capture her feelings. Does Rory really look like a blimp? No but I'm trying to capture her feelings about her weight and to her that's how it feels. **

**I was also told that her initial weight was severely underweight well yes it was. But at the time I just went with the best guess I found online. So I probably should have bumped it up about 10ish pounds. So that weight does not represent an ideal woman that's what about 5 minutes of research and believing the internet gets me. That's also what I get for not knowing about BMI calculators or what people look like at certain weights. So yes in retrospect she was underweight. **

**All this being said…I've decided to go back and bump her weight up ten pounds for each chapter. I'm going to do my best to change it all. I may miss one and if I did please PM me. Also a special thanks to 'The Blimp' who really made it clear just how underweight 112 was for her. Hopefully it'll be more realistic now. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 180**

Chapter 30

Lorelai had a bit of trouble sleeping but slept better than she had in weeks. Just having the money situation off her shoulders was enough to almost make her forget about her fight with Rory, almost. She may have slept better but she woke up the next morning feeling sick to her stomach. She knew that she needed to make this right today. She knew that she had to swallow her pride and just admit that she was wrong. It wouldn't be an easy fix but Rory didn't hold grudges, part of her knew that she didn't deserve to be forgiven but she had to make this right.

After a quick shower Lorelai got dressed, not noticing how constricting her jeans had gotten, put on her jacket and started making her way over to Luke's. She couldn't believe that she had broken down in front of him yesterday. She had gone from angry to depressed in no time flat. She knew that she should have been happy her daughter had a connection with her grandmother. But she just couldn't get away from a nagging feeling that her mother was manipulating her daughter.

Eventually Lorelai made it Luke's which was considerably busy this morning. She was able to find an open spot at the counter. As soon as she sat down Luke put a coffee down in front of her. "Oh come on am I that predictable?" Lorelai asked.

"Only when it comes to coffee" Luke said taking a look around really quick. He reached into his pocket and subtly handed her a check for $30,000.

"You know you don't really have to do this…" Lorelai said putting up token resistance. She really hoped that Luke wouldn't change his mind.

"Don't worry, you need it and I know I'm going to get it back. I have faith in you. Now what will ya have for breakfast?" he asked.

"I'll have pancakes with toast and bacon" she said smiling as she pocketed the check. She sipped on her coffee and she couldn't stop smiling. Luke actually had faith in her. It felt strange for someone to have faith in her. Her parents never seemed like they had and other than Mia, Sookie, and her daughter it seemed like no one believed in her. But here Luke was having no problem loaning her money and telling her that she'd succeed.

She sipped her coffee again and a little something clicked in her mind. It was like she was seeing Luke in a different light now. Rory was forgotten for the moment. Her focus was on Luke and depositing that check. She could go and actually live her life again.

In Hartford Rory had trouble sleeping even after her late night snack. The fight with her mom was getting to her and her stomach wasn't exactly pleased with the influx of sugar into her system. She ended up sneaking out once more during the night and throwing out the bag of cookies in the kitchen. The only one who might find it would be the maid but she'd likely not say anything.

All in all she got about three hours of sleep and looked awful when she finally rolled out of bed. It was about 8 in the morning so her grandparents would be up. She knew that she was looking forward to a breakfast of grapefruit and maybe cereal. She grimaced at the thought of eating that. But at least they meant well, her grandmother just wanted to help her and that was good enough for her.

Still that didn't mean that she was looking forward to eating any of that. But looking down at her bulging belly she knew that it had to be done. If it meant getting back to her cute and tiny form then it was worth it. She took a quick shower and hurried up to get downstairs. She did want to get back to Yale today. It was nice seeing her grandparents but she did want to beat the rush and get things set up for the school year.

She chose not to bother with her hair or makeup too much since she'd be driving and had no one to impress. Still her natural beauty radiated off her. Some would say that with the extra fat around her face that she was glowing. She did not see it that way. She dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She no longer made any effort to hide her extra weight. Her grandmother had seen it and it was too much work to find really baggy clothes. The shirt and pants were a smidge tight but not enough that she looked bad wearing them.

She made her way downstairs and was not surprised to find a place set for her with a grapefruit sitting on her plate. She smiled. "Good morning" she said sitting down trying to imagine in what world this would taste better than pancakes and bacon to her.

"Good morning Rory, how did you sleep?" Emily asked being polite. Rory didn't want to admit just how bad that she had slept so she put on a big fake smile.

"I slept well, could have been better but it was alright" she said as she started eating her grapefruit.

"Well that's good. I'll have Rosa bring you a bowl of cereal. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. If you eat it gets your whole body moving" Emily said not even trying to be subtle now. Of course it also helped that it wasn't done in an insulting way. She was just giving Rory little tips to help her lose weight and Rory was taking the information as such and trying to absorb it.

Rosa came in with a bowl of cheerios for Rory. The milk was already in it, skim milk of course. Well this was something at least. She started eating her breakfast and while she didn't love it the food was good for her.

"So Rory are you heading back to school today?" Richard asked looking up from his paper.

"I think so. I want to get back. Thank you both for letting me stay last night. I just…I needed to talk to someone and no one is back at school. Thank you for the advice grandma and the tapes" she said.

Emily would have liked a few more days of giving motherly advice but she couldn't keep her here. So she gave her a smile. "Well you're welcome Rory and just know that if you have any questions or need any more help I'd be pleased to give it. You know how much I care about you" she said sipping her coffee.

Rory was pleased at how well this was going. "Oh don't worry grandma I will. I really want to go and get healthy. I promise I'm going to use those tapes" she said slowly eating her cereal.

Richard rolled his eyes. He didn't care for this talk. Of course he knew that Rory was bigger but he truly didn't care for this kind of talk. "So what classes are you taking this semester?" he asked getting on a subject they could all enjoy.

The rest of the morning was spent talking about school and her plans for the upcoming semester. It was actually a really nice morning and got Rory's mind off her mother. The breakfast wasn't exactly filling but it would be enough to get her to lunch.

After breakfast she went upstairs and took out her cell, her mother still hadn't called yet. She sighed and decided to give her mother half an hour before she got on the road. She didn't exactly feel like talking once she started the drive. So she just sat there on the bed waiting for a call.

Lorelai was actually holding her phone at that moment and biting her lip. The longer she left this wound alone the worse it would get. Still that didn't mean that she was looking forward to talking to her daughter. After about ten minutes of debating with herself she just dialed the number and hoped for the best.

Rory was actually relieved when she saw her moms' number come up. At least she was smart enough to make the first move.

"Hello" Rory said in a sharp tone.

"Hello back to you" Lorelai said lacking her usual perkiness. "How are the grandparents?" she asked figuring that would be a good place to start.

"They're great" she replied keeping her responses short and sharp.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was…I was angry I was stressed and I was wrong. I know that I shouldn't have taken it out on you or gotten mad that you went to my parents. They're your grandparents and you should go over there whenever you want" Lorelai said tearing up a little bit. She knew how bad she sounded yesterday when she played it over in her mind. She just wanted her daughter to forgive her.

Rory bit her lip. "Mom you have no idea how much that hurt me yesterday," she said blinking back tears. "I know I'm…bigger than usual I'm trying my best I just feel like you're not listening to me and buying healthy food when I'm around and then when I bring it up you just act like I'm crazy" she said.

Lorelai was about to say something but bit her lip. She needed to keep a level head. "You're right. I was cruel to you. I just…I'm not dealing well. I'm not used to dieting and keeping stuff out of the house. I also should not have gotten angry; I need to listen to you more. I'm so sorry Rory, I can't explain how sorry I am that I hurt you" Lorelai said trying to keep her voice steady.

"And this isn't just because you're made and want to keep me from grandma and grandpa?" she asked.

"Rory yesterday was a very very bad day for me. I was wrong on so many levels. I realize that now. I overacted and you don't deserve that. You're a great kid and I love you so much. I just want you to be happy and it's killing me to know that I caused you this kind of pain" Lorelai said her voice breaking. She was glad that she was at home for this. She couldn't break down twice in two days in front of someone else.

Rory heard the pain in her mother's voice and thought it over. "It really did hurt but…I'm glad you at least admit that now. Mom I really want to lose weight and I really need your support on this. I need apples and fruit and salad. Not red vines, m&m's, and pizza" she said stating her case.

"Fine whenever I'm around you or you're home I promise none of the bad food will enter this house or be around you. I didn't realize how much of a temptation it was for you. I'll try and change my habits when you're around" she said.

Rory thought this over her mom seemed sincere. "I'm not going to lie. I'm still mad at you for your comments yesterday morning" she said unable to speak them. "But I know you're stressed with the Dragonfly and everything so I forgive you. But you have to be better about food" she said.

"Honey, I promise you a lot has been going on that I haven't been able to tell you about. But it's going to get a lot better," she promised feeling that weight lift off her shoulders.

Rory was confused about what her mom could have been keeping from her but then things started clicking. It was probably some problems with the Dragonfly. It didn't excuse her behavior but she had apologized for it and that was good enough for her. "I understand. I'm glad that you apologized" she said.

"So are you coming home?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I do have to get back to school but I'll come back this weekend. Assuming we have diet soda and some apples in the house" she said smiling a bit.

"It's a deal, I promise all the bad food will be gone by the time you're here" she said feeling a lot better.

"Sounds great, I have to start going but I'll talk to you later" Rory said hanging up the phone her sour mood now mostly forgotten.

Lorelai hung up and felt great. Things were going well with Rory again and she no longer felt as guilty as she had. Now the problem was what to do with all the junk she had laying around. Sure money had been tight but that didn't mean that her snack budget had been cut entirely. Walking to the kitchen she took out a box of Mallomars that she had saved. Well Rory didn't any temptation and it was a waste to throw out. She thought as she opened the box and started eating them one by one.

Rory felt loads better and started gathering all of her stuff together. She made her way downstairs with her bags to say goodbye to her grandparents.

"Well I'm going to head out, thank you for letting me stay here last night" she said to them. Emily couldn't help but notice the smile on her granddaughters face.

"You look better, have you talked with your mother?" she asked, a bit disappointed that they had made up so fast she would have liked a little bit more time to influence her. But in the long run this was probably better for everyone.

"Yeah, she admitted that she was fully wrong and we came up with a rule that only healthy food is in the house when I'm home" she said. Emily's face brightened at that prospect. So it seemed that her granddaughter was serious about fitness after all.

"Well have a good time at Yale and I'm happy for you and your mother" she said giving her a hug. Richard came over and gave her a light hug as well, within five minutes Rory was on the road to Yale.

About an hour into the trip she realized just how hungry she was. It was a little bit before lunch but she just couldn't make it. Her stomach had become accustomed to big meals so some cereal and grapefruit just wasn't enough to make her feel full for very long.

She pulled over to a McDonalds to get something to eat. A chicken sandwich sounded good, after all chicken was healthier than meat and if she got small fries and a drink that was good too. Plus she was in such a good mood from her conversation with her mom.

After all she still needed to eat she just needed to eat less and healthier. It wasn't like there were any healthy places to eat on the road. So she might as well get the healthiest thing she could here. Of course she forgot to order a grilled chicken sandwich. Still she didn't realize that and happily ate her food. She'd work out a bit tonight and burn off any extra calories that this meal gave her. It was a perfect plan if only she would remember to work out once she got back to Yale.

**Reviews and Feedback rule and keep me going**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Alright the change in weight seems to have gone over fairly well. Hopefully we won't have issues like that again but that's one of the reasons I like feedback. Because stuff goes over my head mistakes happen and thanks to people talking to me I can go back and make minor adjustments if need be. Also I'll state this again. I like good and bad feedback. If you don't like something just say so. I won't stop updating because of that. If I do stop updating it's for personal reasons. I'm an adult and I can take all kinds of feedback. I may not take your advice but I'll keep an open mind. **

**Also it has been asked if I'll put Lorelai's weight at the beginning and as of now I'm not going to do that. Right now she's still secondary and she's not the main focus. Now that doesn't mean I won't change this. I have a bit more planning to do and they may start being posted next chapter. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 180 lbs**

Chapter 31

The next week for both of the Gilmore girls were hectic. Lorelai had to deal with the usual issues of opening the Dragonfly. They were getting closer but there was still a lot more to do. Her new found economic freedom helped too. She was spending her money like a drunk on payday but she could at least afford to eat out again.

That was something that she was doing with gusto. She was able to go and visit Luke's and actually order pizza again. The melted cheese had never tasted so good to her. In addition to take out she also took it upon herself to purge the house of all sweets. To most people that would have been hiding them from their daughter or throwing them out but not to her. Her sweet tooth had gone into overdrive. The whole week was spent grazing or snacking on something.

Needless to say that it should not have been that much of a surprise that Friday morning when her jeans wouldn't fit. At first she was confused and tried to pull them up even more. But they kept meeting resistance. For a moment Lorelai thought that she had simply shrunk them but then she remembered that she hadn't done laundry in weeks. She couldn't have shrunk them.

Right away she stripped down to her mismatched underwear and went to the bathroom. Her scale had been gathering dust for years but she had to go and see what the damage was. She couldn't have gotten that big. After all she never gained weight. Maybe they were just a pair of Rory's old jeans.

"Shit" she murmured looking at the scale, it read 178 pounds. That was up from her usual 140ish pounds that she normally stayed at. Of course she knew that she had gained some weight since the summer but she thought it had leveled off. At 5'9'' she had been at a perfect albeit skinny weight. Now she was overweight or at least close.

She backed up to her full length mirror to take account of her body. The very first thing she noticed was her stomach. It was a belly no there was no doubt about that. She took it with both hands and shook it a bit. Well she could certainly pinch and inch. Speaking of that she had some wide love handles, the kind that no man would have any problem grabbing onto.

She moved up to her chest with to her joy had grown a bit. The only downside was that they sagged a bit due to the extra fat. "One downside of getting older" she grumbled. She handled them and picked them up trying to make them look perky again but it was no use. Really she shouldn't have been complaining she still looked better than most women her age.

She smiled at the mirror and then frowned. Well at least her face didn't look too bad. There was just a layer of fat encasing it. But it filled in her face a bit and she thought it made her look a little younger. Now the problem came up, her lower body. Turning around she tried to get a good view of her ass in mirror. What she saw shocked her.

She could have sworn that he ass was as big as Texas. She put her hands on it just to be sure that it was her. She felt warm, soft flesh. Yep it was all her. She had a bit of cellulite before but it was now spread all over her ass and thighs. She turned around one more time just to be sure it was her and yep it was all her. She could see and feel her body jiggling.

"Okay Lorelai…this isn't too bad. It's only 35 pounds. You can lose that" she said giving herself a pep talk. Her stomach growled at that moment. "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you stomach, you and my taste buds teaming up against me. Well no more my diet starts today. Perfect day too with Rory coming home" she said poking and prodding her forgiving flesh.

Well now that it was clear that it was her fault and not her pants, she needed to go and find a pair that fit her. In fact might as well grab a bigger pair of underwear too her panties were turning into a thong slowly yet surely. Only she hadn't realized it until today.

Underwear wise she didn't have much of a choice. She was able to find a few bras that barely fit, it was tight but they would do until she went shopping for new ones. She had to go through a stack of underwear but she finally found a pair of red panties that fit, barely. Luckily she didn't require her underwear to look sexy so it was fine.

It was too cold outside to wear a skirt, damn her luck. The next half hour was spent trying on pairs of jeans. Most stopped right at her thighs or hips but she finally found a pair that she could squeeze into. They were tight instead of baggy like they were supposed to be. She topped it all off with a nice loose fitting blue top. She went back to the bathroom and checked herself in the mirror. Not too bad. The weight gain was a bit obvious but she'd ignore comments. She put on some boots and walked out with as much confidence as she could muster.

Meanwhile at Yale the week for Rory had been just okay. She did her best to eat healthy and started watching some of her grandma's tapes. There wasn't a huge effect on her body though. She hadn't gained or lost. The biggest surprise was when her roommates saw her. Paris and Janet were disappointed to say the least. Although Paris seemed a bit preoccupied with other things and while she consoled Rory she wasn't that focused on helping her. Rory had no clue what Paris was focusing on but took it as a gift and didn't complain.

Janet tried to get Rory to work out with her more and Paris egged her on a bit about eating healthy but already the semester was getting stressful so they really didn't have time to babysit her or make her do anything. They could only encourage her.

Things with Scott were fine. He wasn't turned off by her weight gain and that actually made her feel better. He had been just as romantic as before. Needless to say Rory was starting to become more open. She had felt a slow burn when they were away but now that they were back together she felt like her whole body was on fire. Needless to say that it was a bit harder to remind herself to stay cool.

It was hard to stay though when they were making out on her bed. Tana and Janet were both gone for the weekend while Paris was off somewhere. Rory knew that she should get on the road but right now it just felt too good. Scott's hands moved to her love handles and he grabbed them somewhat playfully.

Rory broke the kiss and glared at him a little bit and pouted. Scott just rolled his eyes.

"Oh relax, I think the extra weight is kind of cute…" he said defending himself.

"I know I'm just…I'd like to be slimmer" she said pulling her shirt back down, over her pale waistline. He leaned in and kissed her on the neck.

"I know but it doesn't make you any less beautiful to me" he said moving his hand back down her back while he sucked on her neck. Rory didn't even care where his hands traveled when he did that. She just melted in his arms when he kissed her there. Just then an alarm went off. She looked at the time. "Shoot I have to go" she said grimacing and looking at her bags.

Scott sighed and moved away from her. "Sure you can't stay a little bit longer?" he asked with hopeful eyes. Rory shook her head no.

"If I don't leave now I won't be able to see my mom before we head to my grandparents and I want to talk to her a bit" she said. She had barely gotten a chance to talk to her mom all week between classes and readjusting to college.

Scott sighed and nodded. "I understand but that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you this weekend" he said grabbing her ass.

Rory squealed and gave him a light tap on the shoulder. "You know if it was anyone else I'd be mad and if you like my butt now just wait till it's back to its normal size" she bragged. She was sure her weight loss was just a matter of time. Scott wasn't so sure but he really didn't care if she was smaller good and if not then he was fine with it too.

She wiggled her hips a bit as she walked ahead of him. He walked her to her car, gave her a quick kiss and she was off to Stars Hollow. Scott wished he could have joined her but he was busy this weekend and had to stay at Yale but he'd be thinking about her all weekend.

The day was going well for Lorelai, as of now no one was saying anything to her face about her weight gain. But she had really only seen Tom, Michel, and Sookie. Of course that wasn't a big sample size and they all needed her so they weren't likely to say anything to hurt her feelings. Still she was going to take it.

She was currently at home going through the kitchen one last time. There could be no fun food in the house per Rory's rules. Lorelai understood the rules and she wasn't about to make her daughter hate her because she couldn't control her sweet tooth. A final sweep of the kitchen showed nothing unhealthy, she was proud of herself. All of the food was gone and now they could have a healthy weekend. Although a movie night with apples didn't sound as fun as a movie night with candy to Lorelai.

Just then she heard a car pull up and she went outside to go and greet her daughter. She did suck in her stomach a little bit, might was well not make the weight gain obvious. She smiled and stood on the porch waiting for her, looking for any noticeable changes in her daughters figure. She was curious to see if her mother's pep talks had any effect.

From the looks of it they had worked somewhat. Her daughter wasn't bigger but she wasn't smaller. She was happy but disappointed, she was happy her mother's methods failed but she was sad for Rory. She just wanted her to be happy and get her self confidence back up to where it used to be.

As Rory walked to the house there was one thing that caught her eye. It was the size of her mother. She hadn't noticed it before because she was too focused on herself but her mother was just about her size now. Although her mom was maybe a bit slimmer thanks to her height. Rory did see where she got her hips from though. It appeared that they ran in the family.

From her own experiences Rory knew how bad it was to mention weight. So she decided to keep her mouth quiet until her mom mentioned her weight. Although dinner would certainly be interesting tonight, if her grandmother couldn't keep her mouth shut about her then there was no way that her mom would escape.

Just thinking about how bad her grandmother made her feel she suddenly wondered if they should cancel the dinner. At least for another week, after all she wasn't as far along as she had hoped. She wasn't sure how they would get out of it, well her mom wasn't required to come but she was sure that he could make a case about being busy or sick. After all her mom had tried to defend her at first it was only fair that she did the same. If her mother was as oblivious as she had been.

She went up and gave her mother a hug. "I missed you. I hate it when we fight" Rory said wrapping her arms trying to be a good sense of how big her mother had gotten.

"I hate it when we fight too. It was all my fault but don't worry there are no sugary snacks or fatty foods in this house. It's all diet soda and health food. I hope you don't mind if we got to Luke's though" she said hopefully.

Rory smiled at her. "Of course we can go to Luke's! I just have to be good. Don't let me order fries or regular soda" she said.

"I promise, not a fry will end up on your plate" she said putting her hand on her chest like she was taking an oath.

"What do you think about me getting us out of Friday night dinner?" Rory asked throwing the idea around. Lorelai's eyes lit up.

"As long as you're sure we won't end up paying for it later…" she said. She was concerned with showing her bulging figure off at dinner. She couldn't hide behind Rory anymore and a week to do a fat flush would be perfect.

"I think I can arrange it. Then it's just you and me all weekend" she said taking out her cell. She called her grandmother up and told her how busy and stressful her week was and how with all of her exercise she was tired and needed a week to adjust. In reality she had just done the light workouts in the videos and still had no idea where the gym was on campus.

Her grandmother wasn't overjoyed about the idea of a missed dinner but she understood if it was just this once. After all she had come by last week. So this one week would be fine.

Once off the phone Rory smiled. "I have no idea how you did it but thank you so much. So what do you want to do tonight?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"How about we get some movies and do we have any food here?" she asked.

"Movies sounds great and not really. We can stop by Al's and see what he has. If it's not good then we can get whatever you want" she said allowing Rory to make her own decisions in this matter.

"Let's try Al's and avoid all the candy with the movies" she said putting her laundry by the washer. Even though Lorelai knew that she had to lose some weight too she was still hoping for some candy tonight. Oh well they both had to get healthy. She didn't know that it was killing Rory too who was trained to crave candy whenever movie night was mentioned.

They ended up going to Al's and lucky for them it was something fairly healthy. He was in an Italian mood and true pasta was high in carbs but they wisely avoided the garlic sticks and just stuck with spaghetti and meatballs. They ended up renting three movies for the night and hurried home.

The whole couch area just felt empty without all of their junk food but they did their best to act like everything was normal. But half an hour into the first movie they had both finished their small pasta dinners and were slumped on the couch not feeling that energetic.

Lorelai was slumped over in such a way that a roll of fat was over the waistband of her jeans, Rory was seated in a similar fashion. "So this is…fun" she said both of them lacking their usual sugar high and perkiness.

Lorelai's stomach rumbled demanding more food. She blushed a light shade of pink slightly embarrassed and was about to say something but just then Rory's stomach followed suit and she also blushed.

"I guess that wasn't enough for dinner" Rory said sheepishly.

"I think I have some apples around here, I bought them for you" Lorelai said shifting her weight and standing up.

"Well…we could run out and make this a real movie night?" Rory suggested.

Lorelai cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me but wasn't it you who told me that no sweets were to enter this house?" she asked somewhat mockingly.

"Well I was thinking just this one time for game night" she said unable to control her stomach and sweet tooth.

"No, no, no I'm not bringing any of that in here. I made a promise last week. Remember your diet" she said really acknowledging her daughters diet for the first time. Rory wrapped her arms around her torso to try and hide her stomach.

"Fine, you're right, go get the apples" she said in a huff although part of her was actually really happy her mom had stood firm. In reality Lorelai would have loved to run out and get a bag of red vines but she didn't want to be blamed for Rory's expanding waistline again.

"Do we at least have peanut butter?" she asked and Lorelai nodded her head and walked into the kitchen. As she walked away Rory's mind wandered, is that what her ass looked like? God it was so big. This diet had to start working soon and maybe she'd rub off on her mother a bit.

Lorelai came back into the room with two apples for them, a knife, and a jar of peanut butter.

"Shouldn't the apples be cut before you serve them?" Rory said cutting her apple and taking a bite. Not bad but it still didn't give her the same pleasure a bag of candy would.

"Hey with my skills I'd burn down the kitchen" Lorelai said spreading peanut butter over a large apple slice. Rory rolled her eyes and took another bite of her apple. The extra food helped a little bit but neither of them could say it was really what they were craving. Still it kept the both of them from going out and buying junk food.

They spent the rest of the night mocking movies and chatting although it just seemed to lack a certain something that their movie nights normally had. Still it was great just having a night to the two of them, together again.

**Review and Feedback make me write faster!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Alright this is actually going great right now. Still not sure when this story will end but I don't expect it to end anytime soon. No new business so I just have to say thanks for all the reviews and to those that don't review or leave feedback you know you want to. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 180 lbs**

Chapter 32

"So I'm thinking we need to buy some grapes or oranges, maybe even lettuce so I can make a salad" Rory said the next morning.

"You do realize that salad is something that I normally don't allow in this house. You know what healthy food can do to you" she said in a joking tone. Rory knew that she should have taken offense to that line but knew the way that her mom could be.

"You know a salad wouldn't kill you every once in a while" she said giving her a subtle hint. Okay it was a bit low but looking back she had taken enough subtle jabs from her mother since she put on her weight.

"How would you know that? I could choke on a lettuce leaf" she said giving her a look. The hint had gone over her head. She was too far into the bit now to pick up on hint like that.

"Fine let's just go to Luke's for lunch and then stop off, bother Taylor, and get some more fruit for tonight" Rory suggested as she finished her bowl of cereal.

"Okay now can mommy order something other than a salad there? Because if you want I'll just order a salad too" she said. Rory shook her head no.

"Just order whatever you want. Just not having candy around here is great. I can control my taste buds during lunch although I may sneak a fry or two" she admitted. After all she had to reward herself from time to time.

Lorelai clapped her hands. "Oh thank you. Because you know I'd do it for you but I'd prefer not to" Lorelai said wondering if maybe it was time for her to think of getting more salads. After all her scale didn't lie and neither did her small belly that shouldn't be there.

Rory put her spoon down. "Alright I'm going to go and exercise a bit" she said heading to her room.

"We're leaving for Luke's in two hours" Lorelai said putting the dishes in the sink thinking that a bit of exercise was a good idea. She just didn't want Rory to know that she was trying to diet too; she'd never hear the end of it. She went upstairs to at least get a little bit of secret exercise in.

It was too cold to go running so Rory ended up just doing some light exercises. Just something to go and get her blood flowing. She did some sit-ups and started doing a few jumping jacks. She didn't bother to change out of her pajamas. She was just going to have to shower and change in an hour anyway. It wasn't much but exercise was exercise. It was better than sitting around and not burning as many calories as she could.

Lorelai decided to go and do something a little different, she spent about fifteen minutes looking for an old pair of workout clothes that she had. They had been baggy on her and now they were a little too tight. "Okay Lorelai we can do this, not too bad Rory is doing it right now. Now what would a good choice be?" she asked bouncing up and down a little bit. "Some…what is it that people do when they work out" she asked herself. Honestly she hadn't been to a gym in years. That yoga class with the smug pretzel lady was the last one.

"Sit-ups are always good" she said lying down on the floor. She took a deep breath and tried to sit up only to find it too strenuous. She kept forcing herself to do it though. After doing just around ten she had to stop. She was sprawled out on the floor, tired and sweaty. Her muscles hadn't actually done any real work for years.

"Okay harder than I thought…" she said grimacing and breathing heavily. She sat up again and stood up, she spread out a little bit her legs could use a lot of work. She bent her knees and started doing some squats. Normally they would have been a great idea but after five her legs were starting to feel like jell-o. She sat back down on the bed. "Dammit Lorelai what happened to you" she murmured wiping the sweat from her brow.

That was it for the exercises that she knew. She tapped her fingers on top of her mattress. She was going to have to look for some exercises or 'borrow' a few of Rory's videos. Still she had at least started doing something today. If she added more sit-ups and squats everyday then she'd be fine. She found her clothes for the day and went to the shower to get clean.

Rory was having a better time remembering some of the old exercises that she had from her grandmothers' videos. Her exercises didn't burn as many calories as she thought they were but it was better than nothing. After a solid forty five minutes of exercise she thought that was enough and lay down on the bed.

"Just keep it up Rory, you'll be nice and fit in a month and this'll be easy" she said relaxing and gathering up her stuff to take a shower.

It took the girls just a little over an hour to get ready. They were slowed thanks to the aching in their legs from the exercises they had done. Lorelai went with a jean and sweater combo that would have been great if the jeans fit. But her size too small jeans gave her a bit of a muffin top but it was nothing that her winter jacket wouldn't hide.

Rory despite being bigger actually looked better than her mother, mostly because she actually had clothes that fit her. In fact she looked better than most of the women in the town thanks to that. She was sticking with jeans for the time being and a sweater that really brought out the blue in her eyes. Sure she still felt like a pig but it was better than wearing tight clothes which only made her feel worse about herself.

They were both done around the same time and met in the living room. "Ready to go?" Rory asked knowing that her mother would be the difficult one.

"I'm ready, let's go to Luke's" she said picking up her purse and putting on some boots. While they had slept it had snowed a little bit so there was a nice fresh coat on the ground. They weren't buried but it made walking a little bit more difficult than normal. Still it didn't add on that much time and before they knew it they were at Luke's.

It had been a busy week for Luke, every time that Lorelai had come in lately it seemed like he was swamped and didn't really have a chance to talk with her or give more than a second look her way. So when Lorelai and Rory walked in for lunch when no one was really there his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

He hadn't exactly realized how big Lorelai had gotten. Rory remained around the same size she had been when he last saw her but Lorelai looked like she had put on about fifteen pounds since the last time he had seen her. How could she have gotten that big and he didn't realize it? Although he had been expecting it for years, no one could eat that much and stay that slim but still it had just happened so suddenly.

He didn't have much time to think it over, they sat down and he went to take their order. "What'll you two have today?" he asked them.

Rory and Lorelai looked up at him with their chubby faces and smiled at their friend. Lorelai was hungry and felt that she deserved a bit of a reward for her token work out. "I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with extra fries" she said knowing Rory would want some and still wanted her fair share of fries.

Luke looked at her but didn't say a word and he wrote down her order. He wasn't going to stop her. "Well you know that you'll end up killing yourself" he said saying his usual line. Lorelai pouted at him.

"At least I'll die having fun, unlike you bran boy" she said smirking at him proud of her meager comeback.

Luke chose to ignore her comeback, "And for you Rory?" he asked. Rory thought it over for a moment; she had been so good lately. It wouldn't be worth it to go and just blow that exercise on a burger.

"I'll have a fruit salad and a water to drink with it" she said proud of herself for being able to control herself. Luke nodded and went off although he kept an eye on them. He normally had feelings about her but he was able to control it. But there was just something more alluring about her now. That woman just seemed to look beautiful at any weight. Of course it would be the talk of the town any minute and right on cue he saw Miss Patty walking in.

"Hello Lucas, I'll take one coffee to go" she said trying to be subtle while she checked out the rumor that Lorelai had packed on a few pounds. It seemed that Babette hadn't been mistaken after all. Well this was certainly interesting, she and Rory were always bigger girls at heart but it seemed like it was finally showing on the outside. She took her coffee and left to let everyone know that the rumors were true.

"Oh I never asked you, how were the grandparents last week?" Lorelai asked digging for information.

"They were fine. I know you can't believe it but grandma just wanted to help me" Rory said getting defensive. Lorelai put her hands up.

"I'm not saying anything I was just wondering and that's great that she was willing to help you" she responded, leaving out that she was also the woman who had insulted her.

"Well I'm glad that you think so but really it was great there. I'll be losing weight in no time flat" she said proudly.

Just then Luke brought out their food and drinks. "Here you go, anything else I can get you two?" he asked them.

Lorelai opened her mouth to say something witty but Rory cut her off. "That's all we need Luke, thank you" she said earning her a glare from her mother.

"Not a word, Luke controls the food you know that he could poison you if he ever chose but he's too nice for that" Rory said picking at her fruit salad. The rest of the lunch was fairly mundane every once in a while someone would come in to get something small so they could picture the growing Gilmore's with their own eyes.

Lorelai and Rory for their part were none the wiser while Luke had a fairly good idea but he wasn't about to make a scene and embarrass the two of them. Eventually it was time for the two of them to get going about their day and Lorelai stood up to go and pay Luke.

As Lorelai stood up Luke got an excellent look at her bulging behind. There were very few times in this life that Luke could admit that he needed a cold shower but right now was one of them. Of course it had happened before when she was slim but she just looked more womanly now to him. Luke did his best to recover and accept her money without giving too much away.

Lorelai was per usual oblivious when it came to Luke and didn't notice anything amiss. The girls were then off for a weekend over fun that did not include their usual junk food binges. For the first time in a while Rory felt like she was fully in control of her appetite.

**Feedback and reviews are always great, even if you don't like the story. **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Isn't it nice to have regular updates again? I think so too. I don't have a lot to say other than reminding people who don't know that I do have anonymous reviews on so you can review. Other than that I hope all of you love the story. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 175 lbs**

Another week had gone by and once again it was Friday. It also happened to be the day that Rory weighed herself. She had been doing her best to follow her exercise regimen all week and followed her diet as closely as she could. It was hard not to cheat but she was holding up fairly well so far and it showed, at least in the numbers. She smiled as the scale read 175. She looked at herself in the mirror looking for any changes in her body. She frowned when she didn't see any but still five pounds was five pounds. She kept this up and by summer she'd be back to normal.

She felt she deserved a reward for this. Normally she only did one smoothie a day but she decided to do another. Besides her grandmother would serve something super healthy tonight for dinner. So she could afford a little extra influx of calories. She went to the fridge to get one of them when Paris came back home once again in a dreamy state.

After she had returned from her weekend with her mom Paris couldn't hold back any longer and admitted that she was dating a professor at Yale, Asher Fleming. Rory was dumbfounded and didn't understand it at all. It was unfair to Jamie and it just seemed…gross to her. The man was as old as her grandpa. But Rory had her own life to focus on, classes (one of them with Professor Fleming), and her weight loss.

"So guess who lost five pounds this week?" Rory said proudly, breaking Paris out of her stupor. Paris looked over to her in shock. Honestly she had given up on Rory ever losing those stubborn pounds. The girl just didn't have the will; sure she had the brains but not the will. That was one aspect of her childhood that she did thank her mother for, proper portion control.

"Well good for you, slow and steady wins the race" she said not able to get excited as Rory could about a five and weight loss.

"Hey you were one of the people who tried to get me to lose weight" she shot back at her thinking Paris would have been happier for her. Paris knew that she should have been but honestly she had blown off their efforts so many times she had ceased to truly care, all she cared about now was Asher.

Rory shook her head and drank her smoothie. It might not be a lot but it would be progress and maybe her grandmother would notice. She had talked to her grandmother a little bit more than usual the past two weeks, and was really starting to make a bigger connection with her. She had of course seen the bad side of her grandmother but as long as she wasn't put between her mother and grandmother it wasn't really that bad. She really couldn't wait for dinner tonight; in fact she was downright giddy.

Lorelai on the other hand was less than giddy all of her good intentions to lose weight the past week had failed. In fact she had gained three pounds, bringing her total to 181 pounds. She was now weighed more than her daughter again. That was why she was currently at the mall trying on a number of dresses to disguise her figure. She had a wide array of black dresses and looked at her body from every angle and so far had found nothing. In theory she shouldn't have been spending the money but it was better than her mother's insults.

"How are you doing?" the blonde saleswoman asked as she came out in another dress. Lorelai let out an audible sigh.

"Don't you have anything that'd make me look…smaller?" she asked. The saleswoman gave her a tight smile. She had to deal with this often in her line of work. She wouldn't say she loved it but it gave her a great chance to make some great sales.

"Well really what your issue is and you'll excuse me for saying this ma'am is that you want to draw attention away from your hips" she tried to say it in the nicest way possible. There was a 50/50 chance she'd get yelled at but she thought it would work on this woman.

Lorelai cocked her hips for a second thinking it over. "And how do we do that?" she asked giving up. Really what did she care if this woman thought she was fat, it was better than her mother.

"I'll be right back" she said running off to get a dress. She returned about five minutes later with something in her new size. It was black on the bottom but white on top. Lorelai wasn't sure it would work but she thought it was worth a chance. She tried it on and was amazed; she looked ten pounds lighter in this dress.

"Wow I have no idea how you did it but I'll take it" she said smiling and spinning around back to the changing room. Once out they started walking to the register and something caught Lorelai's eye. She hadn't considered this for Rory because Rory was young and hip. She was young and hip too but a little help never hurt.

"Does that shape wear really work?" she asked looking over it. The saleswoman smiled, another little bit added on to the bill now.

Putting the shape wear on had been a smart idea at the time. But as she was driving to her parents' house she now wondered how smart it was. She felt like she could barely more or breathe in it. Oh sure it worked, she looked slimmer than her daughter again but Jesus it felt like she was hugging a boa constrictor, she could not wait for this dinner to be over. She may just pull over in a parking lot and wiggle out of them after dinner.

Rory on the other hand was driving to dinner for the first time in months fully relaxed. She couldn't wait to tell her grandmother the good news and to an extent her mother. She just wasn't sure how her mom would react, she was fairly certain well but her mom seemed a bit weird about her dieting. She probably just missed the sugar pig outs, Rory thought as she drove. For tonight she too had chosen a black dress to make her look slimmer.

By a stroke of good luck or bad luck both of them arrived at the same time. Lorelai had to get out of her Jeep carefully, she felt like Frankenstein's monster right now. Rory's dress was tight but in the right places so it did not impede her movement.

"Are you alright?" she asked watching her mom walk.

"I'm fine I'm just breaking in new heels and really regretting the choice" she said planting a big fake smile on her face. Rory didn't quite believe her mother but she had to say her mother looked good, at least in the Hollywood sense. It was like she had lost ten pounds since the weekend, suddenly her five pounds felt so small.

"How are you doing?" Lorelai asked her daughter as they walked up to the door.

"I don't understand why you ask that you know grandma's just going to ask it" she said ringing the doorbell.

"Yes but I get to know twenty seconds sooner so I win" she said as the door opened. Another faceless and nameless maid took their coats as they walked into the study for a drink with Richard and Emily.

"Rory, how are you doing my dear?" Emily asked looking for any signs of weight loss. She couldn't tell if it was the dress or her but her face did look slimmer, maybe?

"Well I'm having a great week, kind of going slow but that advice you gave me helped. I've lost five pounds" she said proudly. Emily smiled at her. It wasn't a lot but one had to start somewhere at the very least the bleeding had stopped.

Lorelai smiled and patted her daughter on the shoulder. "That's great Rory, it really is" she said encouraging her. Richard just rolled his eyes at the conversation. He had no idea how Rory had come to worry about her weight so much. She sounded like some dimwit girl and not the refined young woman that she really was.

"How is school Rory?" Richard asked trying his hardest to change the conversation. Lorelai just sat there sipping on her martini while ignoring the throbbing pain in her legs now. She could just go and take it off now…but then she'd expand before their eyes. All she could hope for was a short dinner. She drank her martini quicker in hopes that alcohol would numb the pain.

After about ten minutes of idle chit chat they were finally going to the table this wouldn't be fun. Lorelai stood up and winced in pain. A move that did not go unnoticed by Emily.

"Are you alright?" she asked with honest concern for her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm just breaking in some new heels" she said smiling, of course her mother could see right through her but she said nothing. She would keep an eye on her daughter throughout the meal.

"What are we having tonight?" Rory asked all of them sitting in their usual spots.

"We're starting off with a light Caesar Salad followed up with grilled chicken and healthy, roasted vegetables. You must get your nutrients somewhere" she said. Rory nodded while Lorelai and Richard didn't quite see eye to eye with Emily.

Dinner was enjoyable enough. Lorelai mainly ate the rolls; it was the only part of the meal she could say that she loved. There just wasn't enough taste to it for her. Oh she still ate a lot of it but she didn't love it like she should have. A problem arose from Lorelai's gluttony, throughout the meal her stomach slowly expanded and made her already bone tight shape wear even tighter. She had to take deep careful breaths. No dessert tonight, there was just no room.

"Are you alright Lorelai?" Emily asked knowing that she was not.

"Oh I'm fine just something disagreeing with my stomach" she said grimacing a bit. Okay ten more minutes and she had to leave and get out of this. She wasn't even sure she could get out of the driveway without tearing this stuff off. Now she realized why she never wore it and would never wear it again.

Emily glared at her a moment but then gave it up and went back to chatting with Rory about school, her boyfriend, and life in general. It was enough to really get on Lorelai's nerves. She had that relationship with her daughter.

Rory was more than happy to talk. "Scott is well. He's been really busy with classes lately but we see each other when we can…" she trailed off not mentioning that she was strongly considering going all the way with him now. They had done most everything else, she was just holding off a little bit until she looked her best.

Lorelai was really interested in this but she needed some relief, her leg was shaking a little bit now. How much longer? It turned out that she didn't need to wait that much longer. Her mother announced that they'd have no dessert tonight to erase any temptations and Rory agreed. Lorelai was fine with that. They talked for another ten minutes or so and then Lorelai and Rory were out there door.

Lorelai made a bee-line for her car. "I'll meet you back home!" she shouted. She did pull out of the driveway and drove to the nearest public bathroom she could find. It was a gas station near the highway but she was fine with that. She entered the bathroom and pulled her shape wear off. Of course had she been wearing the right size it would have been fine all night. But she had wanted to look very slim and it had only hurt her body.

As soon as she took it off her body once again spread out. Her skin was a little discolored from the whole ordeal. She moaned in pleasure not caring if anyone heard her. She could actually breathe again. Of course it came with a belly and thick thighs but she swore to never wear anything like that again. She was burning this as soon as she got home.

As expected Rory had beaten her home and had already started her laundry when Lorelai walked in the door looking a bit different.

"Mom, are you alright?" she asked noting how her dress now seemed too tight in spots but how was that possible?

"I am burning this!" Lorelai screeched showing her daughter her shape wear. Rory couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"That's why you were weird all night? You were trying to look thin and wore something too tight" she said shaking her head in disbelief at her mother.

"Hey I had to; you know how bad your grandmother was to you. Imagine how she'd be to me" she said. Rory cocked her eyebrow at this. They had danced around the subject all of last weekend but now her mom was finally admitting she had gained weight.

"You know you're welcome to join me on my diet" she said smiling at her proudly.

"I should I can't make it another week with this! It tried to kill your poor mother" she said throwing it on the ground and Rory picked it up and shook her head.

"No wonder this is meant for a smaller woman" Rory said looking at her mother like she was crazy.

"But smaller is better" she said meekly and pouted.

"Not when it causes you pain or keeps you from breathing" Rory countered.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to face my mother's wrath sometime" Lorelai moaned as she sat down on the couch. Rory grabbed an apple and sat down next to her.

"You could just say you've started exercising and dieting like me and she'll just let it go" Rory suggested. Lorelai looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Rory my mother does not 'let stuff go'. She still brings up things I did when I was three. To this day I still hear about the Christmas dish I accidentally broke" she pointed out. Rory took a bite out of her apple.

"To be fair I still think that you look great, you're just a little…plump" Rory said to her. Lorelai gave her an evil eye.

"Plump? That's a word you use to describe a turkey before Thanksgiving am I that big?" she asked looking into Rory's eyes for truth. Rory knew how much it hurt if someone was insulting so she put it as gently as she could.

"Honestly, no. You're just bigger. Exercise a bit more or stop getting so much at Luke's and you'll probably be fine" she said trying to make her mother's ego feel better. Lorelai brightened up.

"You're right I'm just going to have to tighten my belt and not get extra fries" she said smiling.

"You know that if you tighten your belt too much it'll be just like tonight" Rory said smirking.

"Who taught you your manners?" Lorelai asked and Rory just looked at her. "Oh right…well pick out a movie and we can wash the scent of that Friday Night Dinner off" she said, voice full of glee.

Rory said nothing and picked out a movie for the two of them. It seemed that they had finally turned a corner.

**Reviews and Feedback, I need them to survive. **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews. I hope that everyone loved last chapter. A bit more lighthearted but I enjoyed writing it and I hope that everyone loved it. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 160 lbs**

Chapter 34

A month had passed since Lorelai had almost passed out at Friday night dinner and thing couldn't have been better for Rory Gilmore. She was now fifteen pounds lighter and for the first time could really see the difference in her body.

Her face had slimmed, it still had the round quality that it had always carried and she still had her double chin but that was slowly shrinking. Speaking of shrinking her breasts had stopped inflating and had once again regained a bit of perkiness. Still she wasn't wild about losing that quality but any weight loss was good weight loss.

Her waistline was also slowly being reclaimed in the name of thinness. Her belly still stuck out a bit but now it looked more untoned. Her lower body seemed to barely have been affected though much to her chagrin. She had lost a pant size but she had hoped to lose more than that. Still it was the first place where she had gained weight so it would figure that it would be the last place where she'd lose it.

Looking at her butt in the mirror she grimaced. It was smaller but not down to its small, perfect self. Still she could deal with this for a while at least.

Due to her weight loss Friday night dinner had become a lot more enjoyable. Her grandmother never asked for weight updates but she knew that it was always on the tip of her tongue. Rory was more than happy to divulge her weight loss and it often became one of the more talked about subjects are dinner much to Richard's chagrin.

There was an elephant in the room though, an elephant named Lorelai. Rory had to beg her grandmother to not mention anything she just wanted peace at Friday Night Dinner. It was something that Emily really would have liked to mention but it could have been worse. Her granddaughter was slowly yet surely losing weight and she had given up hope on having any influence over her daughter, she didn't want to lose both of them so it was better to ignore it for the time being.

While Rory had been losing weight Lorelai had been finding ways to pile it on. Maybe something had woken up in her, maybe her metabolism just gave out, maybe what Luke had been saying for years finally came true but her eating habits were finally catching up to her.

Unlike Rory who had put up some resistance Lorelai could find none. When Rory wasn't home for the weekends she couldn't help but eat the candy that she bought and there was no way that she was giving up Luke's food. Rory gave up trying to force her mother to diet she'd do it on her own. At least she ate healthy when she was home, Rory thought.

Lorelai had been standing on her scale for the past ten minutes. The clothes she had bought to tide her over until she lost weight were now tight. She didn't want to know how bad it was but she knew that if her 'fat' clothes were tight it couldn't be good. The situation wasn't made any better by how smug her daughter had gotten about her weight loss.

"Okay you have to know Lorelai" she said and finally looked down. The scale read 191 pounds. Lorelai let out a long sigh. That was actually better than she thought. She chose not to look at her body in the mirror. She had a general idea from the feel of her new body. Extra fat all over, and mostly bottom heavy. She wasn't too far off the mark. The only plus was that the fat on her face made her look a few years younger. She was no longer a knockout due to Hollywood standards but it would not be hard for her to find a date.

Lorelai started pacing around her bathroom. She knew that she had Rory to thank for silencing her mother at dinner but it wouldn't last forever. She couldn't show up one night and be 300 pounds. This needed to stop now. Of course her taste buds wouldn't let her. They craved salt, fat, and sugar. Right now all she could think about was getting a nice cheeseburger. She was going to have to swallow her pride on this one. No she wasn't going to call her mother. She'd rather walk across lava; she needed to know everything that Rory knew about fitness and eating right.

She picked up her cell phone. It was Saturday and there was a chance that Rory couldn't make it but she needed some advice. She could feel the tension at dinner last night and she didn't want it to eventually break under the weight of her own fat ass.

She knew that Rory had something planned with Scott but she wanted to see if she could talk for a bit. If not then she'd just go and bother Luke for a while. Of course going to bother Luke meant going to get dinner, maybe she could ask Rory what a good idea to get would be. She would not just eat a salad though, she had some standards left. Taking out her cell she dialed Rory's number.

Rory was working on some homework when her mom called; she had to meet up with Scott tonight and wanted to get this done. But she could spare some time for her mom.

"Hello" Rory said in a perky tone. She had been getting perkier as her clothes had gotten looser. She finally understood why people held their loose pants up in the diet ads. It was beautiful to see space between skin and waistband.

"I'm fat" Lorelai moaned as she lay down on a pile of clothes that she had tried on only to find that they either barely fit or didn't fit at all.

"Who is this?" Rory asked in a light tone.

"Not funny, mommy needs your advice. How are you losing weight?" she asked. Lorelai had been far more open about her weight gain with Rory. She figured there was no sense in hiding it. Everyone could see it and besides while she was somewhat embarrassed about it she could go and focus on other things. Mostly the Dragonfly but it was still something to keep her busy.

Rory had been waiting for this. She just wasn't sure how proud her mother would be. But apparently she had reached her breaking point. "Well you need to cut out sweets and only drink water and coffee" she said. Lorelai stopped her there.

"You mean no candy? I can't even have a small bag of M&M's?" she asked.

"Mom a small bag for you is party sized" Rory countered. Lorelai blushed horribly on her end.

"Fine, I won't buy candy. Why is losing weight so hard?" she moaned. Rory rolled her eyes.

"It's only hard because you never practiced or taught proper nutrition. Once you know what you're doing the weight just comes off" she said a little bit of gloating in her voice. Lorelai rolled her eyes, her daughter was far too happy about this.

"Yes, yes, you're shrinking that's all good but I'm slowly expanding!" she said looking down at her growing stomach. She picked up her stomach flab with her hand and let it drop back down.

"Fine fine, you should also cut out anything with grease" she said knowing that wouldn't go over well with her mother. But ever since she had cut it out of her diet not only had she lost weight but she felt better and her skin even seemed better to her. Of course it had been great to begin with but she found herself having to use a few less facial products.

"What? So no more bacon cheeseburgers with fries and my normal cup of grease? Rory you're talking crazy talk" Lorelai said knowing that she was right but that didn't make it any easier on her.

"Mom you're just going to have to do it. I don't know what else to tell you" she said checking the time, shoot she was going to have to leave soon. They were meeting over at Scotts, she was supposed to be there at six but she couldn't wait. He wouldn't mind if she was early. After all she was his sweet girlfriend.

"I know you're right, do you think you can send me a list of exercises I can do? Or any food that I should eat?" she asked.

"Let me make this simple if you love it then don't eat it or get a small version of it. As for the exercises just see what you can find online. I have to go and meet up with Scott soon" Rory said standing up and getting all of her stuff together. It was a casual night so she didn't have to dress fancy.

"Fine and oh fun how much fun are you going to have tonight?" she asked unable to stop herself from prying into her daughters dating life.

Rory froze a bit at the question. She wasn't planning on doing anything but if certain things should arise then she wasn't going to stop them. She had been thinking that way the past two weeks but things just never really felt right. She was hoping tonight would be a bit difference. It was a big step she thought that she was ready.

"Well we're going to order some food and hangout. So a ton of fun" she said. She didn't want to tell her mom what she was considering doing. At least not yet, she knew that she had told her mom that she'd talk to her about it. But Scott wasn't Jess and honestly she wasn't sure she'd do anything. She wanted it to be romantic and talking with it about her mom beforehand was just not romantic.

Lorelai chuckled. "Well don't let me keep you from whatever you're really going to do" she said standing up.

"Goodbye, love you" Rory said hanging up and heading over to Scott's.

"Love you too" Lorelai replied. She looked around the house and suddenly felt depressed about sitting in a room of ill-fitting clothes. It was getting dark earlier so not a lot of work was being done on the Dragonfly thanks to that and the cold. She checked her watch. It was a bit early for dinner but screw it. She was lonely and at least talking to Luke made her feel like less of a hermit some nights.

She dressed in her only fitting pair of jeans, a nice red sweater, and a nice warm jacket. She slipped on some cute boots and she was off to Luke's. She'd just ask him what was healthy when she got there. Maybe he could help her, as long as he didn't know why she needed help. Yep, tonight was going to be perfect.

Rory made her way over to Scotts smiling in a dreamy state. She was burning calories, she was losing weight, and she had an amazing boyfriend. Sure she was about half an hour early but that'd be fine, he loved her presence. It just made her feel all bubbly and happy inside. College had started out a little rough but she had finally found her footing.

She made her way over to Scott's dorm and just opened the door. At this point neither of them bothered knocking. They had both seen each other…in certain ways so really there was little danger in it as far as she was concerned. Plus he said that his roommates would be gone, that's why they were hanging at this place. They could be alone.

That ended up being a mistake however, when she opened the door she couldn't believe what she saw. (FYI: I REALLY thought about leaving the chapter off here but that'd be cruel so you get an extra long chapter. The sacrifices I make).

She saw her boyfriend kissing some blonde girl. She felt like she had just been stabbed in the gut. As far as she had known Scott had been faithful but was he cheating on her this whole time? She felt like breaking down and crying but then in an instant she went straight to anger and disgust with a good mix of sorrow.

It took Scott a second to realize the door had opened both he and the blonde girl looked over at the angry Rory, both mortified.

"Rory…you're early" Scott said his face red; he had a look of shame on his face.

"Umm…I'm just…uh going to go" the blonde said grabbing her purse and hanging her head in shame as if she had never been in a situation like this before. She didn't give Rory a second look as she ran out the door, heels clicking on the pavement at a great speed.

Rory crossed her arms and looked at him with fire in her eyes. She wasn't going to put up with this but she had to know. "Why? And how long?" she asked him. Scott nibbled on his lower lip and thought very carefully before he spoke.

"It…just happened and about two weeks" he said. He couldn't lie to her, he never could. He hated that now, it just seemed like it would get him in more trouble. Rory's eyes widened and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"How does that just happen?" she asked demanding an answer. She couldn't believe it.

"Well we were still going pretty slowly and well…a lot of your weight talk just started getting to me. She was there and I just…I didn't sleep with her. I just kissed her" he said trying to make things better when in reality it was only making it worse.

Rory couldn't believe it. He had kissed that bitch while dating her? She just looked at him and shook her head. "I can't do this anymore. It's over between us. If you're willing to even see another woman now then you're not worth me time. I can't believe I was going to sleep with you" she said disgusted with herself. She turned and started to leave but Scott tried to stop her.

"Rory wait! I'm sorry I really like you. I just…it was a moment of weakness" he said taking her by the arm and trying to stop her. Rory pulled her arm away as if his hand had burned her.

"No Scott. If this was something that happened today I could have chalked it up to a moment of weakness. I'd even consider forgiving. But two weeks? Two fucking weeks? I can't forgive that, I'm sorry Scott have a nice life and I hope that she was worth it. Also I'm sorry that I care about looking good for you" Rory said walking away.

Her mind was spinning. Logically she knew that it was better to find out now but it still hurt. He had gotten annoyed with her because of all of her weight stuff. So he had gone to the arms of some blonde. It was a surreal feeling walking back to her place, knowing that her relationship was over.

As she walked back she took out her phone and called in an order for an extra large pizza with everything on it. Screw it, she needed to wallow. She had learned that with Dean and to an extent Jess. She just…she just needed to lie in bed for a while. She got back to the dorm and found Paris on the couch.

"What are you doing back? Weren't you out with lover boy for the night?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said in a soft and weak voice. A voice that instantly caused Paris to become concerned.

"Did he try something?" she asked wondering if she was going to have to go and kick his ass. Rory shook her head.

"He's been cheating on me for two weeks. I just…I just need to be alone" she said setting her purse on the table. "I ordered a pizza for myself. When it comes just take the money out of my purse…I just…I need to be alone for a little while" she said heading into their room. She put on a pair of sweats turned off the lights and started lightly crying. Her anger had ceased with her adrenaline. God she was hungry, where was her pizza.

Paris just looked dumbfounded at the scene that had just occurred. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt overtake her. She had still yet to tell Jamie that she was no longer interested in him and that she was more interested in Asher. She was no better than Rory's asshole boyfriend. She took out her cell; she had a call to make. It wouldn't be fun but it was better than making him hurt the way Rory was hurting right now.

At the time that Rory was finding out about Scott, Lorelai was sitting down at a table at Luke's and looking over the menu. "Let me guess, a cheeseburger with fries?" he asked her. Lorelai shook her head at him.

"I'm actually looking for something a bit healthier than that" Lorelai said knowing she was about to hear it.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lorelai?" he asked her. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"I'm being serious about this. I'm sure you've noticed but I'm trying to lose some weight" she said quietly. She didn't know why she was admitting this to him but he was going to find out soon enough. Since she did eat there every day, a change in eating habits would be hard to hide.

Luke looked at her and nodded. "Fine, but for what it's worth I still think you look great" Luke said being completely honest with her. To him she was still the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. There was just a little more to love at the moment. Lorelai smiled at him.

"Well thank you Luke. Tell you what how about you bring me…you know what I don't even care. Just bring me something healthy and I'm actually feeling like breakfast so bring me some coffee please" she said smiling at him. Luke nodded and was off to place the order.

The more she thought about it the most Lorelai realized just how amazing Luke was. She had been feeling low all day about her body but he was able to make her feel so much better about her body in no time flat. Of course she felt that he was just being nice but still. The more she thought about it the more she started to realize just how much he did for her and how good she made her feel about herself.

After all she knew what her weight was. She knew she wasn't exactly looking her best at the moment but he still managed to make her feel beautiful. It was like something was waking up inside of her for the very first time. He had been willing to loan her the money, when she had broken down and sobbed in front of him he didn't tell her to stop. He just went and helped her.

She started feeling a bit of a pang in her stomach. She wasn't a hundred percent sure what it was but it was certainly different from the normal feelings she had for Luke. She smiled at him when he came up to her with her coffee.

"Okay I got something for you. It's not super healthy like bran because I know you'd just complain about it. But I figured a veggie omelette would be good" he said pouring her a cup of coffee. Lorelai opened her mouth to say something.

"Don't worry it's not all veggie. I put some chicken in there too so you'll get all of what you need" he said calming her down. She smiled widely at him. He was always thinking of her.

"Thank you so much Luke. Just keep it quiet. I don't want other people to know…" she said. He held his hand up.

"Hey I understand it's your life. Personally I think it's a little crazy since you look great but it's your body" he said getting back to work.

Lorelai smiled as she started eating her omelette. Normally she would have taken all of the veggies out but she did want to try and eat healthy so she could be back down to her old weight so she could wear her cute clothes again.

Rory knew that she should call her mother. But she just needed time to be alone with her pizza. It was already halfway gone and she showed no signs of slowing down. She knew that this was breaking her diet but she just needed something that made her feel good right now. She had been betrayed in a horrible way.

Paris knocked on the door and entered. "Hey…I'm going to go and spend the night as Asher's. I figure that you want to be alone" she said sheepishly. She was worn out emotionally from her talk with Jamie. It hadn't been fun but at least he could go and find someone else. She did not tell him about Asher though, she wished to spare his feelings some hurt.

"I don't need anything and I don't blame you. It's better than listening to me cry alright" she said putting a weak smile on her face. Paris returned it.

"Well if you do need anything just call, I'll be over here as fast as I can. Sure you don't want me to beat him up?" Paris asked trying to help her friend. Rory appreciated the gesture.

"No thanks. I'll be fine I just need time and pizza" she said taking another slice. Paris knew this would break her diet but she chose not to say anything, she needed it tonight.

"Well goodbye" Paris said leaving.

Rory was once again alone and sighed. How had she been so blind? Why had he done it? There were just so many questions. She felt the tears coming again and grabbed another slice of pizza. It was going to be a very long night.

**If you like it or hate it why not Review or give me Feedback for this chapter. **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Okay last chapter ended up being longer than my usual one. But I hate leaving people on cliffhangers unless the chapter is already really long. Thank you for all of the reviews. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 160 lbs**

Chapter 35

It ended up being a long night for Rory. She ended up finishing the pizza and then went and raided the fridge. She silently cursed her diet, thanks to that they didn't have any ice cream. She really wanted some but she just didn't want to go out tonight. So she decided none of that tonight. She lay in bed and thought about what she could have done differently. Nothing really came to mind.

Scott had mentioned her recent obsession with weight as a reason but to Rory that was a bullshit reason. She had been laying it on a little thick about how happy she was about her weight loss but she was doing it to look better for herself and to an extent, him. She blinked back tears; she just had no idea what she had done to make him cheat on her. Hell just breaking up would have hurt but it would have been better than seeing him kissing another girl.

Rory checked the time; it was a little late but not too late. She threw on a skirt and decided to head to the store, she needed sugar and she needed it now. She went to the closest store that she could find and ended up buying a box of Ding Dongs, three pints of ice cream, and two bags of Oreo's. Was it all unhealthy? Yes. Did she give a damn? No.

Once home she grabbed a spoon and started eating her cookie dough ice cream right out of the pint. Her mind was screaming at her that it was too many calories but her heart and stomach here overriding her mind. She was hurt and needed anything to make her feel better. She looked at her phone and wondered if she should call her mother. But the wound was too fresh; calling her would only bring unwanted questions. Tomorrow would be better for discussing it.

All in all she ended up eating two pints of ice cream, half the Ding Dongs, and one back of Oreo's. In addition to the pizza she had eaten earlier she was stuffed now but she felt better. It took her mind off her now ex-boyfriend. How had she been so blind? She wished she could go back in time and fix it but she just couldn't.

There were empty wrappers all around her and she knew she should clean them up but she just didn't have the will tonight. She lay down on her side and closed her eyes trying to force herself to fall asleep. A little hard with all of the excess sugar in her system but she was eventually able to do it, after she had shed a new round of tears.

When Rory woke up the next morning she just lay there for a bit, staring at the ceiling. This hurt worse than Dean and Jess. At least with Jess she had seen it coming, at least somewhat and had been busy. Dean was bad both times but she had never considered going as far with Dean as she had with Scott and for some reason that made it all the worse.

Eventually her stomach growled, it was demanding some breakfast but she didn't feel like getting out of bed. Hell she didn't feel like leaving the apartment or getting out of her sweats or t-shirt. Of course no one would have wanted to see her anyway.

In her hurry to eat her clothes had become stained with crumbs, pizza sauce and grease, and ice cream. Her hair was all messed up and nowhere near the normally impeccable way it looked. Her face was red and tear stained. Her entire look was slumped. She just didn't feel good. This was worse than the time her grandmother had called her a pig.

Just then the bedroom door opened, Paris had returned from her night with Asher. She brought with her a box of donuts. She knew that Rory would need something like this in the morning and she knew they had no food in the house. Honestly, healthy stuff sucked when you were wallowing or in pain.

"Hey these are for you" she said opening up a box of a dozen assorted donuts. She also handed her a cup of coffee that she had gotten for her. Rory grabbed a chocolate frosted donut and nearly stuck the whole thing into her mouth at once. Paris looked at her but quickly looked away when Rory gave her a look.

"Bad night?" Paris asked. Suddenly wondering why she'd ask such an obvious question.

"It wasn't great..." Rory said sipping on her coffee. Paris had no clue what to say so she just nodded. She had never really been touchy feely so this was just hard for her to gauge.

"You'll find someone who really deserves you eventually" Paris said trying to make her feel better.

Rory gave Paris a weak smile. She knew how uncomfortable this was making her and it made Rory feel good that her friend was at least trying. "Thanks Paris. But I just need some time alone" she said grabbing two more donuts to make her breakfast complete.

"Well I'm going to head to the library to study" Paris said grabbing some of her books. "If you need anything just call me and I'll do what I can to help" Paris said figuring that her friend wanted some more alone time. Rory nodded at her.

"Sure thing, and have fun" she said munching on a donut. Paris once again left and Rory was once again alone. She let out a sigh and once again looked up at the ceiling. She knew that it was time to give her mother a call. She was going to find out sooner or later and it might as well be sooner. She had some alone time now. Knowing her roommates this could get very loud very quickly.

It was only nine; a bit early for her mom on a Sunday but it was worth a try. Rory took a deep breath and speed dialed her mother.

Lorelai was actually up that morning, she had trouble sleeping last night. She started going over her entire relationship with Luke. How she had really felt about everything that he had done for her in her life. In theory he should have gotten sick of her a long time ago but he hadn't. In fact he had stayed by her side and always tried to help her whenever he could. The only others who had those qualities were Sookie and Rory.

Everything that every person had ever said to her about Luke started replaying in her head and she wondered if there wasn't some truth to what they said. It was weird, she'd go out and date people but she never really looked at Luke in a dating sort of way. But she was opening her eyes a little bit more and wondering if maybe a date with Luke would not be the worst thing in the world.

Okay it could end crashing and burning and she'd never get Luke's coffee again but was coffee really worth not giving someone a chance? Especially someone who was nice to her all the time, tried to make her feel good, and was always there for her. She drummed her fingers on her stomach. He also wasn't turned off by seeing her gaining weight. That had to count for something too.

She was broken out of her thoughts when her cell rang. She smiled seeing that it was Rory, probably calling to tell her how awesome her dating life was and that she had lost another five pounds. Well she did have to be happy for her.

"Hello daughter of mine how was the date?" she asked in a chipper tone. So chipper that Rory almost hung up the phone right there.

"Mom…" she said in a pained voice giving away just how bad the situation was. Instantly Lorelai sat up in bed. This could be bad, really bad. Had he tried something with her? Why did her daughter sound so hurt?

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked mentally getting ready to get in the care to drive to Yale. "Are you hurt, did something happen?" she asked in a panicked tone.

"Mom…I'm fine…I mean…not fine it's just…Scott…Scott…well he was cheating…on me" she said in a quiet tone, holding back her sobs. Lorelai's heart broke for her daughter. It couldn't be a good feeling being cheated on.

"Aw honey…I'm so sorry. How are you holding up?" she asked her daughter. Rory was in the process of stuffing another donut in her mouth.

"Not great" she admitted her mouth half full of donut.

"Why didn't you call me last night?" Lorelai asked.

"It was too fresh. I just…I had to think it over and I just needed time to process. It wasn't a good night" she said plainly.

"Well I wish you had called me, what did you do? And how did you find out?" Lorelai asked wondering how bad it really was.

Rory sighed, she didn't want to admit it aloud but she was going to have to. "I went over and found him kissing a blonde girl and well…I broke up with him and started wallowing. I mean this was a guy I was considering, well you know with" she said just putting it all out there. Lorelai was actually a little surprised that she hadn't gone all the way with him. Sure it was Rory but her eyes had gotten so dreamy and it just seemed like she was at that moment where the time was right. She was thankful her daughter was her daughter now.

"Oh honey…some guys are just going to be jerks. Be happy you found out now and not later. Do you think you'll get back together with him?" she asked nervously.

"No! I'd never go back to a guy who cheated on me. It wasn't like this was a moment of weakness where I might consider it. But he did it for two weeks. I just…I can't trust him. He's not worth it" she said, she was fuming now.

"Okay, I understand. You'll be fine. You just need to relax a bit. I know that you'll be fine. Do you need anything?" she asked her daughter. She was prepared to drive up there right now if she asked.

"No, I mean…Paris has actually been a big help. I just thought I should tell you. I just feel like there's something wrong with me. I mean why would he cheat on me, what did I do?" she asked her mother hoping for an answer.

"Honey listen very carefully to me. There is nothing you could have done to prevent this. Some guys they just can't stick with one girl or they won't care about your feelings. You just…need to wallow for a bit and move on. If he cheated on you then he's not worth it" Lorelai said in a gentle but firm tone. She actually wanted to walk to her daughter about Luke but she was in not state for that conversation.

"I know…I just guess that I'm sad that it ended like this" Rory admitted sighing.

"Well you'll find another guy at one point. At least you gave him a shot. Just remember not all guys are like that. One day you'll find one that makes you feel good about yourself, helps you, treats you right, and does everything he can to make your day better…" Lorelai said trailing off as she realized that she was describing Luke. Had she really been that blind for so long?

"I hope I do find that guy one day…" Rory admitted now feeling more depressed because she thought Scott had been that guy but she had just been too foolish to see it. "I'll talk to you later" Rory said sadly hanging up the phone.

Lorelai tried to stop her but it as to no avail. She debated calling her daughter back but she needed some space right now. If she wanted to talk then she'd call. Otherwise it would be best to leave her alone for the moment. She'd give her a call tonight and see how she was. God her head was starting to hurt, between this and her thoughts about Luke it was starting to get too much. She needed something to eat. Of course her kitchen was mostly barren, she should have probably gone to Luke's but she needed some time away from him to think. So two strawberry pop tarts for breakfast would have to do.

Rory ended up just laying there for a while. After a bit she decided to get up and watch TV. There was nothing good on but it was better than the silence. At least this could keep her distracted. She was lost in whatever she was watching when her stomach growled. She checked the time and was amazed to see that it was already noon.

Once again she didn't want to go out so she did something she hadn't done in months, she ordered Chinese take-out. She ended up ordering a normal order for herself and her mom, which was really enough for about 4-5 people. But she was hungry and she deserved it. She was going to try and heal her broke heart with food. At least that's what her stomach and part of her mind planned to do.

Another part of her mind knew that she should be sticking to her diet but she didn't care. She had a hunger that needed to be fed and she was going to do whatever she could to make it better.

**Please Review or give Feedback**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Okay once again not a lot to say here other than what I've been saying a lot recently. Seriously you guys need to try and find problems I need to address in this section. Anyway thanks to all that review I really appreciate and to those who don't, why don't you review so you'll also get my appreciation? **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 164 lbs**

Chapter 36

The whole week had gone by far too fast for both Lorelai and Rory's tastes. Lorelai had been avoiding Luke's all week while she tried to think over her feelings for Luke. She was never great at making big decisions like this. This was agonizing for her; she started thinking of everything that could go wrong between the two of them. After all if they had a bad break up then it was over, she wouldn't be able to go to the diner ever again.

She kept going back and forth between the two choices. The downside to this was that with her mind on this and the Dragonfly she ended up snacking a lot more than she meant to. The damage could have been a lot worse though. There were all kinds of problems at the Dragonfly so she was spending most of her time there. There wasn't exactly a lot to eat there, the danger was when she was at home and was just casually eating all the time.

It wasn't enough to add more than a pound of fat onto her growing frame. But with all of her running around she should have at least lost a pound or two. Still she thought she was closer to making a choice now. She was going to go for it. She went back and remember how weird she felt when she first found out about Rachel or when he started dating Nicole. Now that she was out of the picture she was going to have to try it and whatever happens, happens.

Rory was not feeling the peace that her mother was currently feeling. She had spent the entire week in a depressed state and somehow felt worse than she had on Saturday. The only time she felt better was when she was eating something or drinking coffee. A week long binge had not done her body well.

Overall her weight gain was an impressive three pounds since Saturday. Not that hard to believe considering that she kept on trying to stuff herself. Every meal ended up being a different cuisine with a mix of sugary candy in-between meals.

Rory sighed as she stepped on the scale. It was Friday and it was time for her weigh in. She wasn't looking forward to it and wasn't surprised when she found that her weight had climbed. That didn't help her depressive state. Not only had she gained some weight back but now she was going to have to go and tell her grandmother that she had failed and put weight back on. She felt so low, but she hadn't even hit rock bottom yet. At least that was how she felt, it just seemed like it was never going to end.

The three pounds didn't make that much of a difference to Rory's overall look. But her overall attitude had changed since the last dinner. She just kind of slumped around no. She didn't feel like sitting up or standing up straight, she felt low. She always had a few tears in her eyes whenever she thought about him or their relationship. It had gotten so bad that Paris had to put all of her stuff into a Scott Box and take it out of her sight. She didn't know why this was bothering her so much but the fact that she had been cheated on just made her feel like dirt.

You know it's a bad week when you stay in sweats the whole week which is exactly what Rory had done. Was it cute? No. But she didn't give a damn. She knew that this was Yale and she should dress the part and be better than that but at this point none of it mattered to her. All that mattered so doing what she needed to so she could keep her A's and not moving out of her bed unless she had to.

Paris smiled sadly at Rory as she came out of the bathroom. She was looking awful, but at least her hair was out of a ponytail now and washed. So that had to be some improvement. Of course when she saw Rory plop herself down on the sofa she wasn't so sure there was any improvement in her friends' life.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to your grandparents?" she asked hoping that actually getting her out of the apartment would be great.

"I know…I just…I don't feel like going tonight" Rory said crossing her arms. Paris gave her a tight smile. It hadn't been a week yet so she was going to hold her tongue but this wasn't healthy for her friend. She had finally seemed to find her own footing and now this happened. She wished she could do more than just be an onlooker while her best friend, well only friend in a way, hit rock bottom.

"Well I know but hey it could be worse. You found out early, imagine if you were engaged and he had done that to you" Paris said earning her a bit of a glare from Rory. "Hey I'm just trying to help. I just think that wearing sweat pants to your grandparents would go about as well as me bringing a Christmas tree home" Paris said. That did earn a smile from Rory and a bit of a chuckle.

"Paris I know you're trying to help and it means a lot to me. I just have to work through this. I'll try to get out a little bit more" she promised. Paris gave her a look.

"Oh and I'll clean up my side of the room" Rory said blushing a little bit. Her side of the room was full of leftover boxes and wrappers from fast food, takeout, and junk food. Paris smiled at her.

"Thank you, I mean I just want the room to be somewhat clean. Plus we'll get ants" Paris said shuddering a little bit.

"I think I'll go and clean up before I get ready" Rory said standing up. Her legs felt a little weak since she spent almost the entire week sitting. They weren't about to give out or anything they just hadn't gotten enough exercise. Normally Rory would walk around the campus. This week it was just class and back. So her legs weren't getting their average workout.

She took out a trash bag and started filling it with the evidence of her gluttony. She was actually a little embarrassed about this. Sure Paris had seen her eat before but never like this and not with evidence of it all around her. Once she finished cleaning up the room she started getting ready for dinner, that meant checking herself out in the mirror and she didn't love what she saw.

Thanks to all the sugar, chocolate, and bad food she had eaten her skin had broken out a little bit. Nothing some makeup couldn't hide but still it was there and she could feel it. For a girl who had rarely broken out it was another hit to her ego and it made her feel bad about herself.

Rory eventually decided to wear a black dress. It was a bit plain but she didn't feel like putting a lot of fuss into her wardrobe tonight. Tonight was going to be unpleasant, she had to tell her grandparents about her break up and how she didn't lose weight. Thank god for school going well otherwise she'd feel like a failure in all regards.

For the first time in a while it was Rory who was late to Friday night dinner. Lorelai was sitting there in uncomfortable silence "So…Lorelai how is the inn coming along?" Richard asked.

"Well the weather has actually been nice to us the last couple of weeks. We've had a few issues but so far we're still looking for an opening date sometime in the spring." Lorelai said. It was the same question and answer session they had every week but at least he cared enough to ask.

"Well that's good, it also looks like you've been eating well" Emily said. She'd never break her promise to Rory but that didn't mean that she wouldn't put in a subtle jab every now and again. After all she had not raised her daughter to lose all control of her appetite. Lorelai smiled tightly, she knew the comments were coming she wasn't going to show how much they hurt though.

Although that comment went over her, she was too concerned about Rory at the moment. She had talked to her a bit during the week but she just didn't seem to be getting any better. She just seemed to be carrying this weigh her. Hopefully she'd get better soon but like Paris Lorelai knew that there was little she could do to help. Rory just had to get better at her own pace.

Just then the doorbell rang and Lorelai thanked whatever god allowed Rory to arrive at that moment. She wouldn't be able to take it any longer. Rory walked in and like Lorelai was wearing a black dress in an attempt to look thinner but unlike Lorelai, Rory did not look good tonight.

There was just an aura of depression about her tonight. Lorelai's heart ached for her daughter. Having not seen her all week this was without a doubt worse than she had imagined. To someone who didn't know her they would have thought that Rory looked great albeit a little sad. But Lorelai knew her daughter and to her it looked like Rory was about to break. Please let this dinner be eventless.

Emily also noticed that something was wrong with Rory. Although she chalked it up to a bad day and maybe that time of the month. Still something was off with her granddaughter and she could only hope that it wasn't too bad.

"Hey" Rory said simply sitting down. She really didn't want to be here or around anyone but with little to no choice she'd just have to fake it for a couple of hours.

"Hello Rory, sparkling water to drink?" Emily asked her and Rory just nodded simply. Lorelai gave her daughter a smile and patted her on the knee in a show of support.

"So Rory how was your week?" Richard asked hoping that school would be a good subject to talk about.

"Actually I have a bit of news…Scott and I broke up" Rory said simply, without crying. Richard felt uncomfortable. Of course this would come up.

"I'm sorry, how is school?" Richard asked trying to quickly change the subject. He had liked the boy but he never had any illusions about Rory staying with him forever. She was a young lady, a quite beautiful one, and of course she would have many suitors. She'd find someone who was perfect for her soon enough.

Emily was taking it a little bit harder than Richard. She had really liked the boy. Still she was at school with a lot of fine young men. Maybe she'd make a few calls this weekend.

Rory was thankful when her grandparents let the Scott thing drop. She couldn't handle talking about it at all. So she started telling her grandfather how school was going. She had gotten two A's this week which perked Richard up.

The rest of the dinner actually went quite well. Rory was starting to be happy that she came. The food was good, her stomach was happy it wasn't the junk she had been eating all week. Lorelai was happy too this was actually a perfect dinner. She was actually starting to think that maybe luck was on their side tonight.

"So Rory…any new news on your diet?" Emily asked casually as they ate dinner. Richard gave his wife a look along with Lorelai. Rory just looked really guilty, something that did not go unnoticed by all at the table.

"Not great" Rory said simply feeling like a child who was about to get a stern talking to. Emily opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Richard.

"Emily I just remembered I need your opinion on something and it's something that can't wait" he said giving her a look. Emily wanted to say something but said nothing and followed her husband into his study leaving Lorelai and Rory alone.

"You know it's a not a big deal right? You had a bad breakup this week. If you didn't lose weight or even gained weight it's not a huge deal" Lorelai said trying to comfort her daughter. Rory wanted to mumble out easy for you to say but didn't. She just nodded at her mother not really believing her but she didn't feel like getting into it now with her.

"Richard what is this about?" Emily asked as the door to his study closed.

"Emily I know what you were about to say and I have one piece of advice. Don't. Now I've listened to all of this weight loss talk and never said anything about it. But this has to end now. Your own granddaughter looked like she was about to break because she was going to disappoint you and for what? A small hiccup because she's dealing with a break-up. Don't think I haven't noticed your jabs are Lorelai either" he said.

"Well excuse me for just wanting my daughter and granddaughter to be healthy" she said.

"There's a difference between trying to help them and making them too nervous to come here just because they may have gained a pound or two. Don't think that they'll put up with this forever. Because if they can Rory and Lorelai will find another way to pay for Yale" he said.

He knew it was a bit of a low blow. His wife's greatest fear was never seeing Lorelai or Rory again. The time between Lorelai leaving and the start of Friday Night Dinner's nearly killed her. She loved seeing the both of them every week. Even if she was a bit overbearing when it came to the girls, sometimes.

Emily didn't have an emotion on her face as she thought over what he husband said. She knew that he had a point. "Fine…I won't say anything but if it gets worse…" she said. Richard nodded at her.

"If Lorelai and Rory both keep gaining weight then you can say something" he said thinking that it was unlikely to happen.

"Let's go back to dinner" Emily said. It was going to be hard to bit her tongue but she wasn't going to say anything. At least not today, still she would monitor the situation and see what happened. The rest of dinner went surprisingly well. Rory felt a weight lifted off her shoulder when her grandmother didn't say anything. Even when she took an extra roll at dinner her grandmother hadn't said a word.

She was still depressed but at least her grandmother hadn't given her a long talking to that she had been expecting. That was one bright spot on her shitty week.

**Please Review **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I'm actually amazed I'm getting something up this weekend. Between work and Thanksgiving I don't have a TON of time but when I get the itch to write I get the itch. I hope that you're all enjoying the story. Let it also be known that reviews have been known to motivate me. Yes it's cliché but hey I love reviews. Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 173**

Chapter 37

Another month had passed and it hadn't been great for Rory. It was March now and it was still freezing. Maybe that didn't help her mood; she was still a bit depressed over the break up. She wasn't bad enough to not leave bed or not care about school but it was still bad. All she did was go to class, do homework in bed, and eat. The result was ten pounds that she had lost being re-added to her frame.

This had caused Paris to be more concerned about her friend. She honestly thought it would be a phase but Rory just seemed to be stuck in a rut. She wasn't sure if she was clinically depressed or not but she certainly had the blues. She needed a change of pace. That was when Paris had a genius idea, at least genius in her opinion. She and Rory were going to drive to Florida for Spring Break.

She was excited about the idea and ran right back to the dorm where she wasn't surprised to see Rory laying in bed, munching on a few snacks. "Okay get up!" Paris said pulling the blanket off Rory.

"HEY!" Rory shouted pulling her shirt over her small belly. She didn't want her pale fresh, and smattering of light stretch marks exposed.

"You're in a rut but I know how to fix it. You, me, and maybe a few other people are going to drive down to Florida for Spring Break" Paris said happily. Rory looked at her like she had grown two extra heads.

"That's insane, why would we want to go down to Florida?" she said trying in vain to grab her blanket back.

"It'll be perfect! You and I can go down there and get the full college experience. Haven't you ever wanted to go down to Florida for a week and just have fun" Paris said. Rory looked at her like she was insane.

"We need sun, we need sand, and we just need something other than cold and sleet and wind. Have you been out there it's freezing" Paris said throwing her hands up in the air. She was slowly yet surely wearing down Rory. Rory crossed her arms and let out a sigh.

"I'd need a bathing suit. I don't think my one from last summer will still fit" she said sheepishly.

"That's your big problem? Come on let's head to the mall. I'm sure that we can find something that'll make you look awesome" she said smiling at Rory. Rory wasn't sure if this would actually be fun or not but at this point what did she have to lose. Her plans for Spring Break were to lie in bed and visit her mom.

"Fine, I'll go with you but that doesn't mean that I'm going to enjoy it" she said sitting up. She was still in her t-shirt and sweats but there was no way that she was going out in that so she started rummaging around for a pair of jeans. Paris smiled; at least her friend was interested in leaving bed now. It had been a tough month for her and she just wanted Rory to be better. Plus it was getting a bit annoying having her around the dorm all the time.

Rory grabbed one of her larger pairs of jeans and sweaters and went into the bathroom. She had no illusions that she had gained weight. It was actually why she wasn't too interested in Florida; she was not in bikini shape. It was going to have to be a one piece with something to hide her thighs. God she really shouldn't be doing this but maybe it would help. All she could think about was Scott cheating on her, and her own body slowly getting fatter. Needless to say, they weren't exactly happy thoughts.

So for the first time in a month Rory buttoned a pair of jeans. They dug into her waist a little bit, she had a larger size but she didn't feel like changing. Rory came out and sighed at Paris. "Alright let's get going. I don't believe I'm agreeing to this…" she mumbled.

"Hey as soon as you get to Florida and see some of the boys down there…" Paris said smiling slyly. Sure she couldn't take advantage of that because of Asher but she could certainly help her friend. Who was in need of an ego boost. She still didn't understand how Scott could do that to Rory. She was such an amazing girl; she still debated egging his door or something.

"You want to drive or should I drive?" Rory asked.

"I'll drive. I know the fastest way" Paris said. Rory rolled her eyes at her friend, of course. But she couldn't begrudge Paris too much. She had been a great friend lately. Janet and Tana had tried to help but it was Paris who really did everything she could to make her feel better. She was surprisingly friendly.

"So do you really think we'll find a bathing suit for me?" Rory asked staring at her stomach and trying to will the excess flesh away with her mind.

"Rory we'll figure something out for you. Really what we have to do is draw attention to your chest" Paris said knowingly. Rory cocked her eyebrow and looked at Paris once again like she was a crazy woman.

"What? I read Cosmo from time to time" Paris said keeping her attention on the road.

"You just don't seem like the Cosmo or any magazine kind of girl" Rory said shrugging.

"Well I want tips. I mean it was one thing when I was with Jamie but now that I'm with Asher I just…I want to be at least somewhat more mature for him and dress myself better. It's not like my mother actually knows anything about that kind of stuff" Paris said under her breath. Rory just gave her a tight smile.

Eventually they arrived at the mall and went right for the department stores. The swim suits were sadly not on sale this week since they knew that people were heading down south for Spring break but Rory and Paris didn't really care. They just needed to find ones that looked good on them. Last year Rory would have gone right to the two pieces but this year it was all one pieces. She did suck in her stomach and wondered if she could pull it off but after fifteen seconds she couldn't hold it in any longer. One piece it was.

Rory looked over a few things and wasn't finding anything that she loved. This wasn't fun at all. Nothing was really catching her eye, after a few more minutes she was about to give up but she able to find a few black one pieces that caught her eye. Well black was a slimming color, it would be perfect. So she decided to stick with that color.

Paris ended up having a few two pieces and one pieces. She wasn't sure what she'd go with. She didn't feel comfortable enough about her body but it would be worth a try. Asher was trying to get her to be more open and this was her chance.

"Find anything you like?" Paris asked. Rory shrugged.

"I have a few hopeful choices" Rory said holding up her one pieces. Paris smiled at her.

"Well you'll never know if they're good until you try them on" she said as they went to a changing room. Rory wasn't exactly too excited once she entered the stall. This could not end well. She sighed and figured it was better to get this over with fast and actually it wasn't that bad. It wasn't good but she actually looked better than she thought.

Yeah her hips looked wide and she'd need to cover up her butt with a towel, there was a bit too much cellulite on her legs and butt for her taste. Still, she could work with this. Three of them were eliminated right away; they were too tight or just ill-fitting. Another just didn't seem right to her. She was a bit embarrassed to come out but she needed Paris's opinion. Plus they were the only two in the store right now.

Paris happened to come out at the same time and she was a bit more daring than Rory. Plus if she wanted to wear it on the beach she was going to have to accept that people would see her.

Rory ended up wearing a black and white one piece, black on the bottom and a mix of black and white on top. It actually hid her body fairly well and accentuated her chest. Even Paris had to admit that her friend looked great. Rory smiled at her nervously showing off the dimples on her now chubby cheeks.

Paris was wearing a blue two piece that showed off just how large her chest was. She normally hid her breasts with sweaters, she was never comfortable showing off her body even though it was a quite sexy body. So sexy that Rory was now envying her friends body, wishing she looked more like that.

Paris smiled at Rory. "I think that one looks really nice on you" she said looking at her friend. Sure she had blown up a little bit but she still looked amazing in her eyes and she'd go to war with anyone who insulted Rory. Rory smiled and stood up a little straighter. That was just the ego boost she needed. She didn't even bother looking in the mirror again, that would just make her feel flabby again.

"What do you think of mine?" Paris asked twirling around a bit to show it all off. Rory was a bit shocked at how amazing Paris looked. She wasn't super skinny but she was curvy and her suit just looked amazing on her.

"If you're going for looking like the average girl on the beach during spring break then I think you've hit it right on the nail" she said. She didn't like the idea of stupid frat guys looking at Paris. Something about that just seemed wrong to her.

Paris smiled a bit shyly at Rory. "Well thank you. I think I'm going to buy this one too" she said holding up a purple one piece. "Just a little something to relax in when we're on the beach" she explained. Rory nodded approvingly, that just seemed more like Paris to her.

"I think you'll look amazing in both of them" she said smiling warmly at her. "So are you sure that this doesn't make me look fat?" Rory asked not believing that she had to ask that question. Paris sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Rory you look great. Seriously you don't even need a towel about your lower body. Unless you really want to hide your lower half. But look at it this way you defiantly won't be the biggest girl there" she said trying to raise her friends self-esteem. Although there was a certain honesty to her words. Sure Rory wasn't what the media considered perfect but her figure was soft and inviting. She didn't get why Scott was so willing to cheat on her. But she'd never understand children's minds.

"Thanks Paris and you're right this is fun" she said. Well it was the most fun she had in weeks so maybe that colored her vision a bit. But her point remained, she was finally feeling really good and all it took was shopping with Paris. These certainly were strange times.

They went to buy the swimsuits and were off. It was around lunch time so they decided to head into a sandwich shop to get something to eat. Rory was actually feeling better now and this thought entered her mind.

"Oh by the way, I never told you this but I hope that you're happy with Professor Fleming" Rory said biting into her turkey sub. She was unable to call him Asher and while she still found it weird she really did want Paris to be happy. Even if the whole thing seemed a little icky to her. Paris smiled at her feeling a little bit better.

"It's going well, thank you very much" Paris said.

"I just wonder…doesn't it feel a little weird since he's so old? I mean no offense but I just don't see getting…passionate with him. I'm not trying to insult you I'm just trying to understand it" Rory explained. Paris gave her a look and sighed before explaining himself.

"You just don't understand. College boys are just so immature, you've seen that yourself. I can actually talk with Asher about things and yes we get passionate on occasion" Paris said. Trying not to admit that other than a few make out sessions her love life was lacking. Rory bit her lip; she wasn't going to say it. But Paris noticed the look on her face.

"What? What are you thinking about just come out and say it" Paris demanded.

"Okay I wasn't going to say it but…I think you but too much emphasis on maturity. I'm not saying that's a bad thing but really you look for people that you can talk to more than people that you can be more active with. I mean when we were at Chilton you ended up dating Jamie because you felt you could talk with him more and no offense it wasn't like everyone at that school was an immature frat boy. We're not at Yale and you end up dating a professor and breaking up with Jamie. I just wonder what will happen after college. I mean if you and Professor Fleming don't work out who is next?" she asked airing her feelings about the relationship. Paris just sat there quietly.

"Look if you're happy that's all that matters to me. I just…think you need to relax and have a little bit more fun than you're having at the moment. Look if you honestly want to be with Professor Fleming then go for it. But if you're doing it just because you feel his mind is more or less at your level and you can have better talks with him than Jamie or anyone else. I just worry, I don't want you to end up like me the past month" Rory admitted to her friend.

Paris just sat there quietly for a moment. "Let's get going" she said simply. She wasn't made at Rory; she had brought up some good points. She had some thinking to do before they hit the road for Florida.

**Please Review or give me feedback**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Trust me the conversation between Paris and Rory WILL make sense. We just need to get there. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I hope you're all ready for Spring Break just as it's getting colder outside in the US.**

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 175 lbs**

Chapter 38

The week before Spring Break had become awkward between Paris and Rory. Paris was very miffed with Rory. When Rory had said what she said it had made perfect sense to Paris. But the more that she thought about it the less it made sense to her. She and Asher went well together, sure some people wouldn't be able to see it but that wasn't her problem.

Although there was a nagging feeling in her gut that there was some truth to Rory's statements. She let out a sigh as she packed for Spring Break. This was just she needed, she needed to get away from Yale for a bit. She knew that there was supposed to be more to a relationship then just passion but was she putting too much emphasis on maturity? Was that the only reasons she had given up on Jamie? Because now that she was around college boys he just didn't seem as mature as he had been a year ago?

After all they had distance issues last year but they had overcome it. She was going to have to think this over when they got back from Spring Break. She was just going to ignore it and hope that some time away would make things look a bit better or at least more sensible.

Rory felt bad about what she had said to Paris. It was really none of her business what went on in Paris's love life. She sighed, she should have been either nice about it or not said anything. She was still in an awful mood about everything and on some level was jealous that Paris had someone, even if he was old enough to be her grandfather.

She went into the room to pack and found Paris there. She had been giving her bitchy looks all week but this time she seemed happy. "I can't wait to get to Florida. It's going to be insane!" she said smiling. After all this was a rite of passage, she had screwed up or been screwed over during so many in the past that she was going to make up for it now.

Rory was surprised that Paris was like this but she wasn't going to question it and she wasn't going to bring up her previous statements now. It was best to let sleeping dogs lie. So she went and started to pack. All they had to do was stop by her mom's tomorrow and they'd be to drive down to Florida. She wasn't sure that was the best idea before but with Paris perky again how bad could the drive be? She was just hoping that she didn't end up eating those words.

Lorelai had not been overly happy with Rory going to Florida, she had wanted to spend the whole week with her daughter but she knew that she couldn't expect Rory to come home every break and weekend. Still the extended break would give her more time to think about Luke. She had not been able to come to any conclusions lately other than should she risk it.

She still wasn't a hundred percent sure and that had caused her to continually and nervously eat. That ended up causing her weight to skyrocket to 200 lbs. A gain of nine pounds in a month, needless to say that she was not happy with herself. All of the dieting helps that Rory had given her had fallen on deaf ears. Thirty plus years of eating had caused her just eat whatever and believe that everything would be fine. It was just a small shift in her metabolism. Plus she and fruit just didn't mix.

Sadly that now meant that her once supermodel figure had become plainer. There was little doubt that she was still a knockout but the added weight changed it up a little bit. It was a more subtle look of beauty. She wouldn't turn heads like she used to. But anyone who took the time to look at her would find something special there. She was still herself, she was only larger.

So there she was sitting at her kitchen table debating to go into Luke's or not. She had been going in on and off for the past month while trying to figure this out. She hadn't yet but just then an idea hit her. Since Rory was gone then she'd invite Luke over for a not-date. If he just shot her down then he wasn't interested and she could move on. If he was then she could just see where it went. Just then she heard a car pull up. It was Rory; she had to pick a few things up. So she went out to greet the girls.

Lorelai went outside to greet all of them. She didn't imagine a road trip with Paris, Janet, and that Glenn kid would be fun but it wasn't her Spring Break. She smiled as she greeted them.

Paris's eyes went wide when she saw the new Lorelai on the front porch. What had happened to her? Of course she'd be saying the same thing if she saw Rory for the first time today. But still, although she hadn't seemed to lose any of her perkiness. Even if all of that smiling really made her cheeks look puffier.

"Hey, mom. I just have to run in and grab a few things. I'll be right out" she promised. Paris noted how different they looked as compared to when she first met the two of them at Chilton. Oh how far they had come.

"Paris, how are you doing?" Lorelai asked walking up to the car.

"I'm doing well Ms. Gilmore. Just excited and ready to get down to Florida" she said. Rory came out.

"Sorry about that I just had to grab a few things that I forgot" she said toting a bag full of some summer things that she was going to need. She and Paris had looked up the weather and it was going to be a perfect, warm weekend.

"You sure you want to go? You know that you can stay home with mommy and watch movies" she said more jokingly than anything else.

"Mom…" Rory said cocking her head and giving her a look.

"Oh fine just be safe and remember to wear sunscreen. Also drive safe" she said giving her daughter a hug. She really didn't want her to go but she wasn't going to keep her from having fun, the same way that he mother did to her. A few more waves and they were off leaving Lorelai standing there alone. At least she had something to look forward too at some point this week.

The ride to the hotel in Florida ended up being fairly uneventful except for the fact that they reached to Florida way before they should have, thanks to Paris's insane driving. Rory was fairly certain that they had broken every speeding law between Connecticut and Florida. Once her feet were touching solid ground she had to admit that it was nice that they were here, she was also amazed that there was already a party going on.

Janet said that she was going off for a run and Glenn was off probably trying to find some girl. So Rory and Paris made their way up to the room. Paris handing out small bills like they were candy. Although Rory had to admit that it seemed to be effective in getting them some nice service.

Once they were too the room they relaxed a bit which was a little hard to do considering the party that was going on outside. Of course they realized that they were missing the entire point of Spring Break but they had driven all day and needed a bit of a break. They'd go out and do more tomorrow, they decided.

The next day Paris elected to go with one of the bikini's she bought, along with a large hat and sunglasses to protect her from the sun. Rory decided to stick with a black one-piece and a towel wrapped around her lower half. She wasn't quite feeling brave enough to show off her thighs, which to her were too flabby and pasty for the beach.

Her mood wasn't helped by seeing Janet and her runners' body, along with Paris and her curvy yet toned body. Still she was going to go and have as much fun as she could. She was just happy that Paris had set them up with a table and umbrella so that way she could be at the beach without having to show off her body too much.

"Paris! Rory!" someone shouted. Rory looked up and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Madeline? Louise?" Rory asked not believing that they were actually here. Of course they could be in Florida for Spring Break, the last time she had seen them had been when she started Yale and of course they looked just as good as before. Rory took in a deep breath to suck in her stomach.

Paris was mixed on seeing them, of course they were her best friends before Rory but they were idiots and party girls. Still it brought her heart warmth and really were there any two better people to spend Spring Break with?

They hoped off the beach buggy and went over to them. They smiled at Paris but both pairs of eyes went right to Rory and both sets of eyes got wide. They were both thinking the same thing, little Rory Gilmore had gotten fat.

Madeline actually felt kind of bad for Rory; she had always been so pretty. She was still pretty now but she wasn't exactly the knockout like she had been before. Back then she could have had any guy at Chilton. She never got why Rory didn't try to date more Chilton boys, but she seemed happy with those boys from Stars Hollow so it wasn't her business.

Louise on the other hand smiled inwardly; she knew that this would happen sooner or later. No one could eat like her and stay slim forever. Louise had to struggle to stay thin trying every diet that she read about to stay slim. It just wasn't fair and it was time for karma to make Rory's ass expand and while she didn't get the greatest look at it, she was certain that it had expanded rapidly since she saw her last. It was time to subtly gloat.

"Wow, you've both changed since the last time we saw you. Looking good Paris" she said a bit amazed that Paris was bold enough to wear a bikini. Where had little miss conservative gone? Maybe Yale had changed her in more ways than one.

"So are you two enjoying Spring Break?" Paris asked.

"Enjoying it, we're living it. How long have we been down here?" Madeline asked Louise.

"A couple of weeks" she said happily. Paris couldn't believe that they'd take a week of Spring Break and turn it into an extended vacation but hey their parents had the money to keep sending them even if they failed this year.

"So any new guys in your life?" Louise asked innocently. She didn't expect anything new from Paris but she could only guess that Rory had found someone. Even if she was chubby now she did have a great personality. There were enough nice guys at Yale that she'd find someone.

Rory bit her lip; of course she'd be reminded of Scott. She was about to say something but Paris stepped into save her.

"I'm dating a professor" she said knowing that would draw attention on her which she hated but she didn't want Rory to feel worse than she had this week. It made Paris hurt a little bit when she saw Rory frown.

That drew Madeline and Louise to Paris like light did to moths. "Oh kinky" Louise said.

"Yeah, never imagined you as a home wrecker" Madeline said.

"He is single, and we're happy with each other" Paris said as she began to tell them about Asher although the more she talked about it the stranger that the relationship started sounding to her.

The four girls ended up spending the day together chatting. The main topic was about Paris being that girl in the class who slept with the professor. Although she tried to bring up the point that they hadn't slept together Madeline and Louise were letting their imaginations run wild. They eventually ended up at a seaside restaurant for lunch. Something that Rory loved and dreaded.

On the one hand she was starving and just wanted a nice burger and fries but she wanted to show that she had some control and was trying to actually lose weight. Madeline and Louise elected to get salads, while Paris got a grilled chicken sandwich. Rory wanted a lot more than a salad but ended up going with one anyway. It was appetizing; she'd have to make it up at dinner. Not too much but she'd get something nice and tasty.

"So Rory…I have to ask, was it beer that did you in?" Louise asked deciding that she was bored with ignoring the elephant in the room. Rory could feel her body temperature rising. She didn't want to have this talk but there was no way around it now.

"Oh just a bit of a change with my body. I'm working on losing it" she said shrugging not mentioning the fifteen pounds that she had regained after finding out that Scott was no better than a pig.

Madeline just nodded at her while Louise looked her over. She had a feeling that there was no way she was going to get back to what she had been in high school. Maybe she was wrong but her mother had told her horror stories to help keep her on track when she was dieting.

"Well the winters not helping. I think I've put on a few pounds" Paris said doing her best to defend Rory. It was annoying her how Louise was treating Rory.

The rest of the week went well. Paris was trying to channel her inner Madeline and Louise and have more fun. She was getting some attention from guys which she found nice but they just didn't interest her. All she saw were a bunch of horny animals enjoying Spring Break. Maybe Rory was wrong about her relationship with Asher after all.

Rory on the other hand would have killed for any attention. She knew that she was getting some snickers behind her back. She knew that some of the guys didn't exactly like her figure and it bruised her already fragile ego even more.

It was getting so bad that she was actually thinking about calling Scott, or Dean. Hell at this point she'd even call Jess but she didn't have his number. She was feeling fat and unattractive, maybe coming to Florida was a mistake. Most of the women that she saw down here looked so much better than her, at least in her opinion. That it made her feel like the ugliest woman on the planet.

Needless to say that she still had that sourpuss face on when they decided to go to a club. Although that actually was kind of fun. At least she was getting bought a few drinks in the club. Not technically legal, but she didn't really care at the moment.

Paris on the other hand was going a little crazy, sure she was getting some of the spring break experience but next to Madeline and Louise she wasn't getting what she wanted. She needed to do something wild and crazy. She needed to do everything she could at Spring Break and she couldn't exactly sleep with any guys. That's when she saw Rory walking up to her and she saw her chance.

She took Rory by the shoulders and without saying a word planted a kiss on her lips.

**Please Review**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Biggest surprise of last chapter, the amount of people that loved Louise and her thoughts. Not sure what that says about us as a group but hey I'm glad that people are enjoying the story. I especially love it when people elect to review. Seriously everyone who reads this story should do it; it's what all the cool readers are doing. Anyway now that my customary begging for reviews is out of the way onto the next chapter. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 175 lbs**

Chapter 39

Rory's first instinct was to break the kiss but she found herself unable to right away. It took her a moment to register who it was and what was happening, once it registered that it was Paris she pulled away and looked at her friend in shock.

The last thing she wanted was attention on her and Paris had just done that. If Paris wanted the experience why couldn't she have kissed Madeline or Louise? That would have been so much better. She was about to say something when she became aware of the voices in the crowd watching them.

"Dude check it out that hottie just made out with that whale" replied a drunken frat boy.

Rory could feel tears coming to her eyes. She knew that some people thought that about her but this was the first time that she had really heard someone say it. She blinked back a few tears.

"How could you?" she asked Paris quietly and ran out of the club, she just needed to get away and be alone.

Paris's eyes went wide as she realized the impact of her kiss. Of course it got whoops when Madeline and Louise did it. But just because Rory was a little bit overweight that got more laughs than anything else. She wanted to go and slap the guy who said that but right now it was more important to find Rory. She walked right past Madeline and Louise who were both asking her why she had done that. She had to find Rory and apologize to her best friend.

Lorelai had been chickening out of talking to Luke all week. She didn't want to act like it was something that she really wanted. She just wanted it to be more casual but nothing she thought of seemed like it would work. Finally it was Saturday and she needed to get this done otherwise it was never going to happen. So for the tenth time this week she went into Luke's with every intention of asking him to come over and watch some movies.

Luke had noticed that something was off with Lorelai all week but he had no idea what it was. The best he could figure was that she was a bit sad that Rory was gone this week but every time he asked her what was up she wouldn't say anything. He thought it might have been more money issues but that didn't make any sense. There was no way that the Dragonfly could be sucking up that much money. He would have heard about some crazy issue that would have caused that. Oh well if she wasn't interested in telling then he wasn't going to press her.

Lorelai came inside and sat down at the counter. She smiled at him as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"What'll you have today?" he asked her. Lorelai was feeling sick to her stomach now. She had no idea why she was so nervous, after all it was just Luke and it would just be a movie. If anything else happened then it would be good but it wasn't like this had to be an end all be all kind of thing between the two of them. Alright she was ready, she just needed her opening.

"Hmmm I think I'll just have some chocolate chip pancakes, with bacon, and toast with jelly. How are you today?" she said quickly, smiling and showing off her dimples and double chin the whole time.

"Alright, and I'm doing just fine. People come in, order the food, I serve it and they pay me. How about you?" he asked.

"That really should be your motto. I can just see it right now on a big neon sign from Vegas. I'm doing alright, just missing Rory right now we were supposed to have a movie night but now she's not here…" she said hoping that Luke would take the hint.

Luke thought over what she had said. It wasn't so much what she said but the way that she had said it. She sounded a bit lonely. Maybe that's what had been bothering her all week. Sookie had Jackson and the new baby; her parents weren't exactly wow either. He may be off the mark but screw it, you had to take a chance every once in a while.

"Well if you want maybe I could join you tonight. I'm always hearing about them but I've never actually seen what they're like. I'm guessing it's enough junk food to last most people a year" he said his heart racing a bit. If he had misread this then it would be bad.

Lorelai's spirits jumped up high. Okay she just had to play it cool now. "Well that sounds like fun, what do you want to watch?" she asked her mood much improved.

"I don't care" Luke said casually although he was feeling pretty good too. Alright it wasn't technically a date but still it meant that he got to spend more time with her and make her feel better so that was something.

The next couple of minutes were spent bantering back and forth. Mostly about Lorelai not believing that Luke had seen like no movies. Eventually though her food came out and it was agreed that they'd just watch whatever Lorelai picked out for the two of them to watch. She smiled as she ate; nothing was going to be a very good night. At least she hoped so on their 'not'-date.

That night Lorelai ended up buying a decent amount of candy. Fair less than she normally did before Rory's and she started their diets. She even spent about an hour trying to figure out what to wear so she wouldn't look fat. Something that she had to admit was a little pointless now but she had to try and hide her hips.

She debated playing up her cleavage but that was really a little bit desperate. This was just supposed to be casual. So she put on a pink blouse. Really neither did anything to hide her curvy body but right now it was getting hard to miss her.

Just then she heard the door bell ring, she checked the time. He was a little late; she smiled and checked her hair and face one last time before answering the door. She smiled when she saw that he had brought some food for them.

"Aw that's sweet of you, what did you bring?" she asked.

"I brought some chicken sandwiches and salads" he said. Lorelai just gave him a look.

"What? Rory said that you two were dieting"

"Diets don't exist on movie night but thank you for thinking of me" she said showing him into the living room.

"So what are we watching tonight?" he asked a little sickened at the sight of all that candy.

"Okay I decided to go with a classic, 'Casablanca'" she said happily. She had forgotten to put the DVD in the player so went to do that. She took the DVD out of the case and bent over to put it into the player, giving Luke a nice view of her ass in a pair of jeans that seemed to be a little too tight.

Luke knew that he really shouldn't stare but he couldn't help it. He couldn't believe how big that she had gotten, she had been slim with curves before but now there was no denying that she had a lot of junk in her trunk. It honestly didn't look that bad on her. Luke could feel himself being slightly turned on. When she turned around again he tried to act natural.

"Alright now I have to warn you…when people first saw a movie they thought that the train would come out of the screen. I promise you that nothing will come out of the screen at you" she said opening up the bag and going for a chicken sandwich.

The rest of the night went much like this, Lorelai would mock Luke for something while Luke tried to get into the movie but his eyes kept wandering onto her. It was quite a sight to see, she just kept on eating throughout the movie. Most women would be fasting as they tried to lose weight but not Lorelai. Sure she may not lose weight but at least she seemed to be enjoying life.

Lorelai herself was having a decent amount of fun too. Sure she was a little worried that she was making a pig out of herself in front of Luke but it wasn't like he hadn't seen her do it oh just about every day at the diner. So she wasn't too worried about it. Something that she hadn't noticed though was that she and Luke seemed to be inching closer together as the movie went on. By the time Rick was telling her to get onto the plane they were almost attached at the hip.

Once the movie ended they turned to each other. "So what did you think?" Lorelai asked looking up at him.

Luke was lost in her blue eyes for a moment. "I really enjoyed it" he said. Neither of them moved for a few seconds. Then they slowly began to move towards each other until their lips met.

Rory had found her way to the beach and was quietly crying. She knew that she shouldn't be wasting tears on something that a stupid jerk had said but she just couldn't help it. She had her cell phone in her hand and debated giving someone a call. But really who could she call? She didn't want to tell her mom about this, her grandmother wouldn't be good either because it would admit that she still wasn't successful at losing weight.

She'd call Jess but she didn't have his number and she doubted that Luke did. There was Dean but they hadn't really spoken to each other for a few months and that would be too awkward with him married and all. There was always Scott; she hadn't deleted his number from her phone yet. Sure he had cheated on her but maybe it was just a moment of weakness. He never mocked her for her weight. Maybe it was worth giving him another chance.

Rory was about to hit send on her cell when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around to see a red faced Paris running up to her. She was breathing heavily, she checked the time. She had left the club about half an hour ago, had Paris been searching for her this entire time?

"Oh…Rory…thank…Lord I….found you" she said taking a moment to catch her breath before she fell down onto the sand next to Rory. Rory didn't look impressed.

"Paris what are you doing here?" she said sharply. Paris looked up and looked a little bit hurt but she understood why Rory felt the way she did.

"Look…I'm sorry. I just…I wanted to get the full experience and I didn't think I just did" she said feeling actual regret. Rory sighed and shook her head at her.

"Well why me?" she asked her.

"What do you mean?" Paris asked.

"Why me and not Madeline or Louise? You know they would have loved the attention. I was just trying to play it cool and because of you I get called a whale…" she said glaring at Paris.

"Rory…I didn't call you that. Some asshole did and trust me if I wasn't so concerned about you I would have ripped his balls off. I just…look I don't know why I picked you" she said as she wracked her brain trying to come up with a reason why she had done that. They sat in silence for a minute.

"Because…if I had done it with either of them it just…it wouldn't have felt right" she said crossing her arms her face now red with embarrassment. Rory cocked her eyebrow and looked at her. She wasn't too sure what Paris meant by that but sitting there looking at the girl she sighed.

"It's okay…I mean look I've heard it. I know that people talk and judge me by my weight. It doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt though" she said blinking back her tears. Paris felt her heart break and went over to her and started rubbing her back.

"Hey…hey…hey…its okay and you are not a whale. You know guys like him if you're not as skinny as a Victoria's Secret model then he could care less about you. Rory you're really beautiful. Even if there is a little more of you" she said smiling nervously.

Rory looked up at Paris like she was crazy but the girls was trying. They were both sitting out here on a beach during the middle of the night and instead of waiting for her to return to the room Paris had actually come looking for her. She slipped her cell back into her purse; maybe calling Scott wasn't such a great idea now.

"Thanks Paris…I know you didn't mean anything by it. That guy just really hurt me you know. I mean why do guys have to be such jerks?" she asked, a few more tears rolling down her face.

"Ignore him and all those guys. Because really you still look good. Hell you could be 400 pounds and look better than me" Paris joked. Rory rolled her eyes at her.

"Oh don't undersell yourself to make me feel better. Remember that guy did call you the hottie and you've been getting looked at all week" she said. Paris smiled a bit due to embarrassment. They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"So was I any good?" Paris asked and Rory looked up at her. "What? I'm just curious, how was the kiss? I'd like an unbiased opinion" she said.

Rory couldn't believe that she'd ask the question but it was a very Paris thing to do. She thought it over for a second. It was different than all of her other kisses. Dean's had been sweet and sometimes passionate, Jess's had been nothing but passion, and Scott seemed to have a nice middle. But this kiss felt different than any kiss she ever had before. Even thinking about it now she could feel her body reacting happily to the kiss.

"You were very good, it almost knocked me off my feet" Rory said honestly. Paris blushed. "I mean…it's just different than anything else I've felt" she admitted quietly.

"Well I guess it's just different I mean we've both kissed boys but we've never kissed another girl. At least I hadn't" she said. "Same here" Rory admitted a bit happy that Paris hadn't just assumed that she had or had not kissed a girl. The weird thing was that she kind of wanted to do it again. It was such a rush the first time that she just felt like she had to try it again.

She was looking at Paris and Paris was talking about something or another, she wasn't paying that much attention. Well maybe stealing a kiss wouldn't hurt. After all Paris had done it to her and she wanted to see if there was a difference or if this feeling was just because it was her first time kissing a girl.

"...and really it's perfectly natural for people to experi…" Paris started but wasn't able to finish her sentence as she felt Rory Gilmore's lips on hers. She thought about backing away but it was like a fire had been ignited in her stomach and she did the only thing that felt right, she wrapped her arms around her best friend and kissed her back.

**Yeah it kind of ends the same way as the last chapter but it's a bit different. **

**Please Review**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Didn't see that twist coming did you? Anyway I just want to thank all the people that reviewed the story. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 175**

Chapter 40

Emily Gilmore was not a happy woman. She had to stay quiet the past month while he granddaughter once again grew bigger and bigger along with her daughter. She had wanted to say something to Lorelai but Richard wouldn't allow it and she knew that in many ways he was right. If she pushed them too hard she would lose them but she didn't want her daughter and granddaughter to be butterballs.

She tapped her fingers on the table as she tried to think of a way around it. But nothing was coming to her mind. She needed a way to pressure her girls into losing weight and keep on coming to dinner with her. Nothing was coming to her though and all she could do was sit and think about what could be done.

Ideas ran through her head but all of them ended with Richard finding out. She needed to find some way to slim them down but she couldn't control them 24/7. Maybe a gift of a few gym memberships would do it. Surely Richard could find any fault in that. She sighed and rubbed her temples, she needed more time to think there just had to be a solution to this, there just had to be.

Meanwhile Lorelai was currently in a make out session with Luke that seemed to be going further than just that. Luke's strong hands were currently feeling her body. It was better than he had ever imagined, it was softer but it was still amazing to him.

Eventually they both had to come up for air. Lorelai looked at him with a hungry look in her eyes. It had been too long since she had been with a man, just then though she became more aware of how large her body was. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"You look amazing…" Luke said, unsure of what else to say to her.

"Really? Because I feel like a blimp" Lorelai admitted. She quickly bit her lip, wow she really knew how to set the mood. If he hadn't noticed before he'd surely notice now.

"Lorelai…you're not a blimp. I mean hey you're bigger but that really doesn't matter to me. I think you look amazing. It suits you" he said honestly, his hands moving to her ample backside. For the first time in quite a while Lorelai started to feel better about herself. Well if Luke liked her this way then maybe it wasn't that bad. She leaned back in and kissed him. This just felt so right to her.

Down in Florida Paris and Rory were still involved in a heavy make out session. Eventually the two of them broke and looked at each other. They were breathing heavily and both of them were sweating.

"I have to go" Rory said standing up and doing her best to run away from Paris, her ass jiggling as she ran. Paris wasn't sure what to think about it. She liked the kiss and wanted to talk about it. Plus Rory had been willing to kiss her. She really wanted to know why, she had to find out. Paris went back to the hotel room, assuming that's where Rory had gone but found it empty. Well she was just going to sit there and wait.

Rory really didn't want to go back to the room but she wasn't really sure where to go. Eventually she ended up finding a McDonald's. That was perfect she was hungry and she needed time to thing. She got a Big Mac and Supersized fries and coke. She sat down and started to eat while she thought about what the kiss had meant.

It probably meant nothing but she had felt the urge to kiss Paris, she thought as she shoveled the greasy fast food into her mouth. It just felt so different from when she had kissed boys but was it just fun because it was new or because she actually really liked Paris? Her mind was racing and before she knew it all of her food was gone and she was still hungry.

Normally she would not have gone up and ordered more food but she wasn't from the area and after the weird night that she had she needed some more food. The guy gave her a look when she wanted another Big Mac and supersized fries but hey he'd seen worse.

Rory sat back down and started eating again. She wished she knew how she felt because the fact was, that second kiss was better than the first. She wished that it would have been awful so that she could have just chalked it up to something new but her stomach was still doing flips when she thought about the kiss. She was just so confused, and she needed time to think things through before she talked to Paris. After she finished this food and got an apple pie or two of course.

It had been a decent amount of time since Lorelai's bed had been used for other activities than sleeping and tonight that record was broken. Luke and Lorelai both laid there just looking up at the ceiling for a moment, both speechless and catching their breath.

"Wow… that was just wow" Lorelai said turning over on her side and smiling widely at Luke. A blanket covering her body, she knew Luke had seen it but she still felt embarrassed at her wider form. Luke cuddled up close to her.

"I'm glad you liked it sexy lady" he said. This had been his dream for a number of years now and it had finally come true. He wasn't going to waste it or let it slip through his fingers. Lorelai tapped him on the shoulder playfully.

"Please I'm not that sexy" she said holding the blanket tighter to her body.

"Oh relax, I've been waiting for this a long time and I think you look wow" he said leaning in and giving her a kiss. Lorelai melted like butter for a moment before regaining her senses.

"What do you mean you've been waiting for a long time?" she asked him looking at him questioningly. Luke knew that he was caught between a rock and a hard place so thought that the truth would be the best. He was hoping that this wasn't just a one night stand or a booty call.

"We'll I've liked you a long time and yeah that's about it" he said hoping that she didn't dig deeper into it.

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?" Lorelai asked.

"To be fair you called me Duke for about a quarter of the time we've known each other. Plus you had Rory and well…you just seemed so amazing I wasn't sure you'd actually go for me" he admitted.

Lorelai wanted to tell him that it wasn't true but there was some truth to all of his statements. So she just let out a sigh inched over to him.

"I'm sorry I'm not exactly in…my usual perfect shape but I hope you still liked it" Lorelai said once again worried that he hated her figure. Luke just rolled his eyes at her.

"Lorelai it was better than I ever thought it could be and don't worry you're not ugly at all. I actually think that you look pretty good, you know more sensual and what not" he said wrapping his arm around her. The blanket loosened a bit and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"You mean you actually like this?" she asked pinching a bit of fat on her arm. Luke nodded.

"I mean if you want to go and lose weight then go nuts. But honestly I don't think you need it. That was without a doubt the best sex I've ever had in my life" he said leaning in and giving her a kiss.

Lorelai couldn't believe it; he didn't mind the fact that she was a beached whale. Her mind ran over his words again and found no sarcasm or anything false. He was being sincere; she sat up in bed and showed off a bit more of her body to him.

"I think we'll have to do this again sometime, maybe after our next date" she said smiling and rubbing his arm, she was doing her best to act sexy for him but the mood was nearly ruined when her stomach rumbled. She blushed with embarrassment.

"You want something to eat? There's a little something left" Luke said smiling at her. Lorelai sighed inwardly; at least he didn't think that she was some giant pig.

"Anything sweet would be great, so you or whatever we have left" she joked. Luke shook his head and went off to get her a little something to eat while Lorelai stayed in bed, this might just be a perfect moment.

The ride back to Yale was awkward to say the least. She and Paris hadn't talk about their second kiss yet. Paris was asleep when Rory had gotten back to the room and she did her best to be sure that they weren't alone so they could talk about it. They met up with Madeline and Louise in the morning to say goodbye. Both of them were impressed with Paris for kissing another girl and Louise sent a few more subtle weight loss hints Rory's way but she was too busy thinking about Paris to care.

Rory was happy that Janet and Glenn had ridden with them because it bought her at least a day before she really had to go and talk about it. It gave her time to think about it but the same thoughts just kept running around her head. Did she like girls? Or was this really just one of those things that happened while you were at Spring Break?

Her worries were stressing her out more than it should of. So when they stopped for lunch Rory ended up getting a double bacon cheeseburger and the biggest thing of fries they had. Both Janet and Paris wanted to say something to her but they both knew that something was wrong with Rory and they had a long trip ahead of them. Having something pissed off at you would not make for a fun or easy trip so they bit their tongues.

Eventually, thanks mostly to Paris's crazy highway driving they made it back to Yale. The mood had ended up being good in the car although Rory was a little too quiet but she wasn't a wet blanket.

Rory wasn't looking forward to tonight though. Since she and Paris shared a room there was no way that she could escape talking to her. She sighed, that might actually be better though. She just wasn't sure what to say.

She started unpacking when Paris walked into the room.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" Rory said back.

"So about last night…" Paris started not sure if Rory wanted to broach the subject but they had to, she didn't want things to be weird between them.

"I'm not sure why I kissed you…if that's what you're wondering" Rory responded turning around to face her friend. Paris was glad that she was at least getting a response but a bit disappointed, she was feeling different since the kiss and she didn't know why. But a part of her had hoped that Rory did it because she had just wanted to.

"I guess I just found it interesting. I mean I kissed you, you're sad, I apologize for it, and then you kiss me and run off. You see why I'm a little bit confused here…" Paris said smiling weakly. Rory looked over at her and sighed.

"Honestly Paris…I was sad and I wasn't thinking straight. I had been about to call Scott and it just seemed like a good idea. I mean you did the same" Rory said shrugging and trying to play it cool, despite the fact that her lips were screaming to kiss Paris again.

Paris was a little bit disappointed. She had hoped that there was a larger reason to it. She couldn't help but look over at Rory and just feel something different. It was different than how she felt when she lusted after Tristan or when she had been with Jamie or even how she was with Asher.

"Well then I suppose that both of our kisses meant nothing" Paris said trying to confirm what she thought Rory was thinking.

"Yeah, it was just something that we did. It happened and it didn't really mean anything" she said only half lying. She thought it might have meant something but she wasn't interested in facing it at the moment. Paris nodded and put on a nice fake smile. The one that her mom had forced her to put on many times.

"Well then it's agreed upon" she said as she went and started unpacking her bag. Rory wasn't exactly satisfied with her answer but they had talked and things wouldn't be weird between the two of them now and that's what really mattered. Just then Rory's stomach grumbled, she checked the time, the cafeteria wasn't open but that didn't mean that they couldn't go somewhere else.

"Hey wanna go and get some food. I'm starving right now and I'm in the mood for some Mexican" Rory said. Paris's gut told her not to go but it meant that she'd be able to spend some time with Rory so it was worth it.

"Sure let's go" Paris said leaving her bag unpacked as they went out.

Rory ended up getting two tacos, a quesadilla, a burrito, some nacho chips and cheese, and a churro. Paris got a smaller meal and was going to say something but decided not to. Really it was none of her business. Plus the weight did make her look kinda cute in her eyes. Not that she was thinking that way. Rory was just a friend and it seemed that was all that she'd ever be.

**Please Review**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Hope everyone is liking the story. Remember reviews make me love writing even more than I already do. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 183 lbs**

Chapter 41

A little over two weeks had passed in Rory and Paris returned from Florida and although the awkwardness had left the air the feelings in Rory's stomach had not. She found herself wanting to be around Paris more and would often use any excuse to go and spend time with her and more often than not that meant going out to eat.

They didn't share any classes and their schedules rarely meshed but meal time was the one time where they could really get together. Of course Rory always suggested the cafeteria or something of the like so they would have a bit of travel time involved instead of eating and getting right back to work.

This meant that instead of watching what she ate she was focusing on Paris and filling her plate up. She could have treaded water if she ended up working out but due to school and her general laziness her grandmothers' fitness tapes went unwatched and unused.

Paris wasn't sure how to feel about Rory wanted to be with her more but she wasn't going to question it. Although she was a little worried that Rory was playing with her but why would she do that? Other than the entire Francie situation last year she had proven herself to be a true friend and she had even apologized for it and was still willing to be by her.

She was trying to make rhyme and reason of her feelings too and had so far come up blank. The week that they had gotten back she had gone back to Asher's arms but it felt a little bit different. It wasn't bad but there was just a little something off. They still had amazing discussions and he challenged her mentally and that was enough to keep her there. But when she kissed him it didn't feel like it had down in Florida and that disappointed her a bit.

Paris was sitting on her bed reading while she watched Rory get ready for school. She couldn't help but notice how much Rory's body had changed. The first thing she noticed was that Rory was nibbling on a donut while attempting to wiggle her way into jeans. That brought a smile to Paris's face as she took subtle glances at her.

The first thing she noticed was the fat that was bulged out over her waist band of the jeans that she was trying to button. From the looks of it her waist was a little bit bigger than the last couple of weeks but she couldn't be sure. What was obvious though was the fact that her ass was bigger.

From the New Year until very recently it had been shrinking but now it was regaining its plump yet firm form. Paris was actually smirking a bit, those jeans looked painted on. Her hips and thighs barely fit into them, although that may be better at the moment. She had seen Rory's legs free of fabric and there was more jiggle than she knew Rory would like.

"Ugh…why are these jeans so tight?" Rory moaned as she sucked in her stomach and somehow buttoned the jeans. Paris opened her mouth to say something but Rory cut her off.

"I know I know…but…well…I've been, food is too good" she mumbled while she finished her donut. Her face was red from embarrassment she'd have preferred Paris not to see but she didn't have time to run into the bathroom.

Paris smiled and admired her roommates round but very cute face. She wanted to be blunt but at the same time she wanted to say something nice to her friend.

"A bit of exercise and those jeans will fit again no problem" she said doing her best to sound casual. Rory looked at her a little bit pissed and a little bit happy.

"Well thanks Paris, I'd talk but I gotta get to class and it'll be slow going" she said trying to make her jeans a little looser and she walked slowly to her next class. Paris shook her head and smiled as Rory left. Lord she had no discipline but she was cute.

In Star Hollow Lorelai was getting more excited as every day passed. The Inn was getting closer and closer to the opening and she was ready for it. Just a few more weeks and it would be time for a test run and then the opening. Her dream would be completed.

Her personal life was also going amazingly well for the first time in a long time. She and Luke had been dating for the last two weeks and even though the town seemed to go nuts over the whole thing it was definitely worth it. It meant she could go behind the counter now and not get yelled at.

She was now going to Luke's every day now, it wasn't that much of a difference but it meant that she was less likely to be happy with stale pop tarts at home now.

Luke was also without a doubt the most supportive guy that she had ever been with. Most guys that she dated would have been less than happy about her weight. She doubted that Max would have even given her the time of day if she had just been another chunky mom but Luke still treated her like a goddess.

The downside of this was that she no longer felt the need diet like she had been attempting to before. So when she stepped on the scale this morning she was not that surprised to find it reading 207 pounds. That was actually a bit better than she thought. She had been stuffing herself all week, so much that her stomach was actually hurting a bit when she finished eating.

She knew that she should be more worried about it but Luke didn't seem to care and it was some of the best sex she had ever had so why should she worry about anything? She was happy business and personal wise. Heck the only reason she had really been trying to lose weight was to look good for guys and she had one that liked her the way that she was.

So what if she had once again outgrew her jeans and dress pants. They were only clothes after all but she did have at least one pant suit that fit her. She squeezed her growing behind into it. Damn it felt tight; maybe some shape wear would be a good idea again. She moved around a bit in it and made a mental note not to bend over.

She slipped on a pair of heels and made her way over to the diner. They were having some inspections today so that's why she was all dressed up. But she still had some time to stop by the diner for a nice meal, then the inspection, then Rory would be home, then Friday Night Dinner but if she could spend time with Rory then it was all worth it.

Thinking of Rory, Lorelai's chubby smile turned into a frown. Something had been off with her daughter since Florida. She had no clue what it could be though but something just seemed off with her. She couldn't explain it. Maybe it was just her imagination; she'd ask her more tonight though. Right now pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast were calling her name.

The rest of the day went fast for Rory and she was happy for that. Her jeans were cutting into her waist something fierce and as soon as she stepped into her place she unbuttoned her jeans, allowing her belly the freedom to move forward and breath. She finally had an idea of how her mom felt that one night.

She went to her room and peeled the jeans off her body. Her skin was happy to finally feel the cool air. She changed into a pair of sweats and that made her life so much better. She packed a small bag for the weekend and was off to Stars Hollow, a bit happy and a bit sad that she would not see Paris until Sunday.

With that out of her mind she could now focus on her grandmother. Oh that was going to be hell tonight. So far her grandmother had held her tongue but Rory knew that couldn't hold out forever. She could only hope that her mom had lost a bit of weight to take all the attention off her.

Eventually she reached Stars Hollow and had a pretty good idea where to go to find her mom. She had been ecstatic when she heard that her mom and Luke were dating. She had actually thought they would have gotten together earlier but better late than never. She stopped off at home just to check and when she found her mom wasn't there she began the short trek to Luke's.

When she got there she noticed two things, the first was her mother sitting by the counter flirting with Luke and the second was how much bigger her mom looked this week. Of course she was only judging from behind but that did seem to be where most of the weight seemed to settle.

"So the meeting went well?" Luke asked Lorelai while pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Perfect! Everything was up to code and we're another small step to our larger goal Houston" she joked as he brought her, her burger and fries.

"You know I'll never understand how you eat this junk" he said.

"Well if you stopped serving it or somehow made it less tasty I'd eat less of it" she countered at him. Luke just rolled his eyes at her. Just then Rory entered the diner and went over to her mom. Another look confirmed what she had seen; her mom had not lost any weight either. This was bad she knew there was only so much time before her grandmother snapped. Her stomach started doing somersaults again.

"Offspring!" Lorelai said cheerfully once she noticed Rory.

"Hey mom, stupid question should you really be eating now?" Rory asked. Lorelai snorted.

"I skipped lunch, besides I'm hungry now" she countered.

"Fair enough but if you're too full for dinner don't blame me" Rory said. Lord that food did smell good and she was feeling hungry. No, she had already had lunch she needed to be strong.

"Hey Rory, can I get you anything?" Luke asked. Dammit.

"Just an order of fries please" she said. Luke looked at her in surprise but hey if Lorelai wasn't dieting hardcore now maybe Rory wasn't either. He looked at her for a second though to see if she changed her mind and once she didn't he went and placed the order.

"Don't. Say. A. Word" Rory said in a low tone to her mother, and Lorelai just smiled at her.

"Fine but you'll ruin your dinner" she teased. The rest of the late lunch went like this a little bit of back and forth teasing before they started to make their way back to the house.

"So you do realize that we're both heavier right?" Rory asked her mom. She had given up on denial once she realized that her loose jeans had once again gotten tight. Lorelai let out a sigh at the thought of her mother.

"Yes…but it's only…" she started to say.

"Temporary" Rory said finishing her sentence.

"Hey you were losing weight for a bit. I remember someone who was all high and mighty for a while" she said. Rory had to admit that her mother had a point.

"Yeah but then some stupid guy cheated on me" she said in a low tone. She still hadn't forgiven him for cheating on her. Even though she wanted to call him on occasion, most of the time she wanted him dead for hurting her.

"Hey it's natural for you to gain a bit of weight after something like that. You deserved to wallow for a while" Lorelai said trying to make her daughter feel better. Rory had to admit that her mother was somewhat right but that didn't mean that she was happy about her excess blubber.

The rest of the afternoon was spent going over the plan for tonight. It would only be two hours there but it would be two hours in the dragon's lair. Rory was feeling bad now; she knew that she should have sought out her grandmother's help right after the break up. Maybe then she'd have lost an extra twenty or so pounds. Damn she really could have been closer to her normal weight. Instead she was once again lugging it around.

Both of the girls ended up wearing black not that it would really help them. It could not make them look skinny enough for Emily Gilmore but they had to try. Rory elected to wear heels while Lorelai stuck with flat. Heels were just hell on her feet now and it just wasn't worth it tonight.

Eventually they were standing in front of the door neither one wanting to ring the bell. After a few minutes Rory got brave enough and rang it. After all her grandmother would understand that this was just a slight uptick in weight.

The maid that opened the door looked at the girls with wide eyes. She had seen pictures of Mrs. Gilmore's family around the house and had not been expecting this. She quickly regained her composure and asked to take their coats. She couldn't help but wonder how they had gone from tiny to huge.

Lorelai and Rory didn't notice the maid staring. They were both too concerned with Emily to care what a maid who would be fired in a week would think of them. They walked into the living room to find Emily sitting there. She turned her head to look at them and wasn't too surprised.

Once again her daughter and granddaughter were fatter and there was nothing that she could do about it. At least Rory had the decency to look guilty; her own daughter seemed to care less. She opened her mouth to say something but remembered her promise to Richard so she decided to go another route today.

"Ah Rory, Lorelai you're both looking well. Come and sit" she said acting as chipper as she could.

Lorelai and Rory weren't sure how to feel about this but they weren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. So they sat down and struck up a conversation with Emily. Richard quickly came in and served them their drinks. It was actually very nice, the nicest it had been in a while. They both shared a look wondering when the other shoe was going to drop.

Soon enough it was time for dinner and they were seated at the table. "So grandma what's for dinner?" Rory asked curious to what they were eating tonight. Even with the fries earlier she was very hungry.

"Oh you'll see" Emily said smiling. She had arranged for a meal fit for a king. If they wanted to be like this then she was just going to go along with it. She had spent months on healthy meals but if they weren't going to try then she wasn't going to try either. She was going to stuff then senseless.

The first course was a rich chicken salad with ranch dressing, followed by prime rib with mashed potatoes and gravy, with nice buttery rolls, plenty of sides with that too. It was more of a dinner fit for thanksgiving. Plus a cheesecake for dessert. She knew that this was the opposite of what she wanted but she had tried pleading with them to lose weight so she'd act like she didn't care. She'd try the reverse psychology maybe that would get Lorelai and Rory to listen.

Of course she did not eat that much. Why would she? But Lorelai and Rory seemed unable to help themselves even though they were around her. They were sucking up the food like vacuum cleaners and unable to help themselves.

Both Lorelai and Rory had wanted to start off nice and slow and only eat a bit but after that first bite they were gone. This food as just too good and they were going to eat all of it. Normally they could have eaten all of this no problem but Emily had given them gigantic servings and herself and Richard modest ones.

Richard knew what his wife was doing but chose not to say a word. While he felt this was the wrong approach she wasn't saying anything that could or would drive either of the girls away from them and she wasn't forcing the food on them. They were the ones that were cleaning their plates.

By the time the cheesecake came out both Lorelai and Rory were stuffed. They had eaten enough at dinner to put most people in a food coma for a week but they both still wanted that cheesecake. Of course they had extra large slices, at first they refused but after one bite they were hooked and even though there was little room they both finished the cheesecake.

Emily couldn't believe the way they made pigs out of themselves but was careful not to say anything. They seemed almost proud of their gluttony, but how could that be? She knew that she had taught Lorelai to eat properly but apparently none of it had stuck.

Lorelai was so full she could barely move. She had eaten three large meals and one small meal today. She was so full and bloated she just wanted to go home and pass out. This was worse than she had felt after every thanksgiving combined.

Rory was feeling it less but she was still overly filled too. Why had she done that? It was like once the food was on her plate she couldn't control herself. Hell if there was more cheesecake on the plate she'd still be shoveling it into her face. Her stomach grumbled, it was mad at her for feeding it too much food. She couldn't disagree with it.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful, every once in a while Lorelai or Rory would force themselves to say something to act like they were listening. When in reality all they wanted to do was get home and pass out. After another half hour of small talk it was time to leave and both of them couldn't have been more grateful.

The second they were outside and the door was closed a small belch escaped Rory's lips. "Ugh I've been holding that in for an hour…" she said feeling a little bit better.

"I don't blame you…that was so much food. Why did we eat so much?" Lorelai asked walking gingerly to the car.

"Because grandma gave us the foot and we have no self control?" Rory responded.

"If I didn't know better I'd have thought she was trying to fatten us up" Lorelai said sitting down and taking a moment to adjust herself before she slowly pulled out of her parents' driveway.

"Please she wants us tiny. They probably had too much food and wanted to get rid of it" she said trying to think the best of her grandparents.

Eventually they got back to Stars Hollow and Lorelai slowly made her way upstairs. She called Luke and left him a quick message at the dinner before undressing for bed. She didn't bother with pajamas; she stuck with her bra and panties. She didn't want to bother with the hassle.

Rory went to bed too but stayed up a little bit longer. She had her cell out and debated calling Paris but she was probably busy with Professor Fleming. She bit her lip, as much as she wanted to hear the blonde girls' voice she'd just wait until later. Right now though she wished she was back at Yale just so they could talk, even if it was about something stupid.

She tried to sit up in bed but found it too hard. She was happy that she had taken off her dress earlier. Like her mother she stuck with her bra and panties. Why bother pajamas tonight? No one was going to bother either of them. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

**Please Review **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Once again not much to talk about. You guys need to start calling me on more stuff and complaining more. Thanks for all of the reviews, also we're almost there. 100,000 words. I have no clue how I've been able to write this much but I hope that all of you are enjoying it. Also to Anna I would like to thank you for your reviews and you're right about a lot of your points, this is what happens when all of your emotions are tied to food and you are taught that pigging out all the time is acceptable. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 184 lbs**

Chapter 42

Both Lorelai and Rory slept into the late morning, they were in a full fledged food coma and rest was the only thing that would bring them out of it. They both woke up the next morning feeling groggy and still somewhat full. Rory was somewhat embarrassed at this; she had been working so hard to lose weight and had made herself look like a pig in front of her grandmother. She needed to fix this again.

Lorelai felt less embarrassed, after all the food was so good and why should it go to waste? As soon as she started her real diet she'd lose any extra weight in no time. Of course she kept half starting her diet, causing her to never get moving on it but that wasn't quite registering with her.

They met in the kitchen in the morning. Rory elected to eat an apple while Lorelai took out two packs of pop tarts and started eating. Rory looked at her mother with envy, she wanted to eat them but she knew that she couldn't. She needed to stay strong and find her will to lose weight again.

"Hey mom, I have an idea" Rory said and Lorelai looked up at her, mouth full of pop tart.

She swallowed it quick and hard. "And what would that be oh sweet daughter of mine?" she asked thinking that it would be something fun.

"Well I have some of the work out tapes that grandma gave me and I brought them with me just in case…" she said hinting at what she wanted. Lorelai looked at Rory like she had grown another head.

"I just think that it would be a good idea. It'll get us both started working out and if we do it together we can motivate each other" Rory explained.

Lorelai had to admit that it was a good idea. She hated the idea of sweating but she did want to look a bit better for Luke. Of course he said that he didn't care and found her beautiful but she'd be lying if she said that there wasn't a nagging feeling of doubt in her mind, since the relationship was still new.

She looked down and prodded her belly fat a little bit. Well it couldn't hurt and at least she would be trying to lose weight.

"That is a good idea, just let me put on some workout clothes and we can get started" she said heading upstairs and taking her pop tarts with her.

Lorelai's main issue and she knew it was that she didn't really have any workout clothes that fit. Not that she had that many to start with but all of her previous cute ones wouldn't fit her now. She thought she had bought some a little white back though for when she got really serious about losing weight.

It took about ten minutes of digging but she finally found a pair of spandex pants and a very cute t-shirt. Of course she could just wear sweats but if you're going to do something might as well look cute while doing it.

The main issue is that these clothes were meant to fit about fifteen to twenty pounds ago but they would stretch, so she was sure that she could squeeze herself into them. She was able to do it too but that didn't mean that it looked good. She could move around easy enough but they just happened to show off her big her rear end had gotten. Luckily no one was around to see so she could get away with it.

Rory was in the same pickle as her mother. Her pants fit but they were a bit too form fitting. Honestly she'd probably never go into the gym wearing those but that's what workout tapes were for. At least that way if she looked bad doing it or had some trouble keeping up she and her mom would be the only ones to see and while her mom did mock a bit she was never cruel about it like she knew others would be.

The tape was ready to go and Rory was doing some light stretches when Lorelai made her way down the stairs. "Alright let's get this over with" she huffed. Really and truly she didn't mind physical activity that much. After all she had been a fast and hard working maid for years but this wasn't work this was something she had to do during her personal time. Rory was actually lucky she wasn't kicking and screaming her way down the stairs.

Rory smiled, "Don't worry this isn't too bad. If grandma could do these I think we can do them no problem" she said bending over and hitting play. Lorelai had to admit that it was a bit unnerving seeing how big her daughter looked. After all she was basically a mini-her and if that's how Rory's butt looked…her own hands went to her butt. Maybe this was a great idea after all. She took a deep breath. "I'm ready" she said.

It actually started off pretty good. Sure the musical and visuals were cheesy and easy for Lorelai to mock but this was obviously a video meant for beginners, or so she thought. It was pretty easy to follow along and this might not be the worst thing that she did today. Rory on the other hand knew what was coming and was enjoying these last moments of peace while she could. Just because she had suggested it didn't mean that she really wanted to work out.

About ten minutes later both of them were hating life and breathing heavily. Rory was doing better than her mother. Of course she had gained some weight but she had done the exercises not THAT long ago. Still it was more difficult to keep up than the last time. Oh how she hated these extra pounds. Her face was red and her whole body was covered in sweat. She was also starting to feel tired, mostly because she had only eaten an apple for breakfast. Still she was attempting to power through it.

While Rory didn't look like she was following the tape correctly all the time, Lorelai looked like she was doing a whole different tape. The most exercise that her muscles had done in years was moving her body around and the occasional run or exercise class that Lorelai went to only once or twice before quitting.

As such her legs were quickly turning to jelly and she was only getting about half as much exercise as she was supposed to be getting. She was doing her best to keep up with Rory but the blonde woman on the tape had gone from 0 to 60 in what seemed like a nanosecond. Lorelai's face was beet red and she felt like she was about to pass out.

They were able to keep this up for fifteen minutes before Lorelai wobbled her way over to the sofa and sat down. Her heart was racing and her whole body felt like it was on fire. Rory felt like a bit of a break too and hit pause, she sat on the couch next to her mother, both of them feeling a great sense of relief from being off their feet.

"You're telling me that my mother did these?" Lorelai asked and Rory nodded.

"No wonder that woman was able to keep up with me all those years" Lorelai said, her heart racing.

"Come on, we have to get back to work" Rory said standing up; her legs were sore but not that sore. They needed to continue if they wanted results.

"Just a minute…can you get me water?" Lorelai asked and Rory nodded. Actually water sounded great right now. She went and got them both glasses of water and they chugged it down. Lorelai had to admit that it made her feel a bit better. She wouldn't have what she called a second wind but it was better than what she felt before.

Both of them were able to keep it up for another twenty minutes before they had to end it. Both of them were drenched in sweat and in pain. Rory smiled and Lorelai was trying to remember the last time she felt this sore.

"I think that actually went well. We didn't finish the tape but hey at least it's better than nothing" Rory said. "Can't you just feel that fat burning?" she asked.

"Honey, mommy feels something and it hurts" Lorelai whined as she massaged her thighs. She was mostly just massaging her fat and not her muscle but it still felt good.

"If you keep it up it gets easier. I used to be able to do all the tapes easy" she bragged. Lorelai just nodded not really listening. Lord her body hurt, was she really in that bad of shape? She looked at her stomach and legs, apparently she was.

They both ended up taking showers to get nice and clean for the day ahead. While she was getting ready Rory's mind wandered to Paris. She was mostly trying to sort through her feelings, did she really like girls? Or was this just a phase? After all her body had to be out of whack lately and she had mostly stuck with guys before. Maybe she was just broadening her horizons. Still she felt a bit odd thinking about Paris in this way. The way she looked over spring break came back to her and once again warmed her heart and stomach.

Meanwhile Lorelai was moving slowly upstairs while getting dressed. She was sitting on her bed and slowly trying to put her pants on and it was going as successful as her trying to cook. This time it wasn't because the pants were too tight she just didn't have the will to stand up or pull them up. Eventually she did get dressed and made her way downstairs to find Rory sitting on the couch in seemingly deep thought.

"You ready to go?" Lorelai asked and Rory jumped a bit. She had been thinking about Paris and other girls in general just to see if there was more there. There was a little bit, she'd be lying if she said that the thought of Janet in running shorts wasn't somewhat exciting. Although not as exciting as Paris.

"Oh yeah I'm ready to go" Rory said trying to sound casual and failing. Lorelai looked at her daughter but shrugged it off. Who didn't get lost in their thoughts every once in a while. Slowly the two of them started to make their way over to Luke's for a nice healthy lunch as Rory put it. That sounded awful to Lorelai but she had promised Rory that she'd eat healthy while she was around.

They went in and got a table right away and per usual Luke came right up to them. He was a little unsure how to act with Rory around, normally he would have given Lorelai a kiss but he wasn't sure that Rory really wanted to see it so he just leaned in and gave her a hug.

"Hey what can I get the two of you?" he asked.

"I'll have a turkey sandwich, only lettuce on it and a small fruit salad. Water to drink" Rory said. She would have loved to have something else, she was starving. An apple for breakfast didn't cut it.

Lorelai's stomach let out a rumble. It was hungry and wanted more than just health food. She really wanted some fries but that would just tempt Rory. Oh the sacrifices she had to make in life.

"I'll just have the same" Lorelai said smiling. Rory nodded in approval and Luke looked at her like she was crazy. He was actually somewhat happy about that. He had been hinting at her to eat healthier but it was just so un-Lorelai. He shrugged it off and wrote down the order.

"Sure thing, anything else?" he asked.

"A little bit of sugar from the best boyfriend ever" Lorelai said flirting heavily. Well that's all that Luke needed. He was still somewhat embarrassed but he leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. The fact that Rory didn't look at them in disgust gave him a bit of confidence. Of course he had never been an outgoing kind of guy or one to show that kind of emotion.

He went and placed the order for them while the girls chatted for a bit. Eventually things died down enough so he could go and talk to them after he brought them their food.

"So what did you two do today?" he asked.

"Nothing much, we just exercised a bit" Rory said while nibbling on her salad.

"Yes, we did all the exercises that you hear and read about but we actually did them. I suppose that makes us amazing" Lorelai said.

"We did some aerobics for about an hour" Rory said. Okay it wasn't really an hour but it was close enough to count as one, even with breaks. They ate their lunch for a bit and then Rory went off to go and talk to Lane for a bit. It had been a while since they had been able to just talk.

"So how much fun did you really have exercising?" Luke asked.

Lorelai just laid her head on the table and let out a noise. Luke nodded.

"That's what I thought but hey at least it's good for you" he said. Lorelai snorted.

"Good for me? My legs hurt, I can barely move, and I got all sweaty. It was just too much, if it wasn't for Rory I would have quit after ten minutes" she said. Luke placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey at least you're doing it for her I mean losing weight is important to her" he said.

Lorelai sighed. "I know you're right but that doesn't mean that I love working out. Still I probably should do it more" she whined.

"Why?" Luke asked. He didn't want to have this conversation; he knew how dangerous it could and probably would be. It was better to act oblivious. Lorelai looked at Luke like he was crazy.

"Okay we're dating and we've known each other for years, you don't have to act sweet. I'm kinda…let's say fuller than last year" she said not wanting to call herself fat. Luke let out a sigh.

"Look I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I think you look amazing. Besides I never really liked you for your body, although it is amazing, I always liked you for just being you. Even if there was a time or two I wanted to strangle you" he said. Lorelai smiled at him.

"Aww thank you, you know exactly what to say. I'll thank you again when we're alone" she whispered into his ear and a sly smile appeared on her face. Lorelai still wanted to lose weight but she was no longer as concerned about it as she had been this morning. She'd just lose a pound or two a week and that would do it. No need for big adjustments. Just small steps right now and everything would be perfect again.

**Please Review **


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: To Anna, you're technically right but remember that Lorelai only things long term on things that she really cares about. Now should she care more about this? Yes. But that's something that needs to be resolved by soul searching. Once again thanks for all of the reviews. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 190 lbs**

Chapter 43

Two and a half weeks had passed since Rory's weekend in Stars Hollow and things were still a little awkward around Paris. She had yet to tell anyone about her sexual feelings towards Paris and it was still bothering her. She just had no clue what to do about it. Her mind told her that she should just talk to Paris but she felt like she wasn't ready to take that step quite yet.

The downside was that instead of keeping up with the videos like she had promised herself she would, she ended up going and more than she should have. She also continued to use going out for a meal as an excuse to go and spend more time with Paris.

Paris wasn't sure what she should do either. She had decided to end things between herself and Asher. It just wasn't right for her. She still had feelings for him but she needed time to be alone and feel things out between herself and Rory.

She was also doing her best to help Rory lose weight although it appeared to be pointless now. She'd drop little hints here and there while they ate and she'd often put a health show on to get her mind thinking but it only worked half the time. It was like she just couldn't stop eating and Paris was getting a little concerned.

Normally Paris could have cared less if her roommates chose to eat enough food a day to feed a third world nation, okay even she knew that was an exaggeration but still. However since she did actually kind of care about Rory more than the normal idiots she had to deal with she was concerned.

That was why Paris was just going to come out and talk to her tonight. Rory had months to lose weight and had proven that with a kick in the pants she could succeed. She had fallen off the wagon and Paris Geller was going to get her back on it. She was just waiting for her roommate to come back for a class and they'd talk to her about it. Janet had long since given up caring, she felt she had done all she could and was using Rory's new figure as a way to motivate herself.

Paris wasn't overly happy and once again wanted to pull Barbie's hair out but it was better to have her out of the way if she wasn't going all in on it.

Eventually Rory came back to the apartment, a cup of coffee in her hand. She was in a chipper mood and smiling. Oh Paris was going to hate doing this to her but it needed to be done. Enough was enough.

"Rory we need to talk" Paris said closing the door. This would be bad but this was real life not some TV show.

Rory's entire body broke out into a sweat. She wasn't sure what Paris wanted to talk about but this could be bad. At the same time though she was more than ready for it. Maybe they'd finally talk about Spring Break. She wasn't really ready for that but it was better than where they were at.

"What about?" Rory asked suddenly hoping it was stupid roommate stuff.

"Alright look I didn't want to talk to you about this but we have to go over it. Look we've basically ignored this issue long enough" she said taking a deep breath before continuing. Rory was sure what she was going to talk about now.

"There's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it. Rory you've started gaining weight again" Paris spat out as quick as she could.

Rory was taken aback by the sudden outburst. She sucked in her stomach a bit; she hadn't gained that much weight. Had she?

"Paris I realize this and I'm trying to lose it. You've seen me doing my workout tapes" Rory countered trying not to act hurt that the girl she secretly liked was calling her fat.

"Yes but then you and I will go out and eat, and it's not like you get salads" Paris shot back.

"Hey it's not like you haven't been affected by that too" she said pointing out Paris's curvier figure. That much was true, Paris had gained some weight but it was maybe 10 pounds at worst and it just made her look more womanly.

Paris rolled her eyes at Rory. "Rory this is about you and not me. I'm just worried about you" she said sincerely to her.

"Paris I'm fine, I'm still under 200 pounds. I can lose this in no time. Plus it's warming up I'll be more likely to go out now" Rory said. She was slowly softening Paris up.

"Fine but from now on when we go out you have to go and get a salad to eat or at least something low in fat" Paris said. She was still skeptical but she wanted to trust Rory. She really wanted to believe that Rory would be able to lose all of the weight, she still didn't but she'd give her one last chance.

"Paris why do you care so much about my weight? I mean, no offense but you've never really been someone to say something like this to me. I appreciate it but well…" Rory said trailing off.

Paris's heart rate started speeding up a bit. She felt her face blush and she wasn't quite sure how to explain it. So she just shrugged at Rory.

"Well you are my friend, best friend, and I just want you to be happy and healthy. I know how you've been trying to lose weight and I just want you to accomplish that goal" she said trying to stay casual. Rory's heart actually skipped a beat when she heard Paris talk. She had known Paris for the past few years and she never would have been this nice to Madeline or Louise. Of course they just might be a bit closer but still she couldn't imagine Paris ever saying something like this.

"Well thanks Paris, you're my…one of my best friends" she said touching Paris on the shoulder. She was just looking for an excuse to touch her. She also really wanted to say that Paris was her best friend but there was still Lane. Although they had been a little less close as of recently.

"I think I'm going to do one of my tapes and then how about we go out for dinner" Rory suggested. Paris smiled at her.

"You know that'd be great" she said happy that Rory was taking this so well. She knew how emotional Rory had been lately and hadn't wanted to get into a fight tonight. Hmmm maybe she could go and sit with Rory while she worked out.

Luke had ended up closing up the diner a little early tonight. Not overly so but he did want to spend some extra time with Lorelai and Caesar had to leave early. That was the one plus of owning your own business, you could close an hour early and the boss wouldn't care. Something he was happy about as he was between the sheets with Lorelai.

He was conflicted about Lorelai at the moment. On the one hand he did like her at this new weight. He thought that her body felt amazing during sex but he knew the possible health problems. Hell he nagged her a bit every time that she ended up getting anything greasy or sugary.

Still it felt amazing making love to her. They were both in the heat of the moment and clinging to each other. It felt amazing and soon enough they were lying next to each other in bed, cuddling. His strong, muscular arms holding her flabby body in them.

Lorelai couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Luke in her life. How had she been so dense all of those years? This was the best relationship she had in years and even better he didn't care that she was a little chubby. Hell Chris used to mock some of the bigger girls in school. She hadn't loved it but she kind of went along with it. She knew it wasn't right in retrospect but they were kids.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hmm you get a gold star tonight" she said stretching out a bit on the bed. Luke smiled and caressed her body.

"You weren't too bad yourself" he said.

"Thanks I've just felt off today. A bit sluggish, I don't know why" she said shrugging it off as her being stressed. Luke just had a tight smile on his face he had a pretty good idea why but he wasn't going to say anything.

But Lorelai had noticed that look on his face. "Oh, and what are you thinking about?" she asked him suspiciously.

Shit, Luke thought he really didn't want to say what he was thinking but he was trapped now. Well if you couldn't be honest with the person you cared about then what was the point? His father was always honest with his mother even if it got him in trouble on occasion but they were always able to work it out.

"Well…look and I don't mean this is any bad way. You know I love your body. Hell I love having you in my arms right now but fact is you may be a bit more tired because you've put on a little bit more weight" he said waiting for an onslaught of venom from her.

Lorelai just lay there steaming a little bit. She wanted to say that Luke was wrong that there was not where the problem was but she couldn't. She had weighed herself again this morning and found herself up to 216 pounds. She didn't think that a person could gain weight that fast but then she thought of all the food she had been eating and how she had barely worked out since that one time with Rory.

"I know you're right" she mumbled lying her head onto Luke's chest in a hope that he'd make her feel better.

"Sorry to ruin the mood but…well hey you know that I still love you right?" he asked her and Lorelai nodded her head.

"You love me cellulite and all?" she asked. She had no problem admitting that she had it. She hoped that he couldn't notice it while they got undressed but it was a little hard to miss. Luke reached his arm down to her leg and gave it a light squeeze.

"I love all of you. My only point is that it might be a little bit unhealthy. Your diet is finally catching up with you. I think you need to eat more fruit and get more vitamins. It might help you feel less tired" he suggested. Lorelai sighed.

"That's code for lose weight, right?" she asked playing with her belly flab a little bit. Luke looked like he could go back and forth on it because responding.

"Look, you could be 500 pounds and I'd still love you. I'm just saying that eating healthier would give you more energy but you know I certainly like the size of this" he said playfully grabbing her chest. Lorelai giggled.

"This isn't too bad either" he said grabbing her sizable rear end. He could have grabbed it a few times over given its new size.

"Hmm well you know you're not looking too bad yourself and don't worry I'll work harder on losing weight it's just so hard sometimes" Lorelai huffed and puffed like she had for the past couple of months when it came to her body.

"Hey you can do it just don't worry too much. It'll just make you eat more" Luke said. Lorelai was about to say that it wouldn't but she knew that was basically a lie.

"You know that sex burns calories" Lorelai said with a come hither stare. Oh yes Luke was ready for round two, he was glad that the mood wasn't ruined either.

"Okay…enough…that's…an hour" Rory huffed and puffed as she was about to sit down on the couch.

"That was only 45 minutes" Paris said back to her.

"It's close enough, I just have to get back into it" Rory said started to relax and let the cool air of the air conditioning take her away. Paris stared at her. She couldn't make Rory care, of course she could just be herself and she'd be able to get her to do it but this wasn't some high school puppy that she was trying to change. It was a person she actually liked the last thing she needed to be was her usual porcupine self.

"Fine, just try and get an hour in sometime this week" she said.

"Thanks mom" Rory was sarcastically. She wasn't in the best mood, her body hurt.

"Hey I'm just trying to help motivate you. If you're fine slowly growing bigger…" Paris trailed off. She could dish as well as she could take.

"Ugh fine, just let me shower and let's go and get some dinner. I'll get a salad I promise" Rory said. Of course a point that escaped her was that she'd get ranch dressing on the salad which would make her healthy salad into a caloric nightmare.

Still the fact that she could spend any time with Paris made her smile. The fact that Paris didn't just scream at her to work out and actually tried to be careful with how she said it meant the world to Rory. Maybe there was more to Spring Break after all.

Had she been Janet, Paris would have just shot some snide comments at her and smiled as she slowly fattened up. Instead she actually cared enough to bring it up with her. That had to mean something, right?

So Rory ended up dressing in her best looking clothes, and the ones that would show off her larger figure the best. She thought she looked awful with the added fat but at least in these clothes she looked good enough that she didn't hate looking at herself in the mirror.

It was a pair of jeans that hugged her curves without making them too big and a red top that showed off her valley of cleavage. She honestly never thought that she'd have a valley but look where life takes you. She got her purse and checked herself out nervously.

"I'm ready to go" Rory said feeling refreshed.

Paris's jaw nearly hit the ground. Lord Rory looked beautiful at the moment. She also made her look like a total slob. She'd just have to outdo her the next time. "Alright lets go" Paris said her heart racing at the thought of spending this time with Rory. Even if they were only friends.

**Please Review or else I will lose all inspiration! **


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: And it's been another long break between updates. Between working retail over the holidays and finding another job. I also ended up moving about 500 miles. So it's been a little busy. Therefore a lack of updates but what do you know I can find the time for it again. Sorry about making all of you wait so long but that's life. **

**Chapter 44**

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 189 lbs**

Rory sighed as she looked at the menu. She had never been a big salad eater before and even without her mom's influence she doubted that she would have been. She was really in the mood for something more savory. She tapped her foot on the floor and thought it over. A chicken salad with bacon bits and ranch sounded really good to her. Now that dinner had finally been decided upon she went back and looked over at Paris.

Paris had decided what she had wanted a while ago. She was also going to get a salad but with a nice vinaigrette and water to drink. She promised herself that she was going to support Rory in her endeavors to lose weight. Even if she really wanted some fries with dinner. She could do that when she wasn't with Rory. Beautiful, sweet Rory it was just nice being alone with her. Even in a restaurant full of people.

The waiter came and took their order leaving them alone to talk. Paris didn't say anything about Rory's order, she thought something a bit more plain would be better for her but she was eating a salad and that wasn't happening months ago. "You're looking nice tonight" Paris said breaking the silence.

Rory blushed a little bit. Okay it was just Paris but a compliment was still a compliment, she could use a few more of those in her life right now. "Thanks, you're looking good too. I'd give anything to be as slim as you" she said smiling sweetly back at her paying her a compliment back. Paris had to resist the urge to roll her eyes everything Rory talked about went back to weight nowadays.

"What?" Rory asked feeling a little bit insulted.

"Rory…you look fine. I mean yeah losing weight will help your health but when you're not trying to squeeze yourself into clothes two sizes too small you look fine" Paris said sincerely. Rory was a little bit hurt but she understood what Paris was saying. She did subconsciously suck in her stomach though. Might as well make herself look a little thinner.

Paris noticed this bit her lip. She was going to say that she should just let it go but no reason to accidentally insult her. After all a slim Rory would have been very nice but she had no problem with Rory at this size, except for the health risks long term. Still being a little heavy for a year wouldn't kill her, she just needed to lose the weight.

"So how are your classes going?" Rory asked trying to get onto another subject. That seemed to work as the rest of the dinner was spent discussing classes and other subjects. That seemed to ease Rory up a little bit and eventually Rory let her belly slacken onto her lap again. The both ate their salads while they talked. Neither felt that full from the salads but it was better than nothing.

"So that was…yummy" Rory said crossing her arms as they walked to the car. Her stomach rumbled a little bit, it was used to much larger meals than this.

"I know I know but remember once you get past a certain point your stomach will get used to it. I mean you've been gorging yourself for years" Paris said rather bluntly. Rory gave her a look.

"I've seen how you and your mom eat" she countered.

"Point well taken"

"I don't mean anything bad by it…you could just feed a third world country for a year what you eat in a week" Paris teased smiling coyly at her friend. Rory blushed with embarrassment at that, but once again it was true.

"Hey at least I don't have 50 people plotting revenge against me at once" Rory said a bit harsher than she meant it. She knew that Paris was just playing around with her but it wasn't like she wasn't sensitive about her weight. Paris shot back a tight smile; she knew it was true too.

"How about we stop before someone's feelings really get hurt?" she proposed and Rory nodded in agreement.

"That's probably a good idea. The last thing we need is another cold war. We don't want Yale to be like Chilton" Rory said.

"Hey it wasn't all bad; I mean okay getting into a sword fight with you might have not been my best moment…"

"Not your best? Can you name a worse moment?" Rory asked once again wondering why the hell they needed to learn how to fence.

"Okay but admit it, I had you scared for a little Gilmore…" she said remembering how confused and little bit scared Rory looked.

"You did, I'm glad that didn't ruin our friendship though" Rory admitted to her. True Paris may have not been her first choice for a roommate but there were a lot worse people that she could have. Such as Janet, she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to survive sharing a room with the lithe runner.

It warmed Paris's heart to hear Rory say that. At the very least Rory liked her and sure she may never like her in a deeper way but it was still better than nothing. At the very least she could always be friends Rory. Although she wasn't sure that she could handle being just that. She'd cross that bridge when she came to it though.

"I'm feeling like something sweet for dessert" Rory said just putting it out there. Normally Paris would have shut her down but shit that salad didn't exactly fill her up and her sweet tooth was shouting at her too.

"Fine but we're going for a walk tonight" she said. Honestly she just wanted to spend more time with Rory and hey it was an excuse to burn some calories.

Unfortunately it didn't go as planned. They went and got some ice cream but they ended up only walking a little bit before the idea of watching a movie came up. So instead of burning off all those calories they ended up just sitting around all night. Which Rory didn't have too much of a problem with considering she only had a salad for dinner. How many calories could a medium cone of ice cream really have?

During the week Rory hadn't exactly kept her promise of working out an hour every day. Between classes and life she was able to find sometime but only about fifteen to thirty minutes. Paris was also busy and wasn't able to babysit Rory and watch everything that she ate. Needless to say that her diet wasn't making as many improvements as it could have.

Still Rory did have some extra motivation for helping her watch what she ate. The weather was slowly yet surely getting warmer. Over the winter it was easy for her to bundle up and wear baggy clothes that could conceal her weight gain. However as the temperature rose those layers came off and it became hard to ignore the fact that she was bulging out of her clothes. Which only made her feel worse about herself.

"Ugh…I'm so fat" she whined and collapsed onto the bed one afternoon. Paris was sitting on her bed reading and looked up to see Rory's shirt riding up. Sure her skin had a few stretch marks but she didn't look bad, kind of cute. She just wished that she had a better gauge on how Rory felt.

"What's wrong?" Paris asked knowing full well she was about to get a Gilmore rant. Well at least she looked cute while babbling.

"Being fat sucks it just sucks. All my clothes are tight; my jeans leave permanent red marks on my skin. At least once a day some guy makes a mention about the junk in my trunk. Which by the way ewww. I'm sweating more and it's disgusting and let me tell you running to class with all of this…not so easy. I can see why some girls hate big boobs" she said clutching onto a pillow for dear life.

"Hey don't worry about it, just…focus on losing weight and you'll be fine. I promise" Paris said putting down her book and going over to Rory's bed to comfort her. She rubbed her back a little bit.

"I'm just frustrated with everything…I keep trying to lose weight and it just won't come off" she said grumbling.

"Well…have you really been eating healthier these past few weeks? And exercising?" Paris asked her giving her a little bit of tough love. She found it amazing that someone as disciplined as Rory when it came to studying could be so lax with her fitness. Then again she had never seen Rory exercise in her three years at Chilton.

"I guess…I haven't been that good but I haven't been that bad either" Rory said defending herself.

"Well then you have a choice to make, you can either be in the middle and see what happens or you can work hard and be slim by next semester" she said putting her hand on top of Rory's casually. She didn't even realize she was doing it; she just wanted to make her friend feel better.

The words annoyed Rory but her touch made Rory feel that much better. "I'm sorry I know I complain about this a lot but I just can't help but feel depressed about this. I can't believe what I've done to myself and it just…I just wish I could go back in time and stop this. I'm glad you're not sick of me though. I know I'm bitching a lot it's just…this is all new to me" she said.

"Well you have to accept that this is mostly your fault. I mean yeah your mom has some influence on you but you're an adult and heck you can go and get fit. You just need some willpower. Although I think you look cute with those chubby cheeks" she said trying to lighten the mood.

Rory turned her head at her showing off her very large double chin. She looked at Paris for any sign of malice or mean teasing but instead it was just friendly joking. She couldn't blame Paris for trying to lighten the mood, hell she was great to talk to and always there for her. Not overly so but if it was really important she'd make the time.

"I'm going to go and take a shower" Rory said standing up and moving away from Paris. "Thanks for talking to me, it really means a lot to me" Rory said smiling at her and heading into the bathroom.

Paris hit her fist onto the bed. She felt that she had missed a great chance but she still wasn't sure. There was still sometime let in the semester and she didn't want things to be weird between the two of them. Still her heart to telling her to just talk to Rory and that things would work out.

Rory meanwhile was debating getting on the scale again. What was the point? She knew that she wouldn't like it but screw it; she had to see what the damage was. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the scale. She kept her eyes closed for a few minutes before looking down over her breasts and belly. 203 pounds, it seemed like such a big number to her. What was the point? She just didn't have the will power. She was deflated and just hated herself and her body. What was the point of working out like Paris said? Sure she had lost weight but that was a long time ago and her body just seemed to be sucking up every extra calorie that met her lips.

Still she wasn't going to lie she didn't look too bad overall. Her face had entered a phase where the fat was very pleasing. Sure she wished that her neck wasn't blocked off by her permanent double chin but she thought she still looked cute when she smiled.

Her breasts hated her though. They were really beginning to sag thanks to the excess fat. So much so that her bras were very uncomfortable to wear. She touched them lifted them up a little bit. Well she could always start wearing low cut tops to attract guys. Although that really didn't seem as pleasing to her. Guys have cheated on her when they said they liked her, mocked her weight gain, or just flat out made perverted comments to her. Lord guys sucked.

She looked at her arms in disgust, she wouldn't call them old lady arms but there was way too much jiggle there for her. She looked down at her fingers. She wouldn't call them sausages but gone were the bony fingers she had once possessed.

Her waistline had slowed its growth with the latest weight gain. Her stomach was flabby and gravity was beginning to move the excess lard further south. Her love handles had grown so large that she doubted she could wear pants that would hide them.

Once again her lower body showed off where most of her gluttony had gone. She turned around in the mirror and once again she wondered why she tortured herself like this. She had a fat ass; there was no debate about that. Normally she would have once again thanked god for J-Lo but once again she was in an 'I hate all guys' mood. Although there was no doubt that he ass was flabbier than J-Lo's.

She thought back to some old pictures that she kept around and how tiny she was when they were taken. It was just so frustrating, how could her body have changed in such a small amount of time? She was feeling so down that she had instead decided to take a nice warm bath to clear her head, then get some dinner, and study.

Her bath gave her some time to think about life. Well it really could be worse, she was still healthy. Her mom loved her, heck her inn was opening up in a few weeks. There was plenty to be happy about there. That didn't mean that this wasn't a problem. She still felt a little bit better about the large picture. Of course then she got out of the tub and realized just how little water was in there, at least in comparison to before she had gained weight.

Did nothing remind her about her weight gain? She took a look in the mirror and apparently she couldn't even look to the left without being reminded of it. It was time to get down to business again. Oh how fun school was.

**Please Review**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: I hope everyone likes the story and I have nothing new to report. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 203 lbs**

Chapter 45

Emily was sitting at home with a glass of wine in her hand mulling over what to do about her girls. Richard was away on business, he always seemed to be gone these days. Oh well it wasn't like she didn't have the DAR and her hobbies during the days. It was just times like this that occasionally left her lonely but she knew what she was signing up for when she married him.

At any rate she had been able to hold her tongue on both of the girls lately but it was becoming harder and harder to do that. At the last Friday Night Dinner it was obvious that Rory was above 200 pounds and she didn't even want to think about how large Lorelai had gotten. At least Rory seemed unhappy about her weight gain. Lorelai was acting as if nothing had happened.

Didn't her daughter realize how bad she looked? How unhealthy she was? Rory realized it but she just couldn't keep her greedy mouth away from food. She knew that she shouldn't think that way but really back in her day the biggest girls were gluttons that couldn't control themselves and now her daughter and granddaughter were just like those girls.

Not that she'd fault either for a little weight gain, especially Lorelai. She herself knew that it was very unlikely she'd be able to fit into her wedding dress but she was older and she had that excuse. She sighed and rubbed her temples, she had been direct, she had ignored it, and she had even dropped hints nothing seemed to work. She was running out of ideas, the only thing she thought would get their attention would be to stop paying for Yale. That was out of the question, she'd rather had a well educated plump granddaughter than a skinny idiot.

She just needed to come up with something clever. She had been able to do it before and she could do it again. She just needed to come up with something and that's when it hit her. It would be perfect she'd just need to be clever about this. She went over to her address book and started looking up numbers; it was time to put this plan into action.

Meanwhile in Star Hollow Sookie St. James was thinking things over. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed in a year. She was essentially unemployed last year and had to cater parties to try to stay afloat while they opened the Dragonfly. She was a mother now too and overall she was very happy with her life.

She also couldn't help but notice how Lorelai had changed too. She herself hadn't said anything but it was impossible not to notice her friend getting larger. Something she was not fully against. After all when people looked at them Lorelai was the skinny, pretty one while Sookie knew that she looked good she just didn't get the attention that Lorelai seemed to get.

She'd also be lying if she said that Lorelai didn't look better with the added weight but at the rate that Lorelai seemed to be plumping up it might not be too long before she was the fat one. It was weird though, she had expected both Lorelai and Rory to stay skinny forever.

Honestly there was always a part of her that was jealous of them. Here she was a woman who loved to cook and she couldn't stay tiny but they could eat the worst food ever and they could stay just perfect. She had never been that tiny in her life, at least not that she could remember.

The thing she found odd though was Lorelai's reaction. Maybe it was dating Luke or maybe she truly was on crack but she didn't seem that upset about her. Sure she'd come in and complain about tight clothes and even when she tried to casually bring it up at their meetings she seemed not to care and just shoveled more baked goods into her mouth.

She hadn't even mentioned going on a diet, Sookie had no clue what to make of it except that now Michel was truly the skinny one of the bunch. Something that he would not bring up, he teased them a bit but he wasn't foolish enough to test Lorelai's limits with that.

Sookie wondered how much bigger the two of them would get. Lorelai would often talk to her about her daughter's weight problems while happily munching on a fattening muffin. Once again Sookie had heard the rumors and seen Rory, it was official both of them were two bottom heavy females. Honestly she felt that both of them looked good. She just wished for Rory's sake that she'd be a little happier but she just seemed to be frustrated about not losing weight.

She wished that there was some way that she could help her but as of now nothing was coming to mind. She'd have to take some time and think this over but right now she had a baby to take care of.

Meanwhile Lorelai was swearing quite loudly as she tried to get a pair of jeans buttoned. Normally something she wouldn't try to do, Luke had to work tonight and there was no date planned but like an idiot she had to go and step on the scale. She of course knew that over the course of the last month that her clothes were getting tighter, so while Rory was gaining Lorelai was also gaining and she had to check out the damage. 232 pounds, it's true what they say when your metabolism goes it just goes.

Of course she was also eating more than ever since she started dating Luke and while running around with stuff at the Dragonfly could be stressful the fact was that she was sitting a lot more while going over stuff. That also meant that she was wearing sweats a lot more and right now she was missing the comfort of an elastic waistband.

So here she was in clad in only a bra and jeans once again looking over the damage that her gluttonous lifestyle gave her. Like Rory the beauty of her face only seemed to be enhanced by the weight gain, unless you were a magazine editor. In fact it made her look a little bit younger than before, so that was always nice. Her breasts had once again grown but sadly this made them sag too much for her liking when free of the confines of her bra. Aging did have its disadvantages.

Her waistline currently looked larger than it really was thanks to the muffin top effect. Even with Lorelai sucking in her stomach there was a generous bit of overhang. Which Lorelai felt was the real reason why she couldn't get her jeans buttoned, ignoring fact that her more than generous backside took up more of the jeans than it should.

It was actually a miracle that she had gotten them on that far given the plumpness of her thighs that made the denim around them look more like a sausage casing than actual pants.

"Come on Lore…you can do this…they're fucking tight but you can do it" she said sucking everything in as best she could and somehow someway found a way to button them. A smile appeared on her red, sweaty, and chubby cheeks. That was the best workout she had in ages. Checking herself out in the mirror the muffin top was a bit ugly, the pants were too tight, but they were buttoned. She could delay buying new ones for a while. She just needed a baggy shirt to go over it.

Licking her lips she thought that maybe a little trick to Luke's was in order. After all she had tried so hard to see if her new favorite jeans still fit after the weight gain. Might as well put them to good use, sure she was bursting at the seams but one meal wouldn't make that much of a difference.

She bent over to pick up a cute low cut top that would show off her cleavage. Of course she'd only open up her coat for Luke to see them. As she bent she heard a loud, strange sound and instantly stood up to see what it was. She didn't see anything but after a minute she began to feel cold air where she shouldn't have.

She brought her hands back to her rear end and yep she had split the seam of her pants. Well at least they felt a little more comfortable now. Her already red face turned about as deep a red as it could as she unbuttoned and removed the jeans.

"Shit…" she muttered, that was a mood killer. No Luke's tonight, she knew that she had to start eating healthier. Luke said that he didn't mind her shape but there was a nagging voice that told her that all men had a limit when it came to size. Fat enough to split pants you had just bought a few months ago, that might be the beginning of the limit. She was so disgusted that she didn't feel like trying on another pair.

Instead she grabbed a comfy pair of sweats, threw on a t-shirt, and grabbed her computer. She didn't feel like going to the mall, so might as well look for some good deals online. She could go and bother Luke later. The only flaw in her plan was the lack of food that her stomach was reminding her about. Well a medium meat lover's pizza with cheese bread and a cannoli wouldn't kill her. It was less than she had been eating lately. She'd just call up Luke and have him come over. She was pretty sure that her bra would show off her breasts just as well. She really needed the comfort, first from pizza, and then Luke.

Meanwhile Rory was spending her night trying something new to stop her food cravings, gum. She was surprised that she hadn't thought of it before, gum was low in calories and would give her the taste that she needed. Of course she would like a burger and fries flavor but strawberry was better than nothing.

It wasn't exactly working as she was already halfway through the pack that she had bought today but it at least added something sweet to her life. The issue was that her taste glands were still craving something savory or fatty. Just thinking about a nice greasy burger with melted cheese and steaming fries straight from the fryer was driving her insane. She spit out her gum and started sipping on her coffee.

She knew that she should have been doing this month's ago but now with Paris looking over her shoulder it was annoying and stressful. In fact everything was stressful at the moment. Finals were only two weeks away, the opening of the Dragonfly the week after, and this diet going on. It was just too much for her. Plus there was the elephant in the room that just wouldn't go away no matter how hard Rory tried to, Paris.

Rory couldn't help but have her eyes linger on Paris while she was getting undressed or wearing something 'sexy'. The most exciting part of the day was watching her take her shirt off and getting a sight of those big, lovely breasts. Part of Rory felt like this was wrong, she was a girl and she was supposed to focus on guys when they undressed not Paris.

But the logical side of her mind told her that there really was nothing wrong with it, it was college you were supposed to…experiment like they had over Spring Break. Even if it felt like more to her she'd just stay focused and try not to picture her in a thong. She was really starting to sweat a little bit as Paris came in.

"Is everyone on this campus except for us, idiots?" Paris asked letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Apparently" Rory said getting herself another piece of gum to try and destroy the cravings she was having.

"I mean…you tell one professor that his theory is wrong and suddenly you're Martin Luther" Paris said shaking her head looking at Rory who currently had her back to her. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at her. So what if her ass was a few pounds away from being too big for that tiny chair, she was amazing. She just wished that she could tell her that.

Rory turned around and looked at Paris like she was crazy before just shaking her head at her. "I told you to watch out for that. Anyway what do you have to do tonight?" Rory asked.

"Same as you study study and oh yeah I have to study" she said taking her books out.

"Want to go and get something to eat?" Rory asked her.

"I guess so, eating is required to keep going and there's enough time tonight. I'm thinking…Subway" Paris said. Rory wanted to make a face; she really wasn't in the mood for another turkey sandwich.

"Olive Garden?" she asked hopefully.

"Can you control yourself with the all you can eat breadsticks?"

"I just really feel like Italian, besides why do you care so much?"

"I want you to succeed in losing weight because it's what you want. If you could care less then I'd be the one feeding them to you" Paris stated honestly. Rory smiled at her warmly, that was sweet in its own kind of weird way to her.

"Let's go, besides it'll be nice to sit down and have a nice meal so we can chat and just hang out" she said not mentioning the fact that these going outs had a bit of a date quality to them, to the casual observer.

"Fine let's get going" Paris said smiling. This was nice; it was almost like they didn't even have roommates anymore. They just kept to themselves and did what they wanted. It was very nice. She'd have to talk to Rory about getting an apartment just the two of them next year.

The bad part about focusing on talking to Rory meant that Paris wasn't focusing on what Rory was eating. Sure she had a salad but she also have seven free breadsticks along with the never ending pasta bowl that Rory seemed to take seriously as she had three plates of pasta. The carbs in the meal far outweighed the salad.

Paris couldn't help herself though she just looked at Rory and thought it was just too cute that she had sauce stains around her mouth. Everything the girl did just seemed to make Paris happy, what had that kiss unlocked inside of her? Was it like this all the time but her eyes were only now open?

Meanwhile Rory was focusing on Paris but was also feeling quite sick. She had stuffed herself silly and she was rubbing her stomach a little bit in a vain effort to make it feel better. She was never going to eat Italian food again, well at least until next week.

"Ugh…I'm so full" Rory complained.

"I warned you…you could have stuck with a simple sandwich but hey…"

"I know…my mouth just started watering as soon as we got in here and the never ending pasta bowl sounds like a good idea in theory" she said.

"You going to exercise double tomorrow?"

"I'm going to try but I really need to study with finals coming up" she said sliding her way out of the booth. As she put her coat on her shirt rode up and exposed the flesh of her belly. She quickly put her arms down hoping no one saw and they made their way to the car.

"Tell you what, how about we study together and work out tomorrow together" Paris said. "We don't even have to leave the room we can just stay together after classes" she suggested trying to sound casual.

"Sorry tomorrow is Friday night, I have dinner tomorrow" Rory said feeling a little disappointed, Paris was a little crestfallen too and Rory could tell. She wasn't sure if it was because she was lonely or there was something more.

"If you want you can come with me tomorrow though. I mean you've only been there that once and it wasn't exactly pleasant" she said remembering her 16th birthday party.

"I'd like that" Paris said shooting a smile her way. Maybe she was just being friendly but they hadn't done this before and it meant that she liked her enough to bring her around her family. That had to mean something, right?

**Please Review**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: For the record yes Jess is going to come back. I'm not a 100% sure on Christopher and this may or may not enter into season 5 territory. It may but right now I'm still playing it by ear. Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 203 lbs**

Chapter 46

After eating all of her pizza Lorelai went back to examine the remains of her jeans. She really wasn't sure why there was just a part of her that had to take a look. She wished that she could have just said that they shrunk in the wash but moving her hands to her rear end showed that her version was unlikely.

She sighed, she had been able to laugh off and joke about her weight gain a little bit but now it was time to consider something she had never done. Eat healthy and exercise regularly. Oh sure she had attended some classes, like yoga that one time but really exercising seemed pointless to her. Her body had always burned off everything she ate; sure there were some fluctuations but no more than a few pounds.

Now it seemed that she just thought about Luke's food and it was taking residence somewhere on her body. She was going to have to start finding new ways to burn this fat off. She was certain that her old metabolism was still moving fairly fast, she just needed to help it a little bit. No big deal after all her metabolism had helped her enjoy all the great foods in life while still looking tiny; she just needed to give it a little bit of slack.

It was time to fully commit to this and there was no time like the present. She looked around by the TV and found some workout tapes that Rory had left here the last time. She had said that she was going to do them but hadn't found the time while at home. Oh well she could get them soon enough, right now Lorelai really needed them.

Lorelai figured that a t-shirt with sweats was more than enough for her to start. After all her mother had done these, how hard could they be?

Luke was tired from a hard day of work but had decided to let Caesar open tomorrow. He wanted to spend the night with Lorelai at her place. He decided that she might just be right about it not being healthy to spend all his time at the place that he worked. He opened the door not even bothering with the key, he could complain to her all he liked but there was no way that she was ever actually going to lock these doors.

What awaited him on the other side was a very full moon. He may have been tired but the image of Lorelai bending over and the way that the fabric of the sweats stretched across her ass was just too much for him.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

Lorelai stood up her face sweaty from the exercises, she had only been going for about 15 minutes but it had been that long since she had done anything other than walking for her muscles.

"I just thought I'd work out a little bit, I mean you know health and such" she said deciding not to mention the ripped pair of jeans. That would be a little bit too embarrassing.

Luke's first reaction was to ask her who she was and what she had done with Lorelai but he wasn't about to make her feel bad about working out. Even if it was just aerobics, at least that's what it looked like on the video to him.

"Well I think that's great" he said, he knew that anymore could be dangerous and seeing her there glistening with sweat he didn't want to ruin his chances with her tonight by saying something that could be taken the wrong way.

Lorelai just shrugged. "I mean it can't hurt to try and lose a little bit of weight" she said once again acknowledging her weight gain. She wished the weight was gone now, her heart was beating a mile a minute and she felt more winded than during the dance marathon.

"Well if you want we can start jogging together at night" Luke suggested to her. Lorelai looked at him like he was crazy.

"How about we start with walking and move up to that burger boy. I think my legs would just stop working if I went jogging tomorrow" she said sitting down on the couch. Luke sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I think we can get in a pretty good workout" Luke said grabbing her fleshy ass. Despite the jean incident from earlier she was still feeling frisky.

"Dirty…" she said lifting off her shirt, ready for a night of passion with her amazing boyfriend.

Emily smiled as she looked at the clock it was almost time for Friday Night Dinner and the moment where she'd ensure that Lorelai and Rory would get the kick in the pants they needed. Rory had called her yesterday and asked her if Paris could come. She debated saying no but then it would seem a little strange. Besides Rory had told her a few weeks ago that Paris was helping her lose weight so she'd be fine with this little plan.

She had invited the Lloyds over, they had been on vacation and it had been too long since she had seen them. Of course the fact that Jim was a heart surgeon and his wife Monica was a nutritionist was just icing on the cake for her. She had explained the situation to them and they agreed to help. They had to do this with patients before and if it kept Lorelai and Rory from being patients they'd be subtle but caring about telling them to lose weight.

So there were six spots set up at the table for tonight and best of all she wasn't going to have to say anything. She'd keep her promise to Richard; after all she couldn't control what her friends would say at dinner. She'd rebuff them a little bit but that was mostly for show, maybe this would finally open their eyes.

Rory sighed as she put on her black dress, she really didn't feel like doing this today but she had no other choice. At least she'd have Paris with there tonight. At least now it would make her night a little bit better. The more she thought about Paris the more she realized that she didn't want to be away from the other girl. Something that only years ago would have seemed impossible to her.

She still wasn't sure what she really felt but she did know that she felt somewhat deeply about Paris and she didn't want to be away from her. Just Paris being there with her made her feel better about tonight. When combined with the fact that the last few Friday Night Dinners had been a bit dull she wasn't that worried about tonight. Just a small bundle of nerves in her stomach, she went to grab some chips out of the kitchen but Paris was there to stop her.

"Relax a bit; you're going to have a big dinner. Do you really want the extra calories?" she asked grossing her arms and Rory shook her head no.

"Fine…fine. I'm just nervous I guess. I just hope that everything goes well tonight. I mean I know my grandma likes you I just don't walk this to be an awkward night" Rory said.

"Don't worry I've had to go to things like this all the time growing up. I'll be fine. They'll like me even more" she said. She wanted to be perfect tonight too. She knew what a big deal this was. Dean had only been to one and Jess hadn't made it through one. Of course she was probably just fooling herself but it never hurt just in case.

She had chosen to wear a red dress, a bit conservative. It hid her curves but then she wasn't going out clubbing, she was just going to the Gilmore's. There was no reason to show off her ample bosom.

They drove there and it was really fun. The mood was nice and light between the two of them. Some would even call it flirty although neither Paris nor Rory would be willing to admit that. After the short drive they were there and ready for dinner.

Lorelai was standing by her Jeep waiting for the two of them. She found it a bit odd that Rory would want to invite Paris and it was even stranger that she'd accept. Most of the time Rory wanted to get away from Paris not closer to it. Something was up; call it mother intuition but something just felt wrong about this.

"Paris so glad you could join us this evening. How are you doing Kiddo?" she asked Rory pulling her into a hug. Something that was a little different nowadays.

"Not sure why you wanted to come into the Cobra's den. Just remember my mother is mostly harmless just nod and agree with her. Also she'll probably like you so don't worry too much about insults" she said as they went and knocked on the door.

The maid answered and this one wasn't too concerned about them at all, she was too worried about her job. Although she was feeling a little bit better about life, for whatever reason Mrs. Gilmore was in a giddy mood tonight.

They went and sat down for drinks, "Ah girls how wonderful to see you and same to you Paris. I'm so glad that you could join us tonight. Sometimes I wish Rory would invite more of her Yale friends. Water's all around? Or would you like something else?" Emily asked in a sweet tone that made Lorelai nervous. Her mother was rarely this happy, something was up but she didn't know what. She wasn't going to fall for the trap though.

"I'll just have water" Lorelai said, after all she was on a diet now.

"Water too" Rory added in.

"Same" Paris said. Might as well be supportive of Rory while around her. Emily smiled and poured them each a glass of water out of a pitcher. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Who's that mom?" Lorelai asked accusingly.

"Oh just a few friends that are coming back from vacation, the Lloyds, I've been meaning to catch up with them for a while now" Emily said simply. None of them particularly liked this answer. It just seemed weird that she'd invite another couple without telling them but it had happened before, usually at holidays though.

The Lloyd's were an older couple, about Emily and Richard's age, but they looked fairly healthy and fit for their age. Of course being a heart surgeon and a nutritionist at the hospital tended to help. They saw what people did to their bodies and needless to say they weren't interested in another of that happening to them.

Which was why they had little issue with Emily's plan, they always enjoyed helping people at the hospital and dropping weight loss hints wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. When they looked over at Lorelai and Rory they saw that Emily wasn't lying. These women weren't chubby they were getting up there to an unhealthy range.

"Emily it's wonderful seeing you and this must be Lorelai and Rory" Monica said shaking their hands.

"Yes and that's Rory's friend Paris. How was California?" Emily asked.

"Oh it was alright. Not sure if we'll go there again but it was certainly and experience" Jim said sitting down.

"So how do you know my mom?" Lorelai asked knowing the answer.

"Oh she and I work on the DAR together when I can find the time" she said smiling at her.

Paris and Rory just gave each other a look. Both of them knew that this was going to be a long dinner. They just weren't sure how bad it would be.

"And what do you do?" Lorelai asked Jim.

"Oh well I'm a heart surgeon" he said leaving out what his wife did. He figured it was a better idea than giving all of his cards out at once.

"Oh that must be…interesting" Rory said not sure if that was the right wording or not.

"You see a lot of interesting things. Such as the patient who you gave a triple bypass too but won't stop eating bacon cheeseburgers. Let's just say it's amazing how bad a heart can look after that kind of abuse" he said.

Both Rory and Lorelai could feel their arteries tighten as he talked. Paris just stared at him; did surgeons like to talk about their work like this? She wasn't a hundred percent sure. This was just odd to her.

"Oh now Jim the girls don't want to hear about that. Besides some people do listen to you, it's amazing how much some people improve if they just lower their fat and sugar intake" Monica said accepting a glass of water from Emily.

"And what do you do?" Paris asked rather bluntly.

"I'm a nutritionist" Monica said with a fake smile on her face. Yep now it was all adding up. She couldn't say that she fully disagreed with Emily's methods but there was just something about this that felt…wrong. It was almost too underhanded. Of course looking at how much of the couch both Lorelai and Rory took up maybe tough love was a good move.

Still she didn't want to see Rory hurt and it seemed like all this was a set up for that. She wasn't a hundred percent sure what she should do. It might be better to sit back and watch how this goes. She did go and reach out for Rory's hand. Their skin touched for a few seconds before they both realized what they were doing and pulled away from each other like they were touching acid.

Lorelai would have steam coming out of her ears if it was possible. How dare her mother do this! There was no way this was accidental. Of course the fact that gaining this much weight in such a short period of time was not healthy had crossed her mind but that didn't matter right now.

Rory was feeling even more ashamed of her body right now. Yep this was going to be a long night.

The talk leading up to dinner was light and cheerful, neither of them mentioned anything else about health and that caused all three of them to calm down a little bit. Maybe they were all just overreacting. They all sat down at the table and began to eat their salads.

"Would you care for any dressing?" Emily asked.

"Oh no, I prefer my salads plain. People think salad and they think healthy but in reality people put so much dressing on them that it just turns into something akin to eating a fast food dinner" Monica said. Everyone at the table looked at their salads and needless to say that plain looked a hell of a lot better right now.

"So Rory we hear you go to Yale that's actually where Monica and I met. It's a wonderful school. I can't tell you how amazing this woman looked when I first saw her. The perfect figure which she still has" Jim said holding her hand. Monica just blushed.

"Well I like it there, I'm just really busy with classes and such I wish I had more time on my hands sometimes" Rory said and Paris just nodded in agreement.

"That's great but remember you need to balance your life out. Too much of one thing isn't healthy" Monica said. Emily was doing her best not to smile they were light touches but it was something that was playing to her advantage.

"So mom, what are we having tonight?" Lorelai asked figuring that would be something good to talk about.

"We're having salmon tonight" Emily said.

"Ah perfect, low in fat and very healthy. I'm always telling people to eat more fish but they just don't seem to listen. I suppose that some people just want diabetes…" Monica said trailing off. Once again Paris wasn't finding fault in her logic but there was just something about how the woman was saying it and making Rory feel that was pissing Paris off.

"If only fish burgers were tasty" Lorelai said, if this woman wanted war then it was time for war.

"Well maybe you haven't been eating the right fish. Let me tell you, you could eat all you wanted and never gain weight. Try doing that with greasy burgers" Monica said wrinkling her nose. Lorelai really didn't like her. She was like every smug blonde that she had ever met. Only this time she couldn't help but feel like she had a certain advantage, considering Lorelai wasn't in any position to attract some men at the beach.

The fish was brought out and as much as Lorelai hated to admit it, it was really good. Grilled perfectly.

"You know if people didn't fry fish I swear everyone would be able to be healthy like me. I still run five miles a day" Jim bragged.

"Well things are a bit different now. I mean I can barely find time to do my hair and with finals coming up I really should be studying" Paris said not liking this man at all.

"I'm just saying, it's not too hard to do if you're committed to fitness. I've seen more people eat themselves to obesity it's just sad" Jim said taking a bite of the fish.

"My husband is right I mean I see so many people who with a little bit of willpower…" Monica started.

"Yes because it's all about willpower and nothing else" Paris muttered.

"Did you say something?" Monica asked and all eyes were now on Paris. She kicked herself; of course she couldn't keep quiet.

"I was just saying that genetics play a role and some people could eat only fish all day every day and they'd still be fat. I mean there were fat people in the past" Paris said.

Monica glared at her. "I suppose you are right but in the modern era with enough selection it should be EASY to lose weight" Monica said in a snotty tone.

Rory was just staring at her plate. Why wasn't she thin? It was obvious that she should have been. A woman her grandmother's age was in better shape than she was and she was in college for crying out loud. She picked up a roll and buttered it heavily. She knew this wouldn't help but it was better than doing nothing.

Lorelai had gotten past being mad as she looked down at her stomach. She had always been thin after all and now here she was, basically a fat blob. She used to be able to say that it didn't matter what she ate she was able to stay thin and now here she was, quite frankly fat.

Paris could tell just how sad Rory was and her heart ached to hold her but she couldn't. She balled her hands into a fist and just wished for this dinner to be over as soon as possible.

The rest of the dinner both Jim and Monica made more comments relating to health and how awful the fat people looked in California on the beach. Lorelai was just repeating Luke's voice in her head. Sure she was bigger but he still loved her, unless of course he was just being nice but she had to believe that he was telling the truth.

Eventually the dinner game to an end with all of them not eating dessert, no one felt really like it after hearing about heart disease and how easy it was to lose a foot to diabetes. Overall they were not people who were very interesting to listen too other than weight loss tips that Rory was going to try her best to remember.

Emily was doing her best to hide her glee. Sure her daughter and granddaughter looked sad but it was for the greater good after all. This should shame them into losing some of that excess. A grandmother should not be the fittest one in the family.

Eventually it was time for everyone to head home, Paris the only one who the night hadn't really affected. Lorelai and Rory barely said goodbye to each other. Both just seemed numb by everything that had happened and both seemed to be focusing on their figures now.

Lorelai wanted to go home and down a pint of Ben and Jerry's. That was hell tonight and the worst part was that she hadn't said anything because all of it was technically true and she didn't want to be rude to these people. It just hurt that her mother did this to her. She was actually far more pissed off now. She was going to have words with her mother tomorrow and she was going to call Rory later. The numbness had worn off and she was ready for a fight tomorrow.

"So…that was fun tonight" Paris said as they got into Rory's car.

"Paris, I don't feel like talking. Not after hearing about how awful fat people are all night or how I'll die young" Rory explained blinking back tears.

Paris looked at Rory she wanted so bad to comfort her and tell her how she felt but something was holding her back. They drove back in silence most of the way when they were closer Paris felt the need to say something.

"Look I'm not going to lie, I kind of agreed with some of the stuff that they said. I think you should probably go and get healthier but that's your call. I mean if you want to go and stay at this weight then go and do it. I think you're amazing no matter what you look like" she admitted. She wanted to once again say more but she couldn't find the will to say it.

Rory wanted to say something more too. Paris was just so amazing she was supporting her even though she thought that they were right.

"Do you really mean that? If I blew up to 350 pounds would you still think I was so amazing?" Rory asked testing her a little bit.

"Yes" she said without missing a beat. "I mean you'd still be you but I want you to be happy and healthy, I'm not a hundred percent you feel happy even though you're doing amazing things at Yale. Honestly I think both you and your mom can pull it off I'm just more concerned about your health" she said gently.

"Thank you for the honesty Paris. That really means a lot to me. You know you're very special to me…" Rory said. Paris's heart leapt, was she serious about this?

"Look Paris…I know we talked about it but I can't stop thinking about that kiss from Spring Break" Rory clarified as if she really needed to do that.

"What about it?" Paris asked not sure where this was going.

"Look…I mean…I've been thinking about it more and more. I can't help it. I guess…did that kiss mean more to you or was it just a kiss?" Rory asked taking the leap. This night couldn't get much worse so if she was going to be rejected it might as well be tonight. This was a risk worth taking.

Paris's jaw nearly hit the ground. Was her dream really coming true? She had to pinch herself to be sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"Rory" she started taking her friends hand. "I feel the same way" she said smiling. Maybe the night could be saved.

**Please Review**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone out there likes it. Also I feel the need to remind you that I like reviews be they good or bad. I like feedback in any form. Anyway I've babbled enough now on with the story. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 203 lbs**

Chapter 47

Lorelai came storming into Luke's with a fire in her eyes that Luke knew meant this dinner had been especially bad. "I need coffee" she demanded. Normally Luke might try and talk her out of it but his gut told him that was a bad idea. He poured her a cup of coffee.

"So…that bad?" he asked.

"Oh it was the worst. My mom invited some friends over. A heart surgeon and a nutritionist, they spent the whole dinner talking about being fit, getting fit, how bad it was to be fat. Let me tell you, you should just dump me now because in five minutes I'll be dead from a combination of diabetes and a heart attack" she ranted taking a sip of the coffee. Luke bit his lip, he wasn't sure what to say but he had to say something.

"Well…they have a point. It does raise your risks but then again my Uncle smoked, drank, and did every bad thing to his body and he lived to a good old age. Course I think death didn't want someone so bitter…" he said.

Lorelai cocked her head and shook her head. "I know that…I just don't always need to hear it. I mean I'm dieting now…and I'm walking more. I parked me Jeep at home and walked over here" she countered.

"It's a five minute walk"

"Still, I'm walking. I mean do you know how hard it is to walk in these heels?" she asked starting to get a little mad at him. Luke could sense that this wasn't an argument that he really wanted to have, mostly because he wouldn't win.

"Hey, I'm sorry that the night was bad but you know that I love you. I'm sure she does too she just has a very special way of showing it" he said. "Oh I have some news too" he said hoping a change in subject would help.

"What?" she asked.

"Liz and TJ are getting married. Now you look nice everyday but I can't wait to see you in a very sexy dress" he said in a low tone, kissing her lips.

"I think I can pull that off Mr. Danes" she said smiling widely. Her dimples were so cute Luke kind of wanted to pinch them. Yeah that would backfire like crazy; he'd just pinch her ass later tonight.

Meanwhile back at Yale Paris and Rory were sitting in the car, neither of them really sure what to say to each other.

"How long have you felt that way?" Rory asked keeping her eyes straight. Her heart was pounding and her hands were all sweaty. She didn't know why, Paris said the kiss meant something to her but she still had to know.

"I'm not sure…I mean…there was a bit of a spark there before. I just…didn't really know how much of one there was before I kissed you and then after I just…I felt something for you. Something I didn't feel for Jamie or Asher" she said.

"Is that why you broke up with Professor Fleming?" Rory asked turning her head and looking at Paris.

"Kind of" Paris sighed. "I just don't know after that I was confused and I really didn't want to be with him in that way. I needed to think and the more I thought about you I just…it was starting to get to be too much but I had no idea if you felt the same way. What about you?" she asked. In her opinion this went both ways might as well get this all out in the open right now.

"I don't know I guess I really didn't feel anything for you deep until you kissed me. No offense but I just really wasn't looking. I mean yeah I had looked at girls before but that was it. I never thought of anything deeper than that. But once we actually kissed it was like I couldn't get you out of my head. I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way" she admitted to Paris.

Paris was pacing her breathing the best that she could. Rory Gilmore actually liked her. Paris looked deep into her blue eyes and without another word leaned into to kiss her. Unlike the last time once Rory realized what was happening she didn't pull away. She kissed her back.

Eventually the need for oxygen overran the need for each other. Rory couldn't believe how good that felt. It was a thousand times better than that. The taste of Paris's lips was something that was so amazing to her. She could feel her body getting turned on in ways that it had never felt. She squirmed in her seat.

Paris was feeling the exact same thing only this was about a million times different to her. Of course she had slept with Jamie and Asher but that had been different. She had gotten pleasure out of it but she'd just describe the experiences as nice compared to this. Was this what kissing was supposed to feel like? If so then she had been missing out for years.

"That was amazing" Paris said taking Rory by the hand.

"Same to you, ummm what does this mean? I mean for us" Rory said. Part of her hated to be so blunt but she just had to know where she stood with Paris.

"I think we should talk about this inside" Paris said. They walked back to the dorm in silence. Neither really sure what to say. There was so much that they wanted to say to each other but they wanted to wait a little bit.

Once they were in the safety of their room they both sat down on the bed. Paris was the first to speak.

"Look Rory let me be blunt. I like you. I like you a lot and it's been for a while. I mean…if I had known I would have said something a month ago. I love how blue your eyes are, I love how amazing your hair looks, and I even love how your ass looks in tight jeans. But even more than that I love how good of a person you are. You're sweet and caring and honestly I've always wanted to be like that. You make me a better person"

Rory smiled, "Paris I feel the same way. I know how hard you and your mom can be on you but you need to believe that you really are a good person. You can be intense but I love that about you, you just want everything to be the best it can. I can't help but like that about you. I just didn't realize how much I wanted to be close to you and wanted to be with you until then. I always considered you a friend but since we started Yale I considered you a close friend now I want you to be more…" Rory said feeling better getting all of this off her chest. She touched Paris's hand lovingly. She was hopeful that all of this would work out. She wished her body was slimmer for this but Paris didn't seem disgusted by her body.

This was better than Paris thought; Rory actually liked her for her. She was on cloud nine right now and all of the ugliness of the night was now forgotten by her. "Then I guess I can say this right now, you look downright sexy in that dress" she said her voice laced with happiness.

Rory blushed. "You really believe that? Because I can't say that I'd blame you if you didn't" she said smiling nervously. She knew her body was ugly it would be a wonder if Paris didn't feel the same way.

"Hey what have I been saying?" Paris asked grabbing a small bit of her love handle. "This is part of you and it's wonderful. I haven't been lying to you; I think you still look good. Just…very curvy"

"Paris I was very curvy about thirty pounds ago" Rory said moving away so Paris couldn't feel her ugly flab.

"I mean it…I think you're beautiful. I mean I like your body but even if you looked like George Bush I'd still want to be with you because you're you" Paris responded hoping the joke would loosen Rory up a bit.

Rory did chuckle. "You know you're pretty amazing. For the record I'm happy I don't look like George Bush" she said.

"So what do you want to do with us?" Paris asked, she was sweating like crazy. Sure this was Yale but she knew that just because Rory liked her didn't mean that she'd be willing to date her.

"I'm…not sure. I mean I want to be with you but…I'm just…it's hard to explain. I don't know how everyone would react" Rory admitted while hanging her head.

Paris could feel her heart breaking slightly, she was afraid of this. After all Rory Gilmore was the perfect daughter and grandchild. Being gay was certainly not part of fulfilling that role.

"I understand" Paris said in the nicest tone she could muster. She was dying inside. This was a shitty night.

"No, you don't. I mean…look I'm not ready to tell my mom or grandma yet but…lord this would be easier if you were a guy. I want to be with you. I just don't want to tell anyone yet. It's not because of you. Please understand that, I mean would you be willing to tell your mom about me?"

"I see your point. So you think we should date but keep it under wraps for a while?" Paris asked trying to be sure she understood this.

"Yes, to give us some time to work this out. Then once we're ready we can come out" she said looking into Paris's eyes hoping that she'd understand where Rory was coming from.

Paris did understand, she had known a few people at Chilton who had been brave enough to come out and it was a crapshoot how their families reacted. Some hated them, some accepted, and others felt it was just a phase. Her mom had never given her any opinions on gay couples so it might be best to test the waters first.

"I understand. I mean not everyone starts a relationship while living together. Maybe if we spend more time together that'd give our families time to adjust" Paris said. Rory smiled at her, she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you for understanding. I just think we could both use the time to just be with each other for a while. As soon as I'm ready I promise I'll tell my mom" Rory said and she meant it. This was just too new for her to come out of the closet.

"Hey how can I be mad at the girl that I like?" Paris asked running her hand down Rory's arm.

The rest of the night was spent talking about things only there was a certain level of depth now. Oh they'd talk before but both of them were a little less guarded about everything. After all if they were going to date they needed to be honest with each other.

The rest of the week was spent mostly studying and getting to really know each other better. Janet and Tana didn't find anything amiss with the two of them except that Paris seemed to be a bit happier and wasn't bitching about anything. That seemed odd; in fact Rory seemed happier too. That was very odd to her, in her opinion Rory should have still been depressed over her weight but what did she know.

Rory was actually feeling great. She hadn't lost any weight but she had been holding steady. Sure some comments still got to her from time to time but Paris liked her body. Maybe she had been wrong about how bad her body was. She still did cheat on her diet from time to time though. Sure coffee was great to wake her up but sometimes she wanted some cold with caffeine.

Paris just couldn't stop smiling, she knew that once again she was drowning in love and playing things up but she didn't care. Being with Rory made her happy even happier than when she was with Jamie. Rory was right about not telling their parents, she didn't want her mother or Rory's family ruining this feeling. Of course undressing at night felt a little awkward but it wasn't like they hadn't seen each other. There was just more leering now when they did it.

Finals were getting done with now and Paris had told her mom that she had a late one. That had been a lie of course, she just wanted to stay with Rory and help her pack up. Of course that also meant staring at Rory's ass when she bent over to pack stuff up. There was also something sexy about the way that she struggled to lift some of the heavier boxes, maybe it was just her sweating.

"So what do you want to do for dinner tonight?" Paris asked giving her a hand.

"I don't know some place where I can get some grilled chicken or fish" Rory said. She figured that was low enough in fat that she could still have some of the taste. Salads just weren't enough for her; she just ended up snacking throughout the day.

Just then there was a knock at the door. That was strange. "Come in" Rory said figuring it was just the RA or something. Then she looked up and saw a pair of chocolate eyes looking at her.

"Jess…" Rory said her heart beating like crazy.

"Rory…" Jess said looking her over. Wow Luke wasn't kidding she did get big.

Paris just stood there and felt her heart drop into her stomach. No, this couldn't be happening. Not the person that Rory had spent nearly six months getting over coming back. She looked over at Rory desperately, she could only hope that things went her way but that was rarely the case. She had an awful feeling about all of this.

**Please Review **


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and who's been reviewing. Reviews really keep me going and once again I feel that it's a good moment to mention that anonymous reviews are accepted. I normally don't beg for reviews but I would like to get up to 150 by the time the 50****th**** chapter is posted. Does that mean I'll stop writing if I don't get reviews? No. Even if no one reviews it'll still get up. I'd just like to see that number. Anyway I hope you all enjoy Chapter 48. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 203 lbs**

Chapter 48

Lorelai found herself way too excited for Liz's wedding. It felt nice not having to worry about planning a wedding or being in a wedding. All she had to do was sit there and be happy for Liz and TJ. It also gave her a reason to go and buy a new dress. Of course looking at herself in a dress meant it was time to go and find some shape wear that actually fit her.

Just to smooth her out a little bit of course, she thought that she actually looked pretty decent with it on and was able to breathe. Of course there was no hiding her bulk under the loose dress but it was still better than letting everything hang out under it.

When Liz stopped by the first thing she did was comment on Lorelai's weight. That had been a little awkward but Liz was pretty kind about it, she was just taken aback by it. Because that never got old when people commented on how big she was.

She was currently sitting at the counter drinking coffee and looking over a few more last minute things with the Dragonfly. Things were looking great if you take away the lack of doors and a few other things but that's why they were having the trial one for everyone in the town. She was damn proud of all the money they had sunk into it. She wanted everyone in the town to see it; it was going to be her night.

Jess didn't really want to come back to this place for Liz's wedding but Luke asked him to come and he supposed it did mean a lot to Liz. That didn't mean that he was happy about any of this. He didn't want to see anyone here. He had been doing a pretty good job at that but now here he was back here. He knew that he'd see her; there was no way that he could avoid her.

On the other hand he still wanted to go and see Rory, he had spent the last year drifting a bit and having one meaningless relationship after another. California had been a bust and he regretted going out there in the first place. He had played that last moment over and over in his head with her on the bus. He wished that he could have talked to her but it was just easier to ignore it at that moment.

So here he was again in Stars Hollow, he was just trying to keep his head down until the wedding was over. The second they said 'I do' he'd be gone. He didn't feel like her really owed Liz anything; she had ignored him for years and then pawned him off on Luke. At least Luke had tried, he hated to admit it but he did kind of like Luke, it did give him some security that if things ever got unmanageable he'd have someone to help. Not that he'd ask for it but it brought him peace when he was a little too low on money.

He walked into Luke's and the first thing he noticed was a rather large woman sitting at the counter talking with Luke. That wasn't so weird but then he kissed her. Apparently Luke had given up on Nicole and gotten with…whoever that was. A bit bottom heavy and her clothes weren't exactly flattering on her but hey to each their own.

"Jess…" Luke said noticing his nephew come in. Lorelai turned around; she had promised Luke that if he did show up that she'd be nice that didn't mean she wouldn't glare at him though.

Jess looked like he had just been hit by a bus. What the hell had happened to Lorelai Gilmore? She had to have gained at least a hundred pounds. He wasn't really sure what to do so he just walked up to the two of them.

"Luke, Lorelai…so you two are dating now" he said unable to take his eyes off Lorelai. It wasn't polite to stare but he couldn't help it.

"Yeah thought we'd give it a try and it's going great" Luke said, Lorelai just looked at Jess and knew what he was doing to her. She got sized up by a lot of people these days and she knew when it was happening.

"Jess…how nice to see you and you can stop staring now. I realize that I've put on a little weight, so has Rory" Lorelai said cocking her head and putting on her best fake smile. She figured that mentioning weight gain should keep the little vandal away from her daughter. The last thing Rory needed was her jerk boyfriend coming back and messing her up. She didn't deserve three bad break ups in a row.

Jess raised an eyebrow while Luke just shook his head. He didn't know why Lorelai had to mention that but it was her daughter.

"So…want to rest a bit?" Luke asked and Jess nodded without saying anything. Rory had gained weight? Damn he had missed a lot he had so many questions but wasn't sure how to bring them up without seeming strange.

"You and Lorelai…" Jess said figuring that going on the offensive was the best move.

"Yeah, as I said we're both very happy" Luke said with a wide smile on his face.

"Even with the…" Jess started.

"Hey be nice. Lorelai has gained some weight but it doesn't bother me and she's trying to lose weight. Besides she's still the same crazy woman she before. She's just realizing what a diet of burgers and fries does to you" Luke commented. "Don't tell her I said that though" he added in.

Jess just chuckled. "So…she mentioned Rory gaining weight too"

"Yeah she's gained about as much weight as Lorelai" he admitted and Jess's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. There was no way that was possible, he got Lorelai she was older but Rory was still young. Besides she would have stopped herself before she got too heavy.

"How'd you finally end up going out with Lorelai?" Jess asked his interested piqued by this besides mixing up his questions would throw Luke off.

"It just…things ended up working out. We were finally ready to take the risk and just go for it. We're both happier people for it and it feels great being with her" he said. Jess had to admit that it got him thinking about Rory. If Luke could go after Lorelai then it might be worth it to try and talk to her.

"Is Rory seeing anyone?" Jess asked. Luke looked over at him and sighed.

"Jess I'm not stupid and she's not. She was dating a guy but it didn't work out. Look I don't think it'd be a good idea but I'm not the one who makes your decisions or Rory's. Just know that if you hurt Rory again Lorelai will kill you. She wants you dead now, it's only for me that she's holding back and I'm only holding her back because Liz wants you here" he said.

"I'm going to lie down" Jess said and Luke let him be. That was the best thing about Luke; he didn't keep the conversation going for longer than it needed to be.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Jess thought that Liz was insane for marrying TJ but he made her happy. In fact everyone there seemed to look happy. Between TJ with Liz and Luke with Lorelai it was almost sickening to Jess.

At the same time he wanted that though. He wanted to be dancing with Rory at this wedding. Yeah it may ruin his persona but Rory was worth it. He needed to go and see her, he had to try this. Yeah he might fail but dammit it was worth it.

Lorelai spent a few songs dancing with Luke before she got out of breath. No more 24 hour dance marathons for her. "I need a break" she said wiping sweat from her face. Luke wrapped his arm around her and they went to sit down. Between Lorelai and Liz everyone in town was busy tonight looking at them. Some were wondering how long until Lorelai walked down the aisle, while the rest were wondering how big she'd be when it happened.

"I'm really sorry about this" Lorelai said feeling good to be off her feet, her heels were killing the hell out of her tonight. Luke leaned in and kissed her.

"You think I like dancing non-stop?" he asked and Lorelai giggled. This was actually turning into a pretty good night.

"We get the pieces of cake with flowers right? Since we know the bride" Lorelai asked her blue eyes big and just a wee bit greedy.

"I'll see what I can do" he said placing his hand on her large thigh.

Jess ended up finding Yale easily the problem now was finding out which dorm she was in. He had been able to do a little bit of digging at the wedding and got a general idea. It still took him a while to find the place though. When he got there he found her with Paris. This was just a whole day of odd, oh well there were worse people to deal with than Paris. She was a little too much Hilary for him she was halfway decent to talk to.

Of course his attention moved back to Rory and what happened to her? She was big, really big, at least for her. Yet there was a cute quality about it that was endearing. He wasn't about to say that he found it amazingly sexy but being with her was worth it even if she was overweight now. It was eerie how much she and Lorelai even gained weight the same way. He couldn't help but wonder what her ass felt like now.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked moving away from him a little bit and looking over at Paris. Jess looked over there too, why would Paris look nervous? What had Rory told her about their relationship?

"Rory I came here to see you. I…I want you to come away with me" Jess said. Okay he probably should have thought this out a little bit more but he was just going to follow his heart in this case.

"What?" both Rory and Paris said at the same time. Rory wasn't sure how to feel about this at all while Paris was sure that Rory was going to go with him. After all it would be her luck that she'd finally get something she wanted only to have it snatched away.

"I'm serious Rory I want to be with you. I want to be together with you. Let's just go somewhere and be together" he said desperately. This sounded a lot better in his head.

"Excuse me" Paris said leaving them alone. She needed some air, she couldn't be in there. She couldn't be there when Rory said yes to Jess and basically admitted the previous few weeks had been nothing but a mistake.

Rory wanted to go and talk to Paris but she had to deal with one issue at a time. "No…Jess do you hear yourself. That's not a plan and I need a plan. I just…what did you think I'd say? Yes and we could just run away? What if I'm dating someone? I have a life here. I'm going to Yale I can't just leave" Rory explained.

Jess felt his heart drop but he needed to prove to her that he could do this. It was time to calm down a little bit. "Okay I understand that, that probably wasn't the best way to start out but Rory I want to be with you. I'm sorry about before, I was confused and I made too many mistakes" he admitted.

"Jess I'm glad that you've grown but this just isn't right" Rory said crossing her arms.

"Please I want another chance. I know you're not dating anyone, just give me a chance" Jess said.

"Who said I'm not dating anyone?" Rory asked not believing that he was just assuming that she was still pining for him.

"That's what Luke and your mom said" he said to her.

Rory bit her lip and just nodded at him. "Jess…it's too late. I told you before that I might have loved you once but it's really too late. Now just head back to…California or New York or wherever you're living now" she said as she tried to get past him. She had to find Paris.

"Please Rory I'm not saying you have to leave with me now that was a mistake. I just want a date, we were great together. I'm sorry I ruined it, I just want another chance" he said grasping at straws now.

"It's not that simple Jess, it really isn't" she said in a low and dangerous tone. She was getting really annoyed now.

Meanwhile Paris was wandering the empty campus before finding a bench to sit down on. It just wasn't fair; she had been there with Rory through all of this. She had been the one helping her, supporting her, and now he could just come in and steal her? Sure Lorelai didn't like him but it had to be better than having Rory with another girl. She sighed and rubbed her temples while she held back tears. She'd have to head back soon, best to get this over with fast.

"Why isn't it simple Rory? Just a date, you're not dating anyone and I just want one more shot. I know I can make it up to you. I won't make the same mistakes as before" he said.

"Jess just give me a few minutes I need just let me walk and think" she said walking past him. Jess didn't want to push his luck so he decided not to follow her.

Rory had no clue which direction Paris went but that didn't matter, all that mattered was finding her. She was moving at a brisk pace, ignoring the feeling of her thighs rubbing together as she walked, she didn't have time to feel embarrassed about that.

It took her about five minutes before she found Paris sitting on a bench looking depressed. Her heart ached for her; she couldn't imagine how Paris was feeling at the moment.

"Just get it over with" Paris said very stand offish.

"Get what over with?" Rory asked sitting down next not sure what Paris was thinking. She wasn't looking at her and that hurt.

"Just say it; you want to get back together with Jess. I understand, after all isn't that what you've been waiting all year for?" Paris asked bitterly.

"Paris I was over Jess months ago. I've made my peace with that. He left me and I'm not going to take him back" she explained.

"Are you serious?" Paris asked turning and looking at her. Her heart was rising again.

"Of course I'm serious" Rory said touching Paris's shoulder. "I…I'm not going to lie. I still feel something for him and I'll probably always have a place for him but he's not what I want now or in the future. We had our chance and it didn't work out. I just don't see how this time would be any different. I think I have a future with you and I want to see where it goes" she said.

Paris understood what Rory said, no matter what Jamie would always be her first and when she thought back on that moment she did have fond memories of it, even though kissing Rory now felt better than that.

"I'm sorry I just ran off like that, I just wasn't sure what was going to happen and if you were going to go back with him I couldn't watch it"

"I understand and Paris he was wrong to just spring that on me. Did he really expect me to just fall into his arms? It just doesn't work that way, besides I think we have some special starting here" Rory said smiling shyly and leaning in closer.

Paris picked up on what she wanted right away and leaned in to kiss her. Her hands began roaming Rory's fleshly figure. She would have moved her hands to her breasts but they were in public after all.

Jess had gotten tired of waiting after four minutes and went after Rory. He knew what this was, she was going to see her boyfriend or at the very least some guy that she really liked. Well he wasn't going to give him alone time with her, if he was going down then he was going down swinging.

Instead of seeing Rory with some guy though he saw her with Paris. He supposed that talking to Paris was better than with some guy. Then things got weird, Paris and Rory were kissing each other. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets and he slowly made his way back to Rory's room.

So it wasn't another guy, no wonder why Luke and Lorelai said that she wasn't seeing anyone. She hadn't told them yet and he could see why. He felt like dirt now he had just come in with this declaration and said it right in front of Paris. He had blown it a year ago and he had thought that if he came back now he could make it up and things would go back to how they were. A lot can change in a year; he sat on the bed and awaited Rory's return.

Eventually the kiss had to end. "You know I'm going to have to go back and talk to Jess. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay" Rory said with love in her eyes for Paris.

"I understand. I'll leave you alone for a little bit" Paris said feeling secure now, she still had a nagging feeling that Jess might talk her into dating him but she felt the chances were low enough that she didn't have to worry. She'd just enjoy the view of Rory as she walked back.

Rory went back to her room to see Jess sitting on the bed. "Well thank you for giving me that time. I think you and I need to talk" she said plopping down on the bed causing the mattress to sink a little bit more than it should.

"Rory…you don't need to say anything. I'm too late and I screwed up" Jess admitted.

"Really? Because about ten minutes ago you were doing everything in your power to just get a date. What's with the sudden change?" she asked suspiciously.

"I saw you kissing Paris" he admitted. Rory blushed and bit her lower lip.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so how long?"

"A couple of weeks…Jess please promise me that you won't tell anyone. We're not ready for that yet. Please…" Rory asked her blue eyes begging him.

"Relax I wouldn't tell anyone even if I hated you. Do you mind if I ask you two things?" Jess asked. Rory just nodded.

"If you weren't with Paris would I have a shot?" he asked hurt evident in his voice.

"I really don't know Jess. I mean…maybe I just think that you and I are better left in the past. I like you but only as a friend at the moment and I'm not sure if it would ever be more than that again" she said. Jess nodded he could accept that. It was a tough pill to swallow.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened with…you and your mom?" he said. He couldn't help himself he knew that it was dangerous but he wanted to know how they could go from eating everything in sight and staying tiny one minute to blowing up like balloons the next.

Rory gave him a very tight smile. "I don't know…it just kind of happened to both of us. I'm trying to lose weight but…it worked for a little while" she said defending herself. Jess nodded at her.

"Relax I'm not asking for a play by play I was just curious. You still look good by the way. Just a different version of you" he explained. Rory didn't quite believe him, he was probably just being nice but at least he wasn't making her feel bad about this weight.

"I'm going to head out now…" Jess said getting up off the bed. He was about to walk out the door when he turned and looked back at her.

Her face and round and somewhat pudgy, her stomach was bulging out, her love handles looked huge, and he had no clue how her jeans were containing her thighs and ass. Yet she still looked beautiful to him. Sure she wasn't sexy in a technical sense and she didn't drive him wild like before but he would have easily dated her and probably done more if given the chance.

"You tell Paris that she's a lucky girl" he said and then left, he really needed to get out of here now. It was time to go back to New York or somewhere. He wasn't quite sure where but he was pretty sure that it would be a while before he saw Rory Gilmore again.

Rory wasn't quite sure how she felt. On the one hand she was sad to see Jess go on the other she was relieved that she still had Paris. Her heart ached a little bit but not like when Jess had left the first time. She took that as a sign that she was over him and went back to packing.

A little while later Paris wandered it. "How'd it go?" she asked feeling a little too happy that Jess wasn't there.

"It…he saw us kissing" she said. "Don't worry he's not going to tell anyone, trust me" she said spotting the look of fear on Paris's face.

"Oh phew, at least that made the conversation go easier" she said taking a deep breath to slow down her heart rate. That was too scary.

"Are you alright?" Paris asked Rory.

"I'm fine I mean it had to be done. I wish didn't come back but it's for the best. We finally got that goodbye. It was very Jess, he said that you were lucky" Rory said. Paris smiled at her.

"I can agree with him on that. Now come on it's getting late and we haven't eaten yet. Let's go and get some food. Whatever you want" Paris said.

"Even if it's not insanely healthy?" Rory asked because right now she was feeling like something more comforting than fish.

"After the night we've had I think we both need something a little different" Paris said wrapping her arm around Rory's chubby waist and they were off.

**Please Review**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Yeah sorry it's been a while but I've been moving which is always fun. Anyway we're hitting the home stretch. It just depends how wordy I get. Thank you for all of the reviews. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 203 lbs**

Chapter 49

Jess kicked a rock as he walked around Stars Hollow aimlessly. He tried to comfort himself by telling him that there was nothing he could have done, Rory Gilmore was gay and even if he was the greatest guy in the world it wouldn't have mattered. It still didn't help him any. All he could do now was hope that she was happy. He ended up in the center of town where they were cleaning up after Liz's wedding.

He eventually made his way back to Luke's where he found a note saying that he was spending the night with Lorelai. That suited him fine, he'd just open up in the morning and he'd be gone. Right now it still hurt too much to see Rory knowing that he could never be with her. Maybe in a year or two it would improve but for now he needed to head back to New York and think.

Rory and Paris ended up just getting some tacos, easy enough while making both of them feel better. Rory was able to control herself and ended up getting a manageable portion like Paris. It didn't exactly fill her up but it was better than nothing.

"Thanks for staying with me during all of this" Rory said smiling shyly. Paris touched her hand.

"Don't worry about it I'm just glad that you stayed with me instead of going with Prince Charming" she said still feeling a little awkward about what had happened tonight.

"Paris…don't worry about it. I like you and not Jess. I mean I like Jess but I like you more and in so many different ways" she said. Just then an idea popped into Rory's head. "Hey Paris my mom's Inn is opening this weekend and how about you come and spend the night. We're doing a test run and how about you come. It'll be nothing to add you to the list" Rory suggested.

Paris's ears perked up at this. She didn't really want to go home. She knew that it would just be her parents fighting about something or another the entire time. At least until they went on separate vacations. She had been planning on visiting Rory a lot over the summer this would be a perfect way to start it.

"Sure I'd love to come. I mean my mom and dad won't care too much" she said rather sadly. Rory's heart went out to Paris; she knew how awful her parents could be.

"Well then it's a good thing that you're coming with me. I hope you don't mind spending a night on the floor or couch. I'd let you share my bed but well my mom likes coming in during the middle of the night sometimes and that would be awkward" Rory said. Paris chuckled.

"That will be fine" she said as she finished her meal.

The next day was spent loading up Rory's car; Paris called her parents and told her the situation. They were fine with it not that it really mattered too much to Paris. Any time away from her family was fine with her. Especially when she got to spend that time around Rory. They dropped her car off at her parents' house and then drove to Stars Hollow.

Paris felt at peace at the start of summer for the first time she could remember. Normally summer was hell for her. She loved school and it was something that took her away from her parents but the thought of having someone to spend summer with was just too exciting for her.

She watched Rory as she drove, she had shorts on and honestly they didn't flatter her figure. She watched the way that her thighs spread out across the seat so plump and chunky. She wanted to kiss them. Her shirt was riding up a little bit too showing off her belly. Paris really didn't care what Rory looked like she just wanted her. Even picturing her showing off abs of steel got Paris going.

Paris was able to barely contain herself while Rory was focusing on the air conditioning. Another downside of her weight gain was how hot it seemed to be right now. It was as hot day and she was sweating far too much for her liking. She felt a little bit gross while she drove far different than the sexy image that Paris had in her head.

Eventually they reached the house; Lorelai was out there to greet them although she seemed a bit taken aback when she noticed Paris.

"You didn't tell your mom that I was staying?" she asked.

"I didn't have time to call her. Don't worry she'll be fine with it" Rory said grunting a bit as she got out of the car.

"Paris…it's great to see you. How long will you be staying?" Lorelai said putting on her hostess face. She had been hoping to some alone time with her daughter before the Dragonfly opened but it appeared that it would not be the case.

"Oh just for the weekend. I hope you don't mind I was hoping to see the Inn" she said being the polite little socialite that her parents had taught her to be.

"Sorry about this. I tried to call you but you didn't answer last night or this morning" Rory said.

Lorelai bit her lip. She knew she had a few missed calls but had been busy. She had been with Luke last night and this morning she had been working at the Dragonfly so she guessed that made sense.

"Don't worry about it. The more the merrier and I meant to call you back but I got distracted. Well what would you girls like to do for lunch?" she asked running her hand over her stomach.

"Mom…it's only eleven" Rory said trying to mask the fact that she was more than a little hungry herself.

"I'm not saying now. I'm saying when we're done unloading the car. It's my treat" Lorelai said. Okay she shouldn't really have been doing that but now that the Inn was done she'd hopefully have money coming in again. At least she wasn't bleeding money any more.

"Let's just order some pizza. We've done a lot of packing. That okay with you Paris?" Rory asked looking over at her.

"Pizza sounds great" Paris said.

"Good, and don't worry you'll have a great meal when the Dragonfly does the run through. I'm thinking two extra large pizzas. One with everything and one with pepperoni and cheesy bread" Lorelai said looking at Rory expecting nothing other than a yes.

Paris gave Rory a look that said that's not really healthy but it was the end of a successful semester at Yale and she wanted to celebrate so she just nodded yes.

"Great I'll order it" Lorelai said going inside to get the phone. Paris rolled her eyes at Rory as she went to help her unload the car.

"What?" Rory asked opening the trunk.

"You know you're breaking your diet" Paris said.

"Yeah well it's a time of celebration. I have all summer to get fit. Besides isn't that what people do? Change over the summer." Rory said.

"Just because one kid went to fat camp and some girl got boobs during high school doesn't mean it'll magically happen. You have to eat a little bit better"

"I know I know I'm just…look it's hard sometimes but you're right I can't do this. I just swear that my mom gets it in her head that I can still eat like I did in high school" she sighed.

"And look where that's gotten her" Paris said regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth. Rory gave her a look. "Sorry. I just mean that well…look you're both bigger. I mean of course you still both look amazing I just know that you want to fit in a pair of skinny jeans next fall" she said trying to save herself.

"I know and thanks Paris the fact that you care so much means a lot to me" she said smiling at her. Okay her ego had been hurt a little bit but Paris wasn't trying to be mean. She just misspoke sometimes.

Lorelai ordered the pizza and watched the girls start to unpack. Something was up, her mom senses were tingling. Nothing bad she didn't think but there was something going on between the two. Rory had been mentioning Paris more in their conversations but this seemed odd to her. Rory wouldn't just invite Paris like that. Something was up, she was sure of it but she didn't have the time or energy to focus on that. Once the first night at the Dragonfly went well then she'd snoop into her daughters' life a little bit.

They had unpacked Rory's car by the time that pizza had arrived. Rory and Lorelai both inhaled the pizza like crazy while Paris had a slice or two. She was pretty sure that they both would have eaten the equivalent of an extra large pizza had she not been there.

Lorelai leaned back on the sofa and patted her stomach. Alright I've got to get to the Inn. You girls play nice." Lorelai said smiling at them.

"Do you need our help at all?" Rory asked wanting to be sure that her mother didn't overextend herself.

"I'll be fine. You girls have been studying like crazy. Just be ready for tomorrow night" Lorelai said grabbing her keys. She didn't feel like walking to the Dragonfly today. Of course she was driving around a lot more these days. No reason to overexert herself after all.

So that left Rory and Paris alone with each other. "So you excited that your mom finally owns her own business?" Paris asked.

"Yeah I mean it's always been her dream. I'm just glad it's finally becoming a reality. I just hope it goes well" Rory said.

"Don't worry it'll do great. She seems like she knows what she's doing" Paris said.

"She does. Is there anything that you'd like to do here?" Rory asked.

"Well other than you…" Paris responded with a cheeky smile and Rory just rolled her eyes. "Seriously just being with you is fine just show me whatever you want to"

"Okay well at some point we'll have to go to Hartford. I mean I love Stars Hollow but I realize there's only so much to do here" Rory said. That brought Paris's heart some peace it meant that Rory was thinking all the way through the summer.

"That sounds great, let's just relax a little bit right now" Paris said inching her way closer to Rory and wrapping her hands around her bloated brunette's body.

"Hmm I think I'm going to like my mom being gone" Rory said and kissed Paris's lips.

They spent the rest of the afternoon next to each other. As the day wore on Rory got a little bit paranoid about her mom coming back so she kept one ear open just in case. Eventually Lorelai did come back and she discovered Rory and Paris lying around the couch like vegetables.

"I'm glad to see the two of you have moved" she said shaking her head.

"It's been a stressful week" Rory said and Paris nodded in agreement. Of course they had barely watched the TV, it hadn't even been on.

"How about Chinese for dinner?" Lorelai asked licking her lips and smiling, showing off her dimples and her doughy double chin. Rory was about to say yes but looked at Paris who was giving her a bit of a look.

"Maybe something healthy instead, I mean all of those sauces can't be good for us" Rory said going against her own body and taste buds. Lorelai looked a bit disappointed but quickly ran through things that they could get instead.

"Well how about this, you can get lettuce wraps and that's as good as a chicken salad that if we went to Luke's you'd just get" Lorelai said although the thought of going to Luke's suddenly appealed to her.

"How about we just go to Luke's then? I don't think I'll be able to resist an egg roll" Rory said and Lorelai nodded while Paris wanted to pull her into a hug. Maybe she was finally learning some self control.

Sadly that didn't go quite the way that Paris had hoped. It ended up being an 'If you give a moose a muffin' situation. They had walked to Luke's although Paris had to slow down her gait to allow the Gilmore's to keep up. Of course that also gave Rory the allusion that she was being somewhat healthy which meant that no matter how much Paris gave her looks, which Lorelai noticed and put away in her brain for later, Rory ended up ordering a burger with fries. It was without cheese and it came with mostly veggies but it wasn't what someone would call healthy.

Of course compared the meal that Lorelai got Rory looked like she was eating rabbit food. Her order had increased from a burger and fries to a burger, fries, and onion rings which Luke was more than happy to bring to her. Of course he still chided her for ordering such unhealthy food but there was nothing that he could do about it so he served her while ogling her.

About thirty minutes later both Gilmore girls were stuffed while Paris was at an acceptable level of full. Paris debated saying something but she had been on Rory's case all day and didn't want to come off as nagging her. If it kept up through the weekend then she'd say something. She really hoped she wouldn't have to say anything.

**Please Review**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Once again…didn't mean to disappear for that long but started a new job and I just haven't that had that much time to work on stuff. Still I hope all of you that are able to put up with these long breaks are enjoying the story and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 203 lbs**

Chapter 50

Tonight was finally the night that everyone had been waiting for. Lorelai knew that it was only a test run and everyone could be nice if they had any issues with the Dragonfly but that didn't make it any easier on her nerves. She wished that Luke could be here with her but he wouldn't be able to get there until later. Which she didn't mind, after all he ran his own business and he had been so great about helping her out, of course what they did in bed gave him points too.

So to calm her nerves she had her hand in bags of candy all throughout the day.

"Mom…stop that. You'll make yourself sick" Rory said. It had been the first time she had told her mother not to eat in a long while.

"I know…I'm just…I want this to go well. I don't want to fail. I mean what if…" Lorelai said rambling on.

"Deep breath, everything will be fine. You just need to remember that it's a test run. If something goes wrong then something goes wrong. You still have time to fix it before people can start reviewing you" Rory said nibbling on a little bit of chocolate herself.

"I know…okay I can do this. It's about time to get over there. Do you have to music?" Lorelai asked and Rory nodded her head. "Then let's get going" Lorelai said, "Go and get Paris" she added putting her shoes on.

Lorelai decided to go with a bright red dress for tonight. The only thing she didn't like about it was the size. When she bought it she had told herself that she was going to diet but it was Danish Day the next day and it had somehow slipped her mind. She debated going with flats but tonight was a special night, she'd just suffer with heels.

Rory had opted to go with something green. She had gone with black too much and was getting a little sick of it. Sure it was slimming but she just felt like that was all she wore now. Sure she didn't love her figure but everyone in Stars Hollow had seen her. She was honestly surprised there wasn't a 'Rory Weight Watch' column in the newspaper. Still it was a bit easier going in and knowing that everyone would be looking at her no matter what she did. It actually felt like a weight was taken off her for the first time in a while. She opted for heels as well mostly because the night called for them and there was dinner so she wouldn't be walking around too much.

"Paris are you…" Rory started, she couldn't finish her thought. She was pretty sure that her jaw hit the floor.

"What do you think?" Paris asked showing off her black dress. It wasn't a little black dress, but it was its big sister. She was showing off cleavage but not too much and the hem of her dress was short but not too short. Honestly it was a little adult for Stars Hollow but Rory didn't give a damn about anyone else right now.

"So…your plan was to make sure that I didn't take my eyes off you?" Rory asked, she wanted to kiss Paris but with her mother so close she wasn't about to risk it. Paris chuckled at the comment.

"Well it was a special night, I thought this suited the occasion" Paris said doing a spin to show off. The dress showed off her butt perfectly, it actually made Rory a little self-conscious. She hadn't even bothered trying to get a rear view knowing hers would only end in disappointment. She forced those thoughts out of her head though. Tonight was supposed to be a happy night. She'd worry about how fat she looked tomorrow.

"Good call, we need to get going" Rory said her heart aching to be close to Paris but here in Stars Hollow they were just friends.

"Are you girls ready to…wow Paris who are you trying to impress tonight?" Lorelai asked. That looked like something she'd wear out not Paris. Paris blushed red.

"Well thanks and oh just in general. Might as well be a little bit bolder" she said shrugging and the three of them were off.

Jess knew that he should have gone back to New York by now but just because he knew it didn't mean that he had done it. He had just been lying around Luke's place all day. He just didn't feel like traveling. He had gone and tried to leave but he just wasn't in the mood. It wasn't like he needed to get back; being alone in a room was better than hanging out in his shit apartment. Maybe it was time to leave New York. He had some money saved up; it might be worth a try.

Just then Luke came up the stairs and looked at his nephew shaking his head. "So how long do you actually plan on staying here?" he asked.

Jess sighed and just shook his head. "Don't worry I just…need a day to get everything together. I'm…I don't know. I just got surprised by something and it was kind of a punch to the gut" Jess admitted being honest with Luke.

Luke went from annoyed to concerned in no time flat. He knew that Lorelai would be waiting for him and he was already running a little bit late but he couldn't just leave Jess there depressed without at least trying to help him. Besides it's Jess, he probably doesn't want to talk about it. It'll be enough to just let him know that you're there, he told himself.

"What's wrong and what happened?" Luke asked, he went into the closet to at the very least grab his stuff.

Jess knew that Luke was dating Lorelai and that he'd probably tell her but he needed to get this off his chest and he felt like he had no one. Besides he wasn't going to give everything away. He just…he needed to talk to someone. True that wasn't his method in the past but he was hurting more than he thought about the entire thing.

"I…tried to talk to Rory" he said. Okay maybe that was all that he needed to say. After all that was the truth and even just saying that he was rejected would be painful enough.

Luke was seething inwardly. The last thing he wanted was Jess to mess with Rory again. His first instinct was to yell but that had never really worked with Jess before so Luke decided to try something a little different. "And…what happened?" he asked simply while holding back his rage.

Jess just shook his head. "She rejected me…I was too late. Not that it mattered" he muttered a little bitter that Rory didn't feel the same way about him as he did about her. Of course it's his own damn fault but then again they may have never worked out anyway.

Luke relaxed a little bit. At least Rory had some sense. Not that he was fully against Jess and Rory being together. He was just against it now when it was going to be impulsive. He just didn't see that working out for either of them.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Jess but did you think she'd have spent a year pining and waiting for you. Let me tell you there are a lot of good guys at Yale that'd give an arm to just have dinner with her" Luke said heading into the bathroom to get ready.

"Not that it would do them any good" Jess muttered a little louder than he had meant to.

"What?" Luke asked coming out of the bathroom without his shirt on. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Jess had a deer in the headlights kind of look to him. When he didn't say anything Luke continued to talk. "Is she dating someone now? Is that why she…didn't follow your lead?" he asked not wanting to say rejected.

"Yeah…you could say that" Jess said hanging his head. Luke felt pain for his nephew. He had felt that way many times when he saw Lorelai with someone else. He went and put on his undershirt quickly and went to pat him on the shoulder.

"I know it hurts now but…it'll get better. I know it doesn't seem like it but you'll find someone. It may not be Rory but it will be someone. Still I guess that explains why Rory has been acting strange at least when it comes to guys" Luke mused.

Jess just shook his head and chuckled. He really wanted to tell Luke that he was wrong but he had made a promise to Rory. So he just watched as Luke continued to get ready for the opening tonight.

"Hey Luke"

"Yeah?"

"Lorelai's a lucky woman and thanks. I know this isn't really your thing but thanks for talking with me. I feel better" Jess said. Luke smiled, if only he could have gotten through to him a year ago. Can't focus on the past though, he could only focus on the future.

"You know you can stay as long as you need but if you do you'll have to work in the diner again" he said and Jess shook his head no.

"I'll be fine I just needed a day or two" Jess said honestly and Luke nodded.

"I'm locking up; if you want to leave you know where the spare key is. I'll try not to wake you if I come back" Luke said and Jess just nodded at him.

The night ended up being a rousing success. There was a small issue with the doors but that was resolved before people got there. The dinner was amazing. Lorelai only wished that she could spend more of her time with Luke but he understood how it was to open a new place.

At the beginning of the night all eyes were on Paris and Rory. Rory because of her weight, people were looking for signs of any added pounds but they didn't see anything. Others were focused on Paris, this girl from Hartford who at apparently blossomed at Yale.

Eventually the dinner came to an end and while everyone else went to their rooms for the night Rory and Paris decided to walk around outside for a little bit. The needed some alone time and not just in a confined space. Besides it was a lovely night.

"I'm so glad that you came tonight" Rory said casually grabbing and holding onto Paris's hand.

"I'm glad I came too. I know that I would have missed you too much if I was home" Paris admitted. She bit her lip as they walked. Something was on her mind and she just needed to ask it even though she knew she probably wouldn't like the answer.

"Rory not that the last month or so hasn't been great but…when are we going to tell your mom. About us I mean" she said. Her heart was racing. She hadn't wanted to talk about this but she wanted an idea.

"I…don't know. It's not that I don't want her to know that I'm dating you. Honestly it's not that. It's more the fact that we're both…girls" Rory admitted. Paris could only nod her head at that.

"I know I guess I just…I like it being a secret but I don't want to have to sneak around. Like tonight I would have loved to have my hands all over you" she said.

"I know and soon. Sometime over the summer, probably the next month. We'll just have you come out here more and I'll visit you more and that'll at least get her used to the idea" Rory said and Paris gave her a look.

"Okay fine I know that nothing will really prepare her I just…want the Dragonfly to be in the clear and then we'll tell her, together" Rory said leaning in and kissing Paris. Her hands moving right to her ass.

"I've been wanting to do that all night" she said in a cheeky tone.

"Oh my god!" a voice screeched out and both Paris and Rory's hearts stopped.

**Please Review **


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: *Looks around and shakes head* Well it's been a while hasn't it? I could give excuses but really life just got crazy for me since I last updated, I tried a new story which will also be updated soon. If things go well I'll be able to keep updating somewhat regularly but given my life at the moment I am in a bit of a position where I have more time although there are times I won't so we'll see what happens but I will try and get this story done. Per usual reviews help me keep going so review!**

**Height: 5'7''**

**Weight: 203 lbs**

**Chapter 51**

Rory could feel her heart racing faster and faster. Just being with Paris had gotten her going but now a fear ran over her body and chilled her to the bone. There stood her mother, her mouth agape showing off pure shock.

Rory had always been a little bit shy with her boyfriends in front of her mother before but this was a whole different beast. Had she simply been caught with Dean of Jess she would have blushed and that would have been all but this time she had been caught kissing a girl.

Something that she normally wouldn't have worried about but Rory had never really heard her mom talk about gay rights. It mostly never came up expect when a gay couple stopped by the Inn and Lorelai never seemed to care but wasn't it different when it was your daughter and not someone else? Rory wasn't sure if this would work in her favor or not. Her stomach rumbled, she needed something to eat and fast.

Paris for her own part was remaining calm. Working with her life coach for the last year had taught her that she needed to keep control of this situation. After all Rory looked like she was ready to freak out and it was hard to read Lorelai. Paris let her nostrils flare a bit as she looked at her girlfriend. Paris wanted to make the first move but would that be apt?

Lorelai felt the need to sit down as she looked at her daughter. Her increasingly chubby daughter who apparently liked girls. She had just come outside because she wanted to show Rory something but instead had been greeted to this. Was her daughter gay? Was this just a onetime thing? Did they have too much to drink? Was it just college?

"Mom…are you alright?" Rory asked. The three of them had just stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

'Shit' Lorelai thought to herself as she looked over her daughter. She had been so concerned with how she felt she hadn't even though about how Rory was feeling! Her daughter looked up at her nervously, it was a look that Lorelai hadn't seen on her face in years. Her eyes seemed to plead for acceptance and her hand held Paris's tightly for support.

Lorelai felt her legs feel a little weak and found a chair to sit down in, just for a moment. Lorelai licked her lips and looked over at Rory as she regained her composure.

"Yeah kiddo I'm fine just…wow…I didn't…" Lorelai said having trouble finding the words.

"Mom I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure and well I just thought we needed to see how it went to be on the safe side and I do love her and the time that I spend with Paris. It's been fantastic and amazing and that's why I brought her here tonight because she's important to me and I wanted us both to share in your big night and…" Rory said babbling.

"Rory…you can stop…I'm okay with this," Lorelai said with conviction.

"But you seemed…"

"Shocked? I was and still am. I'm not mad or love you any less I just…you and Paris?" Lorelai said.

It was time for Paris to feel a bit of a sting now. She was fairly certain her mother would have a problem with her sexuality and to have Ms. Gilmore question why Rory had picked her hurt.

"Mom, you know that Paris is amazing and living together has really given us a chance to get to know each other and it just feel right," Rory said defending her girlfriend.

Lorelai bobbed her head back and forth a bit considering this. "Okay…I mean I get it and I don't mean that dating Paris is bad I just didn't expect it is all. I thought you liked boys,"

"I did at one point and I think I still do but when I'm with Paris it's just so different! It's like nothing that I've ever felt before. Like kissing with Dean, Jess, and Scott was great but this is like…I can't even describe it," Rory said feeling weak at the knees.

Just then Lorelai's stomach rumbled and she grimaced. "How about we go and get some food and talk this over, the three of us," Lorelai said guiding Paris. Most of the guests were busy with other things so it wasn't hard for Lorelai to sneak a cheesecake out of the kitchen and the room that she had been planning to stay in tonight. Luke was with Jess so it wouldn't be an issue.

"Dig in," Lorelai said handing them each a fork. Rory followed Lorelai's lead but Paris just kind of sat there, waiting for something.

"So…I think I know why you got over Scott so fast," Lorelai joked causing both Rory and Paris to blush.

"It just kind of happened," Paris said speaking up for the first time. She was really thinking about the best way to handle this situation. Everything had to be planned out, otherwise she'd just screw this up and it'd make her look awful.

Lorelai saw the worry on Paris's face and smiled. "Paris…its fine I'm happy for the two of you," she said her mouth half full of cheesecake.

Relief swept over both Rory and Paris. They were feeling better now and had started to relax. Not enough for Rory to slow down her eating habits but that was fine as far as Paris was concerned.

"I'm not just shocked by it, does anyone else know?" Lorelai asked.

"Jess…" Rory started noting the look of hurt on her mother's face. "It's not like you think though. It just kind of happened. He stopped by and he wanted to date me again or something like that but I'm with Paris now and he had to be told," Rory said.

Lorelai murmured a bit. She wasn't super happy about this but it wasn't like she had been the last one to know or they had been all over the place with it. "Well…I'm happy for the two of you. I didn't really see this coming but I am happy," she said trailing off a bit at the end.

Lorelai really was happy for them but it wasn't like they didn't have issues. There would always be the issues of people who hated that they'd be together and this might just be a college fling. Still it wasn't like she hated Paris or was uncomfortable with them being gay, it was just different. Honestly she could have seen Paris coming out one day just based on what she knew about the girl but it was still a surprise it was with her daughter.

"Plus I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant now," Lorelai joked causing both the girls to blush.

"Ms. Gilmore I really do love spending my time with Rory and I've had an amazing time with her. She really means a lot to me," Paris said leaning in onto Rory so she could be close to her. Rory shivered a bit and leaned in closer to Paris too, it just felt right to her.

Lorelai stuffed some more cheesecake into her mouth and nodded. "I understand I wish you guys had told me though," Lorelai said grimacing.

"Mom I was going to tell you. I just wanted to get through tonight. It's your big night and I figured that another couple of days wouldn't matter in the long run," Rory said.

"Shoot I need to get back downstairs to see how things are going," Lorelai said taking one more big bite.

"Rory just know that I love you so much and nothing is going to change that," she said pulling her daughter into a hug. Hugging her was getting a bit more difficult these days thanks to her breasts seemingly going through a second puberty. "And I'm happy for the two of you. As long as you're happy then I'm happy but I need to get back downstairs. So how about you finish this off and we'll get something to eat tomorrow and have a girl's day out," Lorelai said. She grunted a bit as she stood back up and started to make her way back to the guests.

"Well that went better than expected," Paris said. Her blood pressure was finally coming down. She was happy that Lorelai was so accepting of all of this. Paris felt that would have probably been the case but there was a nagging thought in her head that told her to expect to be forbidden from seeing Rory which would have been stupid since they were both in college but parental logic often escaped her.

"I know I wish it hadn't been with a kiss but what are you going to do?" Rory asked picking at the crumbs in the cheesecake box. "Still it's a pity we were interrupted," she said in a husky tone. Paris knew exactly what that meant and went over to the door and locked it.

"Think your mom will be mad?" she asked.

"Oh she'll live or I'll just say that we needed to switch rooms for reasons," Rory said as Paris took off her shirt allowing her rather large bust to be on display.

Rory could feel her body heating up and removed her shirt as well but as she did so she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Lorelai had wanted there to be a large mirror on the dresser of every room. Just a personal preference but she thought it'd look good and they could always put them in storage later. Right now Rory wished that Lorelai had put them in storage.

Ever since she had started to pile on the pounds Rory had become adept at avoiding mirrors. She had never been super vain but right now she really didn't want to see her inflated form in one. After all why make herself feel bad she'll lose the weight quick.

However it was unavoidable now, looking in the corner of her eye she saw a woman in a bra that looked like it was about to burst with a doughy gut that jutted forward. Her entire waistline looked far too big and she hoped that getting down to her panties would help the issue. It of course didn't help anything as she simply saw how massive her thighs looked compared to the rest of her body now.

She could feel her heart racing and her mind was no longer on Paris but how bad she looked. After all she did want to lose weight it was just so hard and she knew that she was supposed to love her body but she was finding it harder to do as she poked at her quivering flesh.

Paris could tell that Rory was lost in her own little world at the moment and came up behind her girlfriend and put her hands on Rory's fleshy rear end. "Feeling alright?" she asked lovingly as she kissed Rory's neck.

"Yeah I just look huge…" Rory said using both of her hands to grab a large handful of her belly. It felt soft and warm, honestly it wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't so huge.

Paris just nodded and hugged her tighter. "I know but that doesn't change how much I love you," Paris said, her lithe hands moving down to Rory's chunky love handles.

"Do you really think I can lose all this weight over the summer?" Rory asked playing with the heft of her breasts. At that question Paris paused and took a deep breath. She didn't think Rory would be able to, she hadn't been able to stick with a diet all year and it wasn't looking fantastic at the moment but she didn't have the heart to bring Rory down.

"I think you'll lose weight. Maybe not all of it but you'll be able to spend the summer getting healthier and feeling better about yourself," Paris said taking the pragmatic route. Rory just smiled, the mirror was forgotten now. She turned around and gave Paris a big kiss.

In the mirror Paris had to admit that while Rory's ass was big and seemingly getting bigger by the day she loved the size of it. Big or small, especially in a thong.

Of course Rory was just wearing a pair of panties that had gotten too small for here but that really didn't matter. Rory fell onto the bed and Paris climbed on top of her soft lover, both of them ready to celebrate the night with each other.

**Please Review **


End file.
